


Последняя надпись за мной

by marychka



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Deaf Character, Drama, F/M, Higher Education, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Romantic Soulmates, Smoking, Students
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marychka/pseuds/marychka
Summary: На лице этой чертовки была самодовольная улыбка. Нет, не делай этого. Это раздражает. Хочется заставить тебя падать ещё несколько раз. Но ты не падаешь. Ты ловко хватаешь меня за шею, держась на весу. Неожиданно, что я невольно прогибаюсь вниз, наклоняясь ещё ближе к твоему лицу. Ты не похожа на пьяную, странная незнакомка, но казалось всё как раз наоборот. Мои черные волосы касались твоего лба, а рукам пришлось ухватить тебя за талию. Нет, чёрт возьми, не для того, чтобы ты не упала. Чтобы не упал я. Карие глаза прожигают практически всё во мне, в какую бы сторону ты не посмотришь, блондиночка, всё становится дырявым от твоей заинтересованности. Жаль, Люси, что ты не понимаешь, что я, чёрт возьми, не люблю все эти движения со стороны кого-угодно, особенно блондиночек.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia





	1. 1

Шум вокруг моей головы всё больше поглощал пространство, заполняя мысли. Хотелось обрывисто выдохнуть, сплюнуть кровь из раны, улыбнуться, увидев смешной пост в соцсетях, забыться со стаканом виски в своей комнате и просто молчать, глядя вверх, в стороны, закрывать глаза. Но шум не позволял, гудящая боль по ребрам затыкала все нормальные идеи как остановить это, а односторонний диалог с другом особо не воодушевлял. Его глаза были злы, но совсем иначе. Не так, как случается в случае драки, ссоры. Злы, но наивны. Нацу всегда веял наивностью, его голос часто нервно вскакивал до высоких ноток. Его рука плясала, в смысле, тыкала в меня. Опять обвиняет. Но даже это он делал совсем по-другому. Тоже наивно.

— Отмороженный идиот, даже в грёбанный праздник вы не можете просто отъебаться от других людей, — парнишка выпятил указательный палец, довольно больно ткнув в мою грудь. Головой я ещё не совсем понимал, чего он хочет. 

— Какого хера ты обвиняешь меня в том, что он обозвал мою мать? 

— Он был пьян.

— А потом вмазал мне в губу.

— Он неуравновешенный!

— И вылил всё виски на Гажила.

Нацу обессилено опустил руки, неловко отводя взгляд. Все мои аргументы были полностью правильны, да он и сам это понимал. Только вот выгнали именно нас. Как обычно. Легче спихнуть всю вину на несуразных лошков, чем смириться с тем, что кто-то «выше» по статусу сотворил какую-то непотребщину. Ладно, эта идея была с самого начала ужасной. 

Именно это я и пытался объяснить Нацу, когда на его страничку пришло сообщение-приглашение от Миледи. Она была моей одногруппницей, и довольно красноречивой, если посмотреть на присланное сообщение в пять часов утра. Весёлые смайлики в конце произвели очень сильное впечатление на Драгнила и тот не мог отказаться. Каково было мое удивление увидеть идентичное письмо у себя на почте. Назревает вопрос, с херов я пошел на День Рождения своего сводного брата с которым у меня явно не взаимная любовь.

Отсюда уже идёт совсем другая проблема. Семейная, как говорят. Тихий смех разозлил Нацу снова. Я неловко потёр прекрасно расцарапанную переносицу. Моё лицо было точно не в лучшем виде. Но не может не радовать, что сводный брат сейчас тоже не белый пушок.

Я достал сигарету из кармана, начиная наконец понемногу соображать. Шум в голове утихал после сильного удара. Злость Нацу становилась вновь раздражительной и едкие словечки уже крутились на языке. Я закурил.

— И во всём этом, кстати, ты виноват, — не сдержавшись, бросил я, констатируя факт. Его волосы и без того «напыжились», а свободная поза в момент приобрела закрытость: скрещенные руки на груди с недовольным взглядом тёмных глаз. — Ну чего?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Драгнил. Совершенно спокойно. — Нихрена нет, Грей. Ты просто эгоистичная задница.

— С этим тяжело поспорить...

— Вот! — Нацу взвыл. — Тебе даже не стыдно! А я... я теперь опять не смогу быть в чьей-то компании.

— Я сразу говорил, что тащить меня туда будет не лучшей идеей, кочерга, а теперь не вздумай ныть! — выдал, выпуская одновременно дым. Он фыркнул, набрав какой-то номер, бросая последнюю фразу в диалоге.

— Просто хотелось, чтобы ты перестал быть таким загнанным.

Нацу неопределенно отвёл взгляд, отвечая кому-то в трубке. Почему-то дальше я опять смутно воспринимал окружающий мир. Все мысли возвращались, с шумом в голове. Перебои. 

Ох, твою же мать. Видимо, одновременно с алкоголизмом развивается биполярное расстройство и рассуждать вполне рационально совсем не получалось. Если только минуту назад я совсем не жалел, что выбил челюсть Леону, наорал на всех подряд и заодно выпил напоследок неплохой стаканчик, то сейчас становилось ужасно стыдно перед Нацу, что пытался всё это время лишь влиться в компанию...

Только одному мне непосильно понять их влияние на этого розового идиота, но это, как оказалось, было очень важным. Отлично, а придя решать свои личные проблемы, я опять налажал с другом. Наверное, вообще с единственным другом, который меня почему-то ещё терпит.

Даа, я и проблемы всегда были нераздельными товарищами, что идут бок о бок уже несколько лет. Слишком глупое заявление, учитывая, что у всех проблем хватает. Но нет. Поверьте, когда твоя собственная мать хочет тебя ненароком убить, хоть я и немного утрирую, дела обстоят совсем иначе. 

— Нацу, эй, Нацу, прости меня.

— Ты обкурился, Фуллбастер? — парень, откровенно говоря, удивился, когда я затушив сигарету, поплёлся к нему с самыми искренними извинениями! Нацу удерживал меня на расстоянии вытянутых рук, придерживая за плечи, чтобы я не завалился. Но ноги ужасно заплетались.

— Нет, ты ведь сам говорил...

— Потом, Грей.

— Я, блять, впервые в жизни перед тобой извиниться хочу!

— Садись, потом поговорим!

— Кочерга, мозги расплавил!? Куда садиться!?

— Да заткнись ты уже.

Драгнил открыл дверцу машины, запихнув меня на заднее сидение. Моя осмысленная жизнь уходила всё дальше и дальше, и что теперь происходит, я совсем не мог понять. Нацу сел спереди, проговаривая адрес своего дома. Я нахмурился. Какого хрена этому придурку вдруг угораздило вызвать такси вообще непонятно, но и вновь сильный шум в голове просто разнёсся с новой болью. Я тихо простонал:

— С вашим другом что-то не так? — заинтересованный таксист глянул на меня, поворачиваясь всем своим корпусом, даже не думая просто посмотреть через зеркало. Нацу поморгал, удивившись реакции мужчины, но быстро переметнулся на меня. Он постучал себя по уху.

— Ты слуховой аппарат после драки поправлял?

— Точно…

Руки медленно коснулись ушей, пришлось отрегулировать частоту, что заняло немного времени. Повезло, что он не снёс эту хрень к чертям собачьим. Иначе на новый прибор пришлось бы работать глухим из-за своей тупости и слепым, потому что фингал от матери сошел бы не скоро. 

Машина наконец выехала, что странно, ведь просидели мы возле стоянки пять минут точно. Водитель заинтересованно глядел на Нацу, задавая ему совсем обычные вопросы. Видимо, дяденьке совсем скучно становится под конец дня. Да и плевать. Разговорит головешку, ко мне приставать не будут.

Я довольно откинулся на сидение, прикрыв глаза. Хотелось ещё отключить слуховой аппарат насовсем, но обычно это нагоняет панику. Когда ты слышишь, это лучшее, что можно только желать. Без слуха всё чертовски серое и бессмысленное. Не раз невольно задумывался, каково слепым. 

Машина остановилась. Мне казалось, на светофоре, но водитель отомкнул замок дверей и через несколько секунд напротив меня сидела девушка. От удивления я поперхнулся слюной. Какого лешего здесь происходит? Севшая незнакомка удобно закинула ногу на ногу, расположив руки на своём колене. Невысокий рост делал все её движения плавными и быстрыми. Блондинка, насколько я понял в этой чёртовой темноте, даже взглядом меня не одарила. Водитель с Нацу время не теряли в разговоре, последний мне предложил арбузную жвачку, на что получил несильный шлепок по голове. Незнакомка удивлённо посмотрела на меня, впервые обратив внимание.

Даже в темноте было видно эти карие глаза, досконально тебя изучающие, будто пытается прочитать за доли секунды. Внезапно внутри все похолодело, руки начали потеть, а в горле пересохло. От такой перемены организма становилось ужасно не по себе. Я тихо сглотнул, пытаясь не обращать внимание на странную особу, взглянул обратно на Нацу. Тот вопросительно выгнул брови:

— Чего?

— Ничего, — фыркнул я, отбирая предложенную жвачку. Во рту после алкоголя, мягко говоря, было херово. Сладкий вкус тут же приятно ощутился на языке. — Что за такси ты выбрал?

— Новая фишка, — довольно улыбнулся Драгнил, ёрзая на заднице. — С попутчиками. Так намного дешевле! 

Ясно из-за чего эта маринованная вишня так отзывчиво его запихнул в машину и удостоверил, что заплатит сам. Ну и ладно. Ему же лучше. А странные девушки лишь на недолгие пятнадцать минут.

По крайней мере я очень надеялся на это. Рука неосознанно начала наматывать волосы на указательный палец. Правая нога постукивала в такт музыки, что тихо играла по радио. Всё очень раздражало, нервировало, но, черт возьми — почему? После драки с Леоном? Хрень. Из-за вновь поломанных отношений Нацу с коллективом? Вероятно, но тоже не подходит...

Сердце так сильно билось. Казалось, нога сейчас оторвётся, приходилось через силу заставлять себя не делать резких движений. Никто не обращал внимания, а казалось всё совсем наоборот. После подсевшей девушки, всё стало не таким. Но, блять, а каким было? Поймал себя на мысли, что алкоголь начал отлично проявляться, мои мысли стали походить на нечто с паранойей и глупой трактовкой. Обычно, всё было совсем не так. Странно, что я вообще ещё могу генерировать поток слов.

Во всей этой тишине с тихой музыкой, лопающимися жвачными пузырями из-за Нацу и моей нервной горячкой, таксист неожиданно заговорил:

— Вам ведь в общежитие Мёбиуса? — его голос показался таким спокойным, что изначально я совсем не обратил внимание на вопрос. Нацу глянул на девушку. Блондинка не растерялась, лишь слегка усмехнулась.

— У вас это в заказе написано.

Я скривил губы, даже непонятно почему. Изначально этот вопрос, казался, был задан нам с Нацу. Но уж точно не ожидал, что эта блондиночка окажется студенткой из нашего института. Хотя, как говорится, земля достаточно мала. Голос был… наверное, приятным. Или забавным, её что-то веселило, это можно было увидеть по незаметной улыбке. Она смотрела в окно, всё так же сложив руки на коленке. Таксиста ответ совсем не смутил. Но раз на то пошло, то дяденька вообще мало походил на таксиста. Аккуратная короткая стрижка седых волос и усов. Он был не младше шестидесяти, по внешним признакам точно. А на типичных водителей не походил и подавно, если ещё обратить внимание на его галстук бабочку. Привет дурка.

— А как проходит ваша учёба? Стоит заметить, вы выглядите очень способной студенткой.

От такого вопроса жвачка чуть не пошла по тракту в желудок. Нацу, который совсем ничего не слушал до этого, сам невольно поёжился. Такие вопросы поздно ночью в такси до добра не доводят, да и ещё с такими подозрительными типами. Взгляд невольно упал на девушку, что даже не смутилась, лишь кратко выдохнула. Была бы возможность, я бы точно влепил ей щелбан. Легкомысленностью от неё прям и веяло, что казалось, её вообще ничего не волнует. Подумаешь, какой-то старик интересуется ни с того ни с сего твоей жизнью? Но, это меньше пугало, чем её ответ:

— Неплохо. Завтра зачёт. Почти успела повторить, если бы непредвиденные ситуации.

— Знания не достигаются случайно, их нужно искать с пылом и усердием, — таксист легко повернул руль, наконец заезжая на нашу улицу.

— Цитаты других людей не делают ваш вид умнее, — блондинка злорадно усмехнулась. Карие глаза сверкали в темноте, когда машина проезжала рядом с фонарями. Руки плавно переместились с колена в позу на груди, крест накрест.

Вывод о ней можно было сделать как: «Глупое существо непонимающее, что с такими тупыми ответами на такие же тупые вопросы её могут легко куда-то затащить». Наверное, это должно было волновать, но именно как раз на это мне было наплевать больше всего. Удивительно, даже волнение начало понемногу отходить. Наверное, небольшой выброс адреналина. 

— Говорят, что в последнее время преступность ночью увеличилась, — вновь голос странного дедули-таксиста. Он звучал настолько нейтрально и бархатно, что создавал совсем другое о себе впечатление. Мужчина украдкой глянул сначала на Нацу, но потом взгляд устремился через зеркальце на блондинку. — Лучше опасаться неизвестных мест и людей.

Твою же мать, этот старик явно лезет не туда. Это же прямой намёк, что всё хреново. Вообще, непонятно по какой причине, моя голова моментально повернулась в сторону глупой девушки. Её взгляд был слегка напряжённым, а сама она подалась телом вперёд, не облокачиваясь на сидение. Она будто не расслышала, пытаясь уловить то, что произнёс таксист. Рот почему-то был приоткрыт. Выглядела она растерянно. Как только машина остановилась, Нацу пришлось расплачиваться за проезд, а меня уже почти вытаскивали за шиворот. Её взгляд стал необычайно, так по-детски весёлым. Губы блондинки расползлись в улыбке, а карие глаза посмотрели прямо на меня. Её рука аккуратно коснулась светлых волос, заправляя прядь за ухо. Дверь машины хлопнула. Я стоял посреди двора в глухой темноте, что нарушал изредка Нацу своим тихим сопением.

За этот вечер я испытываю всевозможные эмоции, которые не смог прогнать за двадцать лет жизни. Замечательно, просто замечательно. Ладошки опять начинают потеть, а на улице прекрасный ноябрь месяц. Я поглядел на Нацу, что тоже смотрел на уезжающую машину. Голову не покидали мысли о странном разговоре в машине и том, чем это закончится для глупой блондинки. Организм сегодня сдавал по всем фронтам, хотелось или вырвать, или противно выругаться, лишь бы не чувствовать это ощущение недосказанности и тревожности. 

Я в надежде на что-то обернулся, высматривая задний вид двора. В темноте гаражи казались ещё противнее, чем днём. Нацу громко шмыгнул носом, совсем рядом со мной. Его большие глаза таращились на меня, как на алкаша из переулка. Он коснулся моего плеча:

— Выглядишь паршиво, — гений сегодняшнего вечера натянуто улыбнулся. — Можешь переночевать у меня.

— Доставай свой байк.

— Чего?

— Пока этот старый хрыч не свалил куда подальше, доставай свой байк.

— Нет, — он засмеялся. Лицо Нацу было растерянным. — Твою мать, Грей, только не говори, что ты собрался на помощь той девушке…

— Головешка, моё терпение никогда не длилось долго, поэтому доставай свою железную груду говна и отвези меня. Сам слышал, — я глубоко вздохнул. Тело пробивало на дрожь, озноб, сухой кашель. Всё это выходило за рамки сегодняшнего вечера и никуда не вписывалось. Не может, блять, организм после небольшой попойки и драки так бурно реагировать. Точно не мой. И уж точно не я. Мотнув головой, я криво улыбнулся, — нынче преступность вечером повышена.

— Ясно, — Нацу кивнул, подходя к одному из гаражей. Через пару минут, он уже выгнал свой алый байк всего лишь с одним шлемом. — Ты ебанулся! Тебя в жизни ничего не интересует.

— Заткнись и не ной. Если нам ещё получится догнать их, дарю тебе двадцать баксов.

— Да тут и двадцати пятью не откупишься, идиот, — Нацу завёл байк, что послужило сигналом садиться. Надев на себя шлем, парень дал моментально газ. С таким порывом ветра и резкими движениями, меня практически отбросило бы назад, но я успел вовремя ухватиться за сидение.

Нутром чувствую, что здесь что-то не так. Не намеки таксиста, не моё в край непонятное поведение, а лишь та девушка, что спокойно ехала всю дорогу без каких-либо опасений. Так казалось, и так было. По глазам было видно, особенно когда они смотрят на тебя. 

Всё немеет от холода и это было так приятно, пальцы будто примерзли к сидению, горло продувал чертовски холодный ветер. Это было приятно. Моя нараспашку надетая джинсовая куртка сумасшедше трепалась на ветру. Нацу, как чёрт, ловко обгонял автомобили и пару раз даже проехал на красный. На перекрёстке, который ведёт либо в центр города, либо на территорию института, мы свернули в последнем направлении. Туда же тебя подбросит дяденька, да, блондиночка? В общежитие Мёбиуса, откуда меня, блять, выперли всего-то пару недель назад. И тебя там встретить мне не приходилось. Ни разу.

Темп вождения начал сбавляться. Нацу остановился возле небольшого сквера, как раз недалеко от общежития. Наконец сняв махину со своей бошки, розовый обернулся на меня немного с усмешкой, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Смейся-смейся, придурок, я сам нихрена не понимаю, что творю. Соскочив с байка, первое, что ударило в голову с диким желанием сделать, пройтись в центр сквера:

— Ладно, Грей, шутки шутками, но какого хрена мы творим? Точнее, ты. Ты выпил пару стаканчиков или бутылочек? — Нацу поспешил за мной, немного опасаясь за байк, но видно интерес преодолел тревогу. 

— У тебя будто никогда чувство правосудия не просыпалось.

— Просыпалось, конечно, но не в такси с незнакомцами.

— Сколько ставишь на то, что он профессиональный психопат-убийца? — захотелось улыбнуться, очень противное чувство, когда у тебя на губах царит красота из ран от драки. Но это прекрасно скрасит горькая сигарета. Нервы — сигареты.

— Он больше подходит под параметры насильника-извращенца.

— А на то, что она глупая блондинка?

— Стереотипы не есть хорошо, Грей, — Нацу хмыкнул. — Допустим, пятнадцать?

— Мало.

— Но и глупой она не выглядела.

— А, ну да, себе подобных тяжело судить.

Недовольных криков Нацу слушать не хотелось. Наша вечерняя прогулка становилась всё бессмысленней и искать жертву было уже бесполезно. Почему-то сразу в голову не пришло, что таксист мог свернуть совсем в другом направлении. И почему в самом начале всё казалось таким очевидным? Всего лишь доехать до территории Мёбиуса, а там всё пойдёт по маслу. Но, блять, по какому маслу — я совсем не знаю. Было дикое желание помчаться за этой незнакомкой, ещё раз заглянуть в её глупое лицо и удостовериться, что ей не помешает хоть немного подумать. А теперь всё это кажется невозможным и неправильным. Я гулко выдохнул дым сигареты. Ёбаный бред пьяного, и вправду…

Мог бы поверить я. Смириться. Понять, что это просто пустой звук. Забыть и вернуться во двор Нацу, лишь бы не слышать крики матери. Уснуть и наконец отдохнуть, моментально стирая воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере. Всё это закончится. Ага. Конечно.

Нацу вытаращил глаза, открыл рот в недоумении. Он почти успел сказать что-то, ткнуть пальцем позади меня. Но не успел. Я попытался обернуться. И все те ощущения, что были в такси, моментально вернулись. Всё похолодело. Упало. Горло пересохло. Стоявшая передо мной та самая блондиночка ловко ухватила меня за воротник кофты. И это выглядело чертовски глупо, учитывая, что ниже эта незнакомка очень значительно. Моя сигарета почти выпала изо рта, но я вовремя удержал и равновесие, и её. Адреналин эмоций возвращался новой волной.

— Отлично, — тихим голосом отозвался я, посмеиваясь. — То есть, жертва не глупая блондинка?

— Глупая блондинка? 

Это был совсем другой голос, нежели в такси. С эмоциями. И очень живой. Живой, потому что эмоции на лице этой девушки менялись, как вкусы моего плейлиста перед сном. Быстро и разнообразно. Её карие глаза моментально взглянули на Нацу, что держал ухо востро, готовясь отбиваться. Забавный олух.

— Вы были в такси, — она протянула эти слова, пробуя их на вкус, вновь взглянув на меня. Было заметно возмущение. Уж в ответ ей светит точно такое же выражение лица. — И чего вы здесь делаете? Следите? Тоже заодно с этим стариком, да? 

— Что!? — Нацу почти взвизгнул. — Мы вроде как тебе на помощь поехали! Он же тебе угрожал!

— Что…

Она медленно отпустила мой воротник, оглядываясь, ещё раз осматривая нас, прищурив глаза. Сердце бешено билось, но волнения уже не было. 

У меня редко просыпались какие-то заинтересованности в сторону девушек. В романтическом плане. Да и я никогда не хотел ввязывать себя в это болото отношений, проблем и бессмысленных связей. Даже несмотря на мои связи со соулмейтом. Это всё бессмысленно. Но именно сейчас эти мысли приходят, глядя на эту глупую незнакомку. Нет-нет, не мысли об отношениях, это маразм. Просто мысли. О ней. Я не понимаю, какого хрена я заставил Нацу поехать за ней, а уж тем более мы смогли её найти. Это даже по случайности невозможно. Нет таких случайностей.

К нам кто-то приближался. По фигуре, при свете несильных фонарей, можно было догадаться, что это как раз был тот таксист. Лёгкая походка и трость. Неплохо, блять. Звук приближающихся шагов был очень чётким, и с каждым разом блондинка всё дальше отходила. Наглое личико сменилось на волнительное. Она ловко схватила нас с Нацу за кисти рук, притягивая ближе к себе.

— Вы сильно будете злы, если я вас немного использую? 

— Только не говори, что ты маньячка высокого уровня, — Нацу удивленно хлопал глазами. Сегодняшнее приключение точно было непохожим на другие.

— Что за бред? Где ты видел таких маньяков? — она весело улыбнулась. — Притворитесь моими знакомыми.

— Эй, блондиночка, мы сюда прибежали не для этог... 

— А для чего? — её лицо было почти в нескольких сантиметрах, с заинтересованной лыбой. — Вы вообще странные.

— Люси.

Все обернулись на новый голос. И знакомый. Его вообще не спутать ни с кем нельзя. Старик приветливо помахал тростью, оглядывая деловито нас с Нацу. Видимо, не ожидал такого поворота событий. Он ловко поправил своё пальто:

— Извольте?

— Мы её друзья.

Нацу блять, да кто же тебя за язык тянул. Вишенка выпятился вперёд, заслоняя слегка собой девушку. В героев решил поиграть? Таксист удивлённо сложил брови домиком:

— Вы только недавно вышли из моей машины.

— И вернулись, потому что ты выглядишь мега странно, — была не была. Пришлось подыграть, раз головёшка начал этот спектакль. — Вы чего к девушке пристаёте? 

— Давно ли вы знакомы? Извините за нетактичный вопрос.

Люси, как мне удалось понять, сзади меня громко вздохнула, и очень раздражённо. Н-да, до жертвы тебе ещё шагать и шагать.

— Он будто из прошлого века вылез, — прошептал Нацу, оборачиваясь на девушку. — Что это за тип?

— Мой дворецкий.

— Что!?

Два громких крика от нас с Нацу мигом одарили незнакомку. Она неловко засмеялась, наматывая нервно локон волос. Её будто только сейчас начала смущать вся абсурдность ситуации, а то, что за ней бегает её собственный дворецкий начало смущать меня! Я рывком ухватил за плечо девушку, притягивая к себе, но глядя на старика. Он уже был готов начать подходить, но Драгнил вышел вперёд:

— Люси, прошу вас, разговор с семьёй не так страшен. Вчера вы ушли, сегодня, может и завтра. Но потом вы сделаете только хуже.

— Эй старик, отвали от девчонки, — Нацу вальяжно развел руки. Он начал потихоньку отходить назад. Кое-кто собрался стартовать. Я усмехнулся. — Поболтай в нормальной обстановке, а не поздно вечером в тёмных скверах.

Люси тихо хмыкнула. Молчит и ничего не говорит. Кое-кто не рвётся в данный момент в массы. 

— Извините, — всё ещё держа за плечо особу, я заговорил, улыбнувшись, — наш притон закрывается и именно эта блондиночка должна осуществить последний выход в криминальный свет. А для этого нужно культурно отвалить. Согласны?

— Согласен.

— Культурно.

Люси схватила нас за руки, легко разворачивая спиной к старику. Пришлось стартануть не на шутку быстро, в сторону байка. Нацу недовольно возмущался, крича то на меня, то на вечер, то на блондинку. А я всё не мог понять, какого лешего здесь происходит и почему она так спокойно на всё реагирует. Легко бежит на своих каблуках, огрызается на ходу с Нацу и подозрительно смотрит на меня. Когда мы наконец остановились на входе в сквер, первым, что она выдала как:

— Это было ужасно, — Люси усмехнулась, тяжело дыша. — Но удобно. Удивительно, что вы увязались за мной! Неужели он выглядит как маньяк?

— Да вы оба смахиваете, — Нацу откашлялся, обходя свой транспорт несколько раз, убеждаясь, всё ли с ним в порядке. — Меня больше интересует, какого хера вообще сейчас произошло? Это к тебе вопрос, Грей.

Я недовольно скривился, стоя недалеко от них. И как прикажете отвечать на это, когда сам ни черта не понимаю? Пришлось лишь пожать плечами:

— Говорю же, небольшое чувство правосудия.

— Ого, — Люси улыбнулась. — Да вы сама загадочность... э...

— Грей.

— А я Нацу, — он улыбнулся, протягивая руку. — А ты, таинственная студентка Мёбиуса? 

— Люси Хартфилия. 

— Хартфилия? — я переспросил. Девушка мигом ойкнула, ударив себя по лбу. — Ах вот где и крысы прячутся.

— Что у тебя за сравнения такие тупые? — Люси недовольно выдохнула, сжав кулаки.

— Ты о чём? — Нацу удивленно склонил голову вбок.

— Да как о чём? Дворецкий, Хартфилия... сразу понятно, что дама в беде у нас из довольно известной семьи. Даже фамилию вставить свою сразу умудрилась. Может ты ещё и подстроила это всё?

— Ага, из кустов выбегает спецназ, чтобы повязать двух странных парней, которым захотелось погеройствовать ночью, — она подошла ближе, становясь напротив меня, почти впритык. — Но, Грей, название фамилии лишь меры приличия, а то, что вам посчастливилось попасть в такое такси... тут я просто могу сказать «бывает».

— Не извините?

— Это за что извиняться? 

Перед моим лицом была недовольная морда. Вот-вот и она начнёт с ног валиться, если я буду делать хоть какие-то шаги в её сторону. Конечно, это я и начал делать. Нацу не на шутку запаниковал, говоря что-то о недоразумениях и моля, чтобы мы оба прекратили этот бессмысленный цирк. 

— Хотя бы за моральный ущерб называть тебя другом, — шаг к ней.

— Этот моральный ущерб оплачен твоей заинтересованностью, — и ни на шаг от меня. Лишь прогиб в спине, что скоро кончится поломанными костями.

— Эта заинтересованность нихрена не оправдала, как только я увидел перед собой... блондинку.

— У тебя фобия на блондинок? — скривлённое, недовольное личико. Я усмехнулся.

Либо мой слуховой аппарат повредился при потасовке с Леоном, либо в ушах сегодня происходил концерт звонов, который не собирается заканчиваться никогда в моей жизни. Её глаза неотрывно глядели, казалось, что у неё сейчас происходит практически аналогичная ситуация. Рот немного приоткрылся, будто заданный вопрос был не закончен, но мой хмурый взгляд мигом это желание заговорить пересилил. Нога поднялась, делая шаг навстречу. Ну же, упади и закончи эту глупый диалог, которая мне ебёт мозг.

Ага. Конечно.

Она просто взяла и коснулась меня.

Будто знала, что я заставлю её падать. На лице этой чертовки была самодовольная улыбка. Нет, не делай этого. Это раздражает. Хочется заставить тебя падать ещё несколько раз. Но ты не падаешь. Ты ловко хватаешь меня за шею, держась на весу. Неожиданно, что я невольно прогибаюсь вниз, наклоняясь ещё ближе к твоему лицу. Ты не похожа на пьяную, странная незнакомка, но казалось, что всё как раз наоборот. Мои чёрные волосы касались твоего лба, а рукам пришлось ухватить тебя за талию. Нет, чёрт возьми, не для того, чтобы ты не упала. Чтобы не упал я. Карие глаза прожигают практически всё во мне, в какую бы сторону ты не посмотришь, блондиночка, всё становится дырявым от твоей заинтересованности. Нацу всё недоуменно разглагольствует, небось, перепугался петушок, чего вытворяют ненормальные. Жаль, Люси, что ты не понимаешь, что я, блять, не люблю все эти движения со стороны кого-угодно, особенно блондиночек. Конечно, ты не знаешь, вряд ли и поймешь, не тебе ведь досталась участь страдать по этим ебаным родственным душам.

Я глубоко вздыхаю, всё ещё глядя на неё. Всё происходит так быстро, а кажется, будто в замедленной съёмке.

— Изволь, не люблю висеть с блондинками над тротуарами.

Она почему-то рассмеялась, прикрыв глаза. Я хотел оказаться первым, кто закончит этот спектакль. Не хотел оставаться последним. Но не успел, с её смехом закончилась эта… странная, блять, телепатия. Вернувшись в обычное положение, Люси так быстро подскочила к Нацу, похлопав того по плечу, что парень за этот вечер точно сто раз пожалел о всём содеянном. Мне оставалось молча наблюдать:

— Вы слишком пугающие, — усмехнулась она.

— Себя видела? — недовольно пробубнил Драгнил. — Так что там было?

— Да, в общем-то, странная ситуация… — неловко почесала затылок. Глаза забегали по сторонам. — Он пытался меня вернуть домой.

— Что? Ты не в общежитии живешь?

— Живу. Но никто не подстрахован от дворецких с поручениями твоего отца.

— Это всё очень интересно и занимательно, но нам ужасно пора смываться отсюда, — не выдержав, подал голос я. Нацу недовольно зыркнул. — Ну чего?

— Тебя подвезти?

— Прогуляюсь, спасибо. Да и, видимо, скоро от меня у кого-то нервный приступ начнётся.

— Смотри не переусердствуй.

— Заткнись, ледышка, — Нацу пригрозил кулаком. — Было приятно познакомиться, Люси.

— А мне как приятно, — блондинка улыбнулась, будто совсем искренне и по-настоящему. — Нацу и Грей. Странные вы.

Люси махнула рукой. Легко. Казалось, за этим последует красивый уход. Но она явно не понимает, что значит «не провоцируй». Удар в плечо, краткое прощание с Нацу и, наконец, разворачивается к нам спиной, завидев недалеко автобусную остановку. Она быстро подбегает к прибывшему транспорту и заскакивает, даже не оборачиваясь. Вот так быстро? Без прелюдий? 

— Ладно, — Нацу шмыгнул носом. — Я, столько с тобой знаком, что мог бы списать всё то, что ты сейчас делал на алкоголь. Но мы же оба понимаем, что ты ебанулся?

Я взглянул на друга, сунув руки в карманы джинс. Возможно, Нацу, ты и прав. Но знать бы от чего я вообще ебанулся. Устало хрустнув шеей, я оглянулся в поисках байка:

— Платить не буду.

— Ты был не прав.

— О нет, я уверен, я точно прав. Она ужасно глупая.

Тогда это была одна из самых длинных ночей в моей жизни. Всё то, что обрушилось на мою пьяную голову, стало доходить лишь под холодным душем, в родном доме, у матери. Столько криков, неприятных оскорблений в обе стороны, чёрствых взглядов и самодовольная рожа отчима… Наверное, нужно было оставаться у Нацу, но я попёрся в ад, ну или же к семье. Холодная, такая приятная свежесть ощущалась по всему телу, что всё херовое, казалось, вот-вот уйдёт. Ох, как же я тогда ошибался, почувствовав на левой руке жжение. Не то, чтобы это меня как-то удивило. Я давно смирился, что странная девчонка пишет мне уже на протяжении нескольких лет. Нет. Меня не смущает, что на моей руке появляются время от времени рисунки или надписи. Не смущает, что я никогда в жизни не отвечу ей на эти обращения. Не смущает, что я ненавижу того, кто вроде как предназначен мне «судьбой», всей душой. Не это, блять, меня тогда смутило. Лишь короткая написанная фраза, красивым почерком и небольшими буквами, которые невозможно будет смыть самому: «Быть блондинкой с дворецким становится всё сложнее. А уж висеть над тротуарами с идиотами ещё больше».

Да ладно. Чего такого? Ничего. Совсем ничего? 

— Какого хера…

Наверное, я понял, почему всё это время я себя чувствовал так хреново. Эх, Люси Хартфилия, как же тебе не повезло. Ненавижу блондинок.


	2. 2

— Если говорить кратко, соулмейты всегда будут притягиваться друг к другу. Даже несмотря на вид их отношений и способы встречи. Наш мир устроен очень сложно. До сих пор явление родственных душ является чем-то необычным. Возможность слышать мысли друг друга, общаться через сны, иметь одинаковые шрамы, да даже полностью серый мир до встречи со своим соулмейтом. Всё это лишь одни из самых распространённых примеров. Если брать живой, то задаю личный вопрос всем вам, у нас есть такие? 

В аудитории несколько человек подняли руки. Некоторые были смущены, другим вообще заметно всё равно. Я молча наблюдал. 

Преподаватель оценивающе провела взглядом по студентам. Она удобно расположилась на краю кафедры, облокотившись о неё. Руки скрещены на груди, а строгий взгляд частенько заставлял пробежать холодок по спине. Мисс Полли кивнула, все руки опустились:

— Замечали вы, что при первой встрече со соулмейтом организм даёт некие сбои? Кружится голова? Звон в ушах? Есть случаи, кого может даже вырвать, но это слишком чувствительные люди. Организм постигает мимолетная эйфория, от которой избавиться практически невозможно. В таких ситуациях люди могут творить глупые вещи, даже не подозревая, что с ними происходит. Некоторые ученые проводили эксперименты. В общем, дело и впрямь загадочное.

— Что же загадочного в таких чувствах? — одна из студенток неожиданно заговорила. Большинство поглядело в её сторону. — Это нормально, если человек испытывает такие эмоции при встрече со соулмейтом. 

Мисс Полли заинтересованно взглянула на студентку, сощурив глаза. Её лицо казалось невероятно строгим, будто сейчас ужалит бедную девушку ядом. Но та вообще не обращала на это внимание и даже могла посоревноваться злыми выражениями. Я тихо усмехнулся. 

— Однажды мне сказали: «Нет ничего в мире несвязанного и непонятного». Тогда я согласилась, не думая, — преподавательница обошла кафедру, встав совсем с другой стороны аудитории, заглянув в окно. — Но как вы объясните логичность связи родственных душ, Локсар? Люди убиваются ради этих отношений, когда другие просто мирятся с этим и живут обычную жизнь, никак не обращая внимание. На это ли готовы тратить люди своё время?

— С такими угнетающими взглядами можно на всё крест ставить…

— Но она чертовски права, — я не сдержался, прошептав это однокурснице. Её недовольство вмиг набирало обороты ещё сильнее, а холодные синие глаза закатились.

— Соулмейты разные. И приписывать всё к необычным явлениям глупо.

— Ваша точка зрения, Локсар, не могу оспорить, — мисс Полли развела руки в стороны. — Но нам стоит продолжить, времени осталось мало.

Конец лекции можно описать всё теми же монотонными теориями «откуда образовались соулмейты и люди вообще». Временами все эти споры немного веселили, до тех пор пока не вспоминаешь, что ты один из них. Угораздило же вписаться в жизни.

Кстати об этом. После знаменного вечера блондиночку так и не удалось встретить в институте, признаться, я мало старался это осуществить. Как раз наоборот, все усилия шли на то, чтобы избежать этого существа всеми возможными способами. Та надпись, что появилась у меня в душе, очень блять пугала. В подсознании всё ещё таятся мысли, что это великое совпадение или может у блондинки подруга… Ай, чёрт, даже думать о таком не хочется. Это просто нереальное совпадение. Конечно, у каждого вечером дворецкий подрабатывает в такси и спасает от него пара идиотов со второго курса. От таких мыслей благополучно становятся шизофрениками. 

А от заявления мисс Полли остаться после пары становятся самоубийцами. В душе поднимался накал адреналина, ну или мысли как свалиться из окна. Суровый взгляд женщины не давал пошевелиться лишний раз, чего уж, но когда тебя сто процентов будут отчитывать — вообще никак не радует:

— Джувия, нам сейчас в двадцать пятый.

— В большую аудиторию? Зачем?

Староста группы спустилась по ступенькам с верха кабинета. Уртир фыркнула, покрутив пальцем у виска. Локсар, что сидела всю пару рядом со мной, непонимающе покачала головой:

— Ты на прошлой неделе соглашалась участвовать в сборе к открытым дверям университета. Весной ему уже как семьдесят лет, ага? — Уртир демонстративно жевала жвачку. Я неосознанно скривился и презрительно глянул, но лишь в мыслях — меры приличия вперёд. 

— Ой, извините Джувию… — она неловко хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Фуллбастер.

Я обернулся. Мисс Полли скучающе смотрела на меня, держа в руках бумагу. Кажется, я догадываюсь, что это за бумажки… Уртир присвистнула, вслед смеясь. Её безразличный взгляд вмиг приобрел насмешку. Джувия удивлённо приоткрыла рот:

— Насколько мне известно, — Полли глянула на макулатуру, сунув мне. Ну началось, — первые два месяца, а то есть сентябрь и октябрь, вы не удосужились посетить даже больше десяти пар. Фуллбастер, это за грань нарушения правил выходит, чего уж говорить об адекватной подготовке.

— Я же не сессию прогулял, — я откинул недовольно бумажки на стол. — Я смогу догнать всё.

— Нет, Грей, не сможете, — декан медицинского факультета покачала головой. — Ни одной пройденной практики, чёрт возьми, и нормы по физкультуре проходить вы не успеете.

— Фуллбастер, ты на физру ходишь? — Уртир хохотнула. — Мог бы на какой-нибудь субботний кружок записаться, у нас как раз сейчас кулинария в моде.

— Есть замечательное слово «отвали».

— Но вообще, — она не обратила на меня внимание. Жевание жвачки было окончено и ей пришлось прилепить её к фантику. Староста не особо торопилась, поправляя свои смоляные волосы. Декана это начинало раздражать, — Фуллбастеру и вправду удаётся всё сдать во время сессии, в прошлом году он как чёрт швырялся своим гениальным мозгом.

— Господи, — изо всех сил я пытался не закатить глаза до самого неба, надеясь, что это не разозлит Полли ещё больше. Преподавательница изогнула вопросительно брови.

— Что и следовало ожидать, — вздохнула, поглядывая на отброшенные бумажки. Это выглядело подозрительно. Её взгляд мигом вернулся на меня, руки скрестились на груди. А это, блять, могло означать только одно. Джувия тихо охнула, а Уртир волнительно сглотнула. Ну, а я, конечно, скривился. — Слышал о весеннем мероприятии?

— Нет-нет-нет, — я замотал головой. Начала прорезаться нервная улыбочка. — Нет. Вы не засунете меня туда работать! Я не собираюсь проводить почти всё своё время в этом притоне.

— Значит знаешь, что нашему университету весной семьдесят лет? Замечательно. Это отличный способ восстановить все твои прогулы, насчёт практик придётся обговорить всё с преподавателями, — Полли кивнула, совсем не слушая меня. Её вообще ничего не волновало.

— Вы вообще слышите? Я готов на любую отработку, кроме этой.

— Но ведь там не будет настолько ужасно, Грей-сама, — Джувия улыбнулась, но выглядело это подавлено. Душа моя места спокойного не находила. Если меня запихнут в это дело, то весь учебный курс пройдёт ох как блять весело, а мне этого говна и без них хватает.

— Нет, это место реально хреновое, — Уртир скривилась.

— Да ты же сама туда попёрлась, — я на автомате огрызнулся. Девушка пожала плечами.

— Дополнительные отметки, Фуллбастер.

— Без отказа, — подлила масла в огонь декан, сурово одаряя взглядом. — Ваше поведение в университете Мёбиуса недопустимо. Это лучшее учебное заведение в стране, а ведёте себя так, будто попали в дешёвый колледж. Будьте праведны, Фуллбастер, всё требует свою цену.

— Да, требует, — я согласно кивнул. На языке крутилось столько обидных словечек и предложений как развалить всё это место к чертям. Опрокинуть столы, засунуть кому-нибудь в рот тухлый банан и довольно смотреть ему в лицо. Но банан засунули мне в задницу, а я беспомощно прошу о помощи. Ирония. — У них настолько рук не хватает, что я без выбора?

— Дело не в этом, — женщина устало вздохнула, отходя от нас к своему столу. — Напрягите свои мозги и помогите и себе, и институту. Особых нагрузок вряд ли найдут на вашу голову. Не опоздайте на совещание.

— Совещание?

— Та самая не нагрузка на голову, Фуллбастер, — злорадно хихикнула мне на ухо староста. — Пошли. Мы с Джувией как раз туда.

— Твою же мать…

Любой студент сейчас бы ныл в углу от своих необдуманных прогулов, нервно покачиваясь. Как же грустно, что мои были всецело и стократно обдуманны, но чего-то сейчас меня это мало спасало. Я не был рождён для студенческих будней и процесса работы вместе с огромным коллективом, что будет готов «прийти на помощь как только один окажется в беде». Ну, где моя бригада помощников? Вряд ли она будет у великого отброса факультета меда.

Я поправил свой халат, докторский, что давался каждому ученику медицинского. Душа моя нечаянная, когда меня отдавали в этот институт. Всеми силами я пытался поступить на искусство, как бы смешно не звучало. Удивительно, как меня угораздило забраться в мед и страдать, ходя по огромному зданию училища? Ну, в этом точно постаралась моя любимая матушка. Правда любимая, но я явно не был любим. Лишь одно моё выражение лица, которое всегда было нереально пофигистичным, вызывает дикую бурю криков: «Лицемер! Ошибка семьи! Да ты должен был умереть вместо него!». Признаться, последнее она говорила очень редко. Может даже не всерьёз. Я без понятия, что у этой женщины в голове. Никогда не мог понять. А после смерти отца и подавно.

Но, в общем-то, университет имени Мёбиуса. Великое учебное заведение, одно из лучших в стране! А иногда и в мире, смотря на какие топы глядеть. Заграничных студентов было достаточно. Но не об этом. Весной, как уже было упомянуто, этому аду будет семьдесят лет. Круглая дата. Значимая для такого места. А значит, нужно обязательно расписать великий план, под который придётся строиться всему университету. Ну и мне вот пришлось. Скорее всего они устроят день открытых дверей. Но не как каждый год: пришли, поглядели на пару аудиторий, послушали самых нудных лекторов и свалили. Ну-ну, ребята, нам же семьдесят блять лет. Масштабное празднование, открытые двери целую неделю, пирушка, гости из других стран и городов! Да всех зовите, лишь бы подавились этим, просто меня вытащите отсюда.

Уртир всю дорогу до отделённого, для собрания, лектория не упускала возможности посмеяться надо мной. 

— Опять лоханулся, Фуллбастер.

— Знаешь, когда шёл в институт, всегда думал, что старосты это божественные люди, что могут помочь своим прекрасным однокурсникам. Извини, какого хрена ты выглядишь как самое страшное существо, что я видел, а?

— Да ты просто душный, — хмыкнула. Эту стену самодовольства вообще не пробить. — Какой идиот пропустит всё обучение в первом месяце?

— Ну, вот он я, привет.

— Привет-привет, инвалид меда.

— Это было слишком ужасно, у всех есть изъяны! — шедшая за нами Джувия восклицательно влилась в разговор, размахивая руками. В эмоциях эту девушку переплюнуть было сложно. Весь её характер состоит из самых ярких черт, по большему счёту впечатлительности и манеры речи от третьего лица, что вообще выглядело ужасно страшно. — Грея-саму это только красит.

— Да сколько можно пилить эту приставку «сама». Единственное, что пилится к нему — «бака».

— Ужасно! 

— Угораздило же тебя в азиатскую культуру.

Я шумно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. В компании всегда шумно: споры, разговоры. Я люблю поговорить, и очень, но это не всегда получается делать со всеми людьми. Чего уж говорить про этих двоих: злобная староста с едким языком и однокурсница с приветом в голове. Всё не так плохо, но в моих планах утрировать каждую минуту до конца. 

Когда пришлось открывать двери в аудиторию, на входе сразу начали вставлять свои вопросы в любую щель. Первым оказался парнишка непонятно с какого курса, оглядывая нас с ног до головы. Я не вытерпел:

— Сколько стоять будем?

— Ваши имена, пожалуйста.

— Это какой-то клуб, что по пригласительным впускают? — я заглянул в его листок со списком людей. Парнишка неразборчиво бормотал.

— Мы с меда, второй курс: Милкович, Локсар и Фуллбастер, — Уртир недовольно цокнула в мою сторону. — Меньше язык распускай.

— Да отвали ты.

— Аа, Фуллбастера нет в списке, — парень вновь обратился после быстрой проверки. — Заносить?

— Можешь и вынести, — я улыбнулся, на что уже получил пинок, негромко ойкая. Студент удивлённо моргал.

— Записывай и пропускай.

— Можно тебя тоже пнуть? — я усмехнулся, заходя наконец в лекторий. Джувия уплыла куда-то в сторону, видимо, завидев знакомых. Уртир изогнула демонстративно бровь. — Ведёшь себя как...

— Нет, заткнись, — перебила меня на полуслове. Она мигом остановилась, прикрывыв мой рот ладонью. Её лицо начало очень сильно меняться в сторону злой мордашки. Я расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. — Вали нахрен, Фуллбастер. Помогать тебе здесь — не моя цель.

— Лучшая староста меда.

Уртир вяло перекривила меня, уйдя подальше. Общение с однокурсниками никогда не заканчивалось чем-то мирным, на подобие обычного «до встречи». Повезло, когда тебе на всё насрать и ты привык спасать свою задницу полностью сам. Что и предстояло мне сделать.

Я оглядел лекторий оценивающим взглядом. Большой, даже очень, с новой мебелью и хорошим ремонтом. В этом корпусе все комнаты были отстроены хорошо, только недавно здесь закончили ремонт и перешли в правое крыло, где находились факультеты филологии и журналистики. На данный момент я находился в «юрисдикции» юридического факультета. Он считается одним из самых востребованных для обучения. Практически все мероприятия, деловые встречи, президенты студсовета и их помощники были и есть выходцами юрфака, и, конечно же, экономического. Два дружных брата, что брезгуют обращаться к другим, таким же нужным.

Но я мало вливался в студенческие споры между факультетами и великими соревнованиями за право лучшего. Нет. Я не тупой идиот, чтобы тратить своё прекрасное время на них. А вот они как раз не прочь.

В лектории было полно народу, а так как помещение большое, то и масштаб приближающегося «совещания» начинал немного настораживать. Пришла почти сотня студентов, а для организации открытых дверей это как-то дохера. Половина из них сидела, а вторая шумно топталась возле списка на электронной доске. Малой долей, что удобно расположилась за столом преподавателя, был студсовет, готовящий предстоящую речь. 

— Сколько раз мне придётся совать тебе это в лицо? Нет, нет, и вот ещё одно нет, ах вот нет. И вот нет! И там нет! Триста раз нет! 

— Кана, Кана, милая, послушай. Только не кричи, пожалуйста, милая! Смотрят же все, Кана!

— Заткнись, старик.

Студентка, что больше походила на цыганку с примесью гопника, деловито прокричала ещё пару фраз в сторону декана факультета журналистики. Мужчина болезненно кривился на каждом истеричном крике со словом «нет». На его лице можно было прочитать, как ему тяжело даётся нормально понимать этот мир. В особенности свою дочь.

— Мистер Кляйн, пожалуйста, прекратите эту ссору. Семейные проблемы лучше оставлять за пределами института.

— Послушай Миру, рыжий олух, — Кана фыркнула, достав из сумки термос. Она знатно отхлебнула, поморщившись. — И отвали от меня наконец.

— Кана!

Гилдартс и Мира в голос возмутились, хоть и с разными интонациями. Преподаватель тяжело выдохнул, поправляя свой убитый временем клетчатый пиджак. Он мигом выпрямился, перестав изображать плачевное лицо, оглядывая дочь с ног до головы. Кана громко зарычала, помешав термос. А Мира, помощник президента, лишь поджала губы и шепнула девушке на ухо пару слов. За этим странным представлением наблюдала почти вся аудитория. Когда спор, непонятно какой, был окончен и все разошлись по своим дорогам, Альберона сверкнула взглядом в мою сторону. Я усмехнулся. 

— Приведения ходят в институт? — её низкий голос звучал уже не так язвительно и злостно, как пару минут назад. Теперь он был обычным, невероятно безразличным. Мы сели где-то посередине рядов, занимая видные места.

— Практика, зачёты, требования, — я пожал плечами, поглядывая на термос Каны. Заметив мой взгляд, она мигом заулыбалась. 

— Составишь компанию?

— В любом другом месте.

— Я бы харкнула на тебя, жаль, ты мне друг.

— Нормы твоего приличия с каждой нашей встречей всё херовее. Чего опять?

— Ты про отца? — она скривилась, стукнув термосом по столу. Некоторые обернулись от неожиданности. — Этот бабник вообще свихнулся.

— Новая мачеха?

— Уже пятая за две недели. Блять, да просто логически, как вообще это возможно? — шатенку передёрнуло. Она прикрыла глаза. — Один клетчатый пиджак портит каждую нормальную мысль о нём. Так как ему удаётся таскать каждый день кого-то нового!?

— Так говоришь, будто живёшь с ним в одной квартире.

— Да у меня пополнение, Фуллбастер, — Кана отпила далеко не чай. 

— Неужели в твою элитную общажную квартиру подселили кого-то? — а вот эта новость меня и впрямь удивила, заставив поддаться вперёд, чтобы лучше услышать ответ. Альберона довольно улыбнулась.

— Да. Девчонку. Она с журфака, перевелась только в середине октября.

— Такое вообще реально?

— Ну, как видишь.

— За деньги.

— Говорит нет.

— Значит на-пиз-де-ла.

Кана прыснула от смеха, больно ударяя меня в бок. Мы вместе заразились тихими смешками, пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимание. Великие речи студсовета уже начались. 

Альберона, к слову, сама с филологического. Великий знаток языков с пивасом в термосе, как однажды выразился Нацу. Но потом ещё добавил тучу милых комплиментов в сторону всё той же Альбероны, на что получил кулаки в живот. И термосом по голове. Но не об этом. Кана — одна из немногих людей в моём круге общения. А он чертовски мал. Начинается с Нацу и заканчивается скульптурами из глины в моём исполнении. Девушка, может, и выглядит как алкаш с вечным похмельем, с сомнительным внешним видом и азартным характером, но Кана, при всех своих недостатках, отличный человек. Получше меня точно. С ней никогда не заскучать. Особенно если ей придёт в голову начать играть в карты. О-да, карты, как пиво, неотъемлемая часть Каны. Она сможет обыграть тебя до последних трусов с обычной колодой, или погадать на Таро, загадочно раскидывая их перед тобой. Девушка с приветом. 

В аудитории поднимался шум. Но не студентов, которые расселись по местам. Президент института начал болтать об открытых дверях, выборах в студсовет и прочей херне. К делу ещё ничего не подводилось. Зато Нацу, подымающийся неловко по ступенькам, подозрительно глядел в мою сторону. Он подошёл к нашему ряду, заглядывая прямо мне в глаза. Тяжкий вздох:

— Ну чего, головёшка? 

— Выбор небольшой, — Драгнил покачал головой, показывая на место по середине, между мной и Каной. Картина начинала вырисовываться и я стал понимать, что к чему. Альберона внимания не обращала, будучи заинтересованной речью Лаксуса.

— Задолбал, страдалец без любви.

Я демонстративно встал, уступая место кочерге, что радостно уселся рядом с Каной. Я сел следом. 

— Г-господи, — Кана дёрнулась, как только Нацу налетел на неё своим взглядом. — Какого хрена ты тут оказался?

— Скучала? — Драгнил хихикнул, подперев подбородок ладонью. 

— Отвали, грёбанный красавец.

Она ловко толкнула от себя парня, оттягивая за щеку в мою сторону. Теперь Нацу налетел на меня, но не взглядом, а своим жирным телом. На лице красовалась счастливая улыбка:

— Слышал? Красавец.

— Твои приоритеты хреново расставлены, обдумай жизнь, — я выдохнул ему в лицо, но Драгнил отмахнулся, решив наконец послушать великую речь студсовета. Что же, раз и кочерга решил, то чего терять.

Лаксус, президент студсовета, уже наконец заканчивал нудную болтовню о благодарностях, просьбах и скучных датах. В основу сегодняшнего собрания заложила свои слова Мираджана, его помощница. Девушка деловито подошла к небольшой трибуне с микрофоном, у которой только стоял Дреяр. Её миролюбивый внешний вид давал лучик надежды на дальнейшую работу, но многие говорят, что это лишь иллюзия. Стоит только вникнуть в процесс, так самым опасным в студсовете кажется не грозный президент, а милая Мираджана. 

Она как раз перешла с приветственной речи к делу:

— Лаксус уже упоминал, что нашему университету скоро стукнет круглая дата. Многие возбуждены таким праздником, наше училище смогло за года улучшиться до невероятных возможностей! А ведь речь идёт только о главном здании, в котором находимся мы. С каждым годом в наш университет попадает всё больше и больше студентов со всей страны, и, конечно же, из заграницы. В этом году, на день рождение университета Мёбиуса, студентам поручено устроить масштабное мероприятие открытых дверей для всех желающих. Надеюсь, об этом вы тоже все знаете.

Много, очень много болтовни. Вводные предложения для осведомления с планом процесса. Хоть все внимательно слушали, мне хотелось вырубить свои слуховые аппараты к чёртовой матери и наконец уснуть, чтобы насладиться прекрасной тишиной. Но Мираджана всё говорила и говорила. Красноречиво, как принято юристам. Хотя больше журналистам. Я хмыкнул, чем случайно привлёк внимание Нацу. 

— Говорят, в этом году всё будут спонсировать родители богатых студентов, — вдруг выдал он, оглядевшись на ребят юрки и эконома. — Одна реклама.

— Реклама тоже хороша, чего плохого? — я пожал плечами. Мира начала рассказывать про спонсорство, и про группы студентов, что формируются прямо сейчас. Видимо, год реально выпал весёлым.

— Да плохое, Грей, не в рекламе, — Нацу покачал головой, стукнув меня кулачком по лбу. Я недовольно ойкнул. — А в том, что наши «великие» студенты опять засрут наши факультеты.

— Мед вряд ли могут засрать больше, чем сами студенты меда.

— Смейся-смейся, — недовольно сказал Драгнил. — А вот свой факультет искусств в обиду не дам.

— Нашёлся самый обидчивый, — Кана тихо заговорила, глядя сбоку. Выражение её лица совмещало в себе и усталость, и заёбанность. Ох, как же понимаю... — Языки вообще в наше время в говне, если сравнивать со всеми вами.

— Кана-аа, — Нацу мигом повеселел, подлизываясь, — твой факуль...

— Заткнись, — мы в голос шикнули на Драгнила, заставив его откинуться спиной назад.

— О, началось.

Внимание вернулось на Мираджану, что всё ещё очень спокойным голосом отзывалась об открытых дверях:

— Нашей изюминкой в этом году являются наличие спонсоров. Благодаря им, вам будет намного легче сформировать план требований для мероприятия и организовать всё по вашему удобству, не позабыв о приоритетах для гостей. За каждой группой студентов будет закреплен главный куратор и его помощник, что будут командовать всем процессом и помогать при любой возможности, умея при этом договариваться. Преподавательский состав постарался подобрать хороших студентов на эту роль. Как только наше совещание закончится, на электронной доске появятся списки групп, где вы сможете себя найти. Пожалуйста, если найдёте какие-то неточности, сообщайте сразу нам. 

— Да они в жизни не допустят неточностей, — Нацу бурчал себе под нос на каждом слове Миры, пыхтя как паровоз. 

— Планы и закреплённые возможности будут объявлены вам так же после составленных списков. Все вопросы вы сможете задавать своим кураторам. К слову, хотелось бы вам представить как раз таких замечательных людей. Благодаря им, мы сможем всё это организовать, и возможно кому-то повезёт попасть к этим ребятам в группу. Передаю слово Люси Хартфилии, спасибо за внимание. 

Наверное, в этот момент сердце ушло в пятки. Я гулко выдохнул, поддаваясь всем телом вперёд. Удивительно, как в один момент такое тупое мероприятие становится ещё тупее! Нацу начал ловить воздух ртом, не зная даже, чего вставить. Кочерга, походу, тоже был не в особом понимании происходящего. Хотя, к чему такое удивление, а, Грей? Рано или поздно всё бы сошлось к новой проблеме. Правда, теперь эта проблема главная подозреваемая на моего соулмейта, да ещё и блондинка. Сколько ненавистных мне качеств она содержит в себе. Изумительно! 

Люси сидела недалеко от студсовета. В этот раз её можно было рассмотреть во всей красе, а не в тёмном сквере после погони. Строгий чёрный костюм с полупрозрачной белой рубашкой, заправленной в брюки. При этом всём на высоком каблуке. Она уверенно шагала к трибуне, поправляя на ходу свой пиджак. Да уж, походка бизнес-леди. Аккуратными движениями встав наконец ближе к микрофону, Люси смотрела на аудиторию с лёгкой улыбкой:

— Грей, это же та девушка, — Драгнил прильнул к моей руке, подёргивая за локоть.

— Да тихо, головёшка.

Почему-то все начали шептаться, как только блондиночка вышла. Чем-то попахивает, и явно не хорошим. Многие открыто тыкали пальцем в её сторону, не скрывая иронии. Но Хартфилию ничуть не смущало поведение студентов. Девушка была собрана и показывала это всем своим видом, особенно когда наконец заговорила. Голос слышался совсем другим. Не таким приятным, как в первый раз. Он был холодным и чёрствым, но невероятно точным. Её голосок доносился до каждого угла аудитории, и нельзя сказать, что она что-то бубнит невнятно в микрофон. 

— Что за нахрен, — Нацу сидел в недоумении, слушая, как Люси довольно сухо представляется одним из спонсоров сего мероприятия. — Грей, ты знал?

— Чего знал?

— Ты знал, что она спонсор!? — Драгнила передернуло от нервов. Выглядел он ужасно подавленным, хотя, по логике, всё должно быть наоборот.

— Нет, — я вздохнул, мотнув отрицательно головой. Кана заинтересованно поглядывала на нас. А я всё смотрел на Люси, что ещё ни разу не изобразила какую-то эмоцию, кроме холодного безразличия. Несёт в себе не очень приятные впечатления. — Но по фамилии было несложно догадаться.

— Хартфилия, — проговорил Нацу, размышляя. Лицо начало покрываться потом и краснеть от долгого напряжения мозга. Ну конечно, Драгнил думает только в случаях чп, а это не тот случай. — Аа, ну, я не уверен...

— Её отец, насколько помню, один из главных транспортировщиков страны. Добрый день.

— Чего!?

Головёшка встал с места, таращась на меня, как на апостола Петра. Да за что мне такой идиот в друзьях. Моё лицо менялось в эмоциях, и беззвучные крики о помощи мог понять любой сидевший рядом с нами. Нацу покрылся сильным румянцем, оглядываясь по сторонам. Абсолютно все смотрели в нашу сторону:

— И-извините.

Мигом сев, он помотал головой с просьбой ничего не говорить. Альберона легонько стукнула его.

Думая, что на этом дело было окончено, я вновь посмотрел на блондинку. Каково было моё удивление, когда она смотрела прямо на меня, с улыбкой на лице. Её хладнокровное личико стало очень приятным, как только начало улыбаться. Тембр голоса Люси стал совсем другим:

— Выделенные средства семьи Хартфилиев уже переведены на счета университета Мёбиуса, надеюсь, проблем не возникнет и мы сможем приступить к работе уже в ближайшее время, — она усмехнулась. Это отлично сработало на людей, которым мигом стало приятно слушать её. До чего творят чудеса обычные улыбки. Раздражает. — Спасибо Лаксусу, что назначил одним из главных помощников. Мне, как студентке второго курса, это невероятно приятно. 

— Всегда пожалуйста, — президент, стоявший рядом, улыбнулся. — Ах-да, как говорилось раньше, у групп будут два куратора. Естественно, для поддержки стабильности. Люси, не представишь своего напарника?

Девушка тихо рассмеялась, неловко почесав затылок. В голове возникали некоторые воспоминания о том вечере. 

— Извините, но без понятия, кто это.

В аудитории послышались тихие смешки. Кана, к удивлению, тоже не сдержалась. Именно в этот момент через дверь ввалился блондин, спотыкаясь через порог. Парень ловко выкрутился, моментально встав столбом. Его растерянный вид вызвал ещё больше смеха, но уже громкого. Все уставились на Стинга Эвклифа, студента журналистики, тоже второй курс. Блондин непонимающе осматривался, пытаясь связать детали происходящего:

— Только не говори, что именно он буде...

— Эвклиф получил выговор, — сегодняшний день посвящался недосказанным фразам Нацу и неожиданным встречам. Эрза села рядом с нами, а быть точнее, возле меня. Староста второго курса журналистики, лучшая студентка первого курса, метит на лучшую и в этом году; идеальный кандидат на нового президента Мёбиуса и просто Эрза, мать твою, Скарлетт. — Он опять рассказал все свои гениальные пакости преподавателям из-за своего языка, и его назначили в помощники куратора.

— Всегда говорил, что соулмейты до добра не доводят.

— И то правда, — Скарлетт хмыкнула, закинув ногу на ногу. Кана с Нацу заинтересованно глядели на неё. — Но даже в таком положении он смог выкрутиться.

— А? Как? Вон он, стоит, страдает, — Драгнил удивленно поглядел на Стинга, что оправдывался перед Лаксусом.

— Затянул всю нашу группу сюда, — Скарлетт глубоко вздохнула.

А я не сдержал ухмылки. Всегда приятно, что у кого-то дела обстоят и похуже. Когда парень наконец закончил пояснительную речь перед Дреяром, а студенты перестали смеяться, всё начинало потихоньку заканчиваться. Ну, как сказать. Нужно было еще узнать в какой ты группе и услышать поручения от кураторов. Все начали копошиться, пытаясь пройти к электронной доске со списками.

— А ты? — я взглянул на Эрзу. Мы оба всё ещё сидели на своих местах, когда Нацу и Кана свалили. Хотя, явно по двум разным дорогам. 

— А я куратор, — Скарлетт лукаво улыбнулась.

— Как не догадался.

— Тебя кто сюда затащил? — девушка заинтересованно поглядела на меня. — Редко увидишь тебя участвующим в мероприятиях. Последний раз был... в школе. Точно в школе.

— Страшно, что всё испорчу? — я тихо засмеялся. Никто никогда не любил доверять Грею Фуллбастеру. 

— Нет, Грей, — Эрза поджала виновато губы. Её рука неожиданно коснулась моего плеча. От такого я рефлекторно отдёрнулся. — Просто рада, что ты возвращаешься.

Скарлетт улыбалась, как старая подруга, кем она и являлась. Убрав руку, она села ровно, но до сих пор смотрела. Внутри всё становилось таким... неловким. Голова дернулась, спрятав глаза за челкой:

— Никуда я не возвращаюсь.

— Эй! Грей! Я нашёл тебя в списке!

Нацу закричал с низа аудитории, махая рукой. Он радостный стоял возле Люси. Девушка была занята своей новой группой.

Терять время с Эрзой, на которую нахлынули волны воспоминаний о былом, я особо не собирался. Внизу образовалась небольшая компания, оккупировав полукругом Люси. Она была очень оживлённой: отвечала всем подряд, записывала что-то у себя в блокноте. Вот же чёрт будет, если я попал к этой... блондинке в группу. Лишь бы нихрена подобного.

Меня встретили парочка взглядов студентов. Гажил подозрительно сощурился. Пирсинг на его лице жил сам по себе, как только мышцы лица двигались. Он демонстративно фыркнул, отворачиваясь от меня. Вот тебе и большое спасибо, как говорится. Нацу улыбчиво протянул мне листочек бумаги. Что же, сейчас узнаем, покупать гроб или заказывать кремацию. Но головёшка опередил мои глаза:

— Поздравляю, Фуллбастер, мы в одной группе.

— С чем тут поздравлять? — я болезненно взвыл, даже не глядя на листок. — Ну и? Куратор кто?

— Оо, есть вариант, что ты будешь рад.

— Нацу, идиот, моя радость начнётся только после вылета из этой дыры.

— Всё не так уж и плохо.

Мы оба обернулись. В этот раз Люси была почти на ровне со мной, из-за каблуков. Её ослепительная улыбка пронзила своей лукавостью. Будто кукольная. Настолько фальшивые эмоции, что тяжело не заметить. Ну или все слепые олухи. Блондинка протянула руку:

— Куратор третьей группы, в которой кстати и ты, Грей.

— Помнишь моё имя? — не удержав ухмылку, я вяло пожал ладонь. — А я вот твоё не очень.

— Что странно, минут десять назад представлялась, — она спрятала руки за спину, посмотрев теперь на Драгнила. — Привет, Нацу.

— Вот так новость! Вообще не ожидал, что ещё пересечёмся. Ты с журналистики? А правда, что перевелась только в середине октября?

— А вот и ещё плюс один к твоим способностям, блондиночка.

Люси побледнела, отводя взгляд в сторону. Все прекрасно слышали наш разговор. Все, то есть моя новая группа из-за моего будущего суицида. С десяток глаз смотрели на нас, выжидая продолжения диалога. Но она молчала, заметно нервничая:

— А ведь точно, — Гажил хохотнул. Махина стоял недалеко от нас, противно давя лыбу, — редко у богатой девчонки находится время на вступительные экзамены, да и ещё на втором курсе.

— Места купишь — людей нет, — поддакнули из толпы. 

— Точно-точно.

— Нахрен нам в кураторы такие как ты?

— Ну началось, — прошептала Люси, закатив глаза. Такая реакция на оскорбления немного смутила, если брать в расчёт, что обычно люди поникают. 

— Эй, — повысил голос Нацу. — Ничего не знают, а уже сплетни пускают. Дайте хоть слово сказать.

— Согласна, — Леви, низенькая студентка с филфака, кивнула на слова Драгнила, встав рядом с Люси. — Только и привыкли судить по студсовету, что набран непонятно кем. Дайте девушке шанс!

— Ох, — Люси неловко поджала губы. — Предчувствую, что будет тяжело. Но, отвечу сразу на несколько вопросов. Нет, я не поступила за деньги и всё моё обучение проходит полностью на бюджете. И конечно, мне прекрасно хватило времени на экзамены, а перешла я на середине второго курса по семейным обстоятельствам. Благодарю, что выслушали. Теперь к делу! 

Хартфилия, как ни в чём не бывая, радостно хлопнула в ладоши. Нацу довольно улыбнулся. Да что происходит вообще? 

Все неловко молчали, точнее, кто изначально решил наехать на блондиночку. Кроме Гажила, его раздражение нарастало всё больше, и моё за компанию. Эта... странная... даже не знаю как назвать! Просто взяла и перевела в мгновенье тему! Начала болтать про подготовку и планы. Делает вид, что вообще плевать на оскорбления.

— Чё творится, Фуллбастер? — вся компашка находилась почти возле самого выхода. Очень оживлённо задавались вопросы, на которые Люси не всегда успевала отвечать. Но недо-собрание подходило к концу и многие стали расходиться. Мысли перемешались. На уме были то соулмейты, то негодование к этой девушке и, конечно, план — как свалить отсюда. Всё и вся. — Откуда столько пассивной агрессии?

— Ты новый термин выучил? 

— Вопрос на вопрос даёт в нос.

— Да отвалите от меня все, и я буду белым и пушистым.

— Белым и пушистым ты будешь только после пары пинков от Эрзы или Уртир, — Нацу сложил руки на груди. — А сейчас ты ведёшь себя как последний мудила.

— Не я начал вопросы про поступление, головёшка.

— Из-за тебя Гажил Люси теперь ненавидит.

— Да чего ты вообще пристал ко мне с этой блондинкой, — я тихо огрызнулся, пихая придурка в плечо. — Ты посмотри на неё. Она гора лицемерия и гнили.

Мы глянули в сторону куратора. Хартфилия, как обычная студентка, отвечала на любой каприз этих идиотов, попутно уже давая распоряжения и разделяя ребят на задания.

— По моему, ты накручиваешь, — Нацу зацокал.

Я бы ответил, и очень неприятно, но меня заткнули. Со всей силы повалились на меня сзади, из-за чего я чуть не упал. Меня крепко удерживала чья-то рука. Я скосил голову, пытаясь увидеть своего недо-спасителя. Хибикки, студент студсовета, глядел на меня сверху, с очень недоброй улыбкой. Ну, пожалуйста, не люблю блондинов. Один ведёт себя как говно, вторая просто душой противна, а третий на меня налетел. Стинг вытер с себя грязь, оглянувшись:

— Ещё одно замечание, Эвклиф, и твой полёт будет уже из университета, — голос Хибикки звучал так же приторно, как он выглядел. 

— Может, отпустишь? 

— Ну как, Люси? Не обижают? — проигнорировав, но отпустив, парень мило улыбнулся Хартфилии. 

— Всё отлично, — вопреки своему голосу, ответила она. Люси не смотрела на Хибикки, а грозно потянула Стинга к себе. Их немая перепалка со стороны выглядела забавно, что оценил смешком Нацу.

— Правда? Вижу, у тебя тут парочка отбросов в группе.

Его глаза скользнули сначала по мне, плавно переходя к Нацу и заканчивая на Леви с Гажилом. Ну да, куда же без говноедства со стороны студентов юрки и эконома. 

— Отбросов? — Люси удивлённо посмотрела на нас, полностью оторвав внимание от Стинга. Тот, в принципе, тоже странно поглядел на Хибикки. 

— Да, — он кивнул, улыбчиво сделав шаг ко мне. Лицо Хибикки было в миллиметрах от моего. Ну что за гадость. 

— Пизда.

Нацу, не удержавшись, заржал, трясясь от смеха и держа меня за плечо. По телу прошёлся приятный ток блаженства, когда следом за моим тупым словом лицо Хибикки начало выразительно меняться в сторону грозного старшеклассника, которого обидел первоклашка в столовке. Он моментально повернул голову к Люси. Я не сдержался и повторил его действие, но спокойно и без намерений. Просто интересно. 

Люси прикрывала рот, пытаясь сдержать сильный смех. Стинг присвистнул:

— Я не слышал ответа, — вены на шее Хибикки начали набухать от прильнувшей злости. Не часто такое увидишь от этого придурка.

Я тихо хмыкнул. Ясное дело она согласится. Таких подарочков как мы ещё поищи, даже нормальный человек откажется. Но Люси с улыбкой пожала плечи, прикрыв глаза. Стинг мотнул отрицательно головой:

— Прости, Хибикки, нас всё устраивает, — Хартфилия взглянула на оставшихся ребят, что как раз входили в топ отбросов общества. 

— Проблем с завышенной самооценкой у нас нет, — развёл руки Эвклиф, подмигнув.

Хибикки громко выругался, свалив. Все удивлённо уставились на кураторов. Из всех оставшихся были как раз только те самые отбросы. Компания и вправду так себе. Ребята ещё пару раз о чём-то грозно пошептались, но мигом вернули своё внимание на нас. Было немного, чёрт возьми, неловко:

— Эм, на сегодня всё?

— Всё.

Глаза Люси будто сверкнули. Взгляд этой девушки вообще невозможно выдержать, особенно когда приходится отвечать тем же зрительным, долгим контактом. 

— Это было приятно, — вдруг улыбнулась Леви. — Ты очень приятная, в отличии от других, Люси.

— А?

— Да, согласен, — Нацу закинул руку на плечи блондинки. Да твою же мать, что ты творишь, головёшка. — Ты вообще не похожа на богатеньких студентов.

— Я-я...

— Не преувеличивай, Драгнил, — Гажил хмыкнул. — Она все ещё спонсор всей этой херни.

— Сколько комплиментов, аж тошно, — Стинг показал рвотный жест, на что получил пинок в бок от Люси. Блондинка вся покраснела.

— Ты чего как помидор? — не удержавшись, вставил я.

— Да ничего... Просто, эм, с-спасибо вам! Это очень приятно.

— Может в буфет? Как раз пообщаемся, а, Люси?

Нацу никогда не потеряет возможности завести новых знакомых. А это уже не моя дорога. Проверив сумку на своём плече, я снял докторский халат, запихнув в один из отделов. Пару ручек случайно выпало.

— Точно, это отличная идея. Ты с нами, Гажил?

— Аа? С вами шастать? Мелкая, ты чего? Да я в общагу лучше.

— Наверное в карты пойдешь опять валять.

— Чего-то не нравится, Саламандер!?

— Да с каких пор я Саламандром стал, дубина!?

— Как шумно...

Я присел на корточки, чтобы поднять ручки, но меня опередили. Люси неловко подала канцелярию, любопытно рассматривая меня:

— Чего тебе?

— Да так, — блондинка шмыгнула носом, улыбнувшись. — Странный ты.

— А ты блондинка, но я же молчу.

— Тебя в детстве блондинки обижали? Откуда такие стереотипы? — её маленькие кулачки злостно сжались. Я усмехнулся.

— Да, отныне все блондинки мне кажутся совершенно скучными.

— Звучит как вызов.

Люси зачем-то откатила немного рукав пиджака вместе с рубашкой, на левой руке. От неожиданности я удивлённо вскинул брови:

— Ты чего делаешь?

— Люблю цитировать идиотов, — она достала ручку из кармана пиджака, прописав что-то на руке.

Блять.

Да что же это такое.

Вот именно мне выпала эта доля долбаёба?

Жжение на руке. На моей, блять, руке. В том же месте, где она сейчас пишет хрен знает что. 

— Забавно.

Но это было не забавно. Мой голос звучал настолько низко, хрипло и тихо, что казалось, что у меня простуда уже как неделю. Карие глаза смотрели на меня, прожигали взглядом. Она будто любит издеваться над людьми. Или надо мной. Наверное, даже не догадывается, кто я. Иначе точно сейчас ничего не делала бы. Люси, ну за что ты такая... такая противная, чёрт возьми.

— Люси, пошли.

— Иду.

— Любишь шоколадный пудинг? — Леви мило улыбнулась, держа в руках сумку.

— Да, очень!

Девушки захихикали, выходя вместе с Нацу и Гажилом из аудитории. Я остался один. Вот сволочь Драгнил, даже «пока» не бросил. Я глубоко вздохнул, тоже выйдя из кабинета. 

Если Хартфилия и вправду мой соулмейт, а в этом уже сомневаться нет смысла, то вариантов остаётся немного: забить и игнорировать; рассказать о себе и поставить всех в неловкое положение(кто вообще так просто решает проблемы); наблюдать дальше. Точнее, только начать наблюдать. Я её знаю лишь по слухам и странным диалогам. Теперь понятно, чего я погнался за этой дурочкой в первую встречу. Организм дал сбой. Ненавижу быть частью этих душевных придурков. 

Задумавшись, даже не заметил, как пошёл следом за этой компанией. В толпе студентов меня не было видно. Шумные настолько, что было слышно каждую тупую фразу. Драгнил радостно подскакивал на любое слово Люси. Вот же, приклеился как муха на... Ладно, не важно. 

Нужно решать. Решать, как мне быть с этой глупой блондинкой. Не хочу видеть это лицо перед собой, и слышать этот голос, а в особенности держать на себе её взгляд. Невыносимо противно. Она не заслуживает ничего, ничего, чёрт возьми, хорошего. Строй свои карие глазки не мне, Хартфилия.

Ответ на свой же вопрос созревал в моей голове моментально. Я свернул на повороте в туалет, встав возле его входа. Как только достал ручку, в голову ударила мысль:

— А, сначала посмотреть...

Я закатил рукав кофты, увидев наконец написанную фразу Люси, что только пару минут назад строчила передо мной: **«Все ли блондинки совершенно скучные?»**. Ох, блять, даже не цитата. Ты кому эти вопросы пишешь, балда? Уже как несколько лет благополучно молчу. Хотя, сегодняшний день прекрасное исключение.

— Жестоко и подозрительно или... — я задумался. Лицо нахмурилось. Как же ответить, чтобы не было никаких подозрений? 

Ох, ладно.

**«Брюнеты тоже».**

Осталось стартануть со всей силы и увидеть реакцию этой...

— Чё это ты тут торчишь? 

Кана вышла из туалета, очень сильно пошатываясь. Равновесие удерживать эта алкоголичка вообще сейчас никак не могла, и кроме как налететь на меня ей ничего не оставалось. Этот день явно был писан для меня. Альберона подозрительно сузила глаза, заострив внимание на моих руках.

— Лучше не вылезай в таком виде, — я нервно откатил рукав кофты обратно, пытаясь скрыть надписи. — Выглядишь, как помятый гриб.

— Твои сравнения мне как до поганки, — Кана фыркнула, моментально прыснув от смеха.

— Каламбур засчитан. Вали в тубзан.

Оттолкнув совсем легонько студентку-алкашку, я рванул с места. Мне нужно успеть увидеть её лицо до того, как она посмотрит на свою руку. Обязательно. И ничего страшного, что пару раз толкнул студентов на пол, и плевать, что так неожиданно появлюсь перед ними, мол: «Фуллбастер, ты же нелюдимый». Правила иногда меняются в приоритетах, и именно сейчас я обязан увидеть это лицо. Я надеюсь. Нет. Я хочу, чтобы оно было в непонимании и в смятении. Она обязана быть такой. Не зря, я блять, пять лет её игнорировал. 

Я наконец-то увидел их. По розовой макушке Нацу. Ребята были впереди Люси. Девушка стояла сзади. Остановилась. Медленно поднимает ладонь. Отлично. Просто замечательно. Так сильно чувствовать какое-то злорадство ни разу не было приятно, как сейчас. И эта улыбка, моя улыбка, что нарастала на лице с каждым приближенным шагом в сторону блондинки. Ну же, подними теперь взгляд на меня. Я прекрасно вижу всю твою руку до локтя, и всё, что было написано нами красовалось на наших телах. Только ты это не скоро узнаешь.

Люси кратко вздохнула, неожиданно посмотрев на меня. Она удивлённо поморгала:

— Почему стоишь? 

Очень логичный вопрос, Фуллбастер.

— Да так, — блондинка неловко прикусила нижнюю губу. — Думаю, ты тоже скучненький.

Ладно. Это было совсем не то, чего я ожидал.


	3. 3

«Блондинка, с невысоким ростом и средним размером груди, карие глаза, доставшиеся от горячо любимой матери. Стройное телосложение, которое преобразовывалось с годами хороших тренировок и правильным питанием, претендует на пост президента в торгово-экспортной компании отца, естественно, после его ухода. Мечтает быть самым праведным журналистом, что вряд ли сбудется в любой форме. Люси Хартфилия, девятнадцать лет, козерог, заложник ума разумного!»

— Это не биография, а посмертное письмо с фактами о твоей жизни.

Альберона нахально въехала мне в лицо. Легонько, как подобает студенткам филфака с похмельем.

— Я не дописала! Ну, потерпи ещё десять минуток. У меня творческий кризис, я понятия не имею, что писать...

— Йа-йа, мадам, мне в жизни терпения никогда не хватало. Но Драгнила я терплю.

— Это кто кого терпит.

— А? Не нравятся мои методы общения? Но биография реально хрень подростка из его ежедневника. Твой максимализм восьмиклассницы не закончился?

— Ему не было времени и начинаться, — глаза подозрительно сощурились. Было немного обидно, что в тот момент в голову пришло только демонстративно отвернуться, подперев подбородок. 

— Бедная-бедная Люси, упустила счастливые школьные годы. Уж чего и врагу не пожелать... Шучу. Хрень полнейшая эта школа, завидую белой завистью.

— Опять ты начинаешь непонятный мне бред, — я болезненно взвыла, швыряя листок бумаги в мусорку. — Люди подлы, никчемны и гнусны. Ничего не бывает равностепенного.

— Болтаешь как один придурок.

— Какой придурок?

— Как бы адекватно объяснить...

Не трудно было догадаться о ком идёт речь. На лицо наползла усмешка. Уж с Греем мне точно не сравниться в угнетении жизненных ситуаций. Медик хоть и не сразу даёт понять, что у него на уме, но было прекрасно видно его депрессивно-безжизненное лицо и за километр. 

В общем, Люси Хартфилия к вашим умам почтенным. Н-да, совсем писанина за душу берёт, что и в голове происходит каша из странных завуалированных предложений. Но раз на то пошло, то пускай! 

Моя биография самая скучная и нудная на свете, именно поэтому я умею писать про всё, но не про себя. Абсолютно любую тему я готова выжить из себя на максимум, но когда речь заходит о себе любимой... Спрашивается, к чему биография? Как раз одно из заданий журфака — уметь преподносить информацию. В моём случае: «Биография для журнальной статьи в вашем исполнении». Да чтобы вы всрались со своими личными жизнями... Писать про кого-то, писать кому-то — всё это практически никогда не имело для меня значения. Я люблю всё, что связано с творчеством письма. И поболтать, кстати, тоже люблю. А ещё криминал. Иногда совать нос не в своё дело. Именно поэтому я встреваю в любую ситуацию, будь то проблемная или весёлая, после перехода на второй курс журналистики.

Точно, я учусь на втором курсе. Точнее, полноценно начала учиться! Это была моя мечта, одна из самых больших, после загадки со соулмейтом, конечно. Только в октябре, пару недель назад, мне удалось наконец поступить на полное обучение в университете Мёбиуса, где до этого всё моё образование проходило дистанционно. Не то, чтобы это сложно. Прошу вас, точно нет. После пожизненного обучения дома, без школ и типичных подростковых будней, становится совершенно плевать. И как же я рада, что мне удалось начать учиться в обычном образовательном заведении! Хоть про обычное немножечко преувеличено.

В моих начинаниях я стараюсь быть прилежной студенткой: сдавать всё вовремя, не грубить одногруппникам, помогать старшим и участвовать активно в студенческой жизни. Что ж, это довольно активный план на прошедшие две недели. Всё это я неповинно выполняю. Но что-то мне начинало подсказывать, что в этом есть какой-то подвох...

— Ладно, не сулит звание хорошего собирателя информации? Значит пишем всё подряд.

Мои костяшки пальцев гармонично хрустнули, вместе с шеей и плечами. Я потянулась на своём рабочем месте, прилипая к клавишам ноутбука. Вордовский лист постепенно наполнялся длинными строчками с красными выделениями. Я писала. Опять свою биографию. И уже наобум. Если не получается в красивые бредни как в моей распрекрасной головушке, то просто буду писать всё подряд, а уже потом думать о красоте написания. Старый, хороший способ всё того же дедушки дворецкого. 

Стало приятно. Лицо озарила тёплая улыбка. Я тихо вздохнула. 

Моя жизнь не совсем интересная. Никакой иронии! Я, в общем-то, дочь известного бизнесмена по экспорту товаров, Хартфилия, дева с умом, лучшее достояние семьи, надежда на великое будущее и ошибка, как только моя нога перешагнула порог Мёбиуса и я попала в журналистику. Это вышло случайно, как бывает иногда. И очень спонтанно. Знаете, всю жизнь хочется от кого-то убежать, куда-нибудь, где точно тебе будет намного лучше. Я сделала точно так же. Захотела и убежала.

«Первый черновик: радостное детство в кругу любящей семьи, первые воспоминания о приятных словах от родителей, преодоленные трудности взросления и так много любви. Моя пора ребёнка была самой счастливой и приятной. Я никогда не задавалась вопросом о моём постоянном нахождении дома, я была рада проводить всё своё время с мамой в саду, слушая невероятные истории. Но это было настолько давно, что казалось ненастоящим.(обязательно отредактировать!»

«Второй черновик: очень неоднозначно. Вначале, всё происходит постепенно и я до сих пор не понимала, что что-то в моей череде идущих действий не так. Своё образование я начала с десяти репетиторов, с болью, недовольством и тихим плачем в подушку. Я не хотела расстраивать родителей. Но они будто специально делали всё, чтобы расстраивалась я. Это неправда! Любой родитель будет хотеть для своего ребёнка лучшего. И, конечно же, мечтать, чтобы во всех сферах жизни он устроился прекрасно. Я тоже хотела.   
В один день на моей руке появилась надпись. Странная, слегка корявая. В ту неделю я так много паниковала и рассказывала об этой карлючке всем и каждому. Я стирала её, но она не исчезала. Я сидела в ванной по два часа, но ничего не сходило. Надпись иногда теряла свой цвет, становилась блеклой, но через несколько часов её кто-то наводил. Мне хотелось даже плакать! Что же происходит?  
Но появилась вторая надпись. Слёзы отступали. Было только тихое, пугливое дыхание в моей комнате. Я сидела на белом пушистом ковре, наблюдая, как за приятным жжением на руке шла надпись: «Почему ты не отвечаешь?».  
После этого злопамятного вечера последующие пять лет были невероятными только благодаря тому мальчику, что писал мне на руках. Мы общались ночью, когда никто не видит; во времена, когда кому-то из нас было ужасно плохо и тёплые слова так грели руки. Я ждала каждый день от него надписей на своих руках. О чём он будет в этот раз говорить? Будет он счастлив или зол? Неужели опять напишет «болтливая химе*»? Я так любила эти разговоры.»

Как же это давно было, невероятно! И сколько мне уже стукнет через пару месяцев? Двадцать? 

— Ладно, Люсиль, я ушла.

— Что? Куда? Я думала, ты будешь ещё читать свою биографию. Мне нужно больше примеров! 

Кана натягивала на себя сапоги с каблуком, очень громко кряхтя. Она почему-то сидела посередине нашей гостиной в общаге, а не на специально поставленном стульчике возле входной двери. Я вышла из своей комнаты с пустой кружкой от кофе:

— Я тебе филолог, а не писатель, Люси, — она наконец засунула ногу в обувь, довольно застегнув замок. — И меня ждёт Драгнил с походом в раменную.

— Нацу? — я немного призадумалась, вспоминая, что Альберона так-то не особо жалует парня с искусств. — Ты же его терпеть не можешь.

— Да могу я его терпеть! И кто отказывается от халявного обеда? 

— Странная ты.

— Зато на курс не поступаю с середины октября.

— Эта фраза начала быть неактуальной ещё на третий день нашего знакомства. 

— Я ушла.

И дверь громко хлопнула из-за сквозняка. Я осталась одна в нашей небольшой «квартирке». Уж так вышло, что папенька заселил меня в апартаменты получше, чем обычная общажная комната. Но тут моих возражений никак не было. Что правда, то правда, но с этой стороны я выглядела как раз дочкой бизнесмена и с хорошим кошельком. Подумала так, будто это и не правда. 

На часах двенадцать часов дня, а это значит, что мой субботний режим предвещал одну очень сомнительную еженедельную встречу. 

Через скорое время я неловко топталась у входа в общагу, выбежав в обычной повседневной одежде без какого-либо официоза, как я обычно наряжаюсь в университет. Сегодня было пасмурно, а ветер так и норовит продуть спину. Недалеко припарковалась знакомая машина. Из неё вышел пожилой мужчина с тростью, неся в руках бумажный пакет:

— Доброго дня, Люси.

— Ох, — первое, что хотелось выдвинуть в сторону дедули. А уж только потом приветствие. — Добрый, дедушка. 

— Вижу, вы очень приветливы сегодня, юная госпожа, — мужчина кратко улыбнулся, протягивая бумажный пакет. Я аккуратно взяла его в руки. — Надеюсь, вы каждый день бегаете?

— Сделаем вид, что да...

Мистер Оливер. Дедушка, как я привыкла его называть, хоть таковым он мне по крови никак не являлся, был дворецким нашей семьи. И, наверное, самым преданным, иначе объяснить его терпение к работе с нами никак нельзя. Он с отцом с самого основания бизнеса и упустить такого верного человека папа не мог. Держать верных людей при себе у него в привычку вошло, а это погубило и маму, и меня заставило уйти из дома. Каждую субботу дедушка Оливер приезжал с бумажным пакетом, где были его фирменные булочки... с кокосом. Да, это был определённо самый странный дворецкий.

— Вам нужно больше проводить время в спорте, — бархатный, старческий голос приятно доносился до ушей. Разве что посыл не очень.

— У меня времени нет, — я засунула руку в пакет за лакомством. — Эта студенческая жизнь забирает очень много времени. Кстати, дедуль, а ты как бы описал свою жизнь для журнала?

Мужчина задумался, подкинув свою трость. Выжидая эти злосчастные три минуты молчания, чтобы довести меня до нервного тика с булочкой во рту, он наконец улыбнулся:

— Думаю, никак. Я лишь обычный дворецкий. Лучше поговорим о вашей жизни в родном доме, как считаете? 

Я громко взвыла. За что мне такие страдания? 

Дедушка приезжает сюда задалбывать меня. Возвращение домой для всей семьи приравнивается к картине нового уровня — «Блудная Дочь». Не то, чтобы я блудница, но всякое у них на уме играет. Ох, точно, в биографию это стоит вносить? 

Хотя, вряд ли преподавателям понравится читать про отца, который проспонсировал масштабное мероприятие университета, что он так рвётся насильно вернуть свою дочурку домой. Отсюда назревает вопрос: почему он вообще против моего нахождения в университете, когда не против вложить в него денег? Я и до этого здесь училась, дистанционно, но до недавнего времени в секретном формате прошла вступительные экзамены в октябре месяце. Именно из-за этого мой учебный курс начался так внезапно. Все новые знакомства, произошедшие за недавние пару недель, не происходили в таком количестве за всю мою жизнь. Никогда я не была среди толпы людей! И вот, моя растерянность отозвалась приветом, когда я не смогла наладить отношения с некоторыми людьми. Но я очень старалась понять каждого! 

Когда папа узнал о содеянном, произошел неплохой скандал. Очень громкий и грозный. Но ничего страшного, мне-то вообще не привыкать. После стольких ссор о моём прекрасном будущем, мой иммунитет давно выработал безразличие к проблемам в семье, поэтому свалить сюда мне стоило совсем ничего серьёзного. Пару криков? Угрозы про лишения наследства? А кто же будет главой компании? Я и так тебе разрешил пройти своё обучение на журналиста, так теперь и это!?

При воспоминании о тех ссорах, я невольно расплывалась в ироничной улыбке. Что же, всё это точно пошло в задницу, когда он через два дня оплачивал мое проживание в общаге. Не ездить мне же из пригорода в город по три часа в день, да? Что-что, а извлекать выгоду из ситуации нужно уметь, и даже когда тебя обзывают девочкой с богатыми родителями... то как-то всё равно, ребят. 

В общежитии было приятно. Оно было очень хорошо обустроено, уверена, даже в обычной комнатке всё неплохо, нежели в нашей небольшой квартире с Каной. Здесь есть много комнат для учебы, отдыха и, естественно, кухня и комната для стирки. Это всё было так необычно, даже в голову не приходило, что всё так упрощенно!

Лично мне очень нравились комнаты отдыха. В них всегда есть люди занимающиеся своими делами. Хотя, Кана рассказывала, что в праздники эти комнаты становятся местами для попойки. Кто бы сомневался. Но за пару посещений мне очень пригляделись столики с шахматами, в которые обычно играли странные парни. И сегодня, когда подсознание почему-то повело именно туда, после встречи с дворецким, я нашла себе довольно неоднозначную компанию для парочки партий. 

— Так значит, с экономического? 

— Люблю подсчёты и логику.

— Это заметно.

Мой напарник по игре сделал ход, с улыбкой на лице. Он поглядел на меня, как только ход передавался мне. Я прикусила губу, задумчиво смотря на шахматную доску:

— Насколько я знаю, ты с журналистики, — он сложил пальцы домиком. В его глазах прям читается, что он ведёт неясные миру подсчёты по поводу любой ситуации. Может, мне так придумывать незнакомцам биографию? Ещё угадаю, поди. 

— Всегда тяготила суматоха, — я наконец сделала ход.

— Думаешь, в журналистике главное суматоха? Умение управлять ситуацией — лучшее качество журналиста.

— Видимо, мы думаем очень по-разному.

Парень усмехнулся. Его волосы были настолько ядовито синими, что бросались в глаза. Да чего уж говорить про татуировку на левом глазу. Как же его зовут?

— Моя девушка учится на твоём потоке.

— О, интересно, — улыбнулась. — Я могу её знать?

— Смотря как ты интересуешься своими одногруппниками, — согласно кивнул он, с лёгкостью делая ход и вновь ставя меня в неясное положение. Да этот тип точно профи. — К тому же слышал, ты куратором назначена.

— Да, что-то типа того. Хм, кто же это может быть...

На ум приходили мои одногруппницы, разные. Ещё не всех удалось запомнить, но самые яркие фигуры точно остались в памяти. Особенно Эрза, староста моей группы. Она выглядела такой собранной и умной. Так и хотелось напроситься к ней в ученики! Что было бы очень странно. Наобум сделав ход, я не особо парясь, выдвинула:

— Может Эрза? Вы вместе будете выглядеть собрано.

— Хох, — студент удивлённо хохотнул, изменив свою сдержанную позу на более заинтересованную. — С первого раза, Люси.

— Правда? — я неловко улыбнулась. — О, точно, а тебя как зовут...

— Не меня ебёт, что ты лох, Фуллбастер. А? Я виноват? Да после таких слов ты вообще не вернешься в общагу! Придурок отмороженный.

В комнату отдыха ввалились с криками два парня. Очевидно, Грей и ещё один, более высокий и очень странный. Чудные очки закрывающие полностью глаза, одежда разных цветов. Вкусовые рецепторы так себе. А вот Грей выглядел как обычный парнишка, но немного отбитым, если учесть его внешний вид в ноябрьскую погоду: легкая кожанка с пуловером под низом. Из тёплого только ботинки. Все вопросы мигом исчезли, когда стало интереснее послушать ссору:

— Ты сам знаешь, за что ты меня выселил, Бикслоу? Сам-то, блять, осознаёшь? За ебучую глину на моём же столе! На столе в моей, блять, комнате!

— Я не понимаю, Фуллбастер, ты чё, искусствовед? На другой факультет перепрыгнул? В уставе общаги чёрным по белому писано, никакой херни если ты не из сектора искусств. А ты ебучий мед! Скелет в шкафу бы простил.

— Да без проблем, полезай в гроб, оформлю за пару дней.

— Ах ты гнида. 

Рука Бикслоу сжалась в кулак, почти касаясь челюсти Грея. Напарник в игре быстро вскочил со стула, я поспешила за ним. Он быстро ухватил того за шиворот, вовремя оттащив от брюнета. Я заинтересованно встала между, оглядывая то одного, то другого. 

— Тише, Бикслоу. А-то и тебя вдруг выселят, — голос звучал уже не так дружелюбно, когда мы играли в шахматы. Сейчас явно был недоволен. Видимо, как и Грей, что подозрительно сверлил меня взглядом. Я улыбнулась.

— Чего случилось, Грей?

— Никогда особо не встречались, а теперь на каждом углу тебя вижу.

Ууу, какие мы злые. И чего такая излишняя агрессия, Грей? Я покачала головой:

— Как ты там говорил? Блондинки глупые? Ну, видимо у нас с тобой сфера предпочтений совпадает. Ах... не значит ли это, что... О нет, Грей! Ты тупой?

Он раздражённо тыкнул меня в плечо указательным пальцем. Очень необычно, очень странно. 

— Давно не виделись.

— Привет, Джерар.

Незнакомый студент неожиданно обрёл имя и Фуллбастер пожал ему руку. На лице Грея даже проскользнула небольшая улыбка. Это как у него получилось? 

— Слышал, ты участвуешь в подготовке.

— Хрень лютая, — парень тяжело вздохнул. — Полли сунула туда из-за прогулов.

А вот это интересно. Даже ушки дёрнулись от такой информации. Этот парень с каждым разом всё больше создаёт воплощение сильного и независимого панка. О, биография вырисовывается. 

— Понимаю, — Джерар легко кивнул. — Так в чём проблема, Бикслоу? 

— Нарушение устава общаги, — он шмыгнул носом. — Так что вали, Фуллбастер.

— Да ты в два раза больше меня нарушил здесь правил, какого хрена?

— Ну, большого! Вали в институт писать жалобы, я лишь выполняю работу. Хотя... — Бикслоу почесал сначала подбородок, а потом и спину, ну и конечно же затылок. 

Шмыгнул раза три носом и только потом добавил: — Есть парочка забот у меня, выполнишь — верну.

— Я тебе дворецким нанялся? — Грей раздраженно зарычал. — Какие заботы? 

— Ну-ну, ну там... дай мобилку.

Грей в шоке наблюдал как Бикслоу выхватил из рук его же телефон, заставив разблокировать. Он начал что-то строчить. 

— Вот, — Бикслоу протянул телефон экраном, прямо перед лицом Грея показывая, что успел настрочить в заметках. Ничего не видно, поэтому пришлось подойти ближе к телефону. Фуллбастер некоторое время непонимающе читал. — Ты сделаешь всю грязную работёнку за меня.

— Чего!?

— Это эксплуатация людей, — я не удержалась от вовлечения себя в разговор. — И очень негативная эксплуатация.

— Чё? — председатель общаги непонимающе вякнул, не ожидавший моего появления в диалоге. — Я ваши двусмысленные штуки нихера не понимаю. Поэтому ты тоже либо помогаешь, либо катишь отсюда.

— Что!?

Два наших голоса звонко ударили по ушам Бикслоу. Эта чушь невероятно раздражала! Как он так просто раскидывается такими заявлениями!? Будто председатель не общежития, а всего института! Внутри накалялось дикое желание врезать в его морду с тупыми очками. Грей уже почти это сделал, но успел вовремя себя остановить глубоким, но порывистым вдохом. Джерар неуклюже покачал головой:

— Что? Нет-нет, прости, чего? — истеричный тик зарождался в моей голове и сдерживать нервную судорогу в руках я не могла. Ухватив старшекурсника под локоть, я грозно притянула его к себе. — Ты сейчас просто влепил мне ни за что наказание?

— Именно, отличный шанс влепить ему кулаком в нос, да, Бикслоу? — Грей тоже приблизился к парню, готовя кулак.

— Вы, двое.

Меня оттянули за плечо назад, разворачивая спиной. Аналогичную ситуацию проделали и с Греем. Он громко выругался, попытавшись толкнуть Джерара. Но тот тыкнул ему в лоб. Что у всех за фетиш на тыки? 

— Не создавайте больше конфликтов. У вас нет выхода.

— Я не хочу бегать и выполнять за ним грязную работу, — Фуллбастер обернулся на Бикслоу.

— Меня вообще ни к чему приписали.

— Как малые дети, — председатель скрестил руки на груди. — Валяйте выполнять, время до завтрашнего вечера.

— Ах ты...

— Фуллбастер.

Грея опять схватили, уже за волосы, но несильно. Я неловко зажмурилась, представив ту маленькую боль. 

— Люси, если правильно подойдёте к этой проблеме, всё получится решить. Пошли, Бикслоу.

— Сосунки второкурсные.

И они ушли, как в море корабли! Быстро и тихо, только под противное хихиканье Бикслоу. Грей издал очень странный звук, напоминающий плач котика. Я устало закатила глаза. Мой выходной день превращался в новый круг ада. Неужели жизнь в обществе так плохо мне даётся? 

— Ты ужасна.

— Ты противный.

— Из-за тебя мне придётся возиться не только с его тупыми заданиями! 

— Из-за меня!? Я помочь хотела! 

— Да? Где помощь? Бригаду вызываешь? Толку, блять, от этой помощи?

Я грозно насупилась. Вот и пытайся понимать людей после таких заявлений. Ну что тебе не нравится, Фуллбастер? Хотя бы не один будет работать в этом говне! Нет. Нужно обосрать всё и каждого, а потом ходить обиженным на жизнь. И чему тебя вообще учили? Точно не общаться с людьми. Наверное, я тоже недалеко от этого ушла.

Хотя, стоп! Биография. Точно! Отличный, просто замечательный повод сделать это с Греем! Не то, чтобы только он подходит на эту роль, но этот подарок судьбы упускать нельзя. Это какой-то новый уровень тренировки: «Угадай биографию человека, попав с ним в говно-ситуацию». Ну, тогда можно и приступать.

Я обернулась на вешалку с моим пальто, что повесила после встречи с дедушкой Оливером. Фуллбастер непонятно глядел в свой телефон, по-видимому, читая задания:

— Поговорить с Мирой за новую мебель, купить пивас, написать эссе... Он просто скинул своё расписание дня? Урод.

— Ты сейчас будешь это делать? 

— А когда я ещё смогу купить пивас и написать эссе? — он раздражённо поглядел в мою сторону, наблюдая, как я одеваюсь. 

— О, супер, значит ты нам уже и задания определил. Тогда с Мирой говорю я, — откинув волосы за спину, я выжидающе глядела на Грея. Он был несколько секунд озадачен таким выводом, удивлённо моргая.

— Вот так просто?

— Просто и без проблем.

— Нутром чувствую, что ты создашь проблемы, — он помотал головой. — Ты не умеешь контактировать с людьми. Будто полжизни в доме просидела.

— У тебя тоже хреново получается.

Между нами повисла ужасно неловкая тишина со странными переглядываниями. Ну нет! Нет! Не это я должна была сказать. Мне нужно было поддержать контакт, а не начать отвечать также тупо, как и он. Ну почему с ним так сложно? Но и одновременно нормально. Будто так всё и задумано. Вот уж бред.

— Значит можешь пойти со мной.

— Разрешаешь? — Грей странно улыбнулся. — Да ты реально недалёкая.

— Ну и вали писать эссе подальше от недалёкой.

На это Грей издал длительный звук поддельного удивления, демонстративно медленно хлопая. Видя моё зарождающееся раздражение, это брюнета только больше обрадовало. Интересно, он садист или просто идиот? 

— Блондиночка, ты точно номер один в списке раздражительных блондов.

— А? — я удивлённо моргнула, когда он неожиданно похлопал по моему плечу, оказавшись рядом. — Так значит, у тебя болезнь не только на девушек блондинок?

— Всё, что блонди, раздражает меня. Но ты, Хартфилия, больше всех.

— Неплохое заявление, ещё и прямо мне в лицо, — я фыркнула. — Уж без меня тебе с Мирой вряд ли договориться. Точно всё ещё тупая блондинка, Грей? Или временное перемирие? 

Грей нахмурился, отводя взгляд в сторону. Задумался парень. Я обошла этого противоречивого типа. Ничего страшного, если я его раздражаю. Мне тоже много кто не нравится, и чего, сразу ныть об этом? Этот парень очень много нагнетает. Сейчас та самая ситуация, когда так много вопросов и так мало ответов. Фуллбастер пошагал за мной следом. Смирился, что здесь лучше ничего не говорить.

— Значит жил в общежитии? 

— Как неожиданно ты начинаешь диалог! Удивительно и очень оригинально.

— Даже у меня нет таких комплексов в общении, если брать в учёт, что это моё первое полноценное пребывание в обществе, — я глянула на него и невольно появились мурашки. Он был одет очень легко для такой погоды. Заболеет, да не поймёт.

— Комплексов? Хартфилия, комплексы тут и вправду только у тебя, — Грей закатил глаза. — Общение с людьми не моя стихия. Никаких комплексов.

— Такие оправдания социопатов ещё найди. 

— Конечно, первое пребывание в обществе, как говоришь. Всё постигается через время.

Он достал сигарету из пачки и закурил. Мы шагали по недлинной аллее в университет. Голые, чёрствые деревья колышутся на ветру, а коричневая листва кружилась в воздухе. Так атмосферно по-осеннему. Не верится, что ещё чуть-чуть и зима. Я невольно улыбнулась порыву ветра, который приятно бил в лицо. Хорошо, что я была тепло одета. Вспомнив о тепле, я посмотрела на Грея. Его кожанка трепыхалась, а сам он спокойно шёл. Заметив мой взгляд, он моментально повернул голову:

— Что?

— Не морозит?

— Нет. 

В университете было довольно пусто. В субботу тоже бывают студенты и некое движение, но обычно после трёх часов дня здесь пустота. Путь в кабинет студсовета пролегал через большую стену для объявлений, где на глаза мне попалось одно из: «Выборы президента! Попытай свою удачу, подав свою анкету в кабинет студсовета. Все подробности именно там!». Многообещающе.

Грей всё это время молчал. Ходил по пятам, иногда бурчал себе под нос. Хотя, один раз заговорил, с кем-то по телефону. Но потом снова притих. Этот парень всё больше и больше интересовал своей безразличностью к жизни. Странно, никогда не думала, что меня может потянуть на таких идиотов. Ну, потянуть в плане заинтересованности, конечно. Да и биографию я же всё таки составляю, в самом-то деле! 

Лучше вернуться к ситуации уже в кабинете студсовета. Мира была одета в уютную одежду: тёплый вязанный свитер и длинная юбка. Она заварила два кофе, а сама уселась на своё место, посадив нас на поставленные стульчики рядом. Выглядело всё это мега тупо. Почему люди не могут просто обговорить все проблемы и разойтись? Я люблю гостеприимность, но не люблю долгие пути. Кратко вздохнув на очередную странную шутку от помощницы президента, я стала забывать, зачем я сюда вообще пришла. Но как только Грей пнул меня в бок, я мигом заговорила:

— Мира, тут такое дело, — слегка замялась, даже не зная, как правильно сформулировать предложение. Тёплая кружка кофе приятно грела отмёрзшие концы пальцев. — Из-за недоразумений Грея и Бикслоу, на нас скинули обязанности второго. Мы пришли по поводу мебели в общежитие...

— Оо, только не говори, что он опять спихнул все свои проблемы на студентов, — мигом перебила Мираджана. Она зацокала, качая головой. Мы невольно переглянулись с Греем. 

— Значит, ты уже знаешь, в чём проблема? — вставил он.

— Конечно, — помощница отпила кофе, улыбнувшись. — Не переживай. Всё будет сделано. И никто вас не выселит!

— Хах, прекрасно, — я довольно улыбнулась. Но меня опять ткнули в бок. Да что это такое? 

Грей неразборчиво что-то пробурчал. Не поняв, но осознав, что он имел ввиду, я опять продолжила:

— Но, ещё одно «но». Грей просит Бикслоу вернуть его обратно в общагу, его немного не так поняли в прошлый раз, поэтому выселили...

— И это тоже мы уладим, Люси, — Мираджана расплылась в самой милой улыбке из всех. Они всегда были пропитаны каким-то невероятными частичками доброты. Грей будто расцвёл после этих слов. — Всё же, я тоже хочу попросить вас об одолжении.

— Этого стоило ожидать.

Моя защитная реакция, как один раз сказал папа, был неловкий смех и чесание затылка. Одолжения, предложения, работа и забота были невероятно взаимосвязаны в системе университета, особенно если ты общаешься со студсоветом. И особенно, если ты являешься дочерью статного человека. Прямая дорожка обычной жизни, наверное, мне никогда не перепадёт. Как и сейчас. Грей удивлённо вытянулся в шее. Даже злостно. Было прекрасно видно, как он начинает напрягаться. Аж скулы сводит. От этого я тоже не сдержала нервный смешок. Но Миру ничего не смущало. Её лицо дальше превращалось в жижу из странной улыбки:

— Вы невероятно хорошо сплотились.

Таак... А это реально начинало пугать. Мой нервный смех перерос в кашель. Фуллбастер перестал кидать злые взгляды, непонимающе поглядел на меня и потом снова на Миру. Помощница президента не смущалась от слова вообще. 

— Отличный показатель, — кивнула она, отпивая кофе. — Надеюсь, вы сможете принять кое-что... Помнишь о выборах в президенты университета, Люси?

— Н-нет.

— Правда? Это не так удивительно, ты совсем недавно с нами. Не страшно! — Мира радостно хлопнула в ладоши, отставив кружку. — Думаю, ты прекрасно подойдешь на эту роль, как думаешь?

— Мираджана, это немного не тот план собы...

— Лаксус, если можно так выразиться, уходит с этой должности. Всё же последний год учёбы. 

— Но ведь я совсем не разбираюсь в этом! Я даже не могу отличить ректора от декана. 

В этот момент я не успевала реагировать. Все дальнейшие действия Миры меня сбивали с толку: какие-то бредни про выборы, заполнение анкет, просьбы на разрешение использования моего резюме... Всё в голову не могло поместиться за такой быстрый промежуток внесения информации. Да и ещё попутно с Греем умудрялась разговаривать:

— Фуллбастер, второй курс?

— Да.

— О, и медицинский, наверное?

— Ага.

— На хирурга?

— А ты будто не знаешь? 

— Конечно, — Штраус всунула мне ручку в руки, а Грея легонько похлопала по плечу. — Ты прекрасно сможешь помочь нам.

— Я вроде и так вписался в программу «сдохни или умри». 

Я усмехнулась. Мираджана на это не обратила внимания. Видно, что хорошей закалки девушка.

— Мисс Полли мне рассказывала про твою проблему, Грей, а она очень большая. Люси, заполни эти анкеты. Так... А, Полли. Ты ведь совсем не ходил в университет прошлые два месяца?

Грей вальяжно сидел на стуле, глядя в сторону. Холодный взгляд, холодная поза, холодная кожанка. Да на него смотреть тоже холодно. Настолько чёрствый, что, наверное, даже неплохой костёр разогреть не поможет. Хм, плюс один факт в биографию. 

— Ходил.

— В общей статистике это было около семи раз. Даже меньше десяти. Столько прогулов физически невозможно отработать, если мы говорим про законный способ. 

Грей хохотнул, наконец глянув на Миру. Я рефлекторно опустила глаза в листок, начав заполнять анкету. И зачем я это делаю?

— Что за намёки?

— Нет намёков, — виновато подняла руки Мираджана. — Я совсем про другое. Наслышана про невероятные подвиги среди твоего потока. Конечно же о тебе. И предлагаю тебе хорошенько поработать вместе со всеми нами, при этом полностью законно и без проблем закрыть все свои долги. А их немерено. 

— Разве моей работы в этой херне не достаточно?

— Конечно нет.

Штраус улыбнулась. А я всё молча наблюдала. Неужели Грей настолько отшельник? Хоть с виду и не скажешь, что всё так запущенно. Конечно, этот парень со своим приветом в голове, но не выглядит глупеньким. Да и Мира, видимо, тоже так считает:

— Твою ж мать, — Фуллбастер спрятал лицо за ладонями. — Вы уже могли меня спокойно отчислить.

— Не унывай, Грей, всё не так плохо! Просто помоги нам провести вместе с отличными ребятами неплохую медицинскую практику! Делов же, правда? 

— Медицинская практика? — я удивленно оторвалась от заполнения анкеты, шмыгнув носом. Оба одновременно повернули головы в мою сторону. — Он ведь только на втором курсе.

— Не суди по курсам, Люси, — Мира покачала головой, поглядев на Фуллбастера с очень неоднозначной улыбкой. — Этот второкурсник на практике прошлого курса, кстати, санитарной, помог хирургам в операции. 

— Вау! — я крутанулась на стуле со всей силы, с диким интересом и желанием узнать чего-то больше. Правда, не рассчитав расстояние, я оказалась прямо перед глазами Грея. Кажется, он недоволен? Я улыбнулась. — Так ты недооценённый гений?

— Как много глупых вопросов ты можешь задать за одну минуту, блондиночка? 

— Оо, да ладно, не пудри мне мозги, хирург.

Мира весело засмеялась, не дав вставить едкое словечко. Грей помотал головой:

— Всё не так красочно.

— Но выявить диагноз на новом месте, да и ещё правильно, было очень профессионально для студента первого курса! Грей, ты и вправду недооценён.

— Лучше веди ближе к делу и отпустите меня отсюда.

Мира начала в какой раз загонять про открытые двери. Я гулко вздохнула. С моим переходом на полноценное обучение я только и слышу: «Открытые двери! Открытые двери! Спонсоры! Кураторы! Больше времени, меньше проблем! Двери!». В особенности от Миры. Но она наконец начала рассказывать о чём-то более интересном. Мой уставший взгляд вмиг перешёл на Грея. 

— Я не хочу участвовать в этом.

— У тебя нет выбора.

— Да блять есть, могу уйти из института.

Он вскочил со стула, почти швыряя его. Я отодвинула ноги от края, глядя на внезапный выплеск эмоций парня:

— Какого хрена вы меня все заставляете делать чушь, за которую просто можно исключить? Зачем такая морока, вашу ж мать! У меня дома и то проблем меньше, чем от вас всех.

— Успокойся.

— Нет.

— Да сядь ты.

Я насильно заставила сесть его, при этом встав сама со стула. Надавив на его плечо, он плюхнулся обратно на своё место, злостно фыркая и кидая противные слова. 

— Чего ты вообще вечно лезешь куда не нужно?

— Грей, прекрати, — не дав мне всунуть пару слов на этого идиота, Мира подняла руку в знак молчания. — Ты показал невероятный результат студента за последние несколько лет и хочешь, чтобы университет тебя исключил? Прости, но даже самые нелюбимые тобою преподаватели только «за», чтобы ты оставался. Никто не хочет тебя выгонять отсюда.

В кабинете студсовета была тишина. Все мы, трое, ничего не говорили. Было неловко. Мне точно. Я отошла подальше от стола Мираджаны, чтобы они сами решили этот вопрос. Чувствовала себя очень не в своей тарелке каждый раз, когда кто-то вёл диалог на такие серьёзные темы. Я была совсем ни к чему в таких местах. Ну, подождать на этом милом бежевом диванчике тоже можно. Небось ещё придётся тоже выслушивать просьбы от Штраус, чтобы подать заявку на президента... И чего здесь все так любят заставлять делать совсем абсурдные вещи? 

Я насупилась. Наверное, из-за мыслей. Скрестив руки на груди, я заинтересованно поглядела на Грея. Он опять начал кричать и злиться, интенсивно жестикулируя руками. Злой и колючий. Прямо как ёжик. Интересно только, из-за чего он так радикален в своих взглядах? Если он лучший на потоке, прекрасно справляется с поставленными задачами, да и точно не глупый, то почему он так враждебно ко всему относится? Будто кто-то обидел. Хотя такую вероятность тоже не стоит упускать! Может, он выглядит таким суровым и злым, лишь потому, что он вынужден? Я хихикнула. И вправду, поток мыслей обретал другой темп. И называть его противным не так уж и хочется, если глядеть на Грея совсем с другой стороны. 

Так уверенно о нём рассуждаю, будто уже всё знаю. И чего это меня вдруг так заносит в последнее время? Покачав головой и попытавшись отогнать мысли от этого брюнета, я начала слышать последние фразы в диалоге. Видимо, они всё же пришли к точному решению и брюнет почти ушёл из кабинета. Но остановился возле меня, странно поглядывая. 

— Чего? — я непонимающе наклонила голову вбок, пытаясь разобраться в его действиях. Грей скривился, неожиданно ткнув пальцем в мой лоб. Я ойкнула. Это реально начинает пугать.

— Разговор к тебе есть. Я подожду на главном входе.

После загадочно брошенных слов, он моментально скрылся за дверью. Несколько секунд я непонимающе глядела в одну точку, нервно стуча левой ногой по полу. За таким темпом, я не услышала, как подошла Мира. Лишь только по увиденным сапожкам перед глазами. Я подняла на неё взгляд:

— Как ты? 

— Я.. эм.

И ничего не знаю: как отвечать, что отвечать и зачем. Глубоко вздохнув, я пожала плечами:

— Всё отлично. Мне очень нравится здесь.

— Правда? — Мира села рядом со мной на бежевом диванчике. Он был самым мягким сидением в этом кабинете, грех упускать такую возможность! — Даже несмотря на проблемы?

— Это какие? — я не удержала смешок. Сейчас Мираджана казалась спокойной, и очень приятной. Умиротворенно доброй. 

— М? С общежитием. Да и слышала, студенты не все тебя жалуют.

— Это не проблемы, — улыбнувшись, я опустила взгляд на свои ботинки, шевеля в разные стороны ногами. — Ты и сама знаешь.

— Так значит ты поняла, что Бикслоу не мог тебя исключить, — она довольно закивала головой. — Ты и вправду не дурочка, Люси.

— Ну спасибо.

— Не обижайся, — Мира похлопала меня по макушке. — Насчёт анкеты президента.

— Мне тоже интересно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты попробовала баллотироваться, — Штраус мгновенно приняла опять ту форму деловой помощницы, вернувшись к своему столу. Я поспешила за ней. — Думаю, у тебя если и не получится, то выйдет отличным опытом.

— А? Опытом для лохов, не умеющих в баллотирование и продвижение своей личности? Да ты прям бьёшь зайца за зайцем.

— Как же вы все любите утрировать, — Мира засмеялась, протянув опять несколько листков бумаги в файлах. — Почитай обязательно. Я уверена, это отлично подойдёт тебе.

— Ладно, выхода нет, — я со вздохом приняла бумажки. — Любят же здесь издеваться над студентами...

— А-то! Главный вуз страны.

— Да-да. Бывай.

— Удачи с Греем.

— Стоит ли мне говорить: «ты всё не так поняла»? — я неловко засмеялась, открывая дверь. Мира повертела отрицательно головой, хлопая ладошками.

— Неа. 

Странный, невероятно непонятный день! Казалось, вроде ничего не происходило, но столько всего повидала. В основном странных студентов. И одного очень злого, но ужасно интересного. Наверное, я начинаю понимать, почему мне интересен Грей. Очень подозрительные заявления, головушка! Но его биография так отлично вырисовывается в голове, даже не зная всех моментов, кажется, я начинаю понимать что происходит. Я довольно улыбнулась, почти вприпрыжку идя к главному входу. У нас ещё финальный босс сегодняшнего дня!

В голову начинали приходить мысли о том, как я всё-таки решусь написать свою биографию. Для себя. А почему бы и нет? За сегодня я вспомнила столько за свою жизнь, что грех не закрепить это за текстом. Только что мне потом говорить мистеру Кляйну? Вот морока...

«Третий черновик: самое яркое воспоминание. И то, что я никогда никому не захочу рассказывать. Смерть, изменившая всё восприятие на мир. Последняя надпись на руке, которых больше не будет ещё много лет и далеко не последние написанные мною слова на моей руке. Однажды, когда я даже не подозревала, что когда-нибудь мои отношения со соулмейтом могут пойти по наклонной, именно это и случилось. Не знаю, что тогда произошло. Всякое случается. Иногда постепенно, а иногда в один момент. Быстро и болезненно. Долго и утомительно. Но хуже всего, когда ты пишешь в надежде на тот самый знакомый почерк в ответ, но ничего не получаешь. Хуже всего, незнание причины, из-за которой твоя жизнь кардинально меняется. В пятнадцать лет, через месяц после смерти мамы, мой соулмейт больше никогда не писал.(какой-то личный дневник получается, Люси)

Точно. Совсем забыла добавить. Главная заметка: Люси Хартфилия, козерог, имеющийся соулмейт — надписи на теле. Наших руках. Или лицах. Пятках. Интимных местах. Сделаешь татуировку? Всё появится на моём теле. Напишешь кровью? Я увижу и приду на помощь. Просто маркером решение примера? Я не против, всё, что ты захочешь.

Но мой соулмейт оставлен где-то в неизвестности. Он точно не умер. Он подал признак жизни, как раз на прошлой неделе. Он просто существует, и что с ним происходит, я совсем не понимаю.»

Я ловко спустилась по ступенькам, выйдя из университета. Грей стоял совсем рядом, глядя почему-то в небо. Я улыбнулась, подбежав к нему. Его лицо странно реагировало на приближение живых объектов, раз он уже в какой раз начал странно щуриться, глядя на меня. 

— О чём будем болтать?

— Ты ведь могла не идти со мной сюда. Почему?

— Почему? — я удивлённо изогнула брови. 

— Много тупых вопросов, — тыкнув в какой раз за день в мой лоб, Грей впервые улыбнулся! Это мне такая почесть? 

— Биография.

— Что?

— Мне нужно было написать биографию о себе. Но я ничего не умею рассказывать о себе. Это тяжело. Очень! Поэтому я весь день тренировалась на людях, пытаясь собрать общую картинку, следуя из их характера. Джерар вышел очень сдержанным и интригующим. Бикслоу противным бунтарём. С Каной...

— А со мной? 

Грей перебил меня, выжидая ответа. Я запнулась. Что же вышло с ним? Холодный, грубый, но умный и даже весёлый. Сложно, что губы поджала. 

— Ты самый противоречивый, но, — я посмотрела на него. Фуллбастер, казалось, безразлично смотрел в ответ на меня. Ветер то подымал его чёлку, то опускал. А лицо даже и намёком не покрывалось румянцем из-за холода. Будто льдинка. Почему... почему я затаила дыхание? — С тобой весело.

— Ч-что?

— А что? Бывает и такое! Вот и пошла с тобой. Конечно Бикслоу меня не исключит из общаги. У меня там на месяцы вперёд проплачено. Не за что выселять. Так что,   
спасибо за компанию, Грей. Ты помог мне придумать мою биографию, — я неловко похлопала его по плечу. Раз уж у них тут такие странные традиции.

— Эй, Хартфилия, — Фуллбастер усмехнулся, придя в себя от лёгкого удивления. — Не делай так больше.

— Ты главное не смущайся! Или не злись! У тебя это как одна эмоция, хрен поймёшь.

— Да вали ты уже.

Последние фразы мы выкрикивали друг другу на дальнем расстоянии. Я спешила в общагу, а он, наверное, домой. Внутри так странно всё сжималось. Будто щенячья радость. Но радоваться вроде нечему. Проблем только прибавилось.

Но всё же... всё же было что-то в сегодняшнем дне. Странное, но приятное. Странный ты, Грей. Да и странная я, Люси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это были странные три главы для ознакомления с персонажами. Надеюсь, они не сильно поменялись в ваших глазах для восприятия(хотя характер Нацу достаточно кардинально поменялся) и некоторые моменты не смущали! Если вы дошли сюда, то вы герой, это точно. А мне, пожалуй, пора составлять план на следующие главы  
> за кокосовые булочки спасибо Олечке .3.
> 
> *химе - принцесса с японского


	4. 4

Это мерзкое чувство боли по всему телу после изнурительных побоев со вчерашнего вечера. Обычно, у людей это происходит после тренировок, а не драки с отчимом. Это вполне обыденное явление в моей жизни. Именно, что в жизни, а не семьи. Эти люди никогда не могут считаться твоей семьёй. Грязные, противные крысы. Внутри. Снаружи это ебаные солнышки, лучики света, что показывают себя самыми добрыми существами на земле. Поперхнись своей «добротой», урод.

Надо открывать глаза. Будильники мне редко помогали при моей глухоте, если только вдруг не уснуть с аппаратом, поэтому выработалась привычка вставать рано. Наконец увидев свет перед собой, как только смог открыть очи, первым делом пришлось усесться на кровати. Удивительно, уснул в уличной одежде. Настолько похуй на себя мне давно не было. Но слуховые аппараты снять всё же додумался. Нихера не слышно. Я глубоко вдохнул свежего воздуха, окно в моей комнате практически всегда открыто. 

Мозг сейчас слабо работал, вспоминались события прошлого вечера или проскальзывали какие-то моменты в университете. А ведь я даже не пил, чтобы так запамятовать. Стареешь, Грей, всего двадцатку лет прожил. Экран телефона показывал семь часов утра. Отлично, могу успеть свалить раньше времени, чтобы никого не встретить в квартире. Просто замечательный план. Настолько, что даже успею сгонять в душ. Жаль, что возвращение в общагу произойдёт только ближе к новогодним праздникам. Видите ли, глина и впрямь весомый аргумент выселять. Маразм крепчает в этом мире даже в самых молодых... 

Я редко встречаюсь с кем-то в квартире по двум простым причинам: раньше я здесь не жил, а если я и проживаю временно, то единственное, что я тут делаю — сплю и моюсь. Даже употреблять еду вместе заставляет брать тело судорогой. У моей неприязни есть обоснованное объяснение: отчим, мужчина матери и его сынок Леон. Связала судьба голубков ещё года три назад, жаль, мать не понимает, что здесь всё с первого момента встречи прогнило. Всё было бы терпимо, но тупые подозрения на кражу денег, обвинения в никчёмности и настроенного против меня своего сына, делают моё проживание здесь ужасным. Ну, знаете, когда хочется вмазать со всей дури и харкнуть ещё в придачу, чтобы наконец отъебались от тебя. 

Пришедший домой, ни в чём не подозревающий проблему, в часов одиннадцать ночи, я был ебать как удивлён видеть перед своим лицом кулак. И так каждую неделю. Чем я вообще заслужил такое отношение от этого урода? Да хрен его. Людям часто нравится ставить другим палки в колёса. Пока я учился в школе, всё было более менее и общаться с прибывшей семьей получалось нормально. Но после поступления, жизнь к чёрту в берлогу покатилась. Платить аренду помещения, где я люблю проводить своё время за лепкой фигур из глины, мне стало нечем ещё на середине первого курса и вот тогда начались бессмысленные побои. Серьёзно, как можно украсть деньги у человека, которого ненавидишь всей душой и любая мысль о нём доводит до тошноты? Вот и я не знаю. А отчиму, наверное, по приколу лапшу на уши всем вешать. И без того напряжённые отношения с матерью из-за него ухудшались с каждым разом всё сильнее. 

Я не слышал, как вода начала идти из крана в душевой. Только почувствовал холодные капли, приятно падавшие на тело. Ох, это именно то, чего так не хватало. Обычного душа. Но времени мало, нужно спешить. Я не должен видеть здешних лиц. А чтобы это осуществить, нужно как можно быстрее собраться и уйти в университет, дожидаясь открытия буфета. Со вчерашнего обеда так и не получилось нормально поесть. 

Перед зеркалом красовалось моё лицо, немного бледное и с тучей новых синяков. Прошлые не успели сойти, как появляются новые. Тяжела жизнь идиота.

Надев наконец слуховые аппараты, настроив их, намазав некоторые раны мазью и просушив быстро волосы, я наконец вышел из квартиры. Тихо, темно и холодно. Все спят. Должны были спать.

На балконе подъезда оказалась мать. Наверное, курила. Эту тупую привычку я взял, как раз, у неё. А может школьные годы с Нацу сыграли свою роль. Я глубоко вздохнул. Ну, не прерывать же своё самое любимое занятие лишь из-за встречи с матерью. Всё должно быть неплохо. Правда.

Переступив через порог между подъездом и балконом, я не удержался не взглянуть на неё. Вечно собрана и идеальна: тёмные волосы завязаны в высокий хвост, деловая одежда тёмных тонов и чёрное, короткое пальто. Удивительно, что она ещё носит каблуки в такой холод, хотя часто жалуется на плохое самочувствие при низких температурах. 

Я встал рядом, достав сигарету. Она даже не глянула на меня, сделав новую затяжку. 

— Опять рано уходишь.

— Не люблю тревожить.

Мика повернула медленно, будто сцена из какого-то фильма, голову. Когда-то папа говорил, что взгляд мамы был самым жутким, когда она злится. Наверное, она вечно злая. Её глаза пронзали холодом. А если я его люблю, это не значит, что он может мне не нравится в некоторых моментах. Как сейчас. Она долго выдерживала паузу, выпуская дым изо рта:

— Тебя опять били? — звучит, будто удивлена. 

— Снова.

— Неужели стащил деньги? 

Мика кратко хмыкнула, резко отвернувшись. Сигарета мигом была потушена.

— Как ты вообще можешь верить этому идиоту, — не смог сдержать злости в голосе, что мигом прорезалась, как только она задала этот тупой вопрос. — Тошнит от твоего слепого взгляда на него.

— На тебя тоже тяжело смотреть, — мать плавно выбросила окурок в баночку. — А верить ещё сложнее, Грей.

— Ну, — я глубоко вдохнул горький дым, криво усмехаясь. Она почему-то остановилась, глядя на меня. — У тебя всегда было плохо с пониманием людей.

Как же эта женщина любит удивлять в совсем неожиданный момент. Она улыбнулась, сунув руки в карманы пальто:

— Позавтракай. Ты в последнее время выглядишь ужасно тощим, без слёз не взглянешь.

Ну, спасибо, чего ещё сказать. Редко от неё можно услышать хоть что-то подобное. Да ещё и с улыбкой. Недоулыбкой. Блять, как страшно-то стало, неужели что-то случилось и это только затишье перед бурей. За что эта морока?

Но, как гласило моё жизненное правило: если есть затишье в семье, то точно что-то произойдёт за её пределами. Не знаю, будет ли этот денёк новым в копилке ужаса или пронесёт, но желудок правда просил хоть капли еды. А буфет всё ещё закрыт. Да и людей в коридорах было не так много, как днём.

Предстоящая пара должна начаться в полдесятого, а сейчас только восемь. Буфет откроют в девять. И мне остаётся торчать во входном холле возле автоматов с кофе и печеньками. Еда с перебоями и хреновым режимом уменьшает мой желудок всё больше и употреблять много еды особо не выходит. Выбрав какой кофе мне пить, единственное, что оставалось, так это выбор чего-нибудь из сладостей в соседнем автомате:

— Бриоши, — я выжидающе глянул на пачку печенья за стеклом, — или имбирное...

— Привет.

Ну, блять, кто бы мог подумать. Я секунд тридцать не поднимал голову, чтобы не видеть её лица. Да и правильно делал. Когда увидел её, захотелось бежать. Люси стояла возле автомата с печеньками, удобно облокотившись на него, одаряя своим фирменным взглядом. Как липучка, что увязывается за мной везде, где только можно. Она неожиданно отошла от автомата, заглядывая, чего в нём вообще прикупить можно. Я раздражённо отошёл к своему кофе:

— Бриоши очень вкусные, — выдала она, нажимая на кнопку рядом с печеньем.

— Эй! Ты чужое право выбора уважай, — легонько ударив по рукам Хартфилии, она отошла, а я забрал выбранное ею печенье. Но, всё же, выбор и вправду был неплох.

— Да ладно тебе, недотрога, — Люси усмехнулась, поглядывая теперь на моё кофе. — Завтрак?

— Тебе самой по приколу задавать столько тупых вопросов?

— Подумаешь, слегка увлеклась жизнью стрёмных парней, — блондинка иронично развела руки. Да вы что, у кого-то сегодня хорошее настроение? Удивительно, блять. Карие глаза несколько заинтересованно посмотрели на меня. Ах да... — Откуда ты вечно побитый такой, Грей? Как не посмотри, а с каждой встречей новая ссадина. Может, обеспечить моральную поддержку? Я могу.

У этой девушки сегодня заднее место точно искало проблем. Её напористое поведение, а теперь и тело, что двигалось ко мне с подозрительным взглядом, очень сильно напрягало. Жаль, щелбан дать не могу. Руки заняты. Оставалось вытянуть ногу вперёд, не давая делать новые шаги. Блондинка не сразу сообразила, в чём дело, чуть не став своим каблуком на мой ботинок:

— Откуда у тебя вечно попа такая, что интересуется всем подряд?

— Отличная попа.

— Я не об этом.

Люси издала противный, довольный звук, выпячивая указательные пальцы на меня. Да чего она всё переворачивает вверх дном...

— Просто признаем, что мне очень интересно общаться с любым человеком. Даже с тобой.

— Ты пытаешься обсыпать меня комплиментами? Прямо с утра? Сейчас? Именно ты? — я покачал головой, отпивая кофе. Горячее, гадина. — Можешь просто свалить от меня в другую сторону.

— Так много «бу-бу-бу». Проще, Грей! Если не можешь лицо поменять, то стиль речи, может, получится?

— Да чё ты прилипла, как пиявка.

Уж как-то так получилось, но мы зашагали вместе по университету. Я ближе к лекторию, а она вообще хрен пойми куда. Видимо, утро у этой журналюги было невероятно свободным. Свалятся же на голову проблемы на пустом месте. Да ещё и в таком виде.

Люси уверенно шагала рядом со мной, всё ещё проговаривая стрёмные фразочки. До этого она была не такой общительной. Не без исключения, конечно, но чтобы так увязаться за мной. Может, прознала чего?

Но выглядело всё намного проще. Особенно, если брать в учёт её тупое поведение. Если эта блондинка хоть что-то узнала бы про «нас», думаю, таких бурных диалогов у нас сейчас не происходило бы. Даже не знаю, хреново это или хорошо. 

— Я не прилипла, — Люси отобрала у меня пачку печенья. Нет, ну это уже вообще наглость высшей степени. — Спокойно, хирург, я лишь помогаю открыть.

— Ты липнешь не только ко мне, но и к моей еде, — я недовольно забрал кусочек печенья, что любезно мне отдала блондинка. Она лишь хихикнула. — Это портит всё моё настроение.

— Говорю же, не липну, — в этот раз она взяла печенье и себе. — Мне просто интересно.

— Что?

— Чего ты противный такой.

— И всё, блять, что ли?

Я чуть не поперхнулся и кофе, и печеньем, и своей жизнью. Мы остановились возле какого-то окна, чтобы я поставил пластиковый стакан на подоконник. Ну и конечно, Хартфилия начала стучать мне по спине, чтобы я хорошенько откашлялся.

— А чего ещё? Я не то чтобы считаю тебя таким, — блондинка задумалась. — Больше интересно, почему все остальные так думают о тебе.

— Это самая тупая причина общения.

— Чего поделать, — неловкая реакция Люси сработала на отлично, смех и чесание затылка. — Сама не знаю, почему так.

— Чокнутая. 

— Эй! Это ты странный, — Люси недовольно нахмурилась.

— С каких пор? — наконец допив своё кофе, хмыкнул. — Я к тебе ни на метр не приближаюсь, сама ведь лезешь.

— Ты забыл, как мы встретились в первый раз? 

Люси скрестила руки на груди. Довольно. И очень. Она прям лучила злой радостью, мол, смотри: «это ты, идиот, всё начал». Жаль ответить ей нечего. Правда ведь, блять. Я молча откусил новое печенье, пожирая её недовольным взглядом. 

— Катись заниматься своими делами. 

— Кстати об этом...

— Эй! Люси! 

Ни с того ни с сего, кто-то решил послать мне подарок с небес в качестве убитого диалога с Хартфилией. Её внимание моментально переключилось с меня на прибежавшего Макса, как представился парень. Я видел его в день объявления групп, когда он подключился к диалогу с блондинкой. Сейчас студент выглядел невероятно уставшим, учитывая тот факт, что на часах только девять утра. Парень налетел на Люси:

— Что случилось? — девушка мгновенно перестала улыбаться, сунув пачку с печеньем мне. 

— Проблема у нас. Такой бред, даже не думал, что эти придурки до такого дойдут.

— Что-то в группе по подготовке? 

— Первая группа, кураторов Хибикки и Дженни, припёрлась в наш кабинет, где находились все нужные материалы по плану мероприятия и аппаратура. В кабинете особо никого не было, кроме меня и Нацу. И то, каждый занимался своими делами. Да вот хрен! Пришли, мол, по поручению студсовета и забрали почти половину выделенных нам вещей! Что это вообще за херня? Ты знала?

Макс был ужасно эмоционален, но лишь голосом, лицо было немного злым, а руки засунуты в передние карманы бежевых штанов. Весёлая ситуация получается, учитывая, что только недавно Хибикки рвался на защиту блондиночки. Походу, у кое-кого пошли недосказанности в коллективе, что Люси сейчас удивлённо перерабатывала услышанную информацию. Ах, бедная, совсем не ожидала таких проблем? Вот тебе и жизнь в обществе. Или как она там говорила. 

— А вы пробовали в преподавательскую наведаться? — подал голос я, допив кофе. — Может, разберутся.

— Конечно, пробовали, — Макс отмахнулся. — Но им всегда плевать на обычных студентов. Сам знаешь.

— Это как понимать? 

— В смысле?

Мы оба глянули на блондиночку. Неожиданно, но Люси сейчас походила на злое существо с длинными, накрашенными чёрным лаком, ногтями и в деловом костюме. Её лицо отражало в себе все нотки злости, недовольства и требования правосудия. Бог ты мой. Неужто дама удумала эту проблему как-то решать?

— Они наплевательски отнеслись на просьбы о помощи? — уточнила свой вопрос Хартфилия, скрещивая руки.

— Получается, да...

— Блондинка, только не говори, что собралась рваться в кабинет преподавательского состава и метить там территорию на своих, — я гулко выдохнул. — Это будет твоим самым тупым решением в этом университете. После подачи на президента, конечно.

— Оо, только ты не ной, — Люси фыркнула. — Плевать на тупость. Мой отец спонсировал не этих богатеньких идиотов, чтобы потом приходили к нам и забирали нашу же часть.

— Вот! Вот! Я об этом же. Нужно что-то быстро предпринимать.

Что за чушь. Что за немыслимую чушь плетёт эта девушка, уходя в сторону преподавательского кабинета. Макс спешил за ней. Он возмущался всю дорогу. Заливал уши Люси любым бредом, пытаясь выставить себя непонятно как, параллельно жалуясь. Но она его не слушала. Девушка будто провалилась в свои мысли, молча кивая и ускоряясь. Она спешит. На выручку этим идиотам? Нет, Хартфилия, так я тебя точно не представлял. В голове не укладывалось, что эта блондиночка так рьяно будет бежать на помощь небольшой группе идиотов. Почему... мне это так непонятно. Будто она шутит: «Да нет, Грей! Чего ты? Я просто делаю из себя святую, лишь бы всё внимание оставалось на мне. Подумаешь, правда?». Но почему неправда? Почему эта блондинка, подходя к кабинету, встречает небольшую толпу студентов с вопросами. С нужными вопросами в таких ситуациях. И почему она так правильно на всё реагирует? Спокойно, без крика, но всё ещё зла. Хоть и подаёт это в голосе, когда задаёт очередной вопрос нашей группе.

Чёрт. Почему я вообще пошёл сюда? У меня ведь пара через полчаса, а я торчу совсем не в нужном мне месте.

— Да! Они просто зашли и вытащили все наши будущие стенды, аппаратуру и бумагу. Будто у них бумаги нет! — Нацу взвыл, почти крича. — Это самое тупое, что я видел в своей жизни. Не универ, а коммунистический кружок. 

— Ещё в коридоре встретился с Дженни, — Гажил болезненно скривился. — Самое противное существо после Хибикки.

— Она его помощница? — Люси невзначай хрустнула шеей, потягиваясь. — Ладно, это не так важно. С кем из преподавателей вы говорили?

— Полчаса назад была только Анна. Сейчас, может, больше пришло, — кратко ответил Драгнил, наконец заметив меня. Он удивлённо поморгал. — А ты чего тут, отмороженный?

— Мозги отморозило, — решил вставить тупую шутку Стинг. — Если так и осталась Анна, то нам задница. Она вообще не воспринимает людей. В особенности нормальных.

— Да, Стинг, ты определённо нормальный, — съехидничал Гажил. — Настолько нормальный, что рядом со своим соулмейтом готов мать родную продать. Ну или половину потока. 

— Если я не могу врать, это не значит, что я душевный уебан! 

— Не выражаться, — Нацу долбанул Эвклифа. — Нужно придумать, что делать, пока все не узнали о произошедшем. Вот потом будет реально задница!

— Да чего тут думать? Валить к ним и забирать всё, — Гажил закатил рукав свитера. — Эти гибриды эконома и юрки сразу поймут, что можно, а что нельзя.

— В хоть какие-то времена мы должны быть интеллигентными персонами, в самом-то деле, господа! — Стинг лукаво улыбнулся. 

— Ты только и болтаешь какую-то чушь, — Люси закатила глаза. — Всем оставаться на своих местах и никому ничего не говорить, а в особенности проявлять активную агрессию! Ясно?

— Ясно! — в голос произнесли эти четверо недоумков. Что вообще происходит?

— И что делать тогда? — я хмыкнул. Оба куратора и вся компашка одновременно посмотрели на меня. О, вспомнили, что я тоже здесь. 

— Вам ничего, — пожала плечами Люси. — Пошли, Эвклиф.

— Что!? Куда? Э-эй! Не тащи меня туда! Господи, не-еет!

— Она серьёзно пошла к преподавательскому составу? — Макс ошарашенно пялился вслед уходящим блондинам. Ну, как вслед. Раз, два и уже в кабинете. Стояли мы совсем недалеко от него.

— Странно, что вообще вся эта хрень началась, — Гажил задумался, в этот раз уже откатив рукав обратно. — Вряд ли эти уроды так сильно хотят досадить нам. У них какие-то тёрки с этой черлидершей.

— Черлидерша? — Нацу скривился.

— Где ты вообще находишь эти тупые клички? — я закатил глаза. 

— Погнали, там есть проём! Сможем услышать всё.

— Ооо!

Небольшое стадо попёрлось к кабинету, толпясь возле немного открытой двери. Видимо, Хартфилия додумалась не прикрывать её за собой, зная об интересе этих идиотов. Нацу, не сильно спешащий за парнями, вопросительно изогнул брови:

— Как ты респаунишься возле Люси каждую нашу встречу? Больше всех ноешь, как не любишь блондинок, а тут...

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что случайность иногда работает в очень больших шансах? — мы неспешно подходили к двери за которой уже слышались громкие, в основном женские, голоса. — И чё вообще за респаунишься? 

— Опять всю ночь играл, — Нацу зевнул, заглядывая через проём. — А утром ждал неприятный сюрприз. У тебя разве пара не в половину?

— В половину.

— Так чего торчишь тут? Неужто волнуешься за наше будущее? — парень ехидно захихикал, за что получил щелбан.

— Если эту лавочку прикроют, я буду только рад. Но мы оба понимаем, что этого не случится.

— Эй, вы двое, — Макс недовольно шикнул. — Болтайте подальше. Ничего не слышно.

— Страсти накаляются и черлидершу за такие слова легко отчислить. Гляди на Эвклифа, — Гажил заржал. — Он вообще въелся шеей в плечи. Идиот со встроенным детектором лжи.

— Как же твои сравнения ужасны.

— Чего ужасны? Называть всех своими именами нихера не ужасно.

— Заткнись уже.

— Я ещё раз задаю вопрос: почему студенты другой группы без каких либо причин нанесли вред моим ребятам, так и ещё во главе другого куратора? Разве не преподаватели должны следить за дисциплиной учащихся? 

— Ты много себе позволяешь, не находишь? Какое право у тебя есть на претензии в мою сторону? 

Они стояли друг напротив друга. Невероятно злые и гордые. Уж Анна точно. Её взгляд не мог не заставить заткнуться, даже не начав говорить. Будто все женщины преподаватели в этом университете хотят задушить тебя одним взором. А она вдобавок и помучить перед смертью. Но было кое-что очень странное в этой ситуации. Это схожесть и Люси, и Анны. Не то, чтобы две копии, но черты лица... невероятно совпадают. Это немного напрягло. 

Хартфилия удивилась. Даже ошалела от таких вопросов, что больше звучали как претензии. И очень прямыми. Гажил тихо присвистнул. Настолько противно, что я не сдержался одарить его пинком по подзатыльнику:

— Ну а чего? — он ехидно захихикал. — Черлидерша сдулась. Посмотри на её мордашку. Стинг вообще сейчас умрёт на месте.

— Эх, — Нацу грустно вздохнул. — И вправду. Чего ещё можно ожидать от обычных студентов? 

— Такие позитивные, — я съехидничал. 

— Конечно, легко задавать такие вопросы, когда фактически вы не причастны ни к какой из сторон, — Люси чуть ли не выплюнула эти слова, глядя прямо в лицо Анне. Стинг беспомощно дёргал её за руку, как маленький ребёнок. — Легко не принимать помощь студентов, что не дают никакой выгодной пользы, не так ли? Вы ведёте себя, как ребёнок, ну или слепая. 

— Слепая? Хартфилия, уж здесь вас не спасёт ваш богатый папочка, который может затмить любой твой неаккуратный шаг, — преподавательница угрожающе выпятила указательный палец, сощурив глаза. Её голос был очень высок и звонок. — Мало того, что ты позволяешь себе немыслимые вещи с человеком старше, да и ещё в таком тоне... Ты, Люси, не можешь даже нормально оформить заявку на президента, чего уж говорить про состояние вашей группы? Несобранна, некомпетентна и легкомысленна. Возможно, оно и к лучшему, что ваши материалы забрали, — Анна легко повела плечами, откидывая свои светлые волосы за спину. Взгляд стервы. Очень противной. — При таких кураторах мало, что путнее выйдет. 

— Блять, — Нацу растерянно ругнулся. 

— Не выражайся, головёшка, — я вздохнул. — Сам знаешь эту систему.

— Но обидно то как...

— За-то Хартфилия неплохо продержалась, — оценивающе покачал головой Гажил. — Ей после этого явно влетит. 

И, чёрт возьми, это было ещё какой правдой. Жаль, теперь было ужасно неловко смотреть на личико блондинки, что недоумённо глядела на декана филологического. Уж тут, Люси, твой папа и вправду не поможет деньгами. Эту женщину никак не пробить, судя по мерзкому характеру. Стинг что-то невнятно шептал ей. Скорее всего, просился свалить оттуда от греха подальше, пока им не влепили ещё больше.

— Что здесь происходит?

— В кабинете почти ничего нет! Это вы или нас обокрали?

А вот и подоспела небольшая часть женской аудитории. Кана и Леви приближались к нам с явным интересом. Ну, конечно, чего это компания парней столпилась возле приоткрытой двери где происходит хрен знает что.

— Походу грабёж, — Кана усмехнулась. — Уже кто-то отдувается?

— Люси и Стинг, — головёшка грустно мотнул головой. — Лучше бы вообще туда не сувались. Проблем у них явно по самое «не хочу» теперь будет.

— Да прям, — Альберона отмахнулась, толкнув Гажила в сторону и сунула свою морду на его место, чтобы увидеть происходящее поближе. — Эта девчонка ещё небось вывернет всё в свою пользу.

— Так хорошо с ней знакома? — я непонимающе нахмурился. — Видимо нет, ибо о ней складывается вообще другое впечатление.

— Она моя новая соседка, Фуллбастер. Я вроде говорила.

— Чего?

— Вот мой помощник, добавьте в анкету Стинга Эвклифа. У него не вышло в тот день подать заявку, у его матери были проблемы, а вы уже делаете такие поспешные выводы. Ужасно, — Люси покачала головой, наигранно прикрывая глаза. — Ведь так, Стинг?

Блондин, ошарашенный ситуацией и сказанными словами, был немного так в шоке. Стинг нервно сглотнул, открывая рот в безмолвном звуке. 

— Господи, да он же врать не может, — Леви прикрыла рот рукой в испуге.

— С-семейные проблемы так угнетают, сами понимаете, — Эвклиф кивнул. — Я сейчас же всё сделаю...

— И, что касается произошедшего, — Хартфилия вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди. Анна почти взрывалась от злости, которую не могла выплеснуть в лицо студентки. 

— Не знаю, не хотите вы просто нам помогать или есть какие-то серьёзные на то причины, но мой отец спонсировал не только определённые группы. Поэтому, как вы выразились, может мне богатый папа и не поможет, — на лице этой чертовки появилась довольная улыбка, — но слышать про непонятно куда вложенные деньги он вряд ли захочет. Что думаете о помощи? 

Это было просто нечто. Лицо Анны менялось со скоростью света в эмоциях, даже не зная, на какой остановиться. Наверное, она подбирала подходящие слова, и точно неприятные, если учитывать её реакцию до этого. А самодовольное личико Хартфилии всю ситуацию только напрягало ещё больше. Ох, как же приятно. Хоть это делал далеко не я, но чувствовалось всё невероятно прекрасно.

Анна почти вставила слово. Все в группе выжидающе глядели, очень нервничая от предстоящего финала. Но огонь злобы быстро потушил неожиданно появившийся Мэст, один из преподавателей. 

— Он, что всё это время был в кабинете? — удивлённо прошептал Макс. 

— Он всегда был жутким... — Нацу, как в тумане, был очень увлечён ситуацией за дверью. 

— Ага, зато у него под руководством были самые лучшие результаты у студентов, — Кана закатила глаза. — Давай, Люсиль, не подведи.

— Так рвёшься за студенческую жизнь? — я злорадно улыбнулся.

— Мисс Анна, — молодой преподаватель подошёл ближе к дамам, — студентам и вправду нужна помощь. Не стоит так нагнетать над ситуацией, хоть Люси и была немного нетактична. 

— Да что вы, — Анна фыркнула. — Есть предложения?

— Я без проблем могу взять вас под своё «крыло», — Мэст серьёзно поглядел на двух кураторов. — Но вы должны работать на износ и в подготовке университета, и к предстоящим выборам президента. 

— Мы будем стараться, мистер Грайдер, — Люси расплылась в доброй улыбке. Настолько солнечной... Ёб твою мать, Фуллбастер, куда тебя заносит. 

— Да, точно... — Стинг весь покрылся потом, хватая блондинку за руку и вытаскивая бегом из кабинета.  
— Спасибо за помощь, мистер Грайдер! 

Напоследок эти слова Люси уже кричала. Эвклиф захлопнул дверь в кабинет преподавателей и вытолкал блондинку оттуда силой. Вся группа набросилась с диким радостным криком на кураторов. Больше на Люси, конечно. И без меня, естественно. 

— Люси, это было замечательно! Без понятия, что случилось, но ты молодец! — Леви прыгала на месте, хлопая ладошками.

— Так плавно уйти от наказания ещё уметь нужно. Моё почтенное уважение и одно большое спасибо. С Мэстом наши дела точно пойдут в гору! — Макс умудрился сделать полупоклон.

— Да ладно-ладно вам, — Люси включила свой режим неловкости, со странным смехом и почесыванием затылка. — Я же ваш куратор.

— Да! Именно! Лучший куратор! — Нацу закинул руку на плечо блондинки. — Ни капли в тебе не сомневался.

— Конечно, — Кана влепила небольшой щелбан. — Молодцы.

— Точно, — Гажил засмеялся, тыкая пальцем в Стинга. Он побледнел, как поганка, стоя истуканом. — Ты как соврать умудрился?

— Это было частичное вранье, — его голос был ужасно тихим, не как обычно. — Мне повезло, что Юкино сегодня нет в универе... Иначе бы и слова промямлить там не смог. Никогда больше не делай так!

— Прости, — Люси потрепала блондина по волосам. — Но я вообще не собиралась продолжать подачу заявок на президента. Тут хорошенько постарались кое-кто...

Её карие глаза неловко посмотрели на меня. Я всё время стоял в стороне, уже даже думал молча уйти, чтобы не вписываться в это русло, но что-то не выходит. Ноги будто приклеились к одному месту и я молча наблюдал на всеобщую радость. Наверное, и вправду весело. Меня это мало касается. Я ведь даже не думал сюда вписываться, чего уж. Мимо проходил. 

Люси улыбнулась, всё ещё смотря на меня. Ну и чего? Эй, блондинка, когда ты поймёшь, что людей заёбывать своими странными фразочками и взглядами не самый лучший вариант. Хотя... сейчас она излучала бóльшую симпатию, чем обычно. Из-за содеянного, необдуманного, самого тупого, но чертовски крутого поступка? Наверное. Я не хочу думать. Перестань, блять, думать, прошу тебя, Фуллбастер. У тебя не получается пропускать поток мыслей без этой блондинки в последнее время. 

— Люси, не хочешь с нами сегодня на праздник урожая? — Леви подхватила её под руку, смотря снизу. Девушки были очень различны в росте, с тем учётом, что Хартфилия и так низкая. 

— Урожая? — Люси серьёзно удивилась, осматривая группу взглядом. — Он разве не в октябре?

— Пф, — Нацу махнул рукой. — В октябре ливни были, поэтому перенесли на начало ноября. Вот, сегодня как раз последний день. Фейерверки в парке будут! Ты точно должна туда попасть.

— Ба, может богатенькие девушки не очень любят городскую суету, — я неожиданно вписался в разговор. И куда меня язык в последнее время заводит. — Умей правильно предлагать.

— Это скорее потерянные в жизни медики не особо к таким вещам восприимчивы, — Кана достала свой термос. Не прошло и получаса.

— Нет! Мне будет очень интересно, — Люси виновато помахала ручками. — Буду очень рада с вами там побывать.

Замечательно. Просто супер. Вписываешься в компанию плавными, грациозными поступками и движениями. Мне ещё учиться и учиться у тебя, Хартфилия. Компашка явно оживилась, когда начала планировать сегодняшний поход в парк на фестиваль. Уж теперь мне здесь точно не было, что делать. Представление посмотрел, выводы сделал. Ну, как сделал, я только больше запутался. Образ Люси всю жизнь вырисовывался очень другим: лицемерным, нахальным и фальшивым. Она мне не нравилась. Не могу сказать, что всегда это испытывал. Наверное, неприязнь после разочарования в человеке ещё сильнее, чем обычная. И в итоге, когда ты видишь перед собой человека, которого готов отправить на верную дорожку смерти, ты немного охуеваешь, так сказать. Её поведение, манера речи, поступки противоречили моему сложившемуся образу. Единственное, что точно было прямым попаданием, это «болтливая Химе». Принцесска всё ещё оставалась дивой в душе. Как же всё запутано. 

— Пойдёшь с нами? 

— Смеёшься?

Удивительно быстрый день. Прошедшие две пары и небольшой обед в столовке так быстро проскочили перед глазами, казалось, что произошедшее сегодня в кабинете преподавателей и всё остальное — это два разных дня. Но всё было намного проще, именно поэтому свой прекрасный остаток я провожу на заднем дворе универа в компании с Нацу. Он что-то разбрызгивал из баллончика на свой рисунок, а я молча курил. Почти молча. Пока он не начал вновь задавать свои тупые вопросы:

— Ну, ты так хорошо вписываешься со своим пессимистичным сарказмом в наше общество, что без тебя мы определённо заскучаем, — он улыбнулся, спрятав баллончик в свою сумку через плечо. — Да и Люси с тобой, походу, лучше всех ладит.

— Почему ты такой ёбнутый, головёшка? — я выдохнул, вместе с тем выпуская табачный дым. — Эта мисс ладит отлично даже с самыми противными людьми. 

— О, да ладно, — Нацу закатил глаза, сев рядом со мной на ступеньке. — По статистике ты первый человек, после Каны, кто проводит с ней больше времени.

— Даже интересно, кто эту статистику успел сделать.

— Ну, ладно, я не учитывал её одногруппников. Со Стингом она тоже многовато проводит время...

— К чему эти тупые факты?

— Да к чему к чему, — Нацу задумчиво подпёр щеки, отложив рисунок рядом с собой. — Просто Люси очень неточная личность. Вроде обычная студентка, но здесь явно что-то не так!

— В детективы записался? — я усмехнулся, потушив сигарету. — Ты уж прости, но мне до неё нет никакого дела.

— Ну да, конечно.

Мы оба замолчали. А такой неловкой тишины с Нацу редко можно встретить в жизни. Только если этот идиот о чём-то думает. А это очень опасно для общества. Ну или для меня, в основном. Драгнил наконец подал звук:

— Так значит не пойдёшь?

— Я вечером в студию. Сто лет там не был. Да и не до развлечений мне, Нацу...

— О! — парень вскочил, радостно подпрыгнув. Ну вот, блять, пожалуйста. — Если ты в студию, то сможешь забрать мои наклейки на байк! Ты мне их месяц донести не можешь.

— Ну возьму, а дальше что ты удумал?

— И принесёшь мне их в парк, — Нацу довольно закивал головой. — Без возражений, ледышка, позвонишь, как будешь подходить!

— Нацу, блять, ты куда уходишь. Эй! Да чёрт...

Скажем так: когда-то даже меня посещали мысли о ванильном счастье со своим соулмейтом. Встреча, что однажды станет самой значимой в моей жизни. Много радости и счастья. Ну, как бывает у детей. Наивные мечты о прекрасном будущем, где всё хорошо и ты всё смог. Не всегда же я был негативным говном. Но стал. И именно реалистичные мысли о предстоящем уже не убивают, когда ты смог смириться со своей участью. Быть разнесённым в говно из-за своей новой семьи? Конечно, вот оно. Разочаровать всех своих друзей, ни оставив и грамма надежды? И это здесь. Разрушить все мечты своей матери о хорошем будущем? Отречение родителей тоже здесь! 

Я не хочу иметь ничего общего со соулмейтами ни по тупым предрассудкам, ни из-за не прошедшего подросткового максимализма. Я просто хочу сначала хоть разобраться в себе, нежели идти в болото к этой блондинке. Ненавижу блондинок. И всё же. Именно это я и делаю, каждый раз натыкаясь каким-то боком на эту девушку. Каждый раз я не могу понять, почему она не соответствует моим ожиданиям. То есть заниженным. Всё что она делает, так это разрушает их. И меня это бесит. Я не хочу видеть её в хорошем свете. Человека, который смог разрушить мою жизнь, я так-то блять вообще не хочу видеть.

И всё равно я противоречу себе. Прямо сейчас, открывая дверь в студию. Как-то я хотел поступать вместе с Нацу на искусства, думая, может там мне повезёт отвлечься от происходящего говна вокруг меня. Даже тут меня обломали, отправив в мед. Не сильно я и жалел, может, хоть в жизни смогу устроиться. Но страсть к искусству у меня осталась и появилась как раз в промежутке после общения с болтливой Химе. 

Я леплю скульптуры. Из глины. Это как очень углублённое хобби, которому я посвятил невероятно много времени. А после окончания школы, когда выпустился и из академии, хранить свои творения было негде. Вот и умудрился снимать небольшое помещение где-то в жопе города, оставляя там большую часть своих материалов. Узнала бы мать, куда часть моих денег девается, точно бы отшибла. Но она этого не знает, поэтому тратить всё свободное время на свою гениальную лепку я готов до бесконечности. 

Даже несмотря на две незаконченные работы, что стояли недалеко от рабочего стола, я начал ещё одну. Ну что ж, если я не могу построить логическую цепочку в характере Люси, может, у меня получится сделать её портрет? Наверное, самый неточный портрет, что мог существовать на планете:

— Ни фотографии, ни точных черт... — бормотал себе под нос, садясь на свой стульчик. В небольшой студии было темно, свет горел только за моим рабочим столом. Я закатил рукав кофты. — Но параметры всё равно нужны, даже для таких блондинистых монстров.

Тонкий чёрный фломастер, маленькие буквы и цифры недалеко от моего запястья. Мне всегда было удобно использовать именно руку для запоминания того, что мне нужно. Ужасная привычка, учитывая, с чем жизнь меня связала. Но совершенно на это плевать. Когда параметры были определенны, глина подготовлена, слуховые аппараты вырублены к чертям и каркас стоял перед моим лицом — начался кропотливый процесс изготовления портрета. Ох, блондиночка, зря ты так заносишь меня в дебри угнетения самого себя же. 

Время летело, руки работали, а телефон светился каждые десять минут от уведомлений. Нацу как обычно не мог уняться. Паникёр хренов, каждый шаг готов контролировать, лишь бы всё пошло по его плану, как надо. Ладно, труда не составит заглянуть к этим недоумкам и отдать наконец наклейки Драгнила. Его родня не очень оценила вождение байка, а уж дать возможность украсить транспорт ему тоже не светило. Именно поэтому я был мостом между набитой жопой Драгнила его предками и красивым алым байком с принтом огня. Долбанулся в конец.

Портрет не был сделан и на половину, лишь основа для головы. Образ Люси в моих мыслях при воспоминании о ней всегда был дерзким и ядовитым. Со встречи всё немного изменилось, но как же мозг не хотел воспринимать эту блондинку как одного и того же человека. Будто две разные личности: одна пишет на руках мне каждый раз, когда посчитает какую-то тупость больно интересной, а вторая спокойно общается со мной в реальной жизни и шутит такие же тупые шутки, как и Нацу. И почему всё это один и тот же человек? Пару раз невольно жалел, что моя глупая несобранность довела меня до той встречи после такси. Податливый на эмоции идиот.

Время восемь часов вечера. Свет в мастерской потушен. Дверь закрыта. Холодный вечер при свете уличных фонарей. Недолгая прогулка вдоль центральной улицы города и уже через пятнадцать минут я стоял на входе в парк. Такой шумный, красочный и яркий. Много фонарей, стендов с едой, магазинчиков, конкурсов. Городской праздник всегда приносил столько тепла обычным людям. Беззаботная иллюзия без проблем на пару часиков отлично подходит таким, как мне. Но желание говорило совсем о другом:

— Где ты? — я набрал Нацу. Его задористый смех на фоне немного кольнул по больному.

— Подходи к лавкам с конкурсами. Я там сейчас буду! 

— Быстрее.

Они были недалеко и толпилось людей в том месте знатно. В особенности неугомонных детей, что кричали каждую секунду. В глаза бросился один очень сомнительный конкурс для соулмейтов: парочки работают сообща и ищут какой-то предмет закрытыми глазами. Господи, что за бред. Но люди и впрямь любят такое, раз там собралось больше всего народа. Все смеялись, кто-то кричал слова поддержки, а победившие радостно обнимались. Прям идеальный мир! Но глаза метнулись на знакомую блондинку, одиноко стоящей недалеко от этого сборища.

Как же странно смотреть на неё. И вообще осознавать, кто она. До сих пор не укладывается, что эта глупая девчонка мой соулмейт. Стоит здесь одна, с карамельным яблоком на палочке и подозрительно грустно наблюдает за конкурсом. Да вы что блять! Ситуация со стороны выглядит ещё глупее, чем когда ты думаешь о её реакции на её же проблему:

— Одна? — не удержавшись, я уже стоял за спиной блондинки, видно напугав, раз девушка перепугано обернулась. — Столько новых знакомых появилось, что не с кем пообщаться?

Блондинка поджала губы, опустив взгляд. А ведь обычно хрень бессмысленную начинает молоть. Я невольно улыбнулся, совсем немножечко.

— Да нет, — Люси откусила сладость. — Немного потерялась.

Её взгляд вернулся на конкурс. Карие глаза так волнительно что-то выглядывали. Даже непривычно видеть её такой вялой. 

— Знаешь, — она неожиданно заговорила, не оборачиваясь, — никогда не смогу понять соулмейтов.

Нихеровое заявление. Особенно от неё и особенно мне. Хартфилия непонятно хмыкнула, будто нахально. Её поведение самое странное, что я когда-либо видел в своей жизни. 

— Почему? 

— Да откуда я знаю, — такой необычный вздох, поведение и движение тела. Она всегда кажется невероятно плавной и собранной. Но не сейчас. Потерянная и грустная. — Вроде во всём мире только вы предначертаны судьбой друг другу, а вроде вас вообще нет. Да господи, те же Стинг и Юкино... Не умеющие друг перед другом врать. Что вообще за бред вселенная преподносит людям? Это так странно.

Почему ты так заметно нервничаешь, Люси? Грустная, нервная и беспомощная. Как потерянный ребёнок. Возможно, я понимаю её. Да, определённо понимаю. Вижу, как она путается в своих мыслях при любом непонятном действии с моей стороны. Но не понимает, почему это происходит. Никогда я так хорошо не видел человека, как сейчас. Её замешательство. Такое хреновое чувство, Люси, и ведь только из-за того, что ты тот самый соулмейт. 

— У тебя он есть?

Она растерянно прячет глаза. Грызёт своё карамельное яблоко и странно топчится на месте, лишь тихо произнося «да».

— У тебя?

И именно сейчас вся та потерянность мигом улетучивается, скрываясь за нахальной улыбкой прямо перед моим лицом. Кого ты обманываешь, Химе, за этой глупой улыбкой.

— Просто мечтаю, чтобы его не было.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Фейерверк над нашими головами неожиданно отвлёк от всего. Что ж, это было и впрямь красиво, даже в такой сомнительной компании. 

хх

— Это Грей там с Люси, да? Офигеть.

Нацу приостановил свой радостный бег, останавливаясь на полпути к недалеко стоявшим Люси с Греем. Кана подозрительно сощурила глаза, сделав несколько глотков из термоса. В её руках был огромный плюшевый крокодил:

— Реально, — девушка непонимающе посмотрела на Драгнила. — Это подозрительно.

— Он вообще к девчонкам не клеится, — Нацу задумчиво почесал подбородок. 

— Видимо, настала пора.

— Вряд ли. Этого отмороженного вообще ничего не пробьёт. 

— Это твой тупой мозг ничего не пробьёт, а Фуллбастер не из тупых, — Кана вздохнула. Двое, видимо, молча наблюдали за фейерверком, глядя в небо. Грей что-то мутит, ох, как мутит. 

— Обидно ведь!

— Пошли, чё ты там у Фуллбастера брать собрался.

— Наклейки на байк, — Нацу оживился. — Батя прибьёт, да ничего! Такую красоту сделаю! Эй, отморозок!

Весёлый вечерок предвещал более чем весёлый конец, учитывая, что вся образовавшееся компания потом обошла ещё не раз округи парка. Праздник урожая можно занести в календарик на этот год — как неплохо проведённый день. Если не думать, что ожидает за ужас на следующей неделе. Весело будет точно всем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дневник песенок спешл фо ми(енд ю):  
> confetti - chost  
> aurora - runway
> 
> мне кажется я очень тяну сюжет и одновременно не договариваю, но шо будет то будет так сказать


	5. 5

Огурцы во рту приятно хрустели вперемешку с рисом. Это очень приятно на вкус, если ещё полить соевым соусом. Но в буфете универа редко когда можно было найти такую роскошь за бесплатно, а покупать отдельно от всего было чертовски невыгодно. Жаба давит, как говорится. Да и ещё нихрена не слышно, что говорит сидящий передо мной Леон вместе с его куратором — Дженни, та, что возглавляла поход на ресурсы моей группы. Её противное личико, очень смазливое, щурилось каждый раз, когда я неприлично громко жевал. Она не догоняет, что я пытаюсь её как можно скорее, заставить свалить от моего стола подальше. В этом огромном буфете сто процентов найдётся ещё с десяток свободных мест, время было раннее, так что свалить эти двое могли уже раз пять. Но, конечно, людям нравится ебать мне мозги проблемами, которые меня вообще не касаются. Прям нашли подопытного, с помощью которого можно ставить палки в колёса другим. 

— Не понимаю, — Дженни демонстративно вздёрнула носик, глядя на меня как на говно. Очень приятно, всем спасибо. — Почему ты такой принципиальный? Тебе вообще ничего не стоит просто слить нам всю информацию, только в плюс уйдёшь.

— У людей разный кругозор, у тебя он, вот, узкий, — я вздохнул, откусив небольшую котлетку. Воистину, прекрасное чувство сытости. Студентка только хотела начать кричать от возмущения, но Леон перебил.

Он не был таким противным на внешность, как на характер. Уверен, с кем надо он просто душка. Хорошая внешность, репутация, компания. И с каких херов всё заканчивается его мозгоёбкой в мою сторону? Складывается впечатление, что у меня лицо такое, привлекательное на оскорбления. И на спонтанные приключения, что оборачиваются для меня минусом.

— Грей, нужно просто рассказывать нам о планах Люси в вашей группе и, если будет возможно, об её заявке на президента. После, Хибикки только по одной просьбе уберёт тебя из их группы и никто даже не поймёт, что ты делал.

Вот она. Сила вежливой трактовки слов с гадюшником по смыслу. Люди и вправду воспринимают меня как отброса без доли гордости! Не лучшее о себе мнение я выстроил. 

— Ага, — я неожиданно хихикнул, что вышло очень странно. Леон и Дженни удивлённо переглянулись. — Ебать вы отбитые. Серьёзно, я понимаю, о мне можно многого говна подумать, но даже ты, Леон, знаешь, что на это я никогда бы не согласился.

— Какой ты тупица! — Дженни противно шикнула, отбрасывая салфетку в мою сторону. Но бумажечка не смогла долететь даже до половины стола. — Ведёшь себя, будто есть хоть часть чего-то, что поможет тебе в жизни.

— Как вариант — мозги.

— Они ещё ни разу не спасали твою же задницу. Противный, злой и хмурый. Кого ты из себя строишь, Фуллбастер? 

— Нахера ты пытаешься мне что-то доказать? Твои труды бесполезны, ещё ни одному человеку не удалось обуздать мою охуевшую задницу, — я зачем-то закивал, ещё громче чавкнув. Глаз Дженни дёрнулся. Леон, на удивление, лишь кратко шлёпнул себя по лбу, мол: «сколько можно». Странно, обычно громче всех вставляет едкие словечки. 

— Действительно, — девушка странно переместилась на стуле, не отводя своего надменного взгляда. — Твоя жизнь настолько никчёмна, что ты даже боишься хоть чуточку её изменить, да?

Вилка Леона неожиданно упала. Он довольно резко одёрнул ту за плечо. С каких времён он таким вообще промышляет? Будто волнуется. Дженни нахально хмыкнула, перебирая новые взятые салфетки. Смотреть на неё было тяжело: гнилая и приторная. Настоящая помощница Хибикки. Я не быстро поднялся, подбирая поднос. 

— Даже в жизни бомжа будет больше изысканности, чем в одном взгляде от тебя.

Всего-то оставалось молча свалить за другой столик. Поднос крепко держался в руках, сумка закинута через плечо, а злые глаза Дженни сузились, готовя словесную череду оскорблений. Давай, я готов слышать это через весь буфет, именно этого мне не хватало в этот прекрасный солнечный день. С утра в мыслях проскакивала надежда на неплохой день, ведь в универе, ближайшую неделю, я только в качестве небольшого мимохода по ряду причин. Но ничего, блять, не может быть так просто.

Даже сейчас, когда, казалось бы, я уже почти ушёл от проблем. Но я буду вечно обречён находить их одну за другой:

— Привет, Грей.

— Как ты, отмороженный?

Я очень удивлённо поморгал, надеясь, что показалось. Но передо мной и вправду стояли Люси и Нацу, последний очень серьёзно глядел на мою занятную компанию для обеда. Дженни и Леон же, больший интерес питали к пришедшей блондиночке. В этот раз её улыбка не предвещала ничего хорошего:

— Неужели ты общаешься с нашими «коллегами»? — голос Хартфилии звучал с нескрываемой усмешкой. Только бы глухой не понял, что эти «коллеги», в её понимании, враги. Дженни окинула куратора внимательным взглядом. — Очень приятно осознавать, что в нашем университете так полно хороших студентов.

— Особенно таких хороших, — Драгнил поставил поднос на стол около Леона. А здесь у нас начинается мероприятие злых глазелок! Кто кого, блять, главное как можно высокомернее и злее. — Валите к своему идолу.

— Не очень вежливо ты ведёшь себя, Нацу, — Люси покачала головой. — С такими людьми нужно как можно нежнее. Они не очень разбираются в тонкостях приличия. 

— Заткни пасть, Хартфилия, — Дженни наконец встала со своего места, подтягивая за собой Леона. — Тебе мало кто здесь рад, а язык распускать в новом коллективе никто не разрешал.

— Хватит топтаться на месте, — я неожиданно для себя заговорил, обращая на себя внимание Дженни. — Просто свалите уже.

Замечательно, что они так и сделали. Хоть и не без лишних слов, но и на этом спасибо. Я довольно сел обратно за стол, а вместе со мной пришедшие Нацу с Люси. Эти двое сегодня явно выглядели не как обычно — шила в заднице почему-то не наблюдалось, оттого и лица казались кислыми. Моё общество на людей влияет очень хреново. 

— Так хочется вмазать им с разбегу, — Нацу наколол на вилку кусок картошки, злостно махая им. — Чего эти недоумки клеились к тебе? Леон опять за своё?

— За своё? — Люси заинтересованно наклонила голову в бок, глядя на меня. И чего ты уселась рядом со мной?

— Он мой сводный брат.

— Ммм, родня, — блондинка странно отвернулась, отпивая свой апельсиновый сок. 

В этот момент захотелось опрокинуть стол и послать всех куда подальше. Родня, блять. Чувство было, будто тебя оплевали и ударили несколько раз по лицу. Слова и вправду оскорбляют больше, чем ебучий кулак в живот. 

— Они предлагали мне подначивать вам проблем, — настроение вновь становилось ужасным. — Ну и Дженни пару раз оскорбила нас.

— Почему они так пристали к нам? — Нацу был удивлён. Взрослый ребёнок. — Мы им ничего не делали, вообще! Неужели настолько противно видеть нас на горизонте.

— Да нет, — я хмыкнул, кратко глянув на Люси. Блондиночка всё молчит и молчит, смотря в окно. — У куратора лучше спроси.

— Что? Не понимаю, — Драгнил нахмурился. — О чём ты?

— Эй, Хартфилия, мне свои теории выставлять в свет или ты сама нам расскажешь?

Люси повернулась не сразу, задумчиво перебирая вилкой свой салат. С прошлого раза, когда мы виделись в парке, её поникший вид почти не проходит. И каждый раз мои мысли обнадёживают меня: «Ну не могла эта блондинка узнать о тебе». Наверное, и своих проблем полно: 

— Я подала заявку на президента, — спокойно произнесла Люси.

— Ну, это я знаю. И Стинг вместе с тобой, как помощник, это я тоже знаю. Но в чём проблема?

— Изначально в университете я считалась обычной студенткой с привилегиями. Ну, там, отец спонсирует или неплохая комната в общаге, — усмехнулась. — Но моя активная жизнь студентки немного начала мешать некоторым ребятам из студсовета. А когда подала заявку, то совсем умом тронулись. Скажем, как личность в их глазах, я не из нужных.

Девушка легко улыбнулась, наконец приступив к обеду. Нацу явно почувствовал себя ужасно неловко после ответа, его слова извинения или глупые шутки звучали странно, но Люси всё равно улыбалась и отшучивалась. Как же ты не понимаешь, головёшка, плевать ей на эти слова. Если ей всё равно даже на гору студсовета, то как же ей безразличны твои слова поддержки. Оболочка милой блондинки ужасно обрывистая, ещё немного и она порвётся. Скорее бы. Но когда разговор вернулся в норму и ситуация не казалась обострённой, Нацу стал пытаться вернуть в диалог меня, напомнив о том, о чём я совсем забыл как склерозник, а не глухонемой.

— Эй, Фуллбастер, ты хоть дату сегодняшнюю помнишь?

— Я последнюю неделю вообще на числа не смотрю.

— Сегодня двадцать третье, — Нацу грустно усмехнулся, — если что, ноября.

— Блять, Нацу.

Стало ужасно неловко. Особенно когда это значимая дата в вашей дружбе. И особенно, когда её вообще никак нельзя пропускать — дата с недели смерти отца Нацу и день, когда мы, почему-то, всё время собираемся выпить и просто... Просто как два друга, сидеть и пить. Обычное явление, но как же из головы это могло вылететь.

— Сможешь?

— Прости, вообще никак, — я неловко потёр затылок. — У меня практика в больнице начинается через час. Две недели в универе пролётом.

— Ты как обычно, — Нацу улыбнулся. Придурок, не будь ты таким добрым. — Но если появится время — я на связи!

— Ясное дело.

— Удивительно, — Люси увлечённо жевала салат, глядя на нас. — Вы как два брата, такие милые.

— С фантазией не перегибай.

Нацу с Люси засмеялись. Всё вернулось к чему-то обычному: разговоры, настолько пустые и тупые, но это именно то, чего так не хватает, чтобы отвлечься от череды последствий в жизни. Но сидели мы недолго. Мне нужно было спешить на стоянку универа где ждали автобусы, что развезут студентов по больницам на практику. На наш год поток людей в мед пришёлся очень большим, одной больницы на группу не всегда хватало, что уж говорить о потоке. Нацу ускакал творить на листке бумаги, а Люси, по-видимому, и дальше тужить в студенческих буднях. Странно, что выглядела она сегодня не такой оживлённой как обычно. Эмоциональное выгорание доходит даже до самых гиперактивных.

В автобусе с нами был проводник. Мужчина очень серьёзно требовал от студентов дисциплины и должного внимания больным: нам предстояло две недели быть чем-то на подобие медсестры, только ужасно тупой и без нормального опыта. Никогда не любил практику, но даже сейчас моя задница понимала, что если провалю этот учебный курс — мгновенно вылечу из университета при любых обстоятельствах. Около двадцати людей высадили в одной из городских больниц. Внутри встретили не очень доброжелательно. Доктора никогда не любили молодых и неопытных ребят, которые только глазками моргают. Не сказать, что у нас весь поток такой. Здесь явно найдётся хотя бы десятка студентов с неплохо работающими мозгами, но, чисто логически — невозможно понять практику без нормального опыта и не выученной теории. 

— Никто крови не боится?

— Нет!

— А клизму ставить?

— Нет?

— Вам придётся немного попотеть, ребятушки, но уверена, в будущем вы точно станете отличными докторами! 

Милая старушка раздавала докторские халаты. Как я понял, наши студенческие сюда не подходят. Некоторых девушек и парней заставили надеть шапочки. План распределения выданных заданий поручили главному в текущей группе. Удивительно, но это была Джувия. Она любезно раздавала поручения ребятам, что ей передали доктора и направляла по больнице.

— Как же тупо, — какой-то парень недовольно натягивал халат. — Почему кому-то нормальная практика, а мне ты всунула полы мыть?

— Помнится, это ты завалил зачёты по всей нужной теории. Джувия просто спасает бедных пациентов!

— Ненормальная...

— Грей-сама! — она помахала ладошкой в мою сторону, подзывая и Меледи в этот момент тоже. Ничего хорошего не предвещало. — Вам с Меледи-сан нужно поухаживать за пациентами в тридцатой палате, мне сказали, там в основном старички, поэтому сильной нагрузки быть не должно. Удачи!

— Хорошо, Джу.

Меледи улыбнулась. Её взгляд сразу переместился на меня. Она неловко поджала нижнюю губу, аккуратно подходя ближе. В этот момент я только закончил переобуваться.

Она не была противной. Меледи вообще никакой не была. Просто девушка сводного брата. Её крашенные розовые волосы, опрятные и ухоженные с излюбленным чёрным ободком. Невысокая обычная девушка, поступившая на мед и зачем-то позвавшая меня на День Рождение Леона. А ведь с того дня всё стало только хуже. Драка, ссора, встреча с блондинкой... Будто вечность прошла, а на самом деле почти месяц. Хотя, это тоже долгий срок. Мы молча вышли из комнаты персонала, направляясь в палату. 

— Не поздороваешься? 

Меледи неловко глянула в мою сторону, попутно высматривая нужную цифру над дверью.

— Могла бы и первой поздороваться.

— Откуда я знаю, что у тебя на уме. Вдруг ты теперь ненавидишь вообще всё, что я делаю.

— Воу, — я тихо засмеялся, подходя к назначенной палате. — Всё нормально, Мел, виноват на той вечеринке был только твой тугодум и мой бухой мозг.

Легендарная вечеринка, на которой я посрался со всеми, с кем только можно: Леон, Гажил, немного Нацу и огромная доля всех гостей, что недоумённо смотрели на моё выступление перед предстоящей дракой. Всё можно было так легко избежать, просто не пойдя туда, но жизнь всегда подкидывает неожиданные развилки и ссора со сводным братом была неизбежна. А вначале казалось, что ещё есть надежда на неплохое взаимопонимание. Всё же, я всегда был наивным. 

Меледи часто пыталась извиниться непонятно за что, помогая и делая больше назначенной нам работы, чем нужно. Чудо, что сказать. Даже жаль, что она такая добрая. Добрые всегда отдуваются за всех больше, чем нужно.

Стариков в палате было немного, да и занимались мы больше санитарными вещами, чем докторскими. Промыть полы, подать таблеток, помочь медсёстрам с капельницами; спасибо, что дело до клизмы не доходило. Странно, что в палате одновременно были и мужчины и женщины, но их, видимо, это вообще не смущало. Самый болтливый из стариков оказался и самым низким. Он обожал вставлять на всё свои пять копеек:

— Эй, брюнет с кислой мордой.

— Я?

— Даже не знаю! — мужчина громко фыркнул, разводя руки в стороны. Ладно, в палате кроме седых найти было сложно. — Иди сюда.

— Вам чем-то помочь? — Меледи сразу встрепенулась, уже намереваясь подойти к его койке, но старик махнул на неё рукой.

— Что-то тревожит? — я усмехнулся. Мужчина неожиданно ухватил меня за локоть, очень сильно сжимая, притягивая как можно ближе к себе.

Его усы и борода очень оживились, старик странно хмурился и всматривался в моё лицо. Я уже почти кряхтеть начал, когда хватка становилась всё тяжелее:

— Макаров, отпусти ты парня.

— Парня? Нет-нет... — названный Макаровым задумчиво почесал бороду. — Это самый настоящий дрыщ.

— Вы чего хотели от дрыща, дедушка? — я улыбнулся. Так странно, что он не вызывал и капли злости. Будто всё так и нужно, а может неведомая харизма от него так хорошо влияла на реакцию.

— Я курящего и за километр могу увидеть, — Макаров потыкал мне указательным пальцем по лбу. — Поэтому, малец, одолжи старику пару сигареток. У всех свои слабости! 

— Вам нельзя! — Меледи, прекрасно всё слышащая, подскочила от какой-то бабульки к нам. — У вас и так вид грустный, потерпите хотя бы в больнице.

— Грустный!? Грустный вид!? Да я ещё вас переживу! Я курю семьдесят лет и какая-то больница меня не остановит!

— Не слушай его, парень, — старик на соседней койке повертел пальцем у виска. — У него мозг давно отказал, только и остаётся ему курить.

— Совсем старческий маразм настиг, Макаров, — лысый мужчина, уже на другой койке, смешно хихикнул. Или даже хрюкнул. — Молодых пугаешь.

— Я бы вам одолжил, дедуль, — я мягко похлопал его по плечу, освобождая наконец руку. — Да вот, на практике я, узнают ещё и сразу вылет из универа.

— А то, что он больной, тебя не очень смущает? — Меледи хмыкнула, возвращаясь к своей работе.

— Практика... — Макаров отмахнулся, фырча. — Какой идиот угробит свою жизнь на врача, а, парень? Столько лет! Столько лет, а тратить на учёбу.

— А вы кем были?

Очень добрая бабушка подала небольшой стульчик, любезно усадив на него меня. Макаров задорно потёр руки, предвкушая рассказывать истории. Это немного забавляло. Редко можно так удачно попасть на интересный сеанс воспоминаний:

— Я был много кем. И лётчиком, десантником и простым солдатом, участвовал в войне! Оо, парень, война ужасная вещь. Никому не пожелаешь, даже самому заклятому врагу. Но, знаешь... — старик с тёплой улыбкой оглядел палату, где лежали, по-видимому, его знакомые, — даже война может подарить тебе то, чем ты будешь дорожить. 

— Значит, вы герой времени? — я удобно закинул ногу на ногу. Меледи заинтересованно примостилась на койке у той самой бабушки, что подала мне стул. 

— Ну, я б не сказал, — Макаров хихикнул. — Но прошли мы не мало, точно не мало. И потеряли многих, но и обрели не меньше! Тратить свои юношеские годы на учёбу, в такое-то время, парень, не лучшая затея.

— Кто вас потом лечить будет, дедуль? — я усмехнулся. — Сейчас практика, а потом доктор.

— Хреновый из тебя практикант, раз слушаешь россказни старика.

— И то верно, — я невзначай кивнул.

С болтливым дедушкой я просидел не меньше часа. Практика заканчивалась в восемь часов вечера, а сейчас только полседьмого. В палату уже не впускали, домой тоже с каких-то херов не отпускали, поэтому половину вечера я просидел в зоне для курящих, ругаясь с матерью по телефону.

Приближался день «икс» — когда она официально пойдёт ставить роспись в документах сделке с папашей Леона и отдаст долю денег для его недо-бизнеса. Уже грёбаный год я пытаюсь добиться обратного. Но каждый раз всё заканчивается моими громкими криками и её очень резкими заявлениями. Я смирился, что эта женщина не хочет воспринимать меня как «полноценного» сына, смирился, что ей давно плевать на моё мнение и последнее слово будет за ней. Но, блять, как можно быть такой слепой по отношению к самой себе же! Столько времени я пытаюсь ей открыть глаза на правду о человеке, которого она, якобы, любит. Но всё тщетно. Будто специально избегает тех моментов, когда он избивает меня по подозрению на кражу денег. Или молча выслушивает мои просьбы о её же благе и без ответа уходит. Я никогда не понимал её. Даже при жизни папы, я редко мог поладить в матерью, но после его смерти всё стало только хуже...

Поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж к регистратуре, я не ожидал встретить толпу бегающих докторов, помощников и иногда даже больных. 

— Неплохо расшумелись...

Часть группы стояла недалеко от рабочих, заинтересованно поглядывая на докторов. Я поспешил к студентам:

— Офигеть, ещё никогда не видел столько поступающих пациентов.

— Где ты вообще видел поступающих пациентов? Когда полы мыл на первом курсе? 

— Тише, ребята. Есть шанс, что нас отпустят домой уже сейчас!

— Или отправят помогать им, уже сейчас, — Меледи покачала головой. — Ох, весёлая ночка будет.

— Что происходит? 

Я встал рядом с Локсар, оглядывая персонал. Было очень шумно для больницы, особенно в такое позднее время. Доктора спорили, медсёстры копошились между ними, а остальной подходящий персонал удивлённо расспрашивал, что, собственно, происходит:

— Неожиданная авария. Очень большая! — Джувия слегка улыбнулась, вышло это устало. — Неотложка забита пациентами, около пятидесяти людей. А больница небольшая.

— Ох мать...

— ТРУПОВ! ТРУПОВ НЕ С КЕМ ОСТАВИТЬ, ГЛАВВРАЧ ПОМИЛУЙТЕ! НЕ С КЕМ МНЕ ТЕЛЬЦА ОСТАВИТЬ! Я НЕ МОГУ ПРИНИМАТЬ ПАЦИЕНТОВ, КОГДА ТРУПЫ БЕЗ ПРИСМОТРА!

Чудной доктор в лохмотьях, но всё же в белом халате, бежал в другой конец коридора только заметив главврача на горизонте. Он выглядел ужасно нелепо: рыжий и патлатый, неаккуратный и очень импульсивный. Главврач устало потёр переносицу, увидев его перед собой. Наша группа с интересом наблюдала, ведь происходило это в двух метрах от нас. Да и крики о трупах любого заинтересуют.

— Тоби, прошу вас, не беспокойтесь, мы найдём замену для ваших трупов. В самом-то деле! Там даже следить не за кем.

— Главврач! Оскорбляете! Трупы — неотъемлемая часть этой больницы, поверьте! Любое тело важно и никто не сможет ему навредить, пока мой глаз намечен!

— Ох...

Главврач поглядел в сторону нашей группы. Он почему-то обрадовался. Ну да, давайте подумаем, что может прийти в голову при виде бедных студентов меда:

— Чувствуете, что он сейчас скажет? — я невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая приближение двух докторов.

— Добрый вечер интернам, хоть и очень младшим, — главврач улыбнулся, оглядывая нас с ног до головы. — В больницу поступило неожиданно большое количество пострадавших при аварии, поэтому отпустить вас в такое ужасно удобное время я не могу.

— Конечно, — Джувия рассмеялась. — Мы постараемся вам помочь, чем только можно!

— Замечательный настрой. И сразу первое задание: желающие побывать в морге у нас есть?

Долгое молчание. Все неловко переглядывались между собой. Мало кому будет по приколу сидеть всю ночь с трупами, а уж это точно будет не на меньше. Главврач уже хотел сам выдвинуть кандидата, но я ловко перехватил эту задачу на себя, улыбаясь:

— Конечно, я могу.

— Замечательно! Замечательнооо! — доктор из морга радостно подпрыгнул, ударяя меня в плечо. 

Студенты засмеялись, видя, что от неожиданных порывов эмоций я чуть не упал. Ещё немного и сам трупом лягу. Но до этого с моим везением очень далеко. 

Время всё идёт, часы давно перевалили за восемь часов вечера, половина больницы оживлённо бегает по всей территории здания, студенты активно участвуют в помощи докторам, получая при этом больше опыта. Что же, а я, наученный опытом прошлого года не лезть туда, где будет ещё сложнее, иду в морг, где ждёт только гордое одиночество. Ладно, почти одиночество. У меня тут целая банда ребят, таких же болтливых, как и я.

Дверь была большой, с окошками, как принято каким-то неписаным законом в больницах. Сверху было написано не очень большими буквами «морг». Уже видно, как там холодно, серо и странно. Подсветка в таких местах была как назло убитой наглухо, будто для вида мрачности и беспомощности. 

Рука несильно толкнула дверь от себя. В голове становилось мутно, в ушах звонко. Вряд ли это слуховые аппараты шалят. Мысли о трупах меня не пугали, запаха в морге никогда не было, если только при вскрытии и то, с особыми случаями. Было только тихо, до тошноты пусто, но накрытые простынями тела говорят, вроде как, об обратном. Но ясное блять дело, что мёртвое тело это уже ничего. Нет здесь, значит, и никого.

В ушах звенит. Почему именно сейчас? Воспоминания пробираются в мозг, напоминая, что было пару лет назад с тобой в таком месте. Помню. И очень хорошо помню. 

Ноги медленно подходили к другому концу морга. По бокам были тела, в ряд. Наверное, это ещё не все, потому что небольшая дверь в углу вела явно ещё ниже. В другой подвал. Но моё место на том стульчике, рядом с небольшим столиком, на котором стояла кружка с недопитым чаем. Наверное, того Тоби.

Когда я сел, организм начал немного приходить в себя и тошнота отступила. Остался лишь неприятный осадок с воспоминаниями. В голову пришла самая тупая мысль за эту неделю — позвонить Нацу. Звонок был принят почти с первого гудка. Растерянный голос головёшки немного позабавил: 

— Неужели ты созрел только в девять часов вечера?

— У меня выгодное предложение, — я оглядел морг пристальным взглядом. — Ты в морге ведь ещё не бухал?

— Бля, — истерический смех Нацу так сильно ударил по ушам, что я невольно скривился. Но на лице была довольная улыбка. — Фуллбастер, ну ты даёшь! Давай адрес больницы.

— Сейчас кину...

— А пить чего будем? А? 

— Ну, у меня выбор не велик, — я задумался. — В больнице только спирт. Дело за тобой.

— Дешёвый портвейн или палёный коньяк? 

— У тебя предки деньги жмут?

— Так байк увидели с наклейкой, конечно жмут! Короче, ледышка, адрес высылай.

Что же это за дата такая, двадцать третье ноября? На самом деле ничего необычного. Ещё в школьные годы отец Нацу скончался по болезни, а от горя мы с этим идиотом и сошлись в попойке. Странное время было на знакомства, но, можно сказать, этот день значимый для нашей дружбы. Как же ванильно-то блять. Но с Драгнилом точно не заскучаешь, иногда и ванильности на этого идиота не жалко. 

Удивлённая рожа Нацу так сильно рассмешила меня, что мой хохот раздавался эхом по моргу. Его глаза хлопали, не до конца осознавая, где он. Но когда глаза заметили наконец трупы, Драгнил тихо простонал:

— Серьёзно морг?

— Ты думал, я шутил? 

— Да чё ты ржёшь, идиот, — он кинул в меня пакет. — Я думал это шутка тупая, а засядем мы в какой-нибудь кладовке...

— Ну, извини, — я тихо смеялся, высматривая содержимое. Всё же портвейн. — Зато компания тихая.

— Очень, блять, смешно.

— Садись, головёшка, мигом привыкнешь. 

Да и выбора у него не было. Его косые взгляды на прикрытые трупы, обычные звуки за пределами морга и тишина вначале очень пугала. Как потерянный ребёнок, смотрел на всё в надежде, что это только временно. А оно так и было. Через несколько стаканов, пластмассовых конечно, Нацу повеселел. Шуток в два раза больше, диалоги вязались сами по себе и вообще было уютно, несмотря на сомнительную компанию трупов.

— Г-господи, — Драгнил пытался сдерживать свой сильный смех, сгибаясь в спине и выкручиваясь на стуле как пластилин, — а когда я зуб выбил об унитаз и ты с Эрзой тащил меня по всей школе в медпункт.

— Тупее было то, что от Эрзы мы получили вдвойне больше, — я расслабленно держал стакан с портвейном. — Бля, как вообще можно курить в школьном туалете!

— Да ладно, весело было! Или это, ну это... Когда ты уже оглох и забыл включить аппараты свои, — смех стал сильнее, — думал, что все уже свалили и тупо заорал на весь класс из-за потерянного телефона. Химик точно был в ахере.

— Ай, этот промежуток жизни я уже не люблю, — я укоризненно помахал указательным пальцем. — В дебри пошёл.

— А почему и нет? — смех парня стих, на лице осталась добрая улыбка. — Не все воспоминания должны быть хорошими.

— О, ну да, успокоил.

— Вечно ты как брошенный окурок, Фуллбастер, хоть раз рассказал бы! Мы уже столько лет дружим, а я так ничего и не понимаю, почему ты стал ещё больше ненавидеть жизнь.

Я неловко поджал губы. А ведь после своей обретённой глухоты я так и не рассказывал Нацу полную картину произошедшего, что было. И как я с нуля пытался понимать мир. Ничего не рассказывал. Лишь в небольших деталях. И как этот добродушный идиот ещё водится со мной? 

— Историю жизни требуешь, значит... — я глубоко вздохнул. Надеюсь, меня не будут сильно ругать за курение в морге. Трупам нечего терять, а их родственники даже не заметят. Я закурил. — Без понятия, с чего начать.

— Значит поможем! — Драгнил подвинул стул, сев напротив меня и глядя прямо в лицо. Его глупая мордашка стала выглядеть очень серьёзно, лишь до тех моментов, пока опять не сделает несколько глотков дешёвого портвейна. — Начнём с самого начала. Почему ты с матерью так хреново общаешься?

— Это далеко на самое начало, — задумавшись, я не заметил, как пропалил немного стол. — Чёрт... 

— О, кстати, — Нацу пальца не пожалел, вытер грязь со стола, — как там дела с отчимом? Мика не будет подписывать документы?

— Хуже, она в сделку идёт. А там и документы за одно ему перейдут, и деньги. И вообще, блять, всё, что она делала просто перейдёт к этому уроду! Ладно, она меня ненавидит и не хочет слушать, но сама не замечает его лицемерия?

— Всё ещё ненавидит? — парень заинтересованно наклонился вперёд. — Что-то ты не договариваешь, Грей.

А ведь и вправду. Столько неясностей, что кажется, сам себе на задницу придумал проблем. Портвейн в стаканчике почти не колышется, только при моих неосторожных движениях рук. Пару раз пепел попал в жидкость. Плевать. Сегодня на всё плевать:

— В тот день, когда папа умер, помнишь? Так вот... Мы вместе были на его патруле. Полицейским он был отменным. А как раз за курение в туалете мать и отправила в качестве наказания вместе с ним на патруль. Хах, даже это не хуже, чем если бы я сидел вместе с ней в офисе. Но не об этом.

В горле пересыхало, алкоголя не хватало. Нужно больше. И сигарет больше. Не хватает.

— Теракт, перестрелка, несчастный случай в ходе которого он мог умереть. Так тупо. А ведь всё начиналось в парке! В парке, блять, Нацу. Мы просто могли всего этого избежать. Но нет. Он всегда, видите ли, был человеком закона! Если есть возможность — он помогал. Чёртов идеальный гад. Я был зол. Всегда, когда что-то мне не нравилось. Да и сейчас так тоже бывает. И что же? Получилось ему помочь людям? Спасти жизни? Арестовать преступников? Получилось, конечно, получилось. И даже лучше, чем нужно. Вот, только, никто из тех гнид даже словом не обмолвился про бомбы! — голос переходил на крик. Так сухо, нужно больше пить. Невыносимо. — Бомбы, которые в конечном счёте разорвали мои барабанные перепонки, убили отца и заставили мать ненавидеть меня. Замечательная жизнь.

— Всё равно не понимаю...— Нацу выглядел растерянно, слушая мой прекрасный, жизненный урок. — Почему она тебя возненавидела? Ты же ничего не сделал.

— А, точно.

Я щёлкнул пальцами, зло улыбнувшись. Эмоции накатывали с новой силой.

— Забыл про главную звезду этой истории, — в голове проскользнул образ Люси. — Ты знал, что у меня соулмейт есть?

— Чего блять? 

Нацу скривился. Наверное, больше в осознании того, сколько я ему напиздел за эти года. Да, красноречивым я точно не был:

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, всё это время у тебя был соулмейт, а ты мне даже слова не промолвил?

— Я вообще никому не говорил об этом, — я фыркнул. Недовольство Нацу переросло в бурчание под нос, с агрессивным сёрбами портвейна. 

— Ну и кто ты у нас, отморозок? 

— Надписи на руках.

— А, хрень, — Драгнил махнул на меня, расслабляясь. — И кто звезда тогда?

— Соулмейт. Когда делали операцию, именно в тот день теракта надписи на руках сыграли прекрасную шутку! Точнее, безмозглая девушка.

— О чём ты?

Я невесело хмыкнул. Как же тяжело сдерживать свой крик, когда хочется выпустить ультразвук.

— Ну, смотри, головёшка. Ты выстраиваешь образ человека в своей голове, которого чрезмерно придётся любить и видеть всю свою жизнь. Вы, как никак, соулмейты. Родственные души. Связаны между собой. Моё общение с этой... девушкой, было суперским, — я сделал глубокую затяжку, выпячивая большой палец вверх, показывая класс. — Наши взгляды почти всегда сходились. Надписи на её руках появлялись на моих. Рисунок на её теле был на моём. Связаны, блять.

Я вскочил со стула. Хотелось бегать, прыгать. Почему-то адреналин заиграл невероятной силой:

— Но! Конечно будет это «но», Нацу. У кого в жизни может быть всё так просто? — голос срывался. Взгляд падал на трупы вокруг меня. Всё кружилось. Будто не реальность, лишь странный сон. — На моей руке появилась интересная надпись. Прямо в момент смерти моего отца! И тогда, когда я не мог даже блять очнуться. Недельная кома, я ничего не слышу, врачи пытались смыть эту хрень. Но все сошлись на том, что это татуировка. 

— Что за надпись, Грей?

— Я никогда в жизни так не хотел кричать, Нацу, когда очнулся, — я почему-то игнорировал его вопрос. — Ничего не понимал, никого не слышал. Хотелось рыдать. Но не было слёз. Была только ебать какая большая обида! Обида на мать, что не верила мне. Обида на соулмейта, что не стирала свою надпись целую неделю. Уверен, она прекрасно понимала всё. Всё. До последнего.

— Грей.

— Надпись? 

Я будто очнулся. Но в своём мире. Казалось, я опять ничего не слышу. Воспоминания бежали перед глазами. Та самая палата, где я очнулся. Те самые чувства, когда осознал, что больше не услышу. То самое лицо матери, осуждающее, но одновременно грустное и волнующееся... Это всё. Это было противным и обидным. 

— Надпись... Она написала, как ненавидит своих родителей, — я усмехнулся. Наверное, больше было похоже на плач. Я не понимаю ничего. — Мать до сих пор думает, будто я специально отпустил отца на верную погибель! Просто надпись, казалось бы... Но, Нацу, слова всегда ранят больнее чем любая, блять, травма. Даже если ты оглох наглухо. 

Я постучал по своим слуховым аппаратам, пепел с сигареты посыпался на холодный кафель:

— Я... я.. — Нацу, неловкий ты идиот. Улыбка не могла уйти с лица. — Прости.

— За что, головёшка? — это звучало совсем не по злому. Это звучало потеряно. — Ты единственный, кто вообще от меня не отвернулся.

Моё понимание происходящего начало возвращаться. Уши ожили, возвращая всё в норму. Глубокий вдох, обрывистый. Я стоял в центре морга. Напротив трупы обычных людей. А на другой стороне величественные соулмейты... Злость накатила новой волной:

— Гнусные, противные и ничего непонимающие люди, — шёпот казался как крик, в этом месте было слышно абсолютно всё. Сигарета почти догорела. — Даже после смерти все так обожают ставить ярлыки. К чему всё это!? 

Тело истерически подбегало к трупам, руки подбирали «бирки» на больших пальцах ног. Имя, фамилия и:

— Мм, вкус. Если твой соулмейт чувствует вкус на языке, то он появляется и у тебя. Спорим, у него отрезали язык для исследований? А этот...

Я начал подходить к телам. Нацу что-то говорил. Наверное, просил остановиться. 

— Люди... Люди просто не могут оставить других в покое, Нацу, как же ты не понимаешь!

— Понимаю, Грей, но успокойся. Прошу.

Он шёл навстречу мне. Сигарета ещё не заканчивалась. Или я взял новую? Память... просто проваливается в никуда.

— Зачем это делают обязательством, Нацу? Почему? Почему я просто не могу не видеть её перед собой? Я не хочу видеть человека, что разрушил мою жизнь к чертям собачьим!

Драгнил перехватил мою руку, когда я пытался опять дотронуться до какого-то трупа. Почему всё происходит как в тумане? Моё тело будто не слушается меня. Не могу пошевелить и пальцем нормально, крепко сжимая всё подряд. Нацу ухватил меня за голову, выравнивая её прямо на себя. Перед глазами наконец появилось чёткое очертание лица друга:

— Ты же сам это начал, Фуллбастер.

— Что?

— Быть рядом с ней. 

Удивление. Я точно тогда это почувствовал. Ноги почти не держат. Зато глаза... я прекрасно вижу его лицо.

— Почему ты так решил, что это она? — я глупо улыбнулся, опираясь о плечо Нацу. Силы пропадали, ещё немного и, чувствую, завалюсь. 

— Уж после сказанного не только я так решил бы. 

— Ебать ты поумнел.

— К тому же, — он нахмурился. Моё тело уже почти падало, поэтому держать меня на ногах предстояло Драгнилу, — делать новые проблемы ты сам начал.

— Вот не пизди, Нацу, — я недовольно взвыл, отрицательно вертя головой.

— Мог просто забить на неё, правда?

Я промолчал, глядя на него. Сунув себе сигарету в рот, я опустил взгляд:

— Мог, Грей, просто не захотел. 

Нацу нелепо взъерошил мне волосы.

— Ты ещё сам не понимаешь, чего хочешь.

— Въебать тебе хочу.

— Да господи...

Вновь портвейн и уже тихие разговоры. Когда время было за полночь, хотелось ужасно спать, а тело ломило как от годовой работы. Не дожидаясь Тоби, мы с Нацу просто свалили. На руке чувствовалось знакомое жжение. Стоя на улице возле байка Драгнила, засыпанным, что неожиданно, снегом, мы оба глядели на рисунок Хартфилии на моей руке:

— И часто она рисует?

— Нет... только когда пьяная? Не помню.

Его подозрительной улыбки я тогда не сильно понял.

хх

Лёгкий бег вдоль тротуара по скрипучему снегу, огромные белые хлопья на моих волосах, за воротником. Чувства всегда так обостряются при небольшом количестве алкоголя? 

— Люси! Ну ты, блондинка, быстрая!

— С каких пор ты меня блондинкой называть стала? — я радостно засмеялась, глядя на подбегающую Кану. 

— Въелось из-за одного придурка, — Альберона скинула снежок с моей макушки. 

Смех улетучился в мгновение. Стало холодно и страшно. Только вот... не понимаю почему. Мысли о Грее после встречи в парке становились хмурыми, когда вначале всё начиналось только с диким интересом. Организм, казалось, о чём-то предупреждает:

— Ну ты чего? — Кана улыбнулась, заглядывая в моё лицо. — Только радостно бегала, а уже грустишь.

— Грей не увлекается какой-нибудь лепкой? Ну, там, фигур...

Она молчит. Мы только вышли из кафе, где весело проводили время в девичьей компании. А сейчас оставалось лишь дойти до общежития без приключений. Глаза Каны внимательно глядели на меня. С подозрением? Не понимаю.

— Фуллбастер часто скульптуры небольшие лепит, — её ответ был очень тихим, совсем не подходящий тону обычной Каны. — Нацу рассказывал, он даже на факультет искусств хотел поступать.

Что же. Некоторые моменты теперь невероятно точно совпадали с одними подозрениями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Я жду, когда загорится красный на пешеходном  
> И никогда не шагаю — жалко водителей  
> Сколько раз клялся себе и стенам  
> Не быть тяжестью, якорем  
> Не цепляться за руки людей  
> Начинаю гулять по кругу и кричать  
> Не в первый раз сквозь тьму прожитых дней
> 
> Врачи напишут мне в карточке "неврастеник"  
>  Лечение: медикаменты и физический труд  
>  А я, тонущий в иле, молча смотрел вокруг  
>  И просто хотел, чтоб меня любили»
> 
> Элли на маковом поле - Любовь моя


	6. 6

За неделю отлично припорошило снега, дороги покрылись льдом и начался глобальный гололёд по всему городу. Зима близко. Мои попытки дойти до университета в целости и сохранности почти увенчались успехом, если бы не парочка падений на задницу. Осенние ботинки ни разу не подходили на роль ходьбы по льду. А раздробить его, видимо, у мэрии сил не хватало.

На удивление, идущих в универ было очень много. Да и дорога моя была не самой обходной — центральная аллея к училищу. Пару раз перед глазами промелькнули знакомые лица. И только на ровной дороге моя гениальная голова додумалась скользить по льду, а не делать попытки самоубийства. Коньки сюда подошли бы в самый раз. 

Настроение, в прочем, как и всегда, было ужасным даже не из-за побитой задницы о лёд. Сегодняшний день предвещал много проблем. О-да, легендарное подписание документов матери и отчима. Жаль, что не могу пропустить это удивительное событие. Моя подпись, видите ли, тоже очень важна для этого куска уродства.

Мика, моя мать, бизнесвумен с очень большим стажем. Хоть агентство по продажам не из самых больших, но точно одно из лучших по качеству. Весь её труд был вложен в своё собственное дело, начатое с нуля и поддерживающиеся только на своих личных силах. Кто может сомневаться, что эта женщина точно не из робкого десятка и способна рационально мыслить в любой ситуации? Но, увы, это не всегда так. Хоть мать и очень умна, она всегда была податлива своим эмоциям. Не радостям, счастью или грусти. Нихрена подобного. Злости и наивности. В голове никогда не укладывалось, как такая статная женщина смогла подпустить к себе лицемерного, противного и безмозглого человека, как отчим? Может, события так набрали обороты после смерти отца и тогда она уже совсем отчаивалась. Не знаю, что у неё в голове. Никогда не мог понять. И не то чтобы я хоть как-то против её отношений с другими мужчинами. Жизнь не заканчивается после смерти близких, как говорят. Но доверять своё «я» отцу Леона — невероятно низко и глупо.

Изо рта вышел пар. Температура на улице была ниже нуля. Наконец, я начал подходить к зданию и всё больше поражаться, что сегодня универ забит студентами всех факультетов(возможно и других корпусов). Люди были на улице, ступеньках, скамейках и внутри. Куда же без этого. Начинаю подозревать, что Люси искала меня точно не просто так.

Так-то об этом. Из-за практики в больнице, моё посещение универа понизилось и видеть рожи студентов мне приходилось только в больнице, в своей текущей группе практикантов. Но, оказывается, я очень желанное лицо, что Хартфилия искала всю эту неделю меня по всем знакомым. Поначалу даже обращать внимание на это не хотелось. Настроение было вообще не до неё. Но после убедительного нытья Нацу пришлось прийти. Ну, и после просьбы мисс Полли. Как всегда, всё очень подозрительно.

Как только я вошёл в здание, щеки неприятно обдало теплом. Стало жарко. Глаза забегали в растерянности. Каждую минуту натыкался на людей, было людно и шумно. Универ живёт, как не посмотришь. Столько людей только в дни ярмарок или в середине весны. Но сейчас с каких чёртиков?

Моя ходьба стала неровной. Куда не глянь, выскочит студент и собьёт с ног. Ещё хуже, чем на льду. Но, самое интересное, как со своей глухотой я умудрился расслышать, как кто-то меня зовёт. Взгляд медленно повернулся в сторону оклика. Возле кофемашины стояли Джерар и Эрза. Ребята весело махали в мою сторону, зазывая. Ну и встреча.

— Привет, Фуллбастер, — Фернандс приветливо пожал мне руку, слабо улыбаясь. — Как практика? В этом году будут поразительные открытия второкурсника?

— Очень смешно, — я усмехнулся. 

— В университете из-за выборов?

Эрза отпила своё кофе. Они с Джераром были две копии, что характер, что манера жизни. Идеально подходящие к друг другу «Инь» и «Янь». Я непонимающе нахмурился, оттягивая воротник рубашки под свитером:

— Без понятия, о чём ты.

— Да ну, — парочка переглянулась, продолжила Скарлетт. — Первый этап выборов в президенты, Грей. У тебя кураторы, вроде как, баллотируются. Столько народу...

— По большему счёту, из-за рекламы, — Джерар оглядел коридор. Люди вокруг не собирались затыкаться. — Много бесплатных фишек от баллотирующихся, что грех пропустить такое мероприятие. Даже интересно, кто в итоге пройдёт.

— Замечательно.

Я фыркнул. Настроение опять превращалось в одну огромную пятую точку. Ну, почему я не могу жить вне этого движняка и спокойно себе страдать в углу? Сто процентов Хартфилия искала для какого-то «выгодного» предложения. Не может же всё быть так просто, да?

Так хорошо получалось избегать её общества, что оно в итоге опять меня как-то догнало. Жизнь специально цепляется за последний камень на дне, не давая мне всплыть. Местонахождение блондинки было в спортзале, что я узнал от Джерара с Эрзой. Самое большое помещение для проведения агитационных дел! После сказанного от встреченных знакомых, толпа раздражала ещё больше. Людям совсем заняться нечем, что страдают такой бессмысленной штукой, как выборы в университете? 

Как оказалось, да. Как же так? Всё стало понятно как только мои ноги переступили порог в спортзал. Воистину ужасное место, если прийти сюда именно в сегодняшний день. Жизнь в нём не то, чтобы кипела, она горела синим адским пламенем беззакония. Люди творили самые бредовые вещи: кричат лозунги своих «лидеров», проводят что-то на подобии митингов, предлагают самые абсурдные вещи и просто сверлят всё своим присутствием. 

Факультет искусств, второкурсники во главе с Нацу и Лисанной, стояли с плакатами возмущения о том, как недооценивают их факультет. Замечательно. А здесь у нас что? Журналисты? Макс, что тогда прибегал с новостью о краже, «агитировал» идею новой реформы в универе. Возле него неплохо так народа собралось. Вишенкой на торте были Хибикки с Дженни, что почти находились в самом центре спортзала, среди тучи студентов, которые задавали им вопрос за вопросом. Наверное, это главные кандидаты в сегодняшнем голосовании. Но, блять, как среди всех этих недоумков мне найти её?

Как ответом на мой немой вопрос, кто-то потащил меня за руку. Неожиданно, если учесть тот момент, что я вообще ничего не понимал от растерянности. Но рука всё тянула меня. Недолго. Перед глазами появилась сначала светлая макушка, а только потом бесконечная улыбка. Не рассчитав шаг, я стал почти впритык. Руки неожиданно заныли от неуловимой боли. Я слегка нахмурился.

— В чём дело? — заинтересованное личико, как обычно, Люси склонила голову вбок. — Нужна помощь? 

— Лучше скажи, что тебе нужно.

Она не заставила ждать, мигом махнув рукой в сторону. Пришлось идти сквозь толпу, стенды, столы с бесполезной атрибутикой и слушать её. Она шла впереди, будто в замедленной съёмке и что-то говорила. Я не слушал. Было тяжело сконцентрировать мысли только на ней. Мозг не может нормально воспринимать эту блондинку, а привыкнуть тем более:

— Даже не догадывалась, что отбор забирает так много сил. Будь всё в моих силах, ни за что бы не пошла сюда. Столько времени и ресурсов тратить на эту глупость... В голове не укладывается, как над этим все запарились. Да и вряд ли я в пятёрку пройду, о чём вообще говорить?

— Только поэтому меня позвала? — эту часть я отлично расслышал. Интонация голоса была чертовски злой, что блондинка озадаченно обернулась. — Чтобы просить о помощи?

Мы остановились. Люси растерянно хлопала глазами, странно спрятав руки за спину. Я хотел продолжить, но она мигом заговорила:

— Нет, Грей. Дело по поводу открытия дверей, мисс Полли меня неделю просила с этим разобраться, а я тебя всё найти не могла.

Этот ответ достаточно смутил, учитывая, что я на неё только что не сильно наехал. Но эта блондинка каждый раз весело отвечала на любую пакость с моей стороны. Грёбаная идеальная журналистка. 

Перед глазами почему-то только сейчас появился полностью образ сегодняшней Люси. Что-то в ней было не то. Сначала даже не понять. Но, когда, наконец, она отошла в сторону, взгляд зацепился за изменения в её образе.

Нет никакого официоза, как раньше. Ни рубашки, ни пиджака с классическими брюками. Сегодняшний вид был самым обычным: высокие ботинки, бежевые брюки и чёрный свитер со звёздочками. Так... по обычному. Перед глазами была не Хартфилия, а просто Люси. Без каких либо фамилий, если судить по внешнему виду. От своих мыслей становится ужасно неловко, откуда вообще они берутся, чёрт. Из задумчивости меня вывел голос Стинга. Внезапное прикосновение на плечах усадило меня на стул, а перед лицом вновь появилась Люси, разъезжающая на кресле с колёсиками. 

Она привела меня к их показному стенду для баллотировки. Было тут немного пустовато, в отличии от других мест. Парочка знакомых лиц из группы и Стинг с Люси. Не шумно и спокойно, без лишних движений и показных действий. Удивительно неплохо. И только сейчас заметил на двух стульях рядом ещё двоих девушек. Они казались очень знакомыми, но в голову вообще не приходило, кто это. Их взгляд падал на меня, что-то пристально высматривая. 

Люси подъехала на своём кресле со стопкой бумаг, пыхтя. Студентки моментально заговорили:

— Он не подходит, — выдала одна из них, скрещивая ноги. — Ни один второкурсник нормально не сможет провести показушную практику перед составом педагогов, даже своих, не говоря о других училищах.

— Что? — блондинка скривилась, откладывая бумажки на ближайший столик. — Ты даже не знаешь, что он умеет, Минерва.

— Плевать, что он умеет, — вторая девушка закатила глаза, демонстративно глядя на свои ноготочки. — У них только санитарная практика в больнице, а ты нам суёшь его на демонстрацию перед важными людьми.

— Вы только и делаете, что всех подряд отшиваете, — Люси зло нахмурилась. — Сколько не предлагай — не то. Не будь таких проблем, вы бы уже давно занималась своими делами, но тратите нервы и мне, и себе.

— Стерва ты, Хартфилия, — вторая девушка хихикнула. — Ну, что может твой второкурсник?

Они ещё долго спорили. Так бессмысленно. Вообще было плевать, что они решат. Лучше ничего. Хартфилия прям рвётся засунуть меня везде, только не понятно зачем. Проявление помощи с её стороны выглядит как навязывание и это чертовски бесит. У Люси точно язык подвешен, что она уладила эту проблему лишь после одного аргумента, выслушав до этого штук десять. Сорано и Минерва лучшие студентки четвёртого курса и их попросили руководить процессом демонстративной практики для педсоветов из других университетов, что прибудут к нам на день открытых дверей. Настолько душные, что среди всех потоков никого найти не смогли и засунули бедного меня, второкурсника, в этот цирк. Ладно, я давно смирился:

— Зачем Полли вообще нам подсовывает его? — Минерва глянула в мою сторону. — Язык проглотил?

— Я, грёбанный скрытый гений, требующий внимания от общества и заставляю старшекурсников чувствовать рвотный рефлекс лишь от одного взгляда на себя. Это ты хочешь услышать? 

— Придурок.

Девушки обсудили еще пару деталей и ушли, а Люси недоумённо глядела на меня. Карие глаза были, как копейки — большими. Удобная поза на кресле, матерящийся Стинг на фоне и только шум. Я вздохнул.

— Что?

— Какого хрена, Грей? — девушка крутанулась на своём кресле, скрещивая руки на груди. Было заметно, как она начинает злиться. — Почему ты стал ещё больше недовольным на окружающих, а?

Я тихо засмеялся. Какая же наивная блондинка, чертовски наивная и глупая. Её взгляд недоумения с каждым разом выражал всё больше запутанность и нарастающую злость:

— Хватит лезть не в свои дела, Люси, чужие проблемы тебе не по силам решать. Ведёшь себя противно.

— Не по силам? Да я только что твою задницу спасла от Полли, — голос начал понижаться.

— О, спасибо, я ведь просил тебя об этом.

— Это обычная помощь.

— Твоя помощь вообще не всралась мне.

— Да тебе вообще ничего не нужно, как ни послушай! Это не надо, здесь всё бессмысленно, а там явно вы облажаетесь!

— Что, не нравится? У тебя был шанс отвалить от меня ещё при выборе групп. Ступила немного, Хартфилия, теперь получай! Хватит меня крайним делать.

— Ты сам себя крайним делаешь, идиот. Я просто хочу помочь! Что не так, Грей? Просто ответь, господи.

— Эй, ребят, у нас и так проблемы.

Стинг недовольно жевал батончик, глядя на нас. Парень выжидающе смотрел на Люси. Девушка непонимающе развела руки в стороны:

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитала твои мысли, то это тупая идея.

— Банда Хибикки может прийти в наш «лагерь» и развалить его, — журналист пожал плечами. — Ребята явно недолюбливают тебя.

— Чёрт.

Хартфилия устало простонала, встав со своего кресла. Мигом, блять, позабыла о нашей перепалке. Тут даже доказательств не нужно. Эта девушка самое странное, что я когда либо встречал в своей жизни. Непонятная и блондинка. 

Но не успела она и словом обмолвиться, что делать, как прилетел на своих педалях Нацу. С разрисованным лицом в знак протестов он выглядел, как активист безбожный. Парень чуть ли на месте не прыгал от волнения, пытаясь вставить слова:

— Что случилось? — Люси мигом кинулась к Драгнилу.

— Нет, ничего! Ну, почти ничего. С тобой, пока что, точно ничего. Но, Грей! — Нацу перепрыгнул через стол, хватая меня за плечи. Я невольно качнулся, почти не удержав равновесие, но всё обошлось. — Я видел Меледи! А Меледи видела Леона. Говорит, что он тебя ищет. И очень настырно. И злостно. Больше злостно, наверное. Фуллбастер, ты же ничего не делал, да? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ничего...

— С какого хрена он меня ищет?

— Не знаю, ледышка, но просто вали из универа, пока дело опять не дойдёт до драки.

— Драки? — Люси удивилась, глядя по очереди на нас. — Точно не нуж...

— Хартфилия, отвали со своей помощью! Сколько можно?

Знаете, иногда эмоции доходят до финальной точки кипения. И они уже не просто чувствуются, они горят и хочется взорваться от сдерживания их в себе. Последнее время, я вообще не понимал, что испытываю к людям, проблемам и Люси. Всё перемешалось. Было только чувство усталости и раздражения. Жизнь смешалась со всеми проблемами одновременно и различать их было физически тяжело. А сейчас, когда она всеми силами пытается предложить свою помощь, хочется кричать. Я, блять, не понимаю. Что она может сделать? Уладить пару дел в универе, допустим. Но сейчас, Люси, чем ты помогать собралась? У тебя за плечами гора проблем и без меня, но ты всё равно суешь свой нос в чужие проблемы. И ещё недовольно морщишься, когда понимаешь, что тебе здесь не рады. Прям как сейчас. Удивлённые глаза и сморщенный носик. Хватит с меня этого, заебался терпеть.

— Грей, ты куда!? 

— Отвали, головёшка.

Плевать, если сейчас всё пойдёт по наклонной и проблем появится только больше. Может, наконец, выгонят отсюда и жизнь отшельника мне станет по душе. А может все будут до конца цепляться за меня, лишь бы вытянуть, как можно, больше живого. Вообще насрать. Я готов на всё, даже на кулак в морду. Прямо сейчас.

Я шёл в центр спортзала. Ты же там, Леон? Расскажи, что на этот раз сделал я. Узнаем, что опять твой папаша придумал. 

Его серебристые волосы можно было увидеть за пятьдесят метров. С приближением и злое лицо. Оу, видимо, отчим рассказал тебе много новых сказок. Нервы сдают, если я сейчас, вместо ухода из универа, глупо улыбаясь, подходил всё ближе на получение синяков. Он наконец-то увидел меня. Руки были сжаты в кулаки. Наверное, очень сильные, если учесть с какой грозной походкой он на меня направился. Вокруг не сразу обратили внимание на накаляющуюся обстановку, кроме подбегающих Нацу и Люси.

— Ну, куда в этот раз бить, Фуллбастер? — Леон громко крикнул вопрос, подходя всё ближе. Я решил ему помочь, делая ровно тоже самое.

— Смотря, что тебе папаша наплёл в этот раз.

— Охуевший придурок.

Лишь только удалось натянуть усмешку на лицо, всё мигом преобразовалось в дикую боль со свежей кровью во рту. Ай, замечательно. Кулаки Леона настроены очень враждебно. Удар за ударом. И ни слова больше.

Его нога подымалась в воздухе намереваясь ударить меня в живот. Ага, ещё чего. Рука ловко уцепилась за его ботинок, равновесие Леона начало пропадать, а сам он повалился на пол. Подожди, как насчёт удара под рёбра? Неприятно, да? Да, ничего страшного, мне тоже было не весело получать удар в колено. Наверное, вывих.

Драки с Леоном были, словно, как выпуск эмоций. Замечательное средство, когда кроме грёбанных побоев тебя ничего не успокаивает. Знать бы ещё причину, почему тебя пиздить пришли и всё станет ещё лучше.

Он был ловким и чертовски метким. Порой, я ему очень сильно уступал. В моей жизни никогда не было серьёзных силовых тренировок в отличии от него. Парень умел уклоняться правильно от ударов и каждый мой сильный взмах хоть и делал ему больно, но не существенно:

— Сколько гнили и безразличия в тебе, Фуллбастер, — каждое слово он выплёвывал, грозно шепча мне над ухом. 

— Намного лучше быть импульсивным лошарой? — тихий смех сбил его с толку. Его руки больно сжимали плечи.

Все вокруг начали сходиться. Кричать или охать. Некоторые и телефоны достали для съёмки. Обезьяны. 

Я оттолкнул Леона. Нельзя ему приближаться к моим ушам. Если этот идиот сможет выдернуть слуховой аппарат, как в прошлый раз, мне вообще не до мира сего.

— Уродство! Исключите Фуллбастера! Как его университет терпит!? 

Доносились крики. Дженни расхаживала вокруг да около, размахивая руками по сторонам. Студенты были в замешательстве. Никто не понимал причины драки и лишь знакомые ребята беспомощно глядели на очередное представление сводных братьев. 

Моё внимание притянула эта наглядная блонди, что только неделю назад предлагала «сотрудничать». Мозг начал вырисовывать очень сомнительную, но правдивую ветку событий. Неужели лапшу на уши вешал сегодня не отчим Леону, а его куратор Дженни? Тогда всё ещё намного хуже, чем могло быть. Наивное дурачье. 

Воспользовавшись отступом от драки, он почти коснулся кулаком моей челюсти. В мгновенье, и она точно была бы сломана. Танец закончился бы на больничной койке в гипсе. Но как же блять повезло увидеть сзади налетающего головёшку, что накинулся на спину Леона, оттягивая парня в конвульсиях назад. Тело почувствовало дикое облегчение и лёгкую радость минувшей угрозы. Но лишь секунду. Всё продолжилось словесным потоком:

— Я лично займусь твоим исключением! 

— Да как же ты надоела всех в заблуждение вводить.

Люси встала между мной и блондинкой. Слышать каждое слово было чертовски больно. Аппараты начинают барахлить? Студентов вокруг становилось больше. Шёпот и съёмка не прекращалась. Куратор группы Хибикки от возмущения чуть не задыхалась, сжимая кулаки. 

— Хватит лезть не в свои проблемы, — я отдёрнул за руку Люси.

— Если я не вмешаюсь, ты здесь устроишь погром и угробишь своё будущее.

— Тебя, блять, в последнюю очередь должно волновать это. Просто уйди, Хартфилия. Хватит строить из себя героя.

— На идиота-героя тут только ты смахиваешь.

Я сжал её запястье. Люси не оборачивалась, разговаривая со мной со спины. Я не могу видеть её лица. Это тяжело. Даже не догадывался, что разговаривать с ней вслепую ещё хуже, чем видеть перед собой прожигающие карие глаза. Голос этой девушки никогда не мог рассказать про её настоящие эмоции. Какого чёрта, Люси? Зачем ты каждый раз строишь из себя идеальную девушку, когда единственное, что я хочу делать по отношению к тебе — громко кричать и ненавидеть. 

— Твоё вмешательство, Хартфилия, только всё усугубляет, — Дженни тыкнула своим острым ноготком в Люси. — Ты портишь свою репутацию. А она и так не очень.

— Я особо и не гналась за этим, Дженни, — её голос очень спокойный. Н-да. Пришла вести светские беседы. — Но ты задолбала меня всё утрировать. Хватит портить людям жизнь.

— О какой жизни идёт речь, когда вся твоя группа это безмозглые идиоты и отбросы? Хах, Хартфилия, неужели ты думаешь, что можешь хоть немного выглядеть в глазах людей, как достойный лидер? 

Нахальная улыбка Дженни расплывалась по её лицу. Студенты зашумели. Неужели Люси насторожилась? Руки заметно начали делать много лишних действий. Точнее рука. Я всё так же удерживал её за запястье. 

— Твоя баллотировка в президенты жалкая. Ты — жалкая. Твой круг общения — жалкий. А тот, кто стоит сзади тебя вызывает только отвращение. Тебе тут никто не рад. Лидерства в твоей душонке столько, как умственных способностей. Следовательно? Ты ноль, Хартфилия. И начинать этот диалог с твоей стороны, с твоим приоритетом, только доказывает твои способности.

Никогда так не хотелось ударить девушку перед собой. Её довольное, такое гадкое и лицемерное лицо с улыбкой вызывало отвращение и рвоту. От позы «победительницы» хочется выкрутиться наизнанку. Все вокруг шумели. Непонятно, в согласии или нет. Было неясно. Студенты были точно не уверены в сказанном, в отличии от группы «поддержки» Дженни. Ребята оттуда весело кричали и присвистывали.

Люси легко освободила свою руку от моей хватки. Со спины она выглядела как плавная волна, что подходила к Дженни осторожно, но с угрозой. Наконец, было видно хотя бы её профиль лица и вся картина начинала вырисовываться. 

— Больше всего мне нравится в таких, как ты, глупая уверенность во всём, — ни тени улыбки, насмешки или презрения. Голос Люси был холоден, а лицо безразлично приближалось всё ближе к куратору. — Мне плевать на мнения в мой адрес. Совершенно любые. Я приму их все. Выслушаю и отвечу. Я сделаю выводы на том, как сильно зависима ты, лишь от одной поддержки лестных слов, Дженни. Мне жаль тебя. Вряд ли я буду жалкой, даже если иду в президенты без поддержки. Хоть это не так. Может, мой круг общения и не очень, — Люси обернулась куда-то в сторону, — но это лишь по твоему мнению, ведь так? Считать обычного человека ниже себя только из-за денег, ужасно некрасиво, — она наигранно зацокала, отрицательно помахав указательным пальцем перед её лицом. — Поэтому, если студенты выберут меня для дальнейшей баллотировки... Что же, мне придётся учесть мнение каждого. Я ведь так и делаю, правда, Дженни? 

Повисло глубокое молчание. Волна шока пронеслась по всему спортзалу абсолютно на всех. Внутри всё переворачивалось, крутилось, вертелось. От таких слов, наверное, мурашки ходят по всему телу табуном. Или это от неожиданной атаки?   
Не успев увидеть, чем всё закончилось у Люси с Дженни, налетел Леон. Нацу, видимо, не смог удерживать его полностью всё это время. Его растерянное лицо вдалеке выглядело так грустно, что стало смешно. До поры до времени:

— Финальный удар, отморозок.

— Хоть бы раз объяснил, за что.

Леон потянулся рукой к моему левому уху. А я кулаком к животу. Раз это было не предотвратить, то чего терять, да? Передо мной лицо Леона начало искривляться от дикой боли. Наверное, он видел тоже самое. Как же невыносимо чувствовать это каждый раз. Сначала ты ничего не понимаешь. Точнее, даже не слышишь. Всё слуховое внимание резко переходит на рабочее ухо. А вот вырванный слуховой аппарат заставляет повреждённое место истекать кровью, болеть адской болью и забить слух. Я повалился на колени. В глазах темнеет.

— Леон! Прекратите это! 

— Грей, ты жив? Грей! Слышишь хоть что-нибудь? Отморозок!

Мир превращался в туман. Глаза блуждали в поисках. Все звуки смешались.

— Дженни, прекратите немедленно!

— Нет, мисс Анна, Хартфилия перешла уже все границы.

— Две студентки и столько проблем!

— Вы будете отчислены!

— Быстрее! Он истекает кровью! Это серьёзно?

Дикий крик. Наверное, сразу нескольких людей. Кто-то трясет меня за плечи. Что-то прикладывают к левому уху. Кровь, такая горячая и липкая. Как же неприятно. Больно крутить головой, но что за крики, чёрт возьми? 

Громкий бах. Кто-то точно упал. И очень громко, даже если это смог услышать я. Голова поворачивается, как на автомате, в сторону. Перед глазами какая-то бессмыслица. Всё происходит так быстро и медленно одновременно. 

Дженни со всей силы толкнула её, дав ко всему этому пощёчину. Никто не успел среагировать, а Люси уже летела на пол. Светлые волосы разлетались в сторону. Они выглядят такими мягкими. Но только выглядят. Её удар головой был настолько хорошо слышно твёрдым, что все вокруг мигом затихли. Шум остановился и все смотрели на упавшую блондинку. Нога Дженни неслась нанести второй удар. 

День и так хуёво начинался, какого хрена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я забыла всю подходящую музыку под эту главу и подобрать нужную не могу, так как написала её ещё в конце июня...  
> в любом случае, весь трешак дальше ахах


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ляяя ребят я ещё не до конца уверена, что эта глава получилась именно такой, как я видела у себя в голове(некоторые моменты кардинально поменялись от того варианта, что был в планах истории)  
> Тут, скорее всего, очень много ошибок которые мы с бетой пропустили мимо глаз, за что низкий поклон и крик: "извините!".  
> Надеюсь получилось передать эмоции именно такими, как я их чувствую прописывая Люси и Грея.  
> Без понятия, какая песенка подходит сюда, каждый абзац писался под что-то особенное, но из основных выделю эти:  
> sick of you - DNMO ft. Sub Urban  
> love - telmini

Тело падало. Её рука вздымалась вверх. Она хочет ухватиться за что-то, предотвратить приближающуюся боль. Пшеничные волосы разлетались в сторону. Никто даже шага не сделал к ней. Никто ничего не замечает. Это происходит мгновенно. Её голова касается твёрдого пола, ударяясь с очень громким звуком. Тело вновь вздымалось вверх. Невысоко. Глаза закрылись, а лицо скривилось от неописуемой боли. Она наконец окончательно упала. Всё было мёртвым, ужасно тихим. Непонимание. В ухе звенит.

Кто-то прислонил новый слой салфеток к вытекавшей крови из уха. Люди вокруг копошились, глядели на меня. Будто не перед ними сейчас произошло нечто недопустимое. Никто ничего не замечает? Мысли сплетались в непонимание. Что происходит? 

Глаза всё ещё видят упавшую блондинку. Она лежит, еле двигается. Руки пытаются дотянуться до головы. Ей больно. Реакция тела нулевая. 

— Кто-нибудь, принесите больше салфеток! Откуда столько крови из уха...

— Уже почти прекратилось, хватит угнетать. 

— Он вообще не реагирует. Зачем так бить! Драться зачем? Столько вреда...

— Что это там?

Люси, вроде, тихо стонет от боли. Глаза начинают открываться. Ей неприятно, это отлично видно. 

Люди начали замечать проблему. Двух девушек. Блондинок. Студенток. Кураторов. Глупую и наивную. Дженни поглощала злость, лицо кривилось в судорогах, нога с каблуком замахивалась на лежащую дурочку. Не могу шевелиться, ничего не получается. От нового удара у неё не только организм сдаст, но и мозги ещё пуще. Она не может увидеть опасность, что надвигается к ней с каждой секундой. Нога Дженни попадёт прямо в висок, будь она невнимательной. Но когда ближайшие преподаватели спохватились, некоторые студенты из толпы выскочили в гущу событий, люди начали обращать внимание, а моё тело как кукла, само потянулось встать — всё произошло ещё больше неожиданней, чем предполагалось. 

Дженни не успела. Даже не так. Она не смогла ударить её. Люси лежала с полуоткрытыми глазами. Руки всё ещё безуспешно подымались, пытаясь помочь себе встать. Из носа потекла кровь:

— Остановите её! 

— Нет!

Молодец, Хартфилия. В стрессовых ситуациях люди даже при адской боли могут двигаться. Инстинкт самосохранения. Девушка перекатилась набок, встав на четвереньки. Нога Дженни прошлась по воздуху, а подбежавшие ребята сзади перехватили студентку, отводя с криками подальше от Люси. Меня кто-то дёргает за руку, оттягивая назад, не даёт идти. В рабочем ухе невероятно звенит, а мир в промежутках погружается в темноту. Мой организм не выдерживает. Эмоции выдохлись и единственное, что осталось от минувшей злости — дикая усталость и мечты о сне. Но, не время.

Люси опять не может пошевелиться. С опущенной головой, всё так же на четвереньках, она смотрит в пол и кроме догадок, что с её лицом прикрытым волосами ото всех, ничего не было. Руки еле опираются о пол. Наверное, сотрясение мозга было очень сильным.

— У вас совесть есть!? Кто так себя ведёт! Что одни, что другие! — крики преподавателей наконец начали быть слышными.

— Вы сначала уберите своих бешеных студенток, а потом возмущайтесь мне в лицо.

— Хамство!

— Из-за ваших манипуляций она чуть не прибила её, какое в жопу хамство!?

— Кана, успокойся.

— Не тебе, Драгнил, мне мозги вправлять!

Все снова начали шуметь и, конечно, вдвойне громче. Люси наконец-то попыталась сделать попытку подняться, ноги дрожат, она не может сосредоточиться. При таких падениях одни звёздочки в голове. Её окружают, пытаются помочь. Но почему же ты всех отталкиваешь, не принимая руки помощи? Я смог бы подойти. Нацу, что держал рукав моей кофты, ушёл успокаивать Кану. Все вокруг сильно ссорятся. В голову, тогда, почему-то не пришла мысль обернуться на Леона, узнать, что с ним. Всё внимание было приковано на еле двигающуюся Люси.

Такая глупая ситуация. Спонтанно и бессмысленно. С каких херов Дженни вообще налетела на неё? Кое-кто точно не договаривает. Либо Кана, либо Люси, раз первая так серьёзно что-то доказывает мисс Анне и ещё некоторым преподавателям, в купе со студентами и, конечно же, Хибикки. Он будто ни разу не был удивлён произошедшему, лишь хлопал своими смазливыми глазками перед всеми. Кану это злило больше всего. 

Люси сделала шаг. И тут же начала валиться. Ноги не держат, а кровь из носа текла ручьём. Она тяжёлая.

Я успел, чёрт возьми. Упала прямо передо мной. В мои руки. И теперь было ещё больше вопросов: как она с таким ослабшим телом вообще двигается? Глаза девушки начали закрываться, она тянет меня за собой, хватаясь за мою кофту.

— Не закрывай глаза.

Тихо бормочет, отрицательно кивает. Почти сомкнулись.

— Люси, не закрывай глаза! У тебя мозг болеть ещё больше будет.

Не слушает. Или не слышит. Она падает, вес тела переходит на меня и удерживать её становится тяжелее в такой позе.

— Твою мать...

Нацу подбежал. Он крепко поддерживал меня, помогая подымать девушку. Вокруг мелькали удивлённые лица. И никто не удосужился подойти помочь, сволочи. Я недовольно вздохнул. Она сейчас вырубится, а это нужно сделать хотя бы в медпункте. Драгнил что-то говорит, про проблемы. И без него эти очевидные вещи можно было понять:

— Отпусти.

— Ты завалишься, глупая.

Она скривилась, кровь потекла сильнее. Да что же ты творишь, Люси, как глупый ребёнок:

— Нацу, забери Кану и валите отсюда.

— А ты? Ты еле на ногах стоишь, а ещё как-то Люси держишь. Фуллбастер, а-ну!

Драгнил попытался перетянуть блондинку на себя, но она даже не шелохнулась, ещё крепче удерживая меня. Я невольно поджал губы. Какая же к чёрту неправильная ситуация, но что поделать, когда перед тобой девушка истекает кровью из носа и падает от любого движения? Ладонь коснулась щеки Хартфилии, голова еле держалась по собственному желанию. Такая беспомощная.

— Только попробуй закрыть глаза, блондинка.

Наверное, на неё это сработало очень хорошо. Как током ударило, её веки теперь были хоть немного приоткрыты. Ужасно пустой взгляд, о да, я прям всем телом чувствую, как ей сейчас херово: тошнота, головокружение, усталость и никаких возможностей для нормального передвижения. Я не очень смело подобрал её на руки:

— Ну, Фуллбастер, — Нацу поджал губы, странно вздыхая и тыкая в воздух указательным пальцем в мою сторону. — Противоречивое ты говно. 

— Иди за Каной.

Осталось только дойти. Или донести. Ах да, это всё происходит одновременно. Ну, ничего, до медпункта не особо далеко, а там отыграемся. Далеко не убежишь и каждый раз чувствовать эту противную связь соулмейтов я заебался. Как думаешь, Люси?

Она крепко держится за мои плечи, держа взгляд в одном положении. Голова на ходу лишь неаккуратно двигалась. Хартфилия отрубается. Ещё немного. 

хх

Начали прорезаться голоса. Они кажутся такими отдалёнными, хотя точно произносились чётко и рядом со мной. Ничего не понимаю. Воспоминания уплывают от действительности и последнее, что приходит в голову, как я завтракала вкусной овсянкой. А дальше пустота! Бред какой-то. Почему всё так болит? Особенно голова. Неужели я упала и потеряла память? Хм, точно нет, готова поспорить, что сегодня должен быть первый отбор в президенты.

Ах да, вот и зацепка.

Всё постепенно возвращалось: начало дня, студенты, волнение, проблемы, преподаватели, студсовет, Мираджанна с её "заданием" и последнее, именно то самое, неприятное и болезненное. Удар головой о пол. Память у меня точно не из худших. Хорошо это или плохо — без малейшего понятия. Но если учитывать, как я люблю влезать в разносторонние проблемы, то может это даже как "карточка" силы. Ай-ай-ай, как же больно...

Кто-то пошевелил рукой, что придерживала меня под головой. Заодно заставляя и меня двинуться. Голова раскалывается на миллионы кусочков от боли, даже думать было неприятно. Как жаль, что не существует кнопок для выключения мыслей. Приходится страдать. Всё неприятно щемит от боли, пульсация и мимолётная нервная судорога. Из-за чего же всё началось? 

Голоса начали быть понятными. Я невольно нахмурилась, всё ещё лёжа с закрытыми глазами. Рука под головой вновь стала удобно придерживать, очень аккуратно, так приятно. 

Но оставались недовольные крики. Ну, почти крики, скорее высокий тон с возмущением, и даже злостью. Знакомые голоса. Это точно были Кана и Грей. Временами, может, и Нацу? Не могу понять. Тело, слух, да и вообще мысли, ещё не могли прийти в норму. Чувствую себя отрезанной от мира. Первая услышанная фраза въелась в мозг, отдаваясь эхом, лишь бы не перекрыло дыхательные пути от нервов...

— Как можно было превратить такую мелкую проблему как «Дженни и Хибикки» в ебать какую глобальную, Фуллбастер?

— Неплохо ты заговорила о проблемах, когда сама же всё разносишь до невероятных размеров. Что ты там задумала с Люси за спиной у целой группы? 

— Ты мог не драться с Леоном. Всё было бы идеально! Нет, в итоге ты пробудил истерию в Дженни, Люси со своим синдромом помощи полезла за тобой, а ты... — наверное она обратилась к Нацу. — Идиот не дорисованный. Нахера нужно было устраивать это подобие митинга сегодня!?

— Да чё ты так гонишь на нас...

— Я просто обсуждаю нашу повсеместную тупость. Поговорим о первой!

— Кана, прекрати, пожалуйста! — Нацу почти шёпотом молил, но послышался негромкий шлёпок. — Да ну, за что!?

— Соулмейты. Надо же.

— Что? 

Ох, как голова заболела от услышанного. Не уверенна, что мои уши навострились, сейчас это мало возможно. Но как же, чёрт возьми, внутри всё за секунду перевернулось. Они все ненадолго замолчали. Даже я понимала, как сейчас все молча переглядывались. Что-то не так. А это лишь при одном упоминании соулмейтов. Рука, что меня придерживала, сжалась:

— Что, соулмейты? — вопрос повторил Грей.

— Ребят, прекратите.

— То, Грей, — Кана устало вздыхает. В голове мелькнул образ её недовольного лица и скрещенные руки на груди. — Ты соулмейт Люси, так ведь? 

— Тебя это никаким боком не касается, — мигом отрезал Грей, я почувствовала, как он пошевелился. — И даже не хочу знать, кто тебе это говорил.

— О, не вини Драгнила. Он ужасно преданный друг, ты и сам знаешь. Даже словечка не замолвил. 

— И что? Будем сейчас спорить про это?

— А почему нет? Ведёшь себя отрезанным от мира, никому не доверяешь, кроме Нацу, в жизни на тебе не увидеть хоть доли улыбки. Одни хмурые гримасы, Фуллбастер. Не то, чтобы меня это касалось...

— В этом вся соль, тебя это не касается, поэтому просто заткнись.

— Нет! Серьёзно, хватит! — Драгнил неожиданно громко заговорил. Дыхание временами перекрывало от волнения, так хочется открыть глаза, чтобы влиться в разговор, но так больно... — Вы оба молодцы. Достаёшь почти убитого инвалида вопросами про соулмейтов, а тот сидит и огрызается на всех. Оба заткнулись и вышли отсюда!

Все опять притихли. Без понятия, что они сейчас делают. Ничего не видно, а по шорохам, как я понимаю, никто даже не двигается. Неужели у Нацу получилось их заткнуть больше, чем на минуту? Кто-то тяжело вздохнул. 

— Извини, Фуллбастер, — голос Альбероны звучал виновато. — Но твои похождения соулмейтов по хорошему пути далеко не пойдут.

— Какие... — я не ожидала, что мой голос будет настолько слабым и осипшим. Неровный вздох. — Какие к чёрту соулмейты? 

Нужно двинуться. Хоть немного привстать. Локти сильно упёрлись в кушетку и я смогла немного подняться. Тяжело. Глаза слегка разомкнулись, всё размыто, они не могут быстро сфокусироваться. Было видно только очертания и размытые цвета комнаты. Так светло. Или это после долгой темноты? Немного больно. 

Все молчат. Опять. Да сколько можно? Сначала кричат, выступают, а теперь заставь говорить. 

Я снова зажмурила глаза. На этот раз собираясь с силами. Воздух быстро вышел через нос, а руки невольно сжались в кулаки. Кто-то убрал руку с моей шеи, что до этого придерживала. Я резко открыла глаза. Всё наконец-то было видно:

— Люси, как ты!?

— Да ты ещё огурчиком, Хартфилия.

— После таких подвигов Дженни точно исключат! 

— У тебя в программе мозга заложено быть наивным придурком? 

Нацу и Кана выглядели намного веселее, чем то, что я слышала. Ребята начали небольшую перепалку. Вокруг было пусто, медпункт был не особо людным местом. Из персонала была лишь одна медсестра, что сидела за своим столом и что-то писала. Интересно, как она ещё не выгнала этих шумных ребят? 

Я попыталась ещё немного встать, но не получается, тело сжалось от боли, руки дрогнули и я чуть не свалилась обратно на спину. Конечно «чуть». Меня придержали.

— Не двигайся, — Грей как-то странно нахмурился, не давая мне упасть. — Ты делаешь только хуже.

Нет прямого взгляда. Прячет глаза, лишь бы не поднимать их. Почему... почему я чувствую такую сильную неловкость? Взор невольно устремился на руку Грея, что касалась меня. Он тут же отпрянул. 

— Вечно ты меня виноватым делаешь!

— Так есть за что, Драгнил. 

Слишком шумно. Слишком душно. Слишком непонятно. Очень много лишних движений. Слов тоже много. Мозг взрывается от резких перемен. Наконец-то мне удаётся сесть на кушетке, не то, чтобы ровно, но получилось. Руки крепко держатся за края. Главное не упасть. Главное держать себя в руках. Всё плывёт в туман. Так плохо...

Грей сидел ровно напротив меня. Ноги скрещены, руки в карманах, рубашка, выглядывающая из под кофты, была расстёгнута на несколько пуговиц, а правая половина лица всё ещё была немного в крови. Его взгляд держался прямо, но не на мне. Куда-то сквозь, наверное, задумался. 

Так... почему никто не говорит? О соулмейтах. Так серьёзно обсуждали до этого, а сейчас? Умалчивают. Не договаривают. Делают вид, что ничего не происходит. 

Губы неловко поджались. Хочется уйти. Но сил нет даже пальцами пошевелить. Всё очень чувствительно. Неужели сотрясение мозга было настолько серьёзным? 

Позади ребят кто-то начал двигаться. Взгляд не успел быстро сфокусироваться, но уже через несколько секунд я видела перед собой медсестру. Она неожиданно ухватила Кану и Нацу за уши:

— Ч-что вы делаете? 

— Эй, отпустите!

— Вы слишком громкие, а девушке нужен покой. Так ведь? — она почему-то глянула на Грея, мило улыбаясь, но улыбка мигом улетучилась, вновь при взгляде на ребят. — Быстро вышли отсюда!

Девушка потащила их к выходу. Нацу очень даже послушно плёлся, в отличии от Каны, что яростно оборачивалась назад:

— Фуллбастер, расскажи ей! Фуллбастер, услышал!? Хотя бы намекни! Лучше сразу всё выда...

Но крик Каны оборвался за громко захлопнутой дверью. Всё стало опять тихо, спокойно и так же непонятно. Тишину прервал мой порывистый вздох. 

Грей странно на меня смотрел. Он почти развалился на стуле, устало опираясь об его спинку. Взгляд невозможно понять, на лице одна усталость и... грусть? Я неловко касаюсь своих колен, перестав держаться за кушетку. От вернувшейся тишины стало лучше по физическому состоянию, моральное всё ещё хромает.

Наконец, Фуллбастер шевельнулся, ровно сев на стуле. Его пальцы сплелись в замок, а сам он поддался чуть вперёд. Ближе. Ну сколько можно неловкостей?

— Что слышала? 

Его взгляд метнулся на меня. Сейчас он при своём наклоне казался ниже. Ногти нервно почёсывали колени. 

— Наверное, небольшую часть...

— Люси.

— Ладно, может немного и большую, — я болезненно скривилась, вспоминая разговор. — Но я точно поняла, что я ничего не поняла. Совершенно. 

Грей усмехнулся, как-то странно кивнув. Его руки неожиданно потянулись за голову.

— Зачем в драку полезла? 

— Синдром спасительницы, — я не удержалась не закатить саркастично глаза. Опять усмешка. Господи, пожалуйста, кто-нибудь: я ничего не понимаю, что здесь происходит! — Грей, в чём дело? Про что говорила Кана? Почему... Почему вы упоминали соулмейтов? Я правда немного не догоняю.

— Причём по жизни, — Фуллбастер пожал плечами, брови невольно изогнулись. 

— Ты о чём?

— Да о том. С чего начать? С самого начала? С недавних событий? Или тебе просто сухие факты? А, Люси?

— Ты можешь объяснить, в чём, чёрт возьми, дело? — голос начал повышаться. Какая-то извилина мозга подала сигнал о боли. Рука потянулась до виска.

— Больно? Конечно больно. Так головой долбануться, — Грей фыркнул, оглянувшись куда-то назад. Моему взору стало доступно его ухо. Без слухового аппарата и всё ещё окровавленное. 

— Тебе вырвали аппарат? 

Брюнет опять издал издевательские звуки. Будто бурчит себе под нос как старый дед. Ничего не расслышать. Он подал таблетку с водой со стола медсестры:

— Выпей. Сейчас будет оочень много болеть голова.

— Не обнадёживает.

— Не заслужила обнадёживание, блондиночка.

Я поперхнулась, но успела проглотить таблетку. Он опять усмехается, кидая на меня взгляд из под чёлки. Насмешливый, усталый и, я готова поспорить, что ему сейчас ужасно грустно. Грей почему-то поглядывает на руки, нервно закатывая туда-сюда рукав красной кофты, вместе с рубашкой под низом, до локтя. 

— Значит, пожеланий для начала нет, да? Оно и хорошо. Так будет легче. 

Сердце ёкнуло.  
Руки вспотели.  
Голова вроде и болела.  
Шум в ушах вернулся.  
Его глаза. Серые. Смотрят. Холодные, отдалённые. Он похож на туман. Очень приятный, ледяной. В нём, только, невозможно находиться долго. Тело болит от неприятных ощущений. 

Может, ты всё же не захочешь мне говорить это? Может, мы всё так же оставим это недосказанным? Эгоистично. 

— Помнишь, я часто писал на руках «болтливая-химе»? Думаю, помнишь, даже если этого я не смог забыть, — его губы поджались в скомканной улыбке. Ни разу не прямой взгляд. — Ты оказалась и вправду очень болтливой.

Как?

— Мы часто с тобой общались, да, почти всё время. Наше общение стало чем-то неотъемлемым, не так ли? По крайней мере, — Грей задумчиво подпёр подбородок, — у меня точно было так. Я ждал каждую твою надпись. Я искал поддержку в твоих словах. Столько приятных моментов. Грустная загвоздка, что лишь мы не могли писать свои имена, Люси. Будь всё так просто, я бы ни за что в жизни не допустил нашу встречу так скоро. Нет, не заслуживаешь.

Голова качается в отрицании. Моё тело берёт судорога. 

— Не понимаю...

— А что понимать, Люси? Ты и сама прекрасно знаешь, как мы общались.

— Помню. Я помню, — голос не дрожал. Он был лишь очень тихим и безжизненным. — Но, Грей. С чего ты взял? Как...

— Всё ещё не веришь? — он удивлённо улыбнулся, разведя руки в стороны. — Допустим. Помнишь, как ты провела своё пятнадцатилетие? 

— Конечно помню.

— А я-то как. Ты только и делала, что плакалась мне через надписи. А я, наивный олух, сочувствовал тебе.

— Да что ты! 

Злость неожиданно, как ток, прошлась по всему телу. Руки сжались от злости в кулаки, а тело само, порывами, поддалось вперёд. Захотелось что-то сделать. Резкое и противное. Но та боль, что не уходила, стала только сильнее и мой порыв эмоций мигом остановился. Грей моментально придержал меня за плечи. Или ухватился за них? Хватка слишком сильная. 

Слов не хватало, как описать его эмоции на лице. Особенно глаза. Он был близко, прожигая своим взглядом. Такое странное ощущение. Нельзя назвать его неприятным. Но точно колит. 

— Что, я? 

Я вздрогнула.  
Хриплый, низкий и уставший голос.  
Грей, почему? 

— Я... я ненавижу, соулмейтов, Люси, — он поджал губы, очень медленно качая головой из стороны в сторону. — Они портят жизни людей. Ставят в рамки. Заставляют быть с кем-то. Чувствовать эти глупые эмоции от которых просто невозможно избавиться. Никак, Люси! Это нереально. Как можно избавить свою душу от того, кого ненавидишь всем сердцем, но одновременно привязан? — кривая усмешка. — Конечно, никак. Мы связаны с тобой, блондиночка. Этими... ебучими каракулями на телах. 

— Тогда, почему? — голова двигается как в тумане. В отрицании? Или просто, мотается из стороны в сторону? — Почему ты просто не сказал это тогда? Зачем столько лет заставлял думать, что я делаю что-то не так? Или так и есть, Грей? Я ни черта не понимаю! 

— Серьёзно? Даже на секунду, в голову не приходит ни одной мысли? 

— Ни одной, — слова сорвались с губ. Даже не пробовала подумать. О чём мне размышлять, если даже за пять лет тишины я не смогла ничего понять? И за несколько минут у меня вдруг ни свет ни заря появятся ответы на мучающие меня вопросы? Нет. Так не бывает. Губы предательски задрожали. — Что я сделала не так? Как это произошло? Почему у тебя такая неприязнь, Грей?

— Заткнись.

— Я хочу помочь!

— Да сколько можно!?

Он тряхнул меня за плечи. Очень больно. 

— Я ненавижу тебя за те слова о родителях, Люси. Я ненавижу, что ты не видишь своих собственных проблем, а лезешь помогать другим. Ты беспомощна и глупая. Как у тебя в голове не укладывается, что ты только портишь всё своей «помощью», не понимаю. 

Его руки ещё сильнее сжимаются, озлобленное лицо было слишком близко. Грей дышит очень медленно, несмотря на его спешку в диалоге. 

— Серьёзно? — губы пересохли. И горло. Хочется ещё воды, но стакан был опустошён. Да, и не до него сейчас. — Ты даже не можешь объяснить причину моей вины, Грей, скажи, я не чёртов экстрасенс. Особенно после сотрясения мозга.

— В иронию гнёшь? — он улыбается. И вообще не по доброму. — За день ничего не поменять. Не сильно нам повезло встретиться в такое время.

Он отпустил меня. Тело будто ослабло и держаться было не за что. Я резко выдохнула. Грей встал, проверяя свой телефон. 

— М, уже время, — он хмыкнул, закатив глаза. Одним движением он повертел телефон в руке. Теперь он смотрел на меня с верха вниз. Я в непонимании скривилась. — Что? 

— Какой же ты...

— Не так ты представляла нашу встречу? 

— Да нет, не в этом дело, — я замотала в какой раз головой. — Были и похуже варианты. 

— Тогда что? 

Его голова наклонилась вбок, серые глаза сощурились. Уу, кто-то в непонятках. Я несмело улыбнулась. Ладно, скорее это было похоже на улыбку чокнутой после нервного срыва. Даже не похоже, а так и есть. Он удивлённо приоткрыл рот:

— Да заткнись ты уже, Грей, — я опередила его. — Я поняла, что ты ничего не скажешь. И я поняла, что мне придётся сейчас самой всё обдумывать: где же ошиблась пятнадцатилетняя я? Хрен знает где, Грей! Просто... Просто, так хочется понять тебя, даже не как соулмейт, но ведёшь себя... Да какой смысл говорить?

Моя нервная улыбка начала перерастать в тихий смех. Так смешно. Так глупо. Я не понимаю. Будто всё, что я сейчас чувствую, обостряется в разы больше, чем обычно.

Так хочется убежать. Не слушать и не думать. А ведь это только середина дня. Впереди отбор в кандидаты, разговор с преподавателями, ребятами, Каной... Будто и сотрясение только что не получала, думаю обо всём, как о простом дне. Такая глупая. Смех заканчивался. Хотелось плакать. Нет-нет. Господи, нет. Только не плакать, не здесь, не хочу! 

— Как голова, Люси? 

Он наклонился, засунув телефон обратно в карман, попутно и руки. Тебя, наверное, вообще не смущает вся эта ситуация. Конечно не смущает, Грей, ты был готов к этому. А я даже не знаю, что ответить и сказать. Столько лет и ради чего? Наивная блондинка, и вправду. Думала, может образуется со временем и мы поговорим при первой встречи. Поймём друг друга. Ты объяснишь причину. Но... если ты все эти пять лет молчал, то зачем сейчас говорить, да? Знать бы, чёрт возьми, что я натворила! А я без малейшего понятия. Вообще ничего не приходит на ум. Неужели я такая невнимательная и глупая? Глупая, конечно, я глупая.

Грей был напротив меня, согнутый на пополам. Я грустно усмехнулась, слёзы собирались в глазах. 

— Ужасно. 

Руки быстро упёрлись ему в грудь. Быстрый толчок и поднятие с кушетки. Что ж, это было, ух, как тяжело. Спасибо головушке, что сегодня моя обувь была ботинками, а не каблуками. Пора валить отсюда, если никаких подробностей мне не узнать, и так паршиво. 

Парень от неожиданности согнулся ещё больше, тихо зашипев. Я уже засомневалась в своих действиях, неужели я задела ушибленное место? Но вопросы исчезали при виде лица Грея. Нет, этого мне сейчас точно не надо. После драки не только у меня мозг отбило, раз он на полном серьёзе начал мне рассказывать про соулмейтов в медпункте. 

Я ухватилась за ручку двери, мигом открывая. Моя надежда была на быстрое исчезновение. Требовалось лишь убежать от толпы студентов, что оказалась за дверью. Почему всех так вдруг неожиданно начала волновать моя личная жизнь? А, ну или они здесь после драки с Дженни. Что-то я запуталась.

Да так, что Грей почти налетел сзади. Не успела я ещё и шага сделать из медпункта, как он развернул меня к себе лицом. Мы оба вылетели из кабинета, продолжая движение. Ходить лунной походкой после сотрясения лучше не пробовать. Вся боль в теле вновь напомнила о себе, я недовольно скривилась, продолжая шаг назад. Остановилось всё это на середине коридора, в кругу студентов моей группы и парочкой знакомых из студсовета... Забавно, что преподавателями здесь и не пахнет. 

— А теперь о чём поговорим? — губы злостно поджались. — Ты либо говори, либо перестань мучить догадками.

— Ты или так хорошо прикидываешься, или реально не понимаешь? — он непонимающе скривился. 

— Да, конечно, мне ведь так нравится водить парней за нос, делать же больше нечего! 

— На тебя как не посмотришь, и впрямь заняться не чем. Лезешь куда не просят, баллотируешься в президенты, ведёшь целую группу студентов...

— Это хоть как-то сейчас важно!?

— Важно, блять! Важно! Потому что я не понимаю твоих намерений! 

— Их нет.

Слёзы, почему вы так предательски хотите пойти? Губы так сильно дрожат, пытаясь сдержать порыв эмоций. Я так глупо выгляжу, ещё и с этой улыбкой. Нервные вздохи срываются с губ.

— Их правда нет, — голос дрожит. Слёзы наконец покатились по щекам. Это никак не входило в планы. Рука резко поднимается вверх. Грей как запуганный кот, невольно отстраняется. Но я успеваю. Пальцы легонько касаются окровавленного уха, наверное, щекоча ногтями. Его удивлённые глаза начинают часто моргать. Я тихо усмехаюсь сквозь слёзы. — Прости, но я ничего не понимаю.

Все вокруг начинают шептаться. Никто не знает, что произошло, да в общем-то, я тоже. Стинг что-то пытался сделать, прорваться в мою сторону, но его крепко держала Кана. Нацу немного грустно улыбался, неловко ковыряя носком ботинка пол. Ребята из группы переговаривались, думали, смотрели. Прям всем нужны подробности. 

Что-то горячее потекло из носа. А телефон Грея зазвонил. Мы оба отвлеклись от неловких поступков. Его уже будто здесь не было. Тот напуганный кот уходит и возвращается недовольная мордашка, разговаривающая по телефону. Я рефлекторно ухватилась за нос. Кровь стекала уже по подбородку. Взгляд быстро метнулся на Кану, она вроде выругалась, доставая из сумки салфетки.

Грей отходит. Даже взгляда не бросил. Внутри всё начинает кипеть от переизбытка эмоций. Вспыльчивый! Непонятный! Недоговаривающий придурок! Вмазать хочется, да, только пожалею потом об этом.

Слёзы останавливались, я уходила в сторону Каны, забирая из её рук салфетки. Я потом отвечу на вопросы Стинга, потом объясню, что нужно делать группе, я потом поговорю с преподавателями и Мираджанной, и конечно же потом узнаю, что случилось с Дженни.

Точно. Совсем забыла про неё.  
Ох, господи.

— Я надеюсь, вы ещё помиритесь, да?

— Не знаю, Кана, сейчас не это меня волнует.

Я быстро приложила салфетку к лицу, пока кровь не начала капать на свитер. Нацу остался с Греем. Они разговаривают? Серьёзно? 

— А что тебя может волновать? — Альберона тяжко вздохнула, перекидывая через другое плечо мою сумку. — Куда мы вообще идём?

— В туалет. Плакать, думать, приводить себя в порядок и решать, что мне делать... — я запнулась, аккуратно вытирая нос. Я негромко шмыгнула, — делать с Греем.

— Он просто не пытается разобраться в ситуации! 

— Ты, вообще-то, тоже, — я тихо усмехнулась. — Что-то я упустила в своей жизни. Ничего не помню. И Грей тут скорее всего мало виноват...

— Ну, после сотрясения мозга память иногда ухудшается, — Кана пожала невинно плечами, оглядываясь назад. — Чего это Драгнил с ним обсуждает так?

— Но у меня не было сотрясения мозга пять лет назад! — я тихо взвыла, совсем не обращая внимания на интерес подруги.

Я вспомню. Я точно вспомню и разберусь с этим. Почему Грей сам не рассказал? Слишком поздно? Ничего поздно быть не может, если я смогу разобраться во всей этой заварушке. Ноги подкашиваются, но нужно идти. Ещё даже и вечера нет, да? 

Он разминулся с Нацу, хлопая его по плечу. Его короткий взгляд обращается ко мне. Уходящую подальше ото всех. Он поднимает свою голову к верху, вместе с левой рукой, проводя правой вдоль от запястья до локтя. Смешок. И разворот к нам спиной.

На том самом месте остался только Драгнил, что взволнованно глядел нам с Каной вслед. 

И что же всё это значит? Я и без вас понимала, что я глупая. 

хх

19:00 

Красивый снегопад, дарящий душе тихое умиротворение и чувство спокойствия. Мир в такие моменты кажется очень медленным и прекрасным. Никто и ничего тебя не беспокоит, не говорит и не просит. Прекрасное чувство. 

В коридоре было до жути темно, лишь пару ламп горело на двух параллельных концах. Люди выходили из разных дверей, небольшими кучками, одни. Забавно, что мать не выбрала место посолиднее для подписания документов нотариусом. Здесь пахло куревом. Ну, глупо, конечно, об этом говорить, стоя возле открытого окна с сигаретой, но всё же. Было холодно. Но это чувствовалось настолько хорошо, что давно было наплевать на любые проблемы. Они все бессмысленны, когда всё происходит со скоростью бесконечности. Проблемы перестают быть чем-то хуёвым, когда ты привыкаешь к ним. Наверное, поэтому мой мозг не придумал ничего лучше, чем всё рассказать Люси. Почти всё. Дать понять, кто мы, было моей самой тупой ошибкой за сегодняшний день. Но кого это волнует, когда твоя жизнь и так скатилась? 

Я тихо усмехнулся. Ещё немного и документы наконец-то будут готовы, я отсюда уйду и больше вряд ли увижу кого-то из «семьи» ближайший год. Заебало абсолютно всё.

Как неожиданно, что именно в этот момент моего потока мыслей, передо мной появился Леон.

Мы с ним так и не поговорили после драки. Ухо до сих пор ничего не слышит, слухового аппарата на запасе у меня не оказалось. Теперь мне полагается место в трамвае по скидке. 

— Как ты? 

Парень глупо улыбнулся. Рана на его губах чуть не треснула. 

— Мы не в ссоре? — я тоже не сдержал улыбки, сделав новую затяжку. 

— Я поговорил сначала со студсоветом, — Леон не без улыбки кивнул, — наговорили они бреда конечно... Ну, потом мне пришлось поговорить со Стингом и Дженни. 

— Даже интересно, что они наговорили.

— Да прям? — Леон иронично сощурился. — Ничего, на самом деле. Извинились, объяснились за неуравновешенную Дженни и пообещали какую-то помощь по учёбе. Хрень, в общем.

— Да? Зря я уходил. Только я так и не понял, почему мы не в ссоре, — я хмыкнул, наконец потушив сигарету. О снег на внешнем подоконнике. Его знатно припорошило. 

— А потом я поговорил с Нацу. 

Леон замолчал, как-то странно поглядывая в окно. Было прекрасно видно, как тяжело давалось ему об этом говорить. Парень глупо усмехнулся, закивав головой:

— Короче, извини меня, Фуллбастер, но я понятия не имел, что мне опять повесили лапшу на уши.

— Всё нормально.

— Конечно, лучше не бывает, — парень наконец поглядел на меня. Точнее, на моё ухо. — И за драку извини. Я всегда был вспыльчив, даже не подумал.

— Всё правда в порядке, Леон, — руки неловко сунулись в карманы. — После стольких проблем, уже нейтрально ко всему относишься.

— Серьёзно? — Леон достал небольшую коробочку из кармана плаща. Это ебать как удивило. — Я видел как ты до блондинки сегодня полз.

— А вот сюда лучше разговор не заводи, — я качнул головой. — Стоп, ты мне аппарат, блять, слуховой купил!?

— Понятное дело, я же вырвал.

Пальцы аккуратно забрали небольшой коробок. Было видно не сильную судорогу в руках. Я удивлённо уставился на вещь. Леон тихо засмеялся:

— Это компенсация. Плюс, в универе тебе точно сделают выговор.

— Не то слово... — я горько усмехнулся, радостно сунув коробку в карман. — Спасибо большое.

— Наивный ты олух, Фуллбастер, — сводный брат покачал головой, протягивая в этот раз руку для пожатия. — Но достойный.

— Я больше твердолобый.

Пожатие было одним из самых крепких в моей жизни. Будто это не просто знак примирения, но и миллион многозначащих слов, не сказанных вслух. Парень невзначай дёрнул плечами, увидев, как Мика выходит из кабинета нотариуса. Леон тихо выругался:

— Удачи.

Он точно не хотел пересекаться больше с этой семейкой. Хотя, этот набор людей давно нельзя уже называть чем-то подобием семьи. Я тихо вздохнул, оставаясь в коридоре почти один. Мать медленно подходила, деловито пряча документы в свою сумку. Перед кем вы светите этими бумажки, мэм? Мне давно плевать уже на всё.

— Где Леон?

— В универ уехал.

— В семь часов вечера? 

Не дожидаясь отчима, так как ему ещё предстоит что-то подписать, мы пошли на выход неспешным шагом:

— У них выборы президента проходят. Наверное, он понадобился.

Мика тяжко вздохнула. Что же такое случилось, раз тяжкие вздохи пошли? Неужели что-то нужно было сказать? 

— Ты говорил, у тебя практика сейчас в больнице.

Я кивнул.

— Всё хорошо? 

Мы почти вышли. Осталось спуститься по последним ступенькам и выход будем прямо перед носом. В горле неприятно пересохло, а волосы немного вздыбились. Мать заинтересованно смотрела на меня. Прямо в лицо. Я нервно сглотнул:

— Тебя вдруг моя жизнь начала интересовать?

— Она всегда интересует, — женщина фыркнула. — Но это не значит, что я буду спрашивать тебя о ней всё время.

— Тогда в чём смысл? Простое «как дела» и так сойдёт.

Рука опёрлась о массивную дверь. Мы наконец-то вышли. Небольшая метель сразу же ударила в лицо, снег попал даже за шиворот, от неожиданности я зажмурился. До поры до времени. Наконец разомкнув глаза, я захотел их закрыть навсегда.

Неуклюжая, маленькая и блондинка. Да ёб вашу мать. Она неловко скользит по льду рядом со ступеньками, удерживаясь за нижние перила. Красный нос, щёки, руки в судороге держат маркер. Сердце бешено забилось. Карие, эти чёртовы карие глаза со скоростью света поднимаются к верху, где я стоял с матерью. Они мигом загораются. Чем-то необычным. 

Люси вмиг становится почти посередине, как только она увидела Мику. Руки сжались в кулачки, а сама она резко наклонилась. Очень низко. 

— Что происходит? — Мика ахнула.

— Извините! 

О нет, Люси. Только не делай этого.

Я так ещё больше возненавижу в себе всё.

хх

15:06

— Только не начинай опять новый круг, — Кана аккуратно вытерла слёзы на моих щеках салфеткой, стараясь делать всё очень нежно. 

— Но я такая глупая!

Навзрыд, с тихим кашлем и новой волной слёз. Я не могу остановиться, как бы не пыталась! Они не хотят останавливаться, эмоции пляшут, а воспоминания ускользают. Почти час я пытаюсь вспомнить хоть какую-то зацепку о моей проблеме. Или проблеме Грея. Что я сделала? Как я испортила ему жизнь? Боже, почему я такая глупая! Столько лет не замечать такого! 

— Ты не глупая, Хартфилия, — Альберона тяжело вздыхает, опять проводя салфеткой по лицу. — Все совершают ошибки, да?

Тихий кивок.

— Ну так чего реветь? Разберёшься ещё с ним. Сам виноват, раз не рассказывает!

— Но... — я всхлипнула, подтирая рукой глаза. — Это нельзя так оставлять. У него есть все причины злиться на меня.

— Ты даже не знаешь какие это причины, алло! — Кана от раздражения пощёлкала пальцами возле моих глазах. — Он как маленькая девчонка гнётся, мог бы уже давно всё рассказать. Как ты так можешь наивно соглашаться с ним?

А никто и не соглашался. Я закивала отрицательно головой, заглянув в зеркало. 

На секунду я точно ужаснулась, увидев перед собой нетипичное для себя личико. Красная, с размазанной тушью от слёз, немного соплей и картина долбанутой блондинки собрана! Губы неловко поджались. 

На самом деле, я, правда, не до конца понимала намерений Грея. Было бы намного проще, если бы он всё рассказал, объяснил и тыкнул пальцем, где и как я провинилась. Но этого, конечно же, не будет. Он ещё с первой встречи дал понять, что он может проявлять внимание, но свойственное лишь его характеру. Как же глупо. Раздражает всё! И глупая я, и недосказанности Грея, моё прошлое, эти надписи на руках, родители, университет, студенты, жизнь...

Мгновенное облегчение. Холодная вода коснулась моего лица очень неожиданно. Я удивлённо уставилась по сторонам, ища того, кто это сделал. Но в туалете до этого была только Кана. Только до этого. Альберона недовольно пыхтела, вымывая руки. Передо мной, теперь стоял ещё и Нацу. 

— Поговорим?

19:30

— У вас что-то случилось? 

Мика быстро спустилась по ступенькам, взгляд был до чёртиков строг. Она явно была озадачена ситуацией.

Уж поверь мне, мам, я не больше тебя.

— Что? — Люси мигом выпрямилась. Удивлённые глаза часто заморгали, внимательно оглядывая женщину. — Нет! Я пришла помочь вам. Ну, или прояснить немного ситуацию.

— О чём ты? 

Я спустился вслед за матерью. Судорога в руках не проходила, тело начинало гореть, хотя на улице было далеко не плюсовая погода и чувствовать теплоту в моей-то одежде, было невозможно. Температура тела повышается. Становится ебать как стрёмно.

— Вы, случайно, не ошиблись? Как вас звать? 

— Люси, — она быстро улыбнулась, сжав маркер ещё сильнее. — Нет, это невозможно. Я по поводу ситуации после смерти вашего мужа, — губы пересохли, пришлось облизнуться, — ну, или же отца Грея. 

— Прекрати это.

— Нет! 

Я попытался ухватить её за руку, отвести её отсюда, чтобы она не наделала глупостей. Но она ловко ускользнула от меня, недовольно нахмурившись. Замечательно, человек с сотрясением мозга.

— О чём вы вообще говорите!? — голос матери начал повышаться. Её суровое лицо превращалось в злое. А я говорил, Хартфилия, эту женщину лучше вообще не трогать. 

15:09

— Тебе Грей рассказывал про пятнадцатилетие? 

Мы втроём всё так же стояли в туалете около раковины. Кана то и дело доставала свой термос, предчувствуя длинную историю. Нацу говорил аккуратно, спокойно и тихо. Он часто улыбался и спокойно задавал вопросы, чтобы правильно ввести в курс дела.

Так приятно.

— Он упоминал, но ничего не договаривал, — я вспомнила его слова, немного хмыкнув. — Он вообще нигде не договаривал.

— Если кратко: спустя неделю после твоего Дня рождения, отец Грея умер.

— Что!? 

Дыхание перекрывает.

— Тише, — Нацу похлопал меня по плечу. — Я уверен, всё это недосказанности.

— Нацу, что тогда было? — руки задрожали. Я несильно сжала рубашку Драгнила. — Нацу...

— Твою мать, это получается... — Кана зажала рот рукой, удивлённо таращась на парня.

— Молчи, — Нацу нахмурился, тыкнув в её сторону пальцем. 

— Да что, блин, произошло!?

— Отец Грея был полицейским и погиб при теракте, а Грей тогда находился с ним не по счастливой случайности. Сначала всё началось с обычного дежурства, ну а закончилось всё очень печально, — Нацу поджал губы, нервно постукивая по раковине. — Он рассказывал мне эту ситуацию, но я только сам недавно узнал, что вы соулмейты! Ты представь, думать, что пять лет твоего друга мать ненавидит по каким-то тупым причинам вообще не связанные с ним, а там...

— Была моя надпись.

Нацу замолчал. Я даже услышала, как он сглотнул. 

Всё это время дыхание сбивалось, было неровным и резким. Земля уходит из под ног. Господи, какая же я глупая.

— Там была моя надпись, — как в тумане, проговорила я. — Такая глупая... Как, как можно было написать это?

— Что? — Кана непонимающе уставилась на меня. 

— О боже, что я наделала...

— Люси, успокойся.

— Я целую неделю не стирала надпись про родителей, — снова слёзы. — Целую неделю я держала её у себя на руке. Когда у него происходило такое...

— Ты не знала об этом, — Нацу попытался коснуться меня.

— Нет! Это, это... — я зарыдала. — А слуховые аппараты?

— Он оглох при взрыве.

— И эта надпись... он был в больнице где каждый видел эту надпись и не мог стереть... Из-за этого у него проблемы с матерью?

— Частично, — он нехотя кивнул, устало выдыхая. — Мика думает, что он хотел его смерти.

19:39

— Прошу, выслушайте меня, — она часто задышала. Изо рта выходил пар. — Грей ни в чём не виноват.

— Заткнись, Люси.

Опять бесполезная попытка подойти ближе. Удивительно, но в этот раз мне помешала мать. Что за глупости! Неужели её эта чушь заинтересовала?

— Значит, вы Люси? — её голос перестал быть злобным. Наверное, больше заинтересованным. — Выражайтесь точнее, не совсем понимаю вас.

— Да, конечно, — блондинка согласно кивнула, набирая в рот воздух. Карие глаза глянули на меня. — Но он мне понадобится.

Тёплая рука коснулась моей. Она быстро затащила меня на ровне к ней. Несмело улыбнувшись, Люси развернулась обратно лицом к матери, заставляя меня недоумевать от её действий.

Мозг тогда ещё не сильно хотел понимать, что она сейчас сделает.

Осознание пришло только после сказанного. 

— В день смерти отца Грея, я написала на своей руке, как ненавижу своих родителей. Пятнадцатилетняя дурочка, что даже не могла догадаться о причиненном вреде другому человеку.

Нет, пожалуйста, прекрати.

— И как это связано?

— Любой текст, рисунок, даже татуировка на моём теле, появляется в том же месте у Грея.

— Глупости, — Мика закатила глаза, поведя плечами. — И вы решили рассказать мне об этом именно в день подписания документов?

— Без понятия, что за документы вы подписываете, — Люси отрицательно закивала головой, вновь начиная глубоко дышать. — Но Нацу попросил меня сделать это именно сейчас. Да и если бы не Грей... Короче.

Она убрала пшеничные волосы за спину, давая полному взору своё лицо. Поглядев на меня, лишь рукой дернула за край кожанки. Тело не слушается. Я на автомате выполняю сегодня любое движение. Голова болит. 

— Пожалуйста, прекрати всё это, — голос был не достаточно жёстким, а лишь уставшим и хриплым.

— Я ведь люблю помогать.

Маркер коснулся моей щеки. Она стала писать. Быстро. Еле касаясь меня. Лицо матери начало кардинально меняться. 

Наверное, щека Люси сейчас приятно жжёт. Она немного хмурилась, но когда отстранилась, плавным движением подошла как можно ближе к матери:

— Мы связаны, — спокойный голос эхом доносился до меня. — Я соулмейт Грея. И, если бы не моя подростковая оплошность, что была сделана в пятнадцать лет, то ваши отношения не сложились бы так ужасно. Извините меня. 

Она опять наклонилась. Ещё сильнее. Ещё усерднее. Настойчивее. И грустно. 

— Столько лет... Почему вы не рассказывали это?

Мика закрыла рот рукой. Взгляд становился грустным.

Почему?

Зачем ты это сделала?

Ты не должна была.

Я не просил тебя.

Я не рассказывал тебе.

Я не хотел, чтобы ты влезала в это.

Но ты появилась здесь. Ты склонилась перед моей матерью, прося прощение. Что ты делаешь?

Я не хочу тебя ненавидеть.

Это тяжелее.

Прекрати.

— Я и сама не знала об этом, — ты неловко выпрямляешься, понимая, что мне сейчас и слово выговорить тяжело. Ты оборачиваешься на меня. — Лишь сегодня. Так карта выпала, да? 

Неловкий смешок.

Твой и мой.

— Грей... 

Лицо матери скривилось, очень болезненно. Такое чувство, что она пытается сдержать слёзы. Касаясь плеча Люси, она несильно поглаживает его, двигаясь ко мне.

Ещё секунду и я оказался в её объятиях. 

Как же стыдно.

— Ты ведь мог и сам всё рассказать.

Её руки касаются моего лица, с грустной улыбкой глядя на мою разрисованную щёку. Я ведь даже не знаю, что она там написала.

— Ну да, — голос никакой. Будто я сейчас откинусь. — У меня тут соулмейт с ума сошла, это не я страдал пять лет назад.

— Извини меня, — Люси опять заговорила. Мы оба глянули на неё. 

Сейчас её улыбка не казалась такой. Ну, такой. Ненастоящей. Сейчас она наверняка пропитана глупостью, но очень приятной. Она заразительна. Эта улыбка. И Люси.

— Ты можешь остаться? Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — Мика отстранилась от меня, подходя обратно к блондинке.

— Ох... 

И опять эта реакция Хартфилии. Глупый смех и почёсывание затылка.

— У нас выборы президента, а я баллотируюсь. Нацу меня ждёт.

Она помахала в сторону дороги. Головёшка сидел в шлеме на своём мопеде. Ах, вот оно как. Пазл опять начал выстраиваться. 

— Ещё раз извините! Я никогда не хотела этого. Я даже не догадывалась. В этом плане, я чертовски глупая! Но мне нужно спешить, иначе мою глупость подтвердит ещё больше уже декан... 

— Мы же ещё встретимся? — Мика кратко улыбнулась. Люси и без того заметно покраснела.

— Этого не избежать. 

— Стой.

Обойдя быстро мать, взяв наконец за руку убегающую Люси, она резко развернулась ко мне. Удивлённое личико. Взгляд остановился на её щеке, с надписью, что она писала на моём лице.

Чёрт.

Я тихо усмехнулся.

«Отмороженный медик».

— Оригинально...

Её указательный палец резко поднялся, касаясь моих губ. Обычного «заткнись», она, видимо, сказать не может. Карие глаза сощурились, а губы подозрительно поджались.

— Ты придурок.

Брови вздёрнулись вверх. И что это было?

Придерживая свой маркер, убирая палец с моих губ, разворачиваясь на пятках ботинков, убегая от меня дальше, к Нацу, её волосы развивались на ветру, вперемешку со снегом. Она чертовски гибкая и подвижная для девушки, получившую сотрясение мозга.

Точно ненормальная.

Рука матери касается моей спины:

— Пойдём домой?

— Вот так просто? — я усмехнулся, поглядев на неё. — И без отчима?

— Нам нужно хорошенько всё обговорить, Грей, — её лицо становилось с каждым словом всё добрее. — И мне нужно ещё много раз извиниться перед тобой. Без отчима. 

Невозможно, чтобы за один день так много всего произошло. Но это случилось. Всё меняется. Без понятия, в какую сторону и как. Не знаю, хорошо или плохо. Но смотреть на нелепую блондинку становится намного приятнее, а это пугает.

Я ведь ненавижу соулмейтов?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> у меня ещё не сильно получилось разобраться в ао3, чтобы правильно выделить выделения в словах, поэтому некоторый акцент немного утерял свой первоначальный шарм и задумку


	8. 8

— Гляди, это острый соус со вкусом ананаса. У меня его было больше всего, решил на лицо пойдёт. А вот одежда вышла из обычного чили и карри. Ну-да, карри не совсем соус, но по цвету идеально подошёл! Серьёзно, на вкус можешь даже попробовать. Не рекомендую, но лучшему другу, как-никак...

— Головёшка, я заебался тебе говорить об одном, а слышать в ответ совсем другое.

Нацу хмыкнул, проводя кончиками пальцев по полотну. Шедевр идиота. Люди любят нестандартное искусство, но рисовать картину острыми соусами, а потом предлагать лизать её же в буфете универа — это нужно быть только Нацу. 

— А что услышать хочешь? Сам же здесь выстраиваешь логическую цепочку, я слушаю! 

— Цепочка... — я ненадолго задумался, вспоминая, на чём остановился до рассказов Драгнила о картине. — Да нет цепочки. Я всё подряд вспоминаю.

— Ну, вот! Вспомнишь, потом и будет тебе цепочка, — головёшка не смело засмеялся.

Сегодня был прекрасный день без практики в больнице и свободная жизнь в университете. Две лекции — полнейшая фигня. Это лишь отличный повод отдохнуть от работы и поспать, хотя бы в таком ущербном месте. Единственной проблемой оставалась: Люси, соулмейты, да и сам я. 

После невероятных подвигов блондинки перед моей матерью(её она очень сильно потрясла), девушки и след простыл. Не было ни одного разговора, встречи или приветствия. Всё исчезло вмиг. Такое ощущение, что оно никогда не появлялось. И даже те пару встреч в коридоре, что происходили со мной и Люси уже казались не такими уж и хреновыми...

Такому мышлению точно поспособствовала моя слегка изменившаяся жизнь. «Бред» — сказал бы я месяц назад, если мне вдруг объявили о том, что моя мать больше не будет ко мне относиться, как к ошибке жизни, а отчима выгонит с концами. Согласен, звучит и правда бредово. Но, твою же за ногу, у Хартфилии это вышло.

От этих мыслей нихуя не легче. Я даже не поблагодарил её за это. Наверное, у неё самой нет времени на меня. Как-никак, отборочный первый этап она прошла. 

— По поводу моего прошлого, — в голову опять полезли мысли о том вечере. Мелькнул образ Люси, наклонившейся со всей дури перед матерью. — Это ты ведь всё рассказал?

— Рассказал? Кого? О чём ты, Грей? — лицо Нацу и так было тупым, но когда этот идиот пытается казаться ещё больше без мозгов, выглядел он тупее тупого в двойной порции. 

— Рассказываешь мне всё в подробностях, головёшка, — пластмассовая вилка, удобно сгибающаяся, благодаря мне пульнула кусочек хлеба прямо в лоб Драгнила. Он неодобрительно чихнул. — Сдохни.

— Нормальные люди «будь здоров» говорят, Грей, — Нацу скривился в подозрительной усмешке. — Лох.

— Будешь выебываться и в тебя не только хлеб полетит. 

Угроза, видимо, была не сильной. Парень пожал плечами, очень тщательно пережёвывая свой обед. В буфете становилось всё больше народа, шум приходил вместе с ним.

— А чего ты сам с Люси не поговоришь, отморозок хренов? — Нацу глубоко вздохнул, наколов на вилку котлету. — Вам бы не помешало.

— Я, вообще-то, тебя о помощи прошу! 

Голос звучал очень по-злому, и на просьбы о помощи, согласен, не очень походило. Но, что поделать, когда ты не умеешь нормально контактировать с людьми и даже ебучее «извини» выдавить перед человеком, который не заслужил такого отношения — я вообще не могу? Какая же я гнида. Ужасное самоосознание бьёт в спину с нихеровой силой. 

— Да и не хочу я с ней разговаривать, — честно выдал я. — Просто расскажи, что ты ей тогда сказал и я отвалю от тебя в ту же секунду, как закончишь говорить последнее слово. 

— Фуллбастер, ты вообще охренел, что ли!? Ведёшь себя как кусок говна! 

Нацу взорвался моментально. Он как ждал этих слов, чтобы начать возмущаться. Наверное, оно и к лучшему. Благодаря этому я смог наконец узнать, что он наговорил ей в тот день и почему она решила, что сможет справиться с этой проблемой.

На удивление, всё оказалось слишком просто. Люси просто такой человек, блять. Она не действует по каким-то правилам или просьбам. Блондинка примчалась на помощь только из-за чувства совести. Как же хочется прекратить этот поток шума, мыслей, недосказанностей в голове и с легкостью вздохнуть. Мой анализ ситуации каждый раз заканчивается вообще не тем исходом, что я ожидал узнать.

Я перестал отвечать Нацу спустя первые две минуты, когда в буфете на горизонте появилась Люси. Живот неприятно скрутило. 

Она выглядела не так потрёпанно, как в тот день, но было и так понятно: состояние всё ещё никакое. В компании с Эрзой и Стингом, она без сильного энтузиазма купила себе лишь пачку сока с печеньем. Они сели недалеко от окон. Начался оживлённый разговор.

Уже на следующий день после инцидента я знал, что у Люси было второе по степени сотрясение мозга в перемешку с шоком, ну и конечно, болью по всему телу. Хотелось подорваться ещё тем утром и бежать говорить всё подряд, но наученным опытом я пересилил это желание. Ей нужен был покой, особенно после драки с Дженни и первым пройденным этапом в президенты. Говоря об этом.

Уехала она тогда с Нацу обратно в университет. Никто не подавал надежд на выигрыш блондинки. Удивлены были все, кроме самой Люси. Её небольшая речь в тот день удивила многих. Скорее всего это сыграет хорошую роль в будущем, если считать, что именно сегодня назревает уже второй этап отбора среди преподавателей. Она оставила хорошее впечатление, что не скажешь обо мне. О моём исключении ходили слухи около трёх дней. А только потому, что я не мог попросту встать с кровати. Мать включила режим заботливого родителя и пыталась ухаживать за мной, как можно, усерднее. Это невероятно напрягало и вгоняло лицо в краску. Тяжело воспринимать всё настолько нормально и уравновешенно, когда, только пару недель назад вы были готовы сцепиться из-за не выброшенного пакетика от чая. 

Её скандал с отчимом мы с Леоном оценили на пятёрочку, если не больше. Это был самый лучший день в моей жизни, слышать, как она поливает говном человека, которого ты ненавидишь всей душой. Мне казалось, что Леон не очень будет рад этому. Но в тот день он пришёл в гости. А делал он это чёртовски редко. Наш смех за дверью было тяжело сдержать и это вгоняло папашу Леона ещё в большее бешенство, а мать и рада была. Закончилось всё выставленными чемоданами и чаепитием с тортом, что принёс сводный брат. Впервые за несколько лет в квартире чувствовался уют. 

Но, говоря об исключении. Вернувшись в университет, мне пришлось пройти около пяти разных кабинетов с преподавателями, а один раз даже с заместителем училища. Здесь было уже стрёмно, ведь богатых средств на случай продолжения учёбы у меня нет, а хорошим поведением, логично, я и не славился. По счастливой случайности, по воле Господней, по договору с адвокатом сатаны — мне помогли. Декан меда — Полли, и парочка других представителей здешних наук для будущих медиков. Мой скрытый потенциал посчитали весомым аргументом как оставить меня дальше страдать в этом месте. Я этому несказанно рад, хоть даже не ожидал такой реакции от себя. Моя жизнь слишком быстро меняется, не уверен, что это выйдет в хороший исход. Особенно с таким хорошим началом. 

— Ваши показатели активности, будем честны, ужасны. Что не скажешь про скрытый потенциал, да, Фуллбастер? 

В кабинете мисс Полли было приятно тепло. Здесь росло очень много цветов и непонятных трав. Не уверен, что в таком количестве это может быть допустимо в маленьком кабинете, но абсолютно все растения выглядели поухоженнее меня. Преподаватель внимательно смотрела на меня, сидя на своем месте с чашкой чая. Я неловко потупил взгляд в сторону. В этот раз моё недовольство будет самым неуместным.

— Без понятия, скрытый ведь.

Послышался глубокий вздох.

— Я пытаюсь вам помочь не вылететь отсюда, Грей. Ваши знания очень хороши для второкурсника без настоящей практики. И я прекрасно наслышана о вашем прошлогоднем звёздном часе.

— Это не слишком приятная для меня тема.

— Не вижу ничего неприятного, — женщина слегка улыбнулась. — Вы помогли врачам правильно диагностировать диагноз во время операции будучи первокурсником!

— А потом выслушивал за свою оплошность, — не сдержал язвительной фразы я, недовольно нахмурившись. — Такого больше не произойдёт. Ну, в смысле, драк и прочей херни...

— Фуллбастер.

— И этого тоже.

Ещё пара фраз обо мне и меня наконец отпустили. В коридорах за эти недели стало в разы больше студентов. Кто-то к концу года вспомнил про долги, другие активно начинают вести студенческую жизнь в связи с выборами, да и вообще мероприятий точно прибавилось. Люди любят предновогоднюю суету, она создаёт ощущение уюта и наполненности в жизни. Жаль, что это работает не у всех.

В планах не было больше ничего, что могло держать меня в университете. Нет сил говорить ни с Люси, ни с Нацу. Вроде должно быть собрание группы по поводу открытых дверей, но даже это не заставляет хоть как-то остаться здесь. Я не готов.

Увы, это не объяснить окружающим.

Даже не было ни капли удивления, когда я наткнулся на Кану возле выхода. Она топталась на месте, перебирая ноги с обувью на высоком каблуке. Будто нет гололёда на улице. Взгляд зацепился за резкое движение руки. Альберона достала пачку сигарет, помахав ею:

— Покурим? 

— Покурим. 

На улице уже начинало слегка темнеть. Мы стали недалеко от фонтана, что работал только в тёплое время года. Кана дала закурить, странно сощурив взгляд на мне. Девушка не спешила с речью, что явно заготовила для меня ещё давно. Дым из её рта вышел вперемешку с паром из-за тёплого дыхания. 

— Извини.

Я удивлённо усмехнулся, сделав затяжку.

— Прости, что?

— В тот день я была чертовски раздражительной, — Кана тоже усмехнулась. — Мне стыдно и я прошу прощения, что лезла не в своё дело.

— Всё нормально.

— Это отлично, — девушка удовлетворительно кивнула. — Как дела? 

— Хочешь по душам поговорить? — рука невольно коснулась снега на краю фонтана. Холодно. — Обычно это происходит за кружкой пива. С тобой точно.

— Волнуюсь за ваши отношения больше, чем за свои, — Альберона безвинно пожала плечами. — Не хочу навязываться, но мне кажется, вам двоим не помешает обмолвиться хотя бы парочкой предложений.

— О чём? Как круто, что она мне помогла, а я такой говнюк и не могу даже извиниться? Или потрясти прошлым, вспомнить какие мы были молодые и тупые и стоять, как два придурка? В чём вообще смысл, — я глубоко вздохнул. — Не хочу неловкостей.

— Фуллбастер, да ты много чего не хочешь, — Кана резко потушила сигарету о снег. — Говорить с Люси не хочу, извиняться не хочу, решать проблемы сейчас не хочу. Запустишь всё опять, а дальше что? Всё по новой?

Альберона встала напротив меня. Её лицо выглядело как никогда собранным и без иронии. Её будто подменили. Вместо вечной попойки в её глазах сейчас читается только серьёзные намерения. В горле неожиданно пересохло.

— Просто, скажем так. Точнее, сделаем вид, что я тебе не говорила, а тебе это подсказало твоё чутье, — её указательный палец, с длинным ногтём, въелся мне через кожанку. Она тыкнула мне в грудь. — Люси сейчас винит себя не больше твоего. Без понятия в чём. Но такое чувство, что на неё свалилась вся вселенская проблема, как и на тебя, и вы оба чего-то пытаетесь добиться своим игнорированием. Грей... — Кана сжала руку в кулак. — Просто поговорите. Вам станет хоть немного понятнее, что делать дальше. Даже если ты так сильно её не любишь.

— Дело не в этом.

— Без разницы. Это меня не касается. Я просто пытаюсь помочь соседке, — она развела руки в стороны, пожимая плечами. — Сегодня вечером будут результаты в среднем зале. Ты знаешь, что делать!

«Знаю, что делать...», — эхом разносится в голове.

Все знают, что делать, кроме меня самого. Неужели всем кажется, что поговорить с таким человеком, как Люси — очень легко и понятно? Нельзя всё разъяснить за одним небольшим разговором в универе в разгар мероприятия в котором эта же блондинка и участвует. Нельзя узнать, почему она себя в чём-то обвиняет сейчас, когда вроде бы была виновата до. Нельзя узнать, что мы будем делать, когда я всей душой не хочу видеть в своей жизни ни одного соулмейта связанного со мной. Я не хочу, чтобы меня это касалось. Это так тяжело.

«Много чего не хочешь, Фуллбастер.»

И поспорить нельзя.

Я слегка усмехнулся. Руки онемели от холода. Я всё ещё держал сигарету, что давно потухла. Вокруг стало окончательно темно, фонари зажглись, а весь университет светился новогодними украшениями. Неужели опять снег пошёл? Какое прекрасное мгновение. Холод, пустота и падающий снег вокруг. Остаться бы здесь насовсем.

Время около шести. Это ведь уже вечер?

Что я делаю, чёрт возьми. Нельзя так бездумно переться обратно внутрь и идти. Я ведь всё равно ничего не узнаю. Нельзя же?

Но нужно. Не уверен, что этому поспособствовала Кана. Но она явно как-то душевно меня подтолкнула. Ненавижу это чувство. Как тогда. Как в такси. Не думая, спешишь и не замечаешь, как твоё дыхание сбивается. Не слушаешь и не хочешь видеть, что происходит вокруг. Твой предел — это дорога и конечная цель, к которой ты идёшь. Не нужно лишних действий, они мешают. Прекратите сбивать мой пульс, заставлять сердце биться сильнее. Прекратите эти чувства.

Ненавижу их.

В корпусе, в который я вошёл, света в коридорах почему-то не было. Все посторонние звуки эхом разносились из одного конца в другой. Было шумно. Особенно, когда я начал приближаться к дверям среднего актового зала. Небольшие кучки студентов стояли возле входа. Кто-то пил кофе, другие обсуждали уже начавшееся мероприятие. Значит, Люси уже там. Придётся ждать.

Моего плеча коснулся кто-то значительно низкий. Я обернулся:

— Привет, — Леви доброжелательно помахала, слегка улыбаясь. — Не ожидали тебя здесь увидеть.

Я осмотрелся. Забавно. Почти вся группа находилась вокруг. Ребята выглядели очень нервными и всё время вглядывались вдаль коридора:

— Почему? — я немного сощурился, не сдержав улыбки. Всё происходящее почему-то немного забавляет. Совсем немного.

— Тебя не было на сборе группы, Фуллбастер, даже не знаем почему, — Гажил раздражённо подал голос, оказавшись вмиг рядом с Леви. — Ты черлидершу не видел?

— Разве она не там? — я махнул головой в сторону приоткрытых дверей. Гажил и Леви отрицательно кивнули. — Что случилось?

— Да хер его, — парень почесал затылок. — Её объявили как пройденную на следующий этап, но никто не может теперь найти эту блондинку...

— Заткнись, Гажил, — Леви закатила глаза. — Мало ли, что случилось.

— А я что не так сказал?

Ссору этих двоих слушать было неинтересно. Да и не этим сейчас голова забита. Руки начали неприятно потеть. Волнуешься, Фуллбастер? Ну, давай. Ещё стартани её искать по всему универу. 

— Я здесь уже что только не придумывал, Люси! А она забыла, чёрт возьми! Дай мне забыть вообще наше знакомство, я хожу здесь перед всеми отчитываюсь, а ты забыла! Тебе повезло, что у меня сегодня язык подвешен на враньё.

Стинг вылетел из зала, яростно крича в телефон. Злой походкой он направился вперёд, высматривая что-то, а скорее всего даже кого-то, в коридоре. Два быстрых силуэта начали неожиданно приближаться. Все студенты из группы окружили куратора в преддверии чего-то необычного.

Какая прелесть. Я не удержался не выругаться. Бегут, два идиота. Невероятно.

Нацу бежал впереди, подгоняя Люси. Девушка почти еле двигалась, что-то в ответ крича в телефон. Её хвостики нелепо развивались в стороны, а сама она выглядела как беглец. Со сбившимся дыханием, она резко остановилась возле группы, чуть не споткнувшись. 

— Ты заняла второе место по рейтингу и ещё считаешься лучшим кандидатом в президенты по мнению пед-состава, а ты, блять, забыла!

— Ну, забыла! — блондинка раздражённо рыкнула на Стинга, готовя кулаки в бой. Но Леви удержала девушку. — Сам-то ничего не забывал же, да!?

— Тише! Давай, Люси, тебе речь идти говорить, — Нацу, радостный как шут, весело подтолкнул девушку к дверям. — Удачи!

Вот только подтолкнул он хреново. Блондинка с недовольной мордашкой налетела на меня, ударив своими двумя хвостами по лицу. Я неприятно скривился, удерживая девушку за плечи, чтобы она не упала. Первые секунды Люси тихо бормотала, очень неразборчиво, даже не обращая внимания, что только что опять завалилась. Но когда начала понимать, что практически все смотрят на неё с очень заинтересованными лицами чем до этого, то смущение начало брать вверх. 

— Ты спешишь. 

— Да нет, то есть да... Но... 

Хартфилия затараторила, быстро отскакивая от меня. Опять пошатнулась. Ну что за дурочка? Мысль о «поболтать» с этой блондинкой уже не казалась нормальной. 

— Люси, ну иди уже!

— Хорошо! Заткнись, не беси меня, — девушка сжала кулачки, недовольно помотав головой по сторонам. 

Рыкнув ещё пару раз на Стинга, в самом потрёпанном виде, она залетела за двери, в зал. Шум сразу донёсся до ушей. Вся группа мигом заскочила за блондинкой, исчезнув без следа. Ну, разве что, оставив парочку стаканов с кофе на подоконниках. Нацу показал какой-то странный жест.

— В шарады удумал играть, — тихо проговорил я, когда остался совсем один. Подожду. Мне не привыкать. 

Через минуты две было слышно голос Люси. Её речь. Я слышал этот голос таким только в её первое появление в университете. Как тогда, на объявлении к подготовке ко дню открытых дверей. Это было ужасно холодно и собрано. Её качества лидера точно хороши. Но ей не идёт этот голос. Возможно, тогда он мне показался идеальным для Люси. Без эмоций и с сухими фактами. Именно такой она мне и виделась. Но сейчас это кажется... неточным.

Я несмело подошёл к приоткрытым дверям, заглядывая внутрь. Сцена была в самом впереди. И не заметить блондинку мог только слепой. Её неаккуратные два хвостика, сумка через плечо, уютный вязаный свитер и наконец...

— Я буду очень рада побороться за ваши интересы. 

С несильной улыбкой на лице. 

Я усмехнулся. 

Это больше подходит Хартфилии.

Слушать полностью её речь не было сил. Я удалился к одному из окон, где кто-то забыл свой кофе. Попробовав на вкус, я начал ждать. Там, что ли, начали опять какую-то шарманку затирать, но уже кто-то другой. Вот же любят воды пускать в такие бессмысленные мероприятия.

Я тихо вздохнул.

Нужно лишь дождаться и найти момент. Мог бы уже давно домой свалить, но ведь даже уснуть не смогу, не сказав ни слова...

Только подумал о сне, как глаза начали закрываться. Я удобно облокотился о холодную стену, скрестив руки на груди. Тело окутало дикое желание лечь в мягкую кровать и заснуть на неделю. Ага, сейчас же, Фуллбастер. Раздроби глаза и мониторь каждый шорох. 

Что, собственно, я и сделал при первом подозрительном звуке. Я резко открыл глаза. Взгляд не сразу сфокусировался, но я был чертовски удивлён.

Конечно, это была Люси. Она неловко засовывала наушник в ухо и держала свой плащ. Увидев в темноте меня, блондинка громко ойкнула. Какого чёрта нет света? Ничего не могу увидеть, что с её эмоциями.

Но я услышал тяжёлый вздох. Люси сделала несмелый шаг вперёд, приближаясь. Наушник болтался на плече. Наконец я смог увидеть полностью её лицо. Я тоже сделал шаг. 

— Привет.

— Всё в порядке? 

Гений сегодняшнего дня — Грей Фуллбастер. Могу задать тупой вопрос в любую секунду, только посмотрите на меня и смутите тем, что вы мой соулмейт. 

Люси долгое время молчит, смущая меня этим. Её плечи невзначай двинулись вверх-вниз. Она промолчала, дав ответ лишь жестом.

— Я, вообще, поговорить хотел...

Запнулся. В голове крутилось намного больше вариантов этой предстоящей сцены, но никак не пустое молчание. Из головы всё вылетело. Каждый вопрос, что представлялся до этого, бессмысленные слова благодарности и разъяснительные предложения — все они испарились. Я думал, что всё давно продумал и то, что я буду говорить Люси, лишь дело сценария. Вот только, увидев её лицо перед собой, почему-то кажется теперь что всё, о чём я думал до этого — бессмысленно говорить сейчас. Она наверняка и сама понимает многое из этого.

Набрав как можно больше воздуха в лёгкие, я начал. 

Начал, наверное, не самый лучший диалог.

Но он и вправду нам нужен.

— Я узнал, что ты мой соулмейт в твой первый день в универе, — голос звучит так тихо. Непривычно. — Я специально написал тогда на руке, чтобы проверить это. Хотя за все эти пять лет я ничего подобного и не думал вытворять.

В горле пересыхает. Взгляд невольно падает на стаканчик с чьим-то кофе.

— Я не хотел, и, если честно, не хочу быть связан с соулмейтами никаким боком, стороной и нитью. Для меня чувства соулмейтов больше бессмысленны. Именно поэтому я не могу искренне извиниться за те слова, что говорил про эту тему раньше. Это будет лицемерно с моей стороны.

Её пальцы нервно перетягивают сумку на себя. Пожалуйста, только не уходи. Мне нужно тебе рассказать всё. Карие глаза боятся смотреть прямо. Они гуляют по силуэтам теней в коридоре. 

— Но я хочу извиниться за своё поведение, которое нельзя оправдать. И здесь уже точно не будет лицемерия, — тихий вздох. — Извини, Люси, что сам не рассказал тогда о нашей связи, а заставил додумывать половину вещей вместе с Нацу в туалете. Извини, что тебе пришлось извиняться перед моей матерью, хотя ты точно спасла мне остаток жизни. Извини, что я вводил тебя очень часто в заблуждение. Это, скажем, хреново с моей стороны. Вообще, извини за всё то говно, что я сделал. Это было необдуманно с моей стороны...

Наверное, я ещё раз десять извинился вспоминая почти каждую неприятную мне мысль, которая приходила в голову. Люси затаила дыхание, таращась на меня огромными, от удивления, глазами. Её рука уже не так сильно сжимала лямку от сумки, а сама она выглядела расслабленно. Только это не совсем вписывалось в мои ожидания. Заткнувшись через минут пять, я неловко на неё глядел.

Люси улыбнулась. Как обычно.

Её левая рука поднялась вверх. Глаза были прикованы к ней. Каждое её движение я сопровождал длительным взором, будто чего-то опасался. Она наконец коснулась моего плеча, делая большой шаг вперёд. Блондинка оказалась прямо перед моим лицом, со своей загадочной лыбой и глупыми хвостиками. Я неуклюже шмыгнул.

— Ты глупый, Грей.

— Нет, — я скривился. В мозг начали отдавать знаки вопроса. — Это ты походу глупая.

— Ну, я не отрицаю, но дело не в этом, — Люси закатила глаза, но после снова глядела прямо и чётко. — Ты мало в чём виноват. Это ведь я тогда написала ту фразу на руке, а не ты. И это я не стирала её всю неделю в знак протеста перед родителями... В общем, не ворошить же прошлым, да? 

— К чему это ты?

Голос прозвучал очень строго и холодно. Как я это делал до этого, всё время. Но Люси всегда начинала снова плести какую-то чушь без тени озадаченности. Как сейчас.

— Я к тому, что я понимаю твою ненависть ко мне и к соулмейтам, — блондинка убрала свою руку с плеча, странно прокрутившись на пятке вокруг. — И она полностью оправданна. Я рада, что смогла наладить твои отношения с мамой. Это и вправду того стоило. И я полностью понимаю, что ты не хочешь меня видеть. Не заставить же тебя сразу переосмыслить все взгляды! 

— Прям таки? 

Я наклонил голову в бок, изучая происходящее. Люси неловко улыбнулась, пожав плечами.

— Сейчас точно. Всему своё время, так ведь?

То есть, вот оно как. Если вырисовывать картину полностью, то Люси это не девушка со слабым характером, которая волнуется неделями о каких-то серьёзных проблемах, но она и не хладнокровная стерва, какой я её представлял всё это время. Ни один из образов ей не подходит даже на один процент. Смотря на эту блондинку с нелепыми хвостиками и детской, озорной улыбкой, образ может быть только одним. Эта дурочка просто обычная, умеющая понимать проблемы других. Кроме своих. Она не видит трудностей у себя. Она не хочет их видеть, а просто бежит помогать другим.

Невероятно знакомое чувство.

Я отрицательно повертел головой:

— Ты глупая. 

— Это были мои слова на вечер, — она хмыкнула. Её телефон завибрировал. Блондинка быстро скинула звонок. — Ладно, Грей. Мне было очень приятно услышать извинения, хотя совсем не ожидала. Но я спешу.

Она наконец засунула наушники в уши. Улыбка с лица испарилась за секунду.  
— Куда же?

— Да так, — девушка кинула взгляд на двери зала. — Главное не говори никому, что мы виделись.

— Мм? Почему? 

— Фуллбастер, ты вообще разбираешься в скрытности и шпионаже? Тише воды, ниже травы и без подозрений шагай вдоль коридора.

— У тебя мозги отшибло при сотрясении? Куда ты? 

Люси начала надевать плащ, недовольно бурча. Закончив начатое, она снова подошла ко мне, щёлкнув перед носом:

— Домой я. И ты иди. Обещали метель на вечер. 

— Стой.

В то мгновение, когда она снова разворачивалась ко мне спиной, рука непроизвольно удержала её. Я притянул её обратно, ближе к себе, непонимающе вглядываясь в её глаза:

— Ты не противна мне. Уже точно. 

Карие глаза будто сверкнули, но это был лишь свет включенных фонарей на улице. Время как остановилось. Та метель, что начала бушевать за окном, те голоса за дверью, что всё время были слышны — остановилось лишь на несколько секунд. Пока Люси всё ещё ответно смотрела. Но лишь только ей удалось вырваться из моей несильной хватки, девушка безмолвно развернулась. На этот раз шагая на выход. Последнее её движение, что я смог увидеть, легкий взмах руки в знак прощания.

Да иди ты, Хартфилия.

Столько завуалированных жестов в одном взмахе даже Драгнил не умеет делать.

И вопросов прибавилось больше. 

Как же курить хочется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хочется верить, что Люси у нас знаток русского языка и в наушниках перед уходом у неё играла именно эта песня — «Итоги - Земфира»  
> надеюсь, следующая глава получится интересной


	9. Chapter 9

Время идёт. Несомненно, дни летят быстрее чем любой промежуток этого года. Занятость, занятость и ещё раз занятость. Это слово можно по праву назвать главным в моей жизни за последние две недели.

Не сказать, что после него не могут быть проблемы. Они всё ещё оставались главной частью всей этой заварушки. Но нужно же их как-то уменьшать? О-да, точно нужно.

Последняя в этом году практика должна значиться в моей успеваемости как одна из лучших. Моя группа не вылезала из больницы даже в выходные дни. Вот настолько всем хочется произвести впечатление с идеальным результатом на преподавателей? Похвально. Жаль, что я всё это делаю, чтобы не вылететь.

Жизнь точно не собирается останавливаться. Когда моё тело перестало находиться в больнице, а глаза не видеть перед собой сотни раз одни и те же палаты за день, я наконец-то смог отвлечься на грёбаный сон, туалет и еду. Мать была в бешенстве, увидев меня уснувшего на целую ночь за столом, поджав ноги под себя. Нужно было помимо практики сдать и курсовую работу. Как там говорят? Не оставляй всё на потом? Не, ребят, лучше вообще не поступать, если не хотите мучить себя изнеможением. 

— Вот не понимаю, как у тебя вообще хватает наглости ещё жаловаться, Фуллбастер, — Нацу задумчиво поглядел в небо. Сегодня оно, да и в принципе, как и последний месяц, было полностью затянуто серыми облаками. Не было ещё ни одного дня, когда не падал снег. — Ты прогулял первый курс и маленькую половину второго, да и ещё остался с похвалой от преподавателей. Ты чуть ли не святой, раз остался в универе! 

Жаль, что Нацу был как никогда прав. Я глубоко вздохнул, тоже глянув на небо. Сегодня двадцать пятое декабря. Рождество. Половина студентов выезжала из общаги на зимние праздники. Ненадолго, правда, лишь на несчастные две недели. Вся общага ещё с утра была полупустой. Идеальное время для заселения. Хорошую дату я выбрал...

Мы сидели на холодных ступеньках при входе в здание общежития. Нацу собирался провожать Кану за город, заодно и со мной повидаться. Парень как прилежный староста своего потока удачно сдал все имеющиеся открытые долги и был самым счастливым человеком. Ему наконец-то покупают кота. Бедный идиот. 

Что сказать обо мне... Сегодняшний день точно не будет особенным. Разве что приду на небольшой ужин домой. Всё же, праздник считается семейным. Но предновогоднего настроения ни черта не было, когда мысли возвращались к источнику проблем. Становилось как-то... слизко и пусто. Очень странное ощущение.

— Люси после отбора так никто нигде и не видел, — не услышав от меня каких-либо возражений, Драгнил начал новую тему. — Будто испарилась бесследно в тумане.

Парень изобразил нечто странное руками, страшно завывая. Я недовольно скривился. В голове не укладывалось, что этой блондинки не было в университете после нашего разговора целых две недели. Неужели она всё так радикально восприняла? Вроде даже неплохо поговорили...

— Прям совсем? И никто не спохватился, головёшка? — произнёс я это больше скептически. Нацу зло махнул рукой. — Ты чего отмахиваешься?

— На отморозков грех не отмахнуться, Фуллбастер. Не слышал? 

Повезло, что ссора не успела начаться. Шум сзади немного привлёк внимание. Кана толкнула свою сумку ногой, как только поставила на пол. Девушка уже и курила, и делала небольшие глотки из термоса:

— Да сколько пить можно? — Нацу возмутился, быстро подобрав сумку девушки, подходя.

— Это глинтвейн.

— Ооо! 

Драгнил довольно отобрал термос из рук Каны, делая очень жадный глоток. Альберона как ослепла, лишь медленно выпустила дым от сигарет изо рта, поглядывая вперёд. Своё внимание на Нацу она точно не хотела сейчас тратить. Девушка была чем-то занята, хоть по настоящим действиям этого не скажешь. Я невольно нахмурился, пытаясь понять её позу. 

— Перед тем как свалить, — она сделала небольшую паузу, делая затяжку. Взгляд всё ещё оставался прямым, — Люси сказала гнать панику после прошедших двух недель. Сегодня начинается третья.

Нацу очень громко охнул, впихивая термос обратно. Я тоже вскочил со ступенек, подходя ближе к ребятам. Кана наконец посмотрела на нас с очень задумчивым взглядом. Ни при каких обстоятельствах я ещё не видел эту девушку серьёзной так часто. Что-то здесь очень сильно не чисто.

— И ты нам говоришь об этом только сейчас!? — Драгнил почти взревел. — Да её могли убить раз пять!

— Вряд ли. 

Оба моментально глянули на меня, мол, откуда выводы такие? Я нехотя ответил:

— Вчера на руках рисовала. Есть предположения, куда она могла свалить? 

Ещё тем вечером было что-то неладное, когда она просила никому ничего не говорить о нашем разговоре. И что я её вообще видел. Её точно не убили, и не украли. Блондинка сбежала как самая настоящая принцесса с бала. Я не сильно усмехнулся, вспоминая старое и очень глупое прозвище. «Болтливая-химе». Но небольшое воспоминание мигом улетучилось, когда Альберона кивнула вперёд. Мы с головёшкой синхронно повернули головы назад.

Захотелось нервно засмеяться, протереть до крови глаза и убежать внутрь. Глазам своим верить не хотелось, но к нам приближался образ того самого чудного старика из такси. Как там Люси говорила? Её дворецкий? 

Мужчина шагал с тростью по снегу. При свете дня его было намного легче рассмотреть на внешность. Деловой взгляд, интересная походка и активно двигающиеся усы. Чёрт, ему не хватает только злосчастного цилиндра с длинным тёмным плащом.

Дворецкий явно приближался в нашу сторону. Его глаза сверкали через очки, не давая разглядеть взгляд на эмоции. Было видно лишь одну ухмылку. Очень старческую.

Ещё два шага и мужчина оказался на пороге общежития, внизу ступенек. Он взял в две руки трость, оглядывая нас всех поочередно. Почему-то не было ни капли удивления, когда взгляд остановился окончательно на мне. 

— С наступающим праздником, молодые люди, — бархатный старческий голос звучал будто через рупор. Он разговаривал очень басисто. 

Задумчивость Каны начала испаряться, пришло недоумение и удивление. Аналогично было и с Нацу, вот только его морда была в два раза больше удивлённой. Увидеть старика из такси перед дверями общаги в Рождество точно не может быть спроста. 

— Не хочу вас сильно отвлекать, — мужчина неожиданно спрятал трость за спину. — Но хотелось бы забрать немного свободного времени.

— У к-кого? — Драгнил нервно сглотнул, поправляя длинный шарф. Кана громко фыркнула.

— Ничего личного, но у Грея.

Дворецкий ткнул тростью в моё колено, широко улыбнувшись. 

— Можно ли вас, Фуллбастер, попросить уединиться? Разговор не требует разноски. 

— Можно, раз уж вы сюда приехали... — я оглянулся на друзей. Оба без лишних звуков просто таращились то на дворецкого, то на меня. 

Спустившись по ступенькам, мужчина протянул руку в перчатке, коснувшись моей спины. Он повёл в сторону, подальше от общаги. 

Будет очень иронично, когда сейчас, он сажает меня в свою машину, без лишних слов увезёт нахрен. Мужчина доброжелательно открыл дверцу на заднее сидение, предлагая сесть. Очевидно, что сам он ушёл за руль. Этот день заканчивает быть простым праздником, а начинает ебанутую русскую рулетку. Неверный поворот и ты сдох. 

За окном уже не было видно Кану и Нацу. Вот кто первые сдались помогать, так эти два придурка. Свалили и без тени сомнения, походу. Я неразборчиво буркнул.

— Кокосовую булочку? — дворецкий вдруг сунул бумажный пакет в руки, широко улыбнувшись.

— А как вас зовут? — не постеснявшись предложенного лакомства, обычно спросил я. 

— Ах да, извини меня за мою бестактность и за содеянное это действие, — мужчина завёл машину. — Можешь обращаться ко мне Оливер. 

— Мистер Оливер?

— В идеале.

Я хмыкнул. Булочка на вкус была свежей и вкусной, хотя я и не сильный любитель выпечки. За окном всё было белоснежным от снега. Машина выезжала за территорию университета и общежития и направлялась по дороге точно не в центр города. Я оглядел салон. Это была та же самая машина, которую Нацу вызывал в качестве такси. Подозрения того, что мистер Оливер маньяк всё ещё не отпадают.

— Так в чём причина, мистер Оливер? 

Старик поглядел на меня через зеркало. Улыбка с его лица ушла, взгляд стал очень серьёзным и внимательным. Он сосредоточил его на дороге, крепко держа руль в руках. 

— Люси очень проблемная дочь для своего отца, Грей.

Кто сомневался, в чём причина сегодняшних проблем? Ладно, я немного. 

— Девушка невероятно умная, чему нельзя не радоваться. Её смекалка и хитрый ум очень хорошо развиты. Настоящая дочь бизнесмена и наследница семейного дела. Настолько хороша, что смогла провернуть аферу своего поступления в середине октября и суметь поступить на бюджет. И всё это без единого разрешения отца. 

Пейзаж за окном меняется. Вместо домов, магазинов и городской жизни, начала появляться зимняя природа. Я откусил небольшой кусок. То, что Люси поступила на бюджет благодаря своим стараниям, я начал догадываться уже на вторую неделю нашего знакомства. Глупой она не выглядела.

Оливер, спустя небольшую паузу, добавил:

— Она должна занять пост своего отца и стать подходящей преемницей.

Я нахмурился. Руки сильно сжали бумажный пакет. В окне было видно моё прозрачное отражение. Не самое доброе. 

— И вы так считаете? 

— Скажите мне, Грей, вы тупой?

Еда в горле стала комом от заявленного. Я громко закашлял, переваривая и информацию, и булку. Дождавшись, когда я буду в состоянии слушать, дворецкий глубоко вздохнул:

— Не будь я против, юноша, я бы сегодня не приехал к вашему общежитию и не беспокоил бы тебя, Грей, чтобы помочь юной госпоже. 

— Почему я?

Почему голос так предательски дрогнул. Доедать булку не хотелось. Отмечать Рождество не хотелось. Думать о Люси так не хотелось. Что-то внутри заныло. Я невольно сжал свою кофту. Кожанка была надета нараспашку. Почему... почему всё сжалось до боли по всему телу. Мозг отдаёт сигналы. Только какие? 

Я тяжело дышу? 

— За эти две недели Люси пребывала дома в переговорах с отцом. От них будет зависеть дальнейшая судьба юной госпожи. Но дело гиблое. Вся её нахальность, задорность и настрой, что был столько лет до этого, как испарился. Ещё немного, и сегодня она согласится вернуться в семейный бизнес без толики сомнения, погубив все свои мечты, Грей. 

— Что за идиотизм? Она же этого не хочет! Зачем ей это!?

В этот раз голос кричал. Я яростно вцепился в сидение спереди, глядя на дворецкого. Наверное, очень свирепо, раз мужчина довольно строго глянул на меня через плечо. Впереди дороги была только трасса.

— Как удивительно, Грей, что тогда вы попали в мою машину. Согласны? 

Зубы скрипнули очень громко. В машине не было включено даже радио. Лишь звук езды и посторонние шорохи. Я недовольно откинулся на сиденье, яростно сжав кулаки. Этот старик сто процентов откуда-то знает, что я её соулмейт. Другой причины для просьбы о помощи быть просто не может. Вот только, как он себе это вообще представляет!? О, привет Люси, надеюсь ты не собираешься принимать бизнес отца на свою ношу? 

— Куда мы едем? 

Вместо ответа, машина свернула на трассе направо, проехав на новую дорогу. Через несколько минут, где в окне виднелись только кипарисы и ели, в глаза бросился огромных размеров белый особняк. На огромную территорию. С высоким красивым забором. Ухоженной местностью. Белоснежным настолько, что сливался со снегом вокруг. Рот открылся от удивления. Хотелось нервно сглотнуть. 

В голове прокрутились миллион мыслей и самой логичной была только одна. Это дом Люси. 

— Старик, сегодня же Рождество.

— О компенсации мы поговорим позже, юноша.

Что же. Я возмущён, зол и подавлен кокосовыми булочками. В горле до сих пор неприятно першило. Чувствовалась невероятная грусть и тоска. Я глубоко вздохнул, готовясь выходить из машины. Так грустно, что сигареты остались на столе в общаге.

Прежде чем я успел коснуться дверной ручки, машину заблокировали. Я недовольно поджал губы, уставившись на мистера Оливера. Его рука в перчатке угрожающе выпятила указательный палец, пригрозив жестом. Он развернулся полностью назад, чтобы лучше меня видеть:

— Прежде чем вы откроете эту дверь, Грей, лучше запомните несколько очень важных правил: ни с кем не говорить, не обращать внимание на посторонние лица, не трогать вещи в доме и не сворачивать с пути, по которому я вас веду.

— Может, мне остаться в машине? 

— И не перечить. Это напрягает.

— Слушайте...

Я не успел договорить. Мужчина странно поглядел в окно:

— Пригнись! 

Кроме как быстро среагировать мне ничего не оставалось. Я резко пригнулся, так, чтобы меня не было видно. Как же повезло родиться высоким, что, согнувшись, будешь чувствовать себя как улитка без панциря. Вот только, что же случилось? Сердце бешено застучалось.

— Привет, дедушка.

Это был её голос. Такой спокойный, без прежней задоринки и очень тоскливый. Сердце ёкнуло. Хотелось вынырнуть обратно из-за чистосердечного интереса. Хочется увидеть её. 

— Здравствуй, Люси, так не терпится? 

— Какой красивый букет ты купил, — в этом предложении было больше теплоты, чем в приветствии. Как оказалось, всё это время на переднем сидении лежал букет. Странно, что запаха я не слышал. Неужели нос заложило? Не замечал. — А булочки есть? 

— Конечно, — послышался шорох бумажного пакета. — Ты ведь готова к сегодняшнему вечеру? 

— Папу с утра не видела. 

— Нельзя игнорировать вопросы, юная госпожа. 

— Я в саду.

Её шаг начал удаляться. Она точно ушла, скрипя обувью по снегу. Я не посмел шевельнуться, боясь, вдруг ещё не всё. Дворецкий обернулся на меня:

— Ну и чего ты там расселся?

В ответ я мог лишь громко цокнуть. Отвечать этому гению ситуации было нереально тяжело. Он умел организовать всё под свою сцену. Дворецкий не просто прислуживает, он точно здесь персона со стажем, раз даже Люси обращается к нему как к дедушке.

Мы вышли из машины, наконец полностью зайдя во двор особняка. Всё было похоже на белоснежную, очень богатую, зимнюю сказку. Фонтан в центре был красиво завален снегом, растения вокруг казались волшебными из-за покрытого льда. Будто их специально так заморозили. 

Глаза привлёк вход, через небольшую оранжерею, в сад. Она была покрыта ветками цветов и декоративных кустов, правда без листьев. 

— Зачем Люси букет цветов? — вдруг вспомнилось. Мистер Оливер с несильной улыбкой посмотрел на меня.

— Для матери.

— На Рождество?

— И на могилу. 

Какую к чёрту могилу?..

Мысли не приходило, что у Люси нет кого-то из родителей. Честно говоря, не было и желания думать об этом. Жизнь совсем не заставляла меня размышлять о чём-то другом, особенно о Люси. Да и в «переписках» мать упоминалась как живая. Неужели что-то тоже произошло? Начал подкрадываться интерес к личной жизни блондиночки. 

Внутри особняка всё казалось ещё больше, чем снаружи. Мы вошли не через главный вход, но даже в этом холле было видно всё изящество и богатую обстановку. И как это Хартфилия по собственной воле сбежала отсюда в общагу, живя с соседкой-алкашкой? 

Мраморные лестницы, длинные красивые ковры, большие арки, миллион деталей в качестве украшений интерьера. И всё это лишь в одной комнате. Чувствуется здесь вся та грань между мной и Люси. Мы чертовски разные. Так какого хрена судьба хочет нас так сильно свести? 

Дворецкий повёл меня куда-то через левый коридор, повторив раз двадцать, чтобы я не издавал ни единого звука. 

Коридор был чертовски длинным. Были развилки в другие комнаты, а через какое-то время на стенах начали появляться портреты людей. Странно, что в основном они все были блондины. Будто меня хотят убить. Пару раз пригляделись и пейзажи, наверное, копии известных художников.

Но всё внимание привлекло только одна картина. В самом конце коридора, когда мы остановились возле двери. Перед моими глазами было нечто странное, немного непонятное. Я не мог оторваться. Хочется рассмотреть её до мелочей.

Это была семейная картина. Люси, очень маленькая, с глупыми хвостиками и в пышном платье. Рядом были её родители. Это точно они. Уж сильно она похожа на них. Особенно на мать. Как две копии со взрослой Люси. Женщина выглядела уставшей, но очень собранной и красивой. Она сидела на стуле, Люси стояла рядом с широкой улыбкой, позади был её отец. Хмурый, блондин и высокий. Интересно, это картина такая или он и вправду выглядит хмырём? 

На мой странный взгляд с вопросом мистер Оливер лишь махнул головой в сторону открытой двери. Я вошёл в чью-то комнату. Очень небольшую, но довольно уютную и светлую. Единственный источник освещения была лампа на тумбочке возле кровати. Был выход на балкон, что был прикрыт красивой бежевой шторой, а недалеко стоял приоткрытый шкаф. На нём висел чёрный деловой костюм. И явно не на старика:

— Можешь примерить.

— Как мило. 

Дворецкий несильно улыбнулся. Это было только понятно по его двигающейся густой, седой бороде. Он снял с себя пальто, прихватив обратно свою трость:

— Как только наденешь этот костюм, отвечу практически на все вопросы.

«Практически» — отдалялось эхом в голове. Оставалось только состроить недовольную мину и громко вздохнуть. 

— Можно уединиться? 

— Ванна за той дверью.

Пиджак, жилетка, белая рубашка, брюки, лаковые туфли и невероятно чёрная бабочка. Что же. Видимо сегодня будет самое настоящее спецзадание в моей жизни. Меня вербуют в тайные агенты? Мне сотрут отпечатки пальцев, чтобы было легче работать на тайных миссиях? У меня будет говорящий мопс? Я резко одёрнул воротник рубашки, пытаясь поправить. Вся одежда была идеально выглаженной и очень чистой. Страшно даже прикасаться, а меня заставили напялить это на себя. В зеркале будто стоял совсем другой человек. Единственное, что оставалось от старого меня — тупая рожа и не расчёсанные волосы. 

— Тупая бабочка, — пальцы запутывались, пытаясь правильно уместить украшение на шее. Получилось с попытки четвёртой. И то, наверное, очень криво. — Плевать.

Если сейчас старик не примет меня в «Люди в Чёрном», то зачем я вообще здесь? Мистер Оливер сидел в кресле возле выхода на балкон, уже попивая чаёк. Я неловко оглядел сначала комнату, прежде чем сесть, напротив. Всё тело было как на иголках. 

— Неплохой костюм, — скорее для себя сделал вывод дворецкий, довольно отставив чашку. Его улыбка не уходила с лица. — Стоит наконец всё рассказать.

— О, неужели этот момент настал.

— Могу напомнить правила.

Всего за пятнадцать минут меня ввели в курс дела о котором я не подозревал всю эту поездку. Точно, это точно на все сто процентов, что этот дворецкий чокнутый с невероятно извилистым мозгом. Объяснить его манеру рассуждения и жизни по-другому никак нельзя. И то, что он мне рассказал, тоже.

Всё внутри переворачивалось каждый раз.

Каждый, блять, раз.

— Каждое Рождество мистер Хартфилий организовывал вечеринку на которой собирались многие партнёры по бизнесу и хорошие знакомые. Это как знак доверия и шанс узнать нечто большее, чем обычные деловые дела.

— Он точно семьянин.

— Сегодняшняя вечеринка будет не просто обычной. Благотворительной, взнос для поддержки милых детей из приютов. Но не это главное. Если всё пойдёт по плану, что ты не можешь допустить, Грей, Люси объявят, как преемницей бизнеса отца и официальной будущей главой. Ваша задача здесь сделать как можно больше обратных действий, чтобы помочь юной госпоже не совершить такую ошибку. Девушка не должна портить свою жизнь мечтаниями отца.

— Вы так... так пытаетесь ей помочь.

Голова почему-то странно двигалась. Не могу понять, в каком значении. Я будто вновь был не из этого мира. Тело ничего не даёт в ощущение. 

Я лишь вижу перед собой улыбающегося дворецкого:

— Эта девочка для меня как самая настоящая внучка, Грей.

— Тогда почему я? Вы ведь больше с ней знакомы. Да и понимает она вас больше, чем меня. К чему всё это? 

Я резко осознал всё происходящее. Тело снова вернулось в обратное движение. Всё стало обычным. Я тяжело дышал. 

Трость резко ударила меня в колено. Точнее, старик. Я громко ойкнул.

— Ты соулмейт Люси или я? — ирония в голосе не скрылась. — Она помогла тебе, а ты помоги ей. Да и послушать безрассудного тебя, Грей, ей намного проще, чем старого меня.

Пальцы неловко перебирали край пиджака. Взгляд уткнулся в сторону, я пытался не поднимать глаз на старика. Щёки горят. Я же не покраснел? Чёрт, да это невозможно! Но он ужасно прав. Мне остаётся лишь медленно кивнуть. Как же хочется курить. 

— У тебя есть свободное время в этой комнате ещё как два часа. Надеюсь, ты не заскучаешь. Могу включить телевизор.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Спасибо, Грей. 

Добрая улыбка мистера Оливера скрылась за дверью, когда он оставил меня наедине с собой. 

Тело тяжело поднимается с кресла. Я встал напротив зеркала, рассматривая себя. Редко такое дело осуществлялось мной. Сегодня точно чокнутый день. Спасти непонятно как блондинку из лап чудища-отца и провести Рождество в какой-то заднице. Ну, ладно, богатый особняк это нечто золотого унитаза. Вроде прикольно, а вроде нахуя? Казалось, в этом году уже ничего не случится. Наивность и предполагать — не мои друзья. 

Звонок матери послужил не самым приятным новостям для женщины. Но её спокойный голос в трубке так приятно грел слуховые аппараты, что на лице проскользнула несильная улыбка. Слабое поздравление с рождеством с моих уст звучало очень нелепо. Но она почему-то по-доброму рассмеялась. Успокаивает до мурашек. 

Время коротал я не только за мобильными звонками и в соцсетях, но и в подглядывание в окно. Гости начинали приезжать. Видеть таких нарядных и деловых людей было очень непривычно. Каждый из них излучал ауру денег. Эта тусовка точно была не писана под меня. Казалось бы, только хотелось задвинуть шторку обратно, глаза привлекли золотые волосы. Женщина, в белом вечернем платье и шубе, шагала в сторону главного входа. 

— Мисс Анна? — сорвалось с губ, когда я смог увидеть её лицо. — Какого...

— Грей, нам пора.

Выход в люди? Скорее в решётку львов в качестве мелкого воробья. 

— Помни: ни к кому не подходи кроме Люси. С тобой никто не заговорит, у тебя нет фирменного знака вечеринки. Тебя будут считать кем-то нечто отброса.

— Вы понизили мою самооценку за сегодняшний день на дохера ступень ниже.

— Это всё пустяки, Грей, вы очень одарённый юноша. Но! Прошу вас, будьте осторожны в этом обществе богатых. Они не слишком добрые, как пишут журналисты.

— Забавно, — я улыбнулся. В голове сразу же появился образ Люси. Богатой журналистки. Это явно что-то интересное. 

— Без забавностей, Фуллбастер. Только после встречи с юной госпожой! 

— Я всё понял уже, прекратите.

На это выражение трость не сильно врезалась в моё колено. Я негромко ойкнул. Мы остановились возле открытых, больших дверей. Вот, пару метров, и даже отсюда я вижу всё.

Яркий янтарный цвет, запах пряностей и дорогих духов, зелёная новогодняя ёлка почти в самом центре зала, музыканты неподалёку играющие новогоднюю музыку, бегающие официанты и невероятно большое количество гостей  
вместе со шведскими столиками. Изо рта вырвался удивлённый смешок. 

Да, Хартфилия, мы с тобой точно разных слоёв общества. Наверное, теперь я начинаю понимать, почему тебе так хочется убежать от всего этого. Пропитанные фальшью люди нравятся только таким же. 

Но ты ведь не такая, да, Люси?

Вот только где ты, чёрт возьми. Я вижу здесь только твоего отца. Вылитая копия с картины. Хмырь, высокий и блондин. Хоть он и ведёт себя дружелюбно, лицо у этого человека никогда таким не кажется. А в его окружении... всё та же мисс Анна. Женщина, с такими же противными фальшивыми выражениями лица. Гадким от самого начала, до ебаного конца. Поскорее бы свалить отсюда. 

Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Неловкость пропала ещё в той комнате. Сейчас хочется злиться. Мистер Оливер похлопал меня по спине:

— Надеюсь на тебя, юноша. 

— Уж не завышайте ожидания.

Возмущения не хватало. Привели, одели, сказали делай, а, как и почему — придумай сам, юноша. 

Плевать. Была не была. Монета за монету. Око за око. Помощь за... ай, в общем-то, и так понятно. Раз Люси смогла образумить мою мать, то у меня точно получится помочь хоть чем-то этой блондинке. Уж точно не великому бизнесмену-отцу, но болтливой-химе... Я должен. Это точно.

Оставшись один на один с собой в окружении с десятка глаз глядящих подозрительно на меня, я зашагал наконец в зал, уйдя из проёма дверей. Музыка становилась громче, света было больше, праздник чувствовался ярче. До некоторых моментов, пока на тебя не начнут глазеть странные гости. Всем так не комфортно глядеть на идиота вроде меня? Наверное, именно поэтому я не особо смотрю на себя в зеркало.

Первое, что заинтриговало меня больше всего, это симпатичный сыр на шведском столе. На вкус он оказался не хуже. Впервые за весь день после кокосовых булочек я сунул себе что-то в рот. Отказываться от еды со стороны дворецкого было не лучшим решением. Мой желудок сейчас высохнет. 

Вот только я здесь совсем не за этим. Мне нужно найти Люси быстрее, чем она начнёт с кем-то контактировать. Хотя бы раньше её отца. Этот мужчина не оставлял и капли доверия.

— Шампанского? — доброжелательный официант неожиданно оказался у меня перед носом с подносом бокалов. Жидкость яростно пускала пузырьки. 

— Нет, спасибо, — я внимательно оглядел парня, заинтересованно щурясь. — Хартфилию ещё не объявляли? 

— Мисс Люси должно быть встречает гостей, уже скоро должна подойти, — парнишка весело улыбнулся, ускакав дальше.

— Принимает гостей... — я скучающе потянулся обратно за сыром, глянув на входную дверь. — Ну и морока.

Двери, что были распахнуты, приманили своим вниманием почти весь зал. Больше разговоров. Громче музыка. Радостные лица. Довольные шёпоты. Гордая улыбка отца и блондинка. Она вошла очень эффектно, раз смогла обратить на себя всё внимание за секунду. Высокая, из-за каблуков, ровная и строгая. Её походка была идеальной. Каждое движение рук сопровождалось красивым поднятием тёмной, прозрачной ткани, что нежно падала на её плечи и заканчивалась ниже бедра. Её волосы слегка парили в воздухе из-за быстрой ходьбы. Распущенные, ровные, не такие пышные и неуклюжие как в последние недели в университете. Сейчас в Люси не найти ни одного изъяна. Лишь восхищение. 

Я сглотнул.

Очень, очень нехорошо, что эти мысли приходят именно мне. 

Но то, как она вежливо улыбается, когда с ней начинают говорить, как красиво проскакивает между людьми не задевая их, как останавливается в компании взрослых дядь и тёть и ничуть не теряется. Она идеальна. 

Ей точно идёт быть дочерью бизнесмена. Она умеет ею быть. 

Ей бы подошла эта работа.

Но она не хочет этого.

Остановившись вновь возле каких-то людей, совсем недалеко от меня, первое, что она делает — осматривается. Как снисходительно. Карие глаза подозрительно ищут. Люди в её компании говорят о каких-то деловых проблемах, спрашивая её мнения. Люси невзначай отвечает. Ты совсем не увлечена разговором, да, Хартфилия? 

Как ответом на немой вопрос она в это же мгновение посмотрела на меня. Это нужно было видеть. Чувствовать, как внутри всё взрывается странным фейерверком при виде озадаченной блондинки. Надо же! Только секунду назад ты была самым уверенным человеком в этом зале, а сейчас стоишь в ступоре и пялишься в мою сторону. Как невежливо и опрометчиво с твоей стороны, Люси. Хотя, это того стоит. Живые эмоции твоей мордашке идут намного больше. 

Я не сдержал улыбки. Довольной, как у мартовского кота. 

С ней продолжают говорить, но ей это неинтересно. Блондинка кидает лишь простое: «извините», и чуть ли не бегом направляется в мою сторону.

До чёртиков забавно. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — без доли оригинальности, первый вопрос поступил от Люси. Она ухватила меня за плечи, таращась как на идиота. 

— Сегодня это мой вопрос, — я недовольно, смешно скривился, поведя плечом.

— Как он может быть твоим!? Кто тебя сюда вообще впустил? — Люси судорожно начала оглядываться по сторонам, ища ответы. 

— Успокойся, будто конец света наступит, раз я здесь.

Рука невольно коснулась её плеча в ответ. Блондинка вернула свою голову в обратное положение, смотря на меня прямо. Её лицо выражало только сомнение и странное подозрение. Понять можно, вот только в планы не входит.

На фоне стало наконец слышно отца Люси. Мужчина стоял на небольшой сцене рядом с музыкантами, говоря не слишком громко в микрофон какую-то приветственную речь. Блондинка не сдержала глубокого вздоха. Значит, пора:

— Сказали мне тут недавно... — я мигом привлёк внимание Люси. — Что ты, настолько глупая и любящая задавать много вопросов, забыла спросить у себя главный.

Несколько секунд молчания. Глупое моргание глазками. Приоткрытый рот и мнимое лицо. Красота.

— Что?

— Ммм, — я потёр наигранно подбородок в задумчивости, осматривая девушку с ног до головы. — «Хочу ли я посвятить почти всю свою жизнь на бессмысленный бизнес»? 

Она усмехается. 

— Прямо-таки бессмысленный? 

Улыбка озарила её лицо. Обычная, глупая улыбка Люси которую так привычно видеть в универе вместе с фирменными шуточками. Тебе не комфортно, так ведь? 

Тебе не комфортно чувствовать себя такой. Ты улыбаешься лишь глупостям, искренне улыбаешься и шутишь так же странно, как и реагируешь на всё вокруг тебя. Тебе точно так же нужна помощь, как и мне, Люси.

Я протянул руку, в странном жесте. Блондинка не успела среагировать, её окликнули:

— Люси.

Джуд Хартфилий. Его светлые усы были даже подстрижены зло, как под взгляд самого невыносимого человека на земле. Строгие глаза глядели лишь на дочь, не замечая перед собой никого. Даже рядом стоящая вместе с ним мисс Анна не вызывала так много вопросов, как отец Люси. 

— Нужно проявлять гостеприимность в сторону главных гостей, а не болтаться непонятно с кем, — его глаза даже на секунду не посмотрели на меня. Не считая Анны.

— Фуллбастер, — едкое, противное, тихое и мерзкое, — что вы здесь забыли?

Джуд наконец обратил на меня внимание, не сдержав неприятного выражения лица, хоть глаза оставались всё такими же беспристрастными. А чего вы оба хотите от меня? Лишь от одного присутствия рядом с вами, эта блондинка не может даже шага нормально сделать. Конечно же я здесь, чтобы исправить это. 

Протянутая до этого курса к Люси быстро ухватила её за руку. В зале как раз начался вечер танцев. Обстановка вокруг накалялась. Губы расплылись в самой довольной улыбке при виде недоумевающего Хартфилия. Надеюсь, после этого меня не добавят в чёрные списки города. 

— Забираю невинные души танцевать, — вдогонку музыке бросил я декану филфака. Уж здесь вы точно не будете приставать со своими глупыми вопросами.

— Ты чего делаешь?

Люси судорожно держится за моё плечо, а я перехватываю её руку в свою, начиная танец. Глупое выражение лица-девочки пялилось прямо на меня.

— Предупреждаю сразу: танцую ужасно.

— Да ты сейчас вещей и похуже натворил, — тихое хихиканье. 

Музыка была более чем оживлённой. Обычный медляк сюда никаким боком не подходил, поэтому движения были живее и быстрее. Блондинка то крутилась на месте, то вокруг меня, иногда даже отдалялась, чтобы выполнить невероятно красивое движение. Этот танец далеко и точно вёл не я. Приблизившись обратно ко мне, сомкнув пальцы с моими, она подозрительно сощурилась:

— А теперь, Грей, что происходит? 

Я отвечаю не сразу. Она вновь отдаляется от меня, держа за руку. Приманив её обратно, получилось так, что девушка была прижата к моей груди своей спиной.

— Хочу помочь и заплатить той же монетой, Люси, — говорить тихо было легко, когда её ухо было передо мной в нескольких сантиметрах. — А ещё извиниться.

— Опять? — тихий смех, вновь отдалилась. В этот раз она не посмотрела мне в глаза. Мы оба обернулись на её отца, видя, как он вместе с Анной чуть ли не взрывается от злости. Люси улыбнулась, что очень сильно удивило. Пришлось подхватить её веселье, приманив обратно. Танец продолжился уже в спокойном темпе. — Бизнес отца настолько хорош, что старая сестричка матушки не может не воспользоваться шансом всё испортить в свою пользу.

— Анна?

— Да, — Люси неловко сжала моё плечо, о чем-то вспоминая. — Она использует отца. Контролирует почти каждый его шаг и пытается испортить мои с ним отношения. Он никогда раньше ко мне так не относился, как сейчас.

Как же я тебя понимаю, Люси.

— И единственная, кто может это всё проконтролировать, это я. Мне нужно доказать её неправоту. Но это невозможно, когда он так слепо верит ей!

Ужасно сильно понимаю.

Танец заканчивается. Мало времени. Невероятно мало.

— Люси... — её карие глаза неловко опускаются вниз. — Какой смысл страдать из-за других? Я как опытный идиот спрашиваю.

Губы неловко поджимаются в милой улыбке. Танец закончился. Но она всё ещё держит меня. Да и я, что ли, тоже. 

И какой твой итог, болтливая-химе?

Дикий крик сзади сбил все мысли. Мы в ужасе обернулись.

— Ч-что вы себе позволяете!? Оливер! 

Роскошная картина. Я готов это сфотографировать и отправить Нацу на написание маслом. Пролитое вино на белоснежное платье Анны выглядело как самое рождественское чудо в сегодняшний вечер. Но чуднее было то, кто это сделал. Дворецкий, улыбающийся до ушей, неловко подавал полотенце женщине.

Со стороны появился ещё один крик. В этот раз странный мужчина бросал в людей еду. 

— Какого чёрта? — я непонимающе нахмурился.

— О, этот мистер каждый раз пытался сорвать каждую вечеринку, — Люси радостно улыбалась, таращась, как люди разбегаются по сторонам. Она весело посмотрела на меня. — Это я заставила папу пригласить его.

— Так ты с самого начала планировала всё здесь коту под хвост пустить? — я довольно усмехнулся. Вокруг начинался хаос.

— Лишь надеялась.

Мистер с кексами точно обезумел, разливая теперь всё шампанское на пол, бросая еду в людей и злостно смеясь. Прямо как в фильмах. Точно не все люди оценили его идею. Скорее даже большинство. Но те, что присоединились к «веселью» никогда не будут приглашены в этот дом ещё раз. Джуд Хартфилий выглядел как красный злой помидор в компании Анны с её кровавым платьем. 

— Хочу здесь всё к чертям развалить, — вдруг выдала блондинка, ловко увернувшись от летящего на неё лакомства. Я удивлённо вскинул брови

— Мм? Тебе за это разве не влетит? 

— Лишение наследства? Оно и брошенного кекса не стоит. 

— То есть, ты сейчас сделала ту грань?

— Какую? — радостная походка в сторону шведского стола, озорная улыбка. — Нет грани! 

— Но ты же что-то решила делать.

Мы остановились возле стола. Блондинка подобрала джем, бросая его прямо в какую-то пухленькую тётеньку. Мы оба не сдержали смех, когда она подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

— Я ничего не решила, — Люси пожимает плечами, макнув палец в шоколадное фондю. Я не успел увернуться, как уже мой нос был в сладкой жидкости. — Просто хочу уйти отсюда. Временный побег. 

Она обычная. Она ничуть не отличается чем-то от обычных людей. Ей нравятся глупые шутки, общаться с людьми, участвовать в повседневных мероприятиях, учиться, гулять, заниматься любимым делом. Люси Хартфилия никак не походит на лицемерную красотку с богатым папой. Она, скорее, полная противоположность этого. Она глупая, болтливая-химе, что вечно улыбается и неловко чешет затылок. Мой портрет в мастерской точно придётся менять. Он не подходит Люси. 

— Что ты себе позволяешь!? 

— Ты дочь главного бизнесмена страны, а ведёшь себя как паршивая малолетка!

Крики со стороны Джуда и Анны доносились яростным потоком. Но Люси лишь останавливается, когда мы вроде как собирались уходить. Она останавливается, несколько секунд выжидая тишины. Эти двое не прекращались кричать. Но им нужен ответ. 

— Ты должна остаться, — голос мужчины звучит как колокол приговора. 

Но тебе ведь плевать, да? Да. Я это вижу, когда ты безразлично пожимаешь плечами и киваешь в сторону Анны.

— С ней считайся. Нас с мамой здесь больше нет. 

Мистер Оливер, стоявший возле выхода с верхней одеждой, улыбчиво пригласил на выход. Никто не стал слушать крики, что доносились вслед. Не было настроения даже на секунду отвлекаться на что-то, кроме бесконечного потока шуток. 

— Госпожа Элизабет точно никогда больше не будет сотрудничать с папой, — Люси весело хохотала, надевая своё пальто. 

— Боюсь, большинство на этой вечеринке поступят так же, как и госпожа Элизабет, — мистер Оливер загадочно бросил взгляд назад, вернув мне мою кожанку. — Благодарю, Грей.

— Уже? И компенсация сейчас? 

— Какая? — Люси заинтересованно переводила взгляд с дворецкого на меня. — Оо... Так это ты всё подстроил!

— Не будешь же ты говорить, что я сделал что-то не так? — я усмехнулся, приближаясь к блондинке. Девушка недовольно нахмурила носик, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Фуллбастер отлично помог тебе, Люси. Тратить свою жизнь на это и впрямь... ужасно.

— Да, точно...

Мы стояли посередине двора особняка. Ветер несильно задувал вместе со снегом. Люди расходились в свои машины, оживлённо говоря о произошедшем. Это Рождество запомнится многим.

Люси неожиданно коснулась конца рукава моего пиджака. Я несмело поглядел на неё. Светлые пряди так... так красиво подымались на ветру. В этот раз улыбка озаряющая её лицо была такой спокойной и доброй. Девушка наклонила голову вбок:

— Спасибо.

— И тебе.

Мистер Оливер начал что-то говорить про возвращение домой. Про одежду. Про Рождество. Вставлял странные цитаты. Люси молчала. И я почему-то тоже. В голове крутилось столько мыслей. Хотелось почему-то их все рассказать. Вот только кому? Без понятия. Просто говорить и шутить. Рассказывать обо всём. Такое приятное ощущение лёгкости. Кроме бурлящего от голода желудка:

— Сделаете одолжение? — уже садясь в машину, я усмехнулся. 

Мужчина поглядел на меня подозрительно через зеркало. Люси заинтересованно оглянулась. Мы сидели той же рассадкой мест, как в первый раз. Только Нацу не хватает.

Это Рождество было самым насыщенным. Я никогда не думал, что смогу ещё когда-нибудь ощутить в этот день то самое чувство волшебства зимы и сказочности. Как в самых глупых и наивных историях это произошло так быстро, но постепенно и по-доброму. Ни один злой взгляд не изменил во мне чувство глупого веселья, ни одно острое слово не заставило меня ненавидеть что-то больше, как это случалось обычно. Сегодня был день, где всё было таким, как надо. Таким, как хотелось с самого начатого кошмара. Надеюсь, сегодня был его конец.

Впервые за несколько лет я не почувствовал ни грамма тех проблем, что преследовали меня всё время. Их нет. Больше нет. 

На кассе я купил небольшую пачку рамёна и энергетика. Возле окон было отличное местечко, где можно было перекусить. Люси стояла уже как раз там, купив себе парочку онигири и холодный кофе. Заварив себе ужин, я наконец насладился вкусом сытности. 

— Это рамён? — блондинка заинтересованно глянула на мою пачку лапши. 

— Никогда не пробовала магазинный? — она с неловкой улыбкой покачала отрицательно головой. — Вкус блаженства.

— Онигири тоже неплохое, — она повертела рисовое лакомство в руках. — Надо же было попроситься в супермаркет поздним вечером.

В окне что-то засверкало. И зашумело. Фейерверки зажглись в небе. 

— С Рождеством, — с полным ртом проговорил я, глядя в окно. В отражении стекла было видно лучше самих нас, чем цветные огни. Люси улыбнулась. 

— И тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> этап конфликта Люси и Грея окончен, назревает что-то новое
> 
> дневник музыки: Wrap Me In #Plastic - Slowed Down


	10. Chapter 10

Много шелеста бумаг. Быстрый звук печати. Роспись за секунду. Новая пачка документов.

Люси, как робот, на автомате выполняла поставленную ей задачу от заместителя, как выразилась она сама, но какого? Этого блондинка не упомянула. Её карие глаза скакали с кучки бумажек рядом с ней, на бумажки перед ней. Взгляд был полностью сосредоточен на работе и отвлекать эту девушку было не лучшим решением. Но, чёрт, это было ужасно забавно.

— Ты точно не подписываешь соглашения на добровольное отречение от семьи?

— Нет.

— И ты даже не проверяешь, что там написано?

— Да.

— То есть, в теории, ты всё же можешь подписать документ того, что ты будешь бомжевать ближайшие несколько месяцев без денег отца?

Карие глаза медленно, впервые за несколько часов, отвлеклись от текущей работы и поглядели в мою сторону. Люси очень грозно сжимала печать в левой руке, немного скребя ногтями. Нервы выходят за пределы, блондиночка? Рот открывается в немом предложении, будто и вставить нечего. Но, скорее всего, есть, просто после долгих пустых ответов мозг ещё не сильно хорошо начал перерабатывать информацию. Я невольно усмехнулся. Вышло злорадно.

— В теории, я могу припечатать тебе эту печать на лоб, — Люси грозно оставила знак её семьи на одном из листов, попутно снова продолжая свою процедуру.

— Какая слаженная командная работа.

Мой каверзный ответ затерялся, как только Эрза вошла в комнату. Зону для студентов не имеющих даже личного стола в общаге. То есть, рабочее место для таких как я. А что здесь Люси забыла, я несильно понимаю. Из её небольшой квартирки на четвёртом этаже вполне можно не выходить целыми днями. Видимо, хочется менять перед глазами картинку.

— Что за документы?

— Очень засекреченные, раз она так не хочет отвечать.

— О, тебе это так интересно? Ты только что жаловался на безработицу, а теперь делаешь меня...

— Всё-всё, молчу и ничего не говорю.

Люси улыбнулась. Неожиданно по-доброму, с каким-то глупым лицом облегчения.

— Вы так сдружились, — Эрза подсела рядом с девушкой. Её спокойный голос никак не успокаивал. Нельзя быть рядом с ней расслабленным, иначе падёшь смертью наивных идиотов. — Редко такое увидишь с Греем.

Да, именно поэтому ни с кем из вас особо разговаривать не хочется.

Каждый считает долгом вставить свои пять ненужных копеек. Люси ничуть не смутилась, задумчиво смотря в одну точку. Сегодня её выносило за пределы разума. Это, на самом деле, случалось очень часто последние несколько дней, как мы вернулись с рождественского празднования в общагу. На удивление, мы обнаружили Нацу в комнате девушек. Головёшка каким-то чудом сумел сбежать от родителей. Говорил, очень волновался, я ведь ни разу не ответил на его телефонный звонок. Хотел уже подымать весь второй курс на уши... Пришлось ещё небольшой десяток минут просидеть в разговорах о произошедшем. Но долго они не длились. Люси просто заснула. Это мы обнаружили только на третьем обращении к блондинке. Девушка просто повалилась на мягкую ручку кресла и неслышно сопела.

— Подписываю документы на спонсорство, — вдруг выдала Хартфилия, игнорируя последние слова Эрзы и мои грозные взгляды. — Отец очень заволновался после испорченного вечера, что всунул ещё несколько благотворительных акций... Столько макулатуры видит, наверное, только юрфак с филологами. Мозги вытекают!

— Вы так сильно поссорились? — Эрза укоризненно покачала головой, прямо как мать. — С родителями лучше держать нейтралитет. Кана тебе подаёт плохой пример, Люси...

Она в ответ лишь неловко засмеялась. Её фирменное. Я негромко фыркнул.

Все прямо учителями по жизни стали. Где же вы были раньше, великие философы?

Но, если так подумать, то это правда. Когда я наконец смог помириться с матерью, всё стало намного легче и проблем явно поубавилось. Но что будет... Что будет с этой глупой болтушкой-химе, которая так наивно по-доброму предполагает почти на любой счёт. Что будет дальше? Она уже упоминала, что карта, вроде как, временно заблокирована, а оставшейся налички хватит только на несколько недель с небольшими затратами... Как девушка, что всю жизнь прожила за счёт родителей, так спокойно подписывает сейчас бумаги перед собой? Чокнутая.

Да и походу, это волнует больше всего только меня, если судить по окружающим и самой Люси... Дожил.

Только сейчас я уловил суть разговора двух журналисток. Эрза довольно красноречиво предлагала варианты чего-то. Дошло не сразу. Лишь через минуту.

— Есть хорошая кофейня, в ней можно работать на полную ставку. Или неполную. В зависимости от того, что тебе больше подходит. Там очень любят студентов Мёбиуса, как хороших работников, поэтому, в кругу нашего университета сеть этих заведений очень популярна в качестве подработки. Думаю, тебе стоит попробовать.

— Оо, чёрт, это очень интересно! — глаза Люси будто заискрились звёздочками, лишь от одной мысли о предстоящей работе.

Я не удержался не дать ей легкого подзатыльника.

Блондинка громко ойкнула.

— Балда, кто радуется работе?

— Это как опыт! — возразила блондинка, дав ответный щелбан в плечо. — Я не сильно много контактировала с обществом.

— Точно, — я недовольно цыкнул, скрестив руки. — Да всё равно ты балда.

— Люси! Люси, ты ещё на месте!? О! Она здесь!

Покой как рукой сняло. Нацу влетел в комнату на максимальных скоростях, врезаясь в стол, за которым работала блондинка и сидели мы с Эрзой. Мы от неожиданности пошатнулись, а идиота Драгнила оттащил за шиворот Гажил. Самой последней вошла Кана с очень скептическим взглядом.

— Хартфилия, ты чего удумала перед концом года?

— Альберона, ты чего наезжаешь после трехнедельной разлуки?

— Ну ты, — Кана широко улыбнулась, потрепав легонько Люси за волосы, — блондинка! И так вся общага на ушах стоит, и ты пропала.

— Это всё Грей молодец, что Люси вернул, — неожиданно довольно произнёс Драгнил, повертев головой в стороны, разминая.

— Каким боком? Черлидерша и без него справлялась неплохо! — Гажил фыркнул.

— С каких пор я черлидерша?..

— Фигура как у черлидерши, повадки черлидерши... Ты, случаем, не была черлидершей?

В Гажила полетели одновременно несколько предметов со стороны Каны и Эрзы. Парень непонимающе закричал:

— Ты чьё тело там рассматривал, отбитый!? — взревела Кана, попутно пиная его ногой.

— Да чё у вас за мысли такие!?

— А ты о чём подумал, Редфокс? — спокойный, но самый страшный тон Эрзы заставил съежиться абсолютно всех присутствующих. Её рука нежно легла на макушку Люси. Блондинка нервно улыбалась, даже не зная, что из себя выдавить.

Гажил лишь что-то растерянно пробормотал, получая попутный шлепок в бок от Нацу.

— Люси одно из лучших, что случилось с факультетом журналистики в этом году, — «нежные» поглаживания превратились в пытку. Люси тяжело кряхтела, пытаясь вырваться из хватки старосты. — Весь поток рад с ней работать!

— Её скоро не будет, если ты продолжишь её «гладить».

Я помог блондинке, оттягивая легонько в сторону. Эрза, наконец, виновато улыбнулась и мигом отпустила Люси.

— Спасибо всем, наверное... Какие же вы странные.

Девушка прыснула от смеха, как только все возмущённо отреагировали на её последние слова. Такой реакции мало кто хотел ожидать.

Сегодняшний день можно считать концом. Концом года, в смысле. Наконец были закрыты все долги, сданы курсовые и практика прошла на отлично. Эти полгода были самыми насыщенными на события за все несколько лет. До сих пор не укладывается, что я смог разобраться в некоторых вещах и начать нормально общаться с Люси. Это казалось невозможным. Невозможно было принять человека, которого хотелось лишь ненавидеть и презирать.

Но после последних событий, произошедших с нами, смотреть на Люси враждебно было невозможно. Она лишь обычная глупышка-блондинка. Самое безобидное существо, которое если и может чем-то задеть, то совершенно случайно.

Понемногу я начал мириться с тем фактом, что из-за неё половина моей жизни пошла под откос. Хотя, по логике, я не должен был переставать этого делать. Но ведь из-за Люси всё и наладилось. Так к чему эти излишние страдания для двоих идиотов?

Намного легче просто давать ей щелбан и шутить язвительные шуточки про «отказ от семьи» и наблюдать за её неловкими улыбками. В последнее время, мне кажется, что я захожу не в ту степь.

Не в ту даже во время отдыха.

Когда руки сами лепили её образ. Сами вырисовывали эти глаза, короткую чёлку и не пышные губы.

Я работал в мастерской. Хотелось бы назвать в своей, но только недавно из личной меня выперли из-за неуплаты, а старый учитель радостно приняла меня у себя на небольшое время, храня теперь все мои работы на своих полках и хвастаясь перед учениками. Было неловко.

Ещё осенью я начал делать портрет Люси. Из глины. Лепка была моей давней старостью, где удавалось выплеснуть все свои эмоции, что я чувствовал на картину, что вот-вот появится. Скорее всего, в тот день хотелось сделать точно так же. Помню, что начиналось всё кардинально по-другому. Образ блондинки в моём представлении был совсем другим и очень сильно отличается от нынешнего. Если два месяца назад я мог её назвать с полной уверенностью бесчувственной блондинкой, которой на всё наплевать, то сейчас даже язык не поворачивается её назвать хоть одним мерзким словом... Не то, чтобы это пугало как-то в отношении к девушке. Но, блять, пугало! Вполне нормально поменять мнение о ком-то. Но блять не о Люси. Не в моей вселенной и не в моём мировоззрении. Всё это казалось невозможным. А стало самым лёгким. И именно поэтому я делаю этот образ из глины. Я ведь просто пытаюсь понять человека. Ничего страшного. Всё под контролем.

В мастерской я был не один. Помимо учительницы, Ул, на неожиданном новогоднем вечере искусств была девочка, лет двенадцати. Венди старательно заканчивала подарок для родителей. Удалось с ней познакомиться за эти пару часов. Поистине, единственный нормальный ребёнок в моей жизни с которым я смог наладить контакт. А общение далеко не мой конёк.

— Твоё мастерство в лепке всё так же безупречно. Даже когда ты так редко занимаешься этим.

— Прекрасной лестью меня не заманить обратно, Ул...

Я несильно улыбнулся. Как же я жалок, что вместо того, чтобы идти в общагу гулять с молодёжью на кануне Нового года, я сижу и леплю. Возможно, Нацу был прав, когда говорил, что поменять идиота на нормального человека никогда не получится.

— А кто это? — Ул встала со своего рабочего места, где рядом находилась Венди, и направилась в мою сторону. — Редко от тебя увидишь такую красоту.

— Красоту? — я прокрутил портрет вокруг, оглядывая мельком детали. Он казался обычным. Да, копией болтливой-химе, но ужасно обычным. Оставалось лишь пожать плечами. — Она мой соулмейт.

— Ч-что? Соулмейт? — женщина заулыбалась, заинтересовавшись происходящим ещё больше. Ул села напротив меня.

Какая же моя голова дырявая до чертов.

— Нет. Можете забыть об этом, как о страшной оговорке.

— Нет-нет-нет, Грей. Даже не было в голове о расспросах. Просто... — её лицо озарила улыбка, очень женская и загадочная. На такую способны только самые настоящие хитрые женщины. — Она правда красива.

— Так и есть! Никогда не смогу дотянуть до такого уровня, — Венди восхищённо глядела на мою работу. Будто обе сговорились в преддверии праздника и решили завалить комплиментами.

Отвечать особо желания не было. Люси слишком категоричная персона в моей жизни, чтобы её можно было так легко описывать кому-то. Даже себе порой тяжело.

Сегодня был Новый год. Точнее, завтра. Сегодня все к нему готовятся. Последний день в году. Последнее, что уходит с концами подальше, как говорится. Я редко воспринимал это событие как нечто новое, когда можно начать жизнь с нового листа. Все старые всегда будут отдаваться отголосками в твоей судьбе и каждый из них будет играть немаловажную роль в будущем, сохраняя все твои события на потом, чтобы это обязательно во что-то вылилось. Я не считаю Новый год новым началом. Но ёлки, снег, запах цитруса и шоколада, горячий глинтвейн и Санта Клаус, признаться, всё же привлекали. Именно в последний день. Тридцать первого декабря, когда всё оживает до невероятных масштабов.

— Уже уходишь?

Ул заинтересованно поглядела в мою сторону. Она не была женщиной в возрасте, но и уже давно не молодой. Короткая стрижка крашеных синих волос и вечно лёгкая одежда на распашку даже в снегопад. Кажется, привычку так одеваться я взял у неё. Ужасная привычка.

— Неужели есть чем запрягти под конец?

— Вывести Венди на выход. За ней уже пришли родители.

— А...

— Если Грею неудобно, то я могу сама, мисс Ул!

— Нет-нет, это была ужасная шутка, — я несмело усмехнулся. Девочка явно заволновалась.

Впереди лишь выход, направление домой, общага и утреннее похмелье. Сейчас по-глупому уже все начинали свою праздничную пьянку. На самом деле, мне тоже давно хотелось хорошенько выпить и отдохнуть хоть каплей минуты от мыслей, что покоились в мозгах. Напряжение иногда, и вправду, может снять только алкоголь.

А иногда и хороший разговор. Венди активно рассказывала про её жизнь. Довольно увлекательная, раз она часто путешествует с родителями по разным странам и имеет прекрасную кошечку Чарли. Ей нравится её рисовать. Я попутно нёс её рюкзак и переписывался с Каной. Последняя активно рекламировала их этаж, где будет всё самое интересное и что Драгнил уже устал ждать.

— А ты на кого учишься? Наверное...

— Никаких художеств, — я неожиданно перебил девочку. Та удивлённо похлопала глазами. Я улыбнулся. — Поступил на медицинский.

— Как жаль, — Венди и вправду выглядела очень понимающей. Её губы поджались, будто она вот-вот заплачет. — Твои работы очень красивые.

— Главное, ты делай, что любишь. Особенно если есть выбор.

— Венди! Венди, мы тут!

— О, это мои родители, — мы оба глянули в сторону, как только вышли из здания. Двое взрослых махали девочке, подзывая. Я отдал ей её рюкзак. — Спасибо, Грей. Научишь лепить так же?

— Думаешь, ещё встретимся? — я не мог не сдержать улыбки. Она, походу, тоже. Удивительно странный ребёнок с яркими синими волосами завязанные в два хвостика. Интересно, могут ли они быть не крашенными?

— Конечно! Было очень приятно познакомиться.

— И мне.

И мне. В голове эта фраза разлеталась, всё сильнее утихая. Будто из колеи выбило. Настолько сильно задумался, глядя на убегающую девчонку и падающий снег, что из транса вывел только звонок на телефоне. Я как очнулся, резко ответив:

— Ты же только держал телефон в руке. Какого хрена игнорить начал?

— Твоя грубость порядком надоедает, Альберона. Неужели так срочно. Купить стаканчиков? Пива? Кексов? Торт? Чего вам там не сидится?

— Ты гляди какой язвительный. Фуллбастер, я не такая уж и мелочная. Живу в общажной квартире, как никак.

— По скидке и сватовству?

— Ну, ладно. В общем, если кратко, то могу дать как развлечение угадать, чего опять произошло.

— Что?

Если это опять оно, блять, если это опять случилось, и она без каких-либо ответов ушла, то моё нервное состояние никогда не станет стабильным и нормальным. Я просто взорвусь от бешенства раньше времени. Как же злостно. Как же... Чёрт, да я даже, ничего не зная, уже знаю, что происходит и что даже этот праздник не пройдёт без этого. Без проблем.

— Ушла, с чемоданчиком в руках. Вещи собраны не все. Скорее всего, ненадолго. Волноваться не стоит, но решила предупредить.

— Каким, блять, боком не стоит? Она буквально в прошлый раз чуть не исключилась из универа.

— Ч-что?

Кана, наверное, ещё не знала всех подробностей. Просто наша беглянка даже не думает хоть что-то рассказывать кому-то. Не умеет. Или не хочет.  
Какой же бес в неё вселился, что досталась эта доля мне?

Мне, как же.

Просто делать нечего, кроме как бегать по всему городу во время приближающегося Нового года, пробок, тучи людей и толпы пьяниц. Ничего нет, только ты и блондинка, что не умеет пользоваться словами предупреждения.

— Она на вокзале. Чёрт, Грей! Почему она мне не рассказывала? Какого хрена? Что вообще произошло?

— О-да, мне так удобно с тобой болтать, Альберона. Готовь карты и коньяк. У меня сегодня, скорее всего, будет уже обеспечено воспаление лёгких.

Я задыхался и бежал. Я сбросил трубку, не слушая ответа и бежал. Я проговаривал адрес в голове и бежал. Я просто бежал и не чувствовал никакую из конечностей. Ноги горят от холода, они онемели и даже ногтя не удавалось почувствовать. Руки покраснели, кожа становилась сухой. Кроме воспаления, я походу, ещё заработаю облезающую кожу. Твою ж мать, Люси.

Я ещё никогда в жизни ни за кем так не бегал.

И мне это ужасно не нравится.

Но не могу остановиться.

Оно само всё двигается. Тело не понимает моих команд. У него свои задачи.

К примеру, убить одного идиота.

Но я должен успеть до её отъезда. Если я не услышу из её же уст отрицания того, о чём я, блять, так сейчас пекусь, то помощник из меня так себе после Рождества. Время ещё есть.

Перроны, поезда, большие города и не видно ни черта. Снег попадает в глаза. Музыка бьёт в уши. Чувство, что слуховые аппараты сейчас отвалятся. Чувство, что сейчас всё тело развалится. Но я смог уже добраться до вокзала, что не могло не радовать. Но в какую сторону нужно повернуть, чтобы можно было тебя найти?

Я не хочу этого делать.

Но выбора то нет.

Этот год заканчивается грандиозно. Нервный смех уже не мог сдерживаться. Я достал ручку, а кожанка была повешена благополучно на сумку, что была надета через плечо. Я тяжело вздохнул. Пришлось закатить рукав не слишком тёплой водолазки. Я пишу. Пишу надпись на руках?

«Какой перрон?»

Никогда даже не проверял, насколько быстрым может быть ответ блондинки. Последний раз уж, наверное, ещё при нашем нормальном общении до смерти наших родителей. Но какого было моё удивление почувствовать жжение на руке сразу же через минуту.

«Четвёртый. Что-то случилось?»

Действительно, Хартфилия. Всё и вправду как по старому сценарию.

С четвёртого перрона поезд шёл на Харгеон. Куда она вообще собралась?

Так и не надев кожанку, я вышел из зала ожидания на улицу. Холод никак не почувствовался. Одышка после бега никуда и не уходила, а может это уже простуженное горло еле работало. Скорее всего, именно так. Но раз уж начал это, то было бы неплохо и закончить. Снег скрипел под ногами. Люди проносились вокруг со звонким смехом и красивым пением новогодних песен. Неужели сегодня и вправду этот день?

Она как самая яркая звезда в этой толпе. Видно лишь только её одну, когда наконец находишь взглядом. И она сразу же замечает меня, поворачиваясь полностью ко мне лицом. С этой яркой улыбкой. Глупой улыбкой. Болтливая-химе совсем не понимает, что сейчас далеко не до улыбок. Сейчас хочется кричать. Но Люси и так знает это. Она подлетает ко мне мигом, немного поскальзываясь на слегка замёрзшем асфальте.

— С наступающим! Вот так поворот, ты чего здесь забыл? Новый год уже почти скоро. Да и ещё и кожанку снял. Сколько не посмотрю, ты всегда наполовину голый. Не, ну не прям до оголенных частей тела, но...

— Люси.

Но её не заткнуть. Эти карие глаза прожигали всей своей заинтересованностью во всём. Чёртова блондинка.

— И ведь заболеешь, Грей. Может шарфик? У меня он очень тёплый. В поезде всё равно будет жарко. Как думаешь?

— Люси.

Она умолкает. Девушка неловко хлопает глазами, видя, как моя нервная улыбочка скоро доведёт до ужасного нервного срыва. Или?

— Ты вообще головой думаешь, блондинка? — я вздрогнул. Вот только не пойму, от холода или от «блондинка». Последний раз я её так называл лишь в голове. Но не вслух. — Зачем валить так бездумно с чемоданом в руках в Новый, блять, год, когда нормальные люди всё объясняют, что происходит!? Я не понимаю...

Голос заканчивался. Он охрип. Горло адски болело.

Я не понимаю лишь одно. Почему я так стараюсь ей что-то сказать, надрывая голос?

Блять.

Но на всё это, как ни странно, Люси лишь улыбается. Ну, конечно! Я недовольно скривился. Рука сама потянулась до её лба для щелбана. Девушка ойкнула:

— Ты чего лыбу давишь?

— Это забавно!

— Что, блять, из всего сказанного было забавно?

Люси тихо, с улыбкой, выпускает горячий пар изо рта. Её руки тоже были красными от холода, а лицо покрыто мягким румянцем. Она наклоняет голову вбок. Я почувствовал себя ужасно смущённым.

— Твоё волнение. Это ведь оно? — девушка усердно потирает руки. Мой взгляд неловко падает куда-то вниз.

— Это не оно.

— Я тоже это чувствовала. Тогда.

Губы поджались. Я прикусил их. Почти до крови.

— И я понимаю это чувство.

Люси посмотрела на свой билет и багаж, что всё это время стоял позади неё.

— Но всё хорошо. Просто новогодняя поездка. На несколько дней.

Наверное, я долго молчал. Вокруг объявили уже несколько рейсов подряд. Людей так много. Но даже сейчас передо мной выделяется только она. С какой-то... нежной улыбкой. Без малейшего понятия, куда Люси собралась. Какая, на самом деле, настоящая причина её отъезда. Врёт ли она или говорит правду. Но смотря на неё сейчас, не вспоминается ни один из этих вопросов. На её макушке появилось многовато снега.

Рука сама тянется к ней. Ладонь, будто сама, контролируя весь процесс, бережно смахивает его. И остаётся там. На этой золотистой макушке.

— С наступающим... тогда.

— С наступающим, Грей.

Я несильно помню, как возвращался в общежитие. Не хотелось брать трубку, когда кто-то звонил. И опять забыл надеть кожанку. Вспомнил я обо всём этом лишь только возле общаги. Я даже забыл, что сегодня здесь будет притон. Из головы всё вылетело. Горло горело от боли, вместе со всеми конечностями.

Когда ноги переступили порог общаги, тело ощутило самое приятное тепло на свете, стало на несколько секунд невероятно легко. Для полной картины было бы прекрасным упасть на мягкую кровать. Но таких в ассортименте не было.

На первом и втором этажах не было абсолютно ничего. А вот с третьего началось веселье:

— Фуллбастер, как насчёт к нам на огонёк? В наличии абсолютно всё! — это выпало ему при встрече со Стингом и Гажилом.

— Эй, в настолку никто не хочет? Трех человек не хватает! — послышалось из соседнего угла. Огромная компания весело хохотала, на фоне работал телевизор с новогодними программами. — Фуллбастер, пойдёшь?

— Пытаюсь пройти на четвёртый этаж, — я вяло отмахнулся на Джерара. Тот зацокал.

— Да там одна алкашня.

— Нужно на отчёт. Коньяк есть?

Даже не знаю кто, но как в сказке был моментально протянут от кого-то стаканчик с алкоголем. Я не удержал усмешки. А потом и кривой рожи. Алкоголь ужасно обжёг больное горло. Завтра точно не жилец.

До Нового года остаётся два часа. А я даже не позвонил матери. Но зато побегал по всему городу, полепил портреты и выпил коньяка. Два часа до новых календарей, а там недалеко и день рождения. Я никогда не верил в "чистые листы". Ничего не поменяется после двенадцати часов. Но ощущение... оно такое скользкое, но приятное.

Я окончательно запутался в своей голове. А ведь алкоголь должен отключать мозг.

Приближаясь к двери комнаты двух недо-подруг, то сознание начало пробирать какое-то очень вязкое чувство несостыковочки. Из комнаты выходит кто-то значительно выше и крупнее обычной девушки. Это был Бикслоу. Он шагал, ебать какой, уверенной походкой, да вот только при виде меня лицо его отразилось мимолётным замешательством. Но лишь мимолётным. Его стрёмные глаза будто сверкнули, послышался и злой голос:

— Чего вылупился?

Моё долгое молчание его злило ещё больше. Я сделал огромный глоток алкоголя. Даже не скривившись. Бикслоу удивлённо вылупился:

— По делу заходил? Или опять захотелось подзаебать кого-то?

Удивление пропало. Парень почти зарычал, приближаясь ко мне вплотную и больно тыкая пальцем в грудь. Удивительно, как лёгкие не проткнул:

— Забыл, кто тебя выселил, Фуллбастер? Смотри, не пизди слишком много. Уж больно наглый ты у нас, отморозок.

За нелепой угрозой последовал финальный уход. Даже в след смотреть не было сил. Я громко выдохнул, заливая в себя опять коньяк. Жгучая тягота в горле временила с его болью, поэтому дотянуть пару часиков мой организм вполне-таки мог. Видела бы меня сейчас мать... Я не сильно засмеялся:

— Ты где был? — я обернулся на голос Каны. Девушка наконец-то стала похожей на себя. Вечно пьяная и весёлая. — Как там блондиночка?

— Жива, возможно головой не здорова, зачем-то прётся в Харгеон.

— О. Значит ждать?

— Надеюсь... или, наверное. Ой блять... — я отмахнулся на смех Альбероны.

— Тебя Драгнил искал. Пошли.

— Пошл... — я резко чихнул, успевая прикрыть лицо локтем.

— Заболел, что ли?

— Похоже на то...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Окей, одна глава в месяце для меня немного неожиданно, в планах было две, как обычно. Но я успела в свои сроки! Надеюсь, всё наладится у этих придурочков .3.
> 
> дневник песенок на главу:  
> ABBA — Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!(A Man After Midnight)


	11. 11

Скорее всего, сегодня был один из немногих зимних деньков, когда снег переставал идти. Небо было полностью покрыто яркой голубизной без единого облачка. В воздухе стоял невероятный запах свежести и мороза. Сугробы так приятно хрустят под ногами, а тишина вокруг успокаивала... лишь на время.

Машина сзади меня прекратило блаженство одиночества. Я обернулась:

— Держите сбалансированное питание после праздников, Люси.

Сказал дедушка Оливер, не дав напоследок и слова вставить, мигом уезжая. Мне оставалось лишь скривиться вслед.

Меня высадили на территории общежития после одиночной встречи на вокзале. Я вернулась обратно в город. Обратно к учёбе и, как принято считать, к проблемам. Хоть всё было точно по-другому.

Почти все каникулы я провела в компании семьи, что числилась лишь из меня и отца. Радовало, что Анны там не было и все «переговоры» прошли более-менее спокойно. Отец ужасно сильно старался облагоразумить свою никчёмную дочурку! Будь это так, он бы даже не пытался меня поставить во главе компании...

Мы были в нашем старом доме, где жили первые несколько лет после моего рождения ещё с матерью и совсем другим отцом. Мы, практически, не пришли ни к какому согласию и остаточному решению. Банковская карточка хоть и была разблокирована, но сумма денег значительно поубавилось. Признаться, мало волнуют такие мелочи. Сегодня голова была забита совершенно другим.

Хотя бы датой.

Одиннадцатое января.

Красивое число. А самое главное, ужасно значительное.

День Рождения Грея.

Общага нарастала студентами. Как только я оказалась внутри, можно было прекрасно заметить, как в большинстве коридорах стояли чемоданы, сумки приезжих ребят после новогоднего кипиша. Так происходило каждый год, так что, удивляться, наверное, не было чему. Но как же интересно заглядывать туда, куда совсем не просят! Жизнь людей со стороны всегда кажется более увлекающей в бытовой форме, чем своя собственная. Хотя бы из-за взгляда на это как, скорее, на что-то другое.

— Люси! Привет! Мне нравится твоя предвыборная кампания. Очень круто!

— О, я слышал о тебе! Ты вроде как баллотируешься, да? Чокнутая, что с Дженни подралась! Ну ты...

И так на каждом этаже. К щекам подступил румянец. Было до боли в пятках неловко находиться в такие моменты рядом с кем-то. Оставалось лишь кратко здороваться, игнорируя всё ранее сказанное. Иногда люди совсем забывают про нормы личного пространства!

Я грустно вздохнула.

Наконец-то я дошла до своей небольшой квартирки.

Каны на месте не оказалось. Пусто, без света и очень убрано. Будто здесь никто не живёт. Но в противовес этому, на столе стояла кружка с ещё не сильно остывшим кофе. Я почему-то улыбнулась. Как-никак, но после нашей долгожданной встречи тридцать первого, мы так и не успели поболтать с... кто она мне? Соседка? Да, скорее всего именно так...

Что же. В планах на сегодня у меня не болтать и сплетни мусолить, а найти Грея! День Рождения никто не отменял, а парень, может, отмечать уйдёт или уже ушёл. Поэтому, нужно срочно успеть поздравить его. Подарок ведь куплен. Обратной дороги в этом деле не найти.

Оставив чемодан в своей комнате, сняв с себя плащ, верной походкой я пошла по общаге в поисках информации о происходящем вокруг. Недурно, что первым, кто мне попался в коридорах, оказался Стинг.

Блондин застыл в проёме между кухней и коридором, таращась на меня огромными глазами. Я не удержалась тихо засмеяться при его недоуменном виде:

— Хартфилия? — голос Эвклифа немного дрогнул. Он сглотнул. — Да ладно! Я думал, ты вообще не вернёшься!

— А баллотироваться дальше сам будешь?

Мы оба засмеялись. Парень одним шагом приблизился, похлопав дружелюбно по плечу, подозрительно оглядывая:

— Ты где была?

— На каникулах.

— Ага, пять раз, — Эвклиф отмахнулся, забавно цокая. — Вчера в универ бегал, ну и дела, Люси.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не, всё ни густо и пусто. Преподы только кичатся, просят, чтобы ты какие-то документы подготовила. В душе не гребу, о чём они. Варианты?

— Знаю-знаю, — я невольно кивнула головой, вспоминая, как перед отъездом заполняла тучу бумажек. Глубокий вдох. — Сам как?

— Да никак, — Стинг кисло улыбнулся. — Поссорился с Юкино. Плюс, разве что, в большем времени вранья.

— Вот и угораздило тебя в такого соулмейта родиться... — я усмехнулась. И вправду, нельзя врать при своей родственной душе совершенно никому — ужасно гиблое дело. Даже во благо никак!

— Оо, кто бы говорил!

— А, кстати об этом, — я успела его перебить, до того момента, как он не начал загибать шарманку про мои везения в жизни. — Не знаешь, где Грей?

Стинг задумался. Зачем-то даже поглядев по сторонам, что-то анализируя. Лишь спустя минуту размышлений, он выдал:

— Дэн, его сосед по комнате, в курилке сейчас. Можешь у него спросить.

Я скривилась.

Но пошла.

Выбора, так-то, нет.

На подходе, к своему огромному удивлению, мне представилось встретить Леви. Скорее всего это было связано из-за студенческой доски объявлений рядом с курилкой. Студентка очень интенсивно клеила какую-то бумажку. Не подойти — взять грех на душу! На лице появилась улыбка:

— Леви, привеет!

— О, Люська! — миниатюрная девушка радостно обняла меня. Я в ответ. — С прошедшими праздниками, как дела?

— Всё отлично, тебя тоже.

Леви продолжила клеить. Я заинтересованно прочитала надпись с объявлением. За этим последовала недовольная морда:

— Свет выключат?

— Будут проводки в восемь часов вечера чинить. Так что, да... Советую все дела успеть поделать!

— Хорошо...

Я запнулась, скосившись взглядом на курилку. Народу там было немного. Но вот шума очень даже достаточно. Как же не хочется туда переться.

Резко открыв дверь на себя, я шагнула внутрь, привлекая на себя взгляды. А они, почему-то, были очень удивлёнными. Но лишь один парень отреагировал не только взглядом, но и бурными эмоциями! Я неловко поёжилась:

— Э-это, кха, это она! — подавившись сигаретой, какой-то рыжий парнишка с крашенными зелёными ногтями тыкал пальцем в воздух в мою сторону. Он подавился дымом сигарет, пытаясь откашляться. Пару парней одновременно постучали по его спине.

— Всё хорошо? — я поспешила подойти.

— Нет! — Дэн гаркнул. Это точно был сосед Грея. Он рассказывал, что с ним живёт чудик по обмену. А этот как раз на него смахивает. — Уу, точно нет!

— Что случилось? — я неловко оглядела окружающих. Те махнули рукой, мол, чокнутый он. — А... я спросить хотела.

— Чего? — Дэн очень громко шмыгнул носом, делая затяжку.

— Не знаешь, где Грей Фуллбастер?

Уже складывалась мысль, что позвонить ему самому и спросить было бы намного легче, чем устраивать таинственные встречи.

— Ба, конечно знаю! Я из-за этого придурка переехал на пару денёчков к другу.

— А он тут причём?

— Да как, очень даже причём! — мимика и интонация его речи была очень импульсивной и, скорее, агрессивной. Невольно подмечаешь, какой он яркий «персонаж». Ой, что-то совсем не в ту степь мысль заводит... — Заболел, идиота кусок, кашляет как туберкулёзник на всю комнату! Тут даже бездомный бы не захотел с ним жить в одном помещении, мало того и находиться! Сегодня вообще окончательно откинулся на койку. Ай, может и помрёт.

— Ага...

В голове начала вырисовываться картина заболевания Грея и возможные исходы. Вот чёрт! Это ведь точно после его похода на вокзал в преддверии Нового года! Чёрт-чёрт. Он же, тогда как в раннюю осень одет был. Может, и вправду до туберкулёза недалеко.

Да и день рождения он точно никак не сможет отметить, раз если этот Дэн такое наговорил...

Ноги сами мигом выбегают из курилки моментальной скоростью. Нужно всё разложить по полкам, чтобы всё можно было успеть до восьми часов вечера и жить спокойной жизнью! Хотя бы пару часиков. Я бежала изо всех сил в аптеку. Но зачем, как и почему? Сейчас разберёмся!

1\. Первым, чем следует заняться, когда ваш друг, приятель или даже соулмейт болеют ужасной простудой — позаботиться об их здоровье вовремя. Я этот момент упустила, будучи совсем в другом городе. А значит, сейчас мне придётся навёрстывать упущенное!

Когда болеешь в День Рождения, то лучшим подарком окажется точно хорошее самочувствие. Мой поход в аптеку вышел в двадцать минут. Чаи от простуды, таблетки с витаминами и одна гематогенка. Это же неплохое начало?

2\. Второе, пожалуй, переодеть эту чертовски надоедливо воняющую куревом кофту, что пропиталась табачным дымом лишь за пару минут. Какая же гадость. В чемодане лежал красивый вязаный кремовый свитер. Самое то для холодного общажного вечера. Волосы заплести в два хвостика... так, вроде этот пункт плана сделан.

Я тяжело вздохнула, врубив во всей квартире, где только можно, свет, кроме комнаты Каны. На полу валялась праздничная бумага для упаковки подарка и, собственно, сами вещи для презента. Как же тяжко и неловко... хочется всю идею перекрыть к чертям собачьим. Но время подначивало. Уже пять часов вечера. Нужно успеть.

3\. Третьим и последним пунктом в моём плане — упаковка! Подарок всегда должен выглядеть манящим даже изнутри. Именно поэтому на его оформление ушло больше сорока минут. Я безнадёжно много стараюсь. А всё кому?

Да какая разница, когда ты уже стоишь возле злополучной двери Фуллбастера с пакетом всего и всех. В голову лезли всевозможные варианты событий: вдруг его там вообще нет? Или он уже с кем-то? А может он не любит отмечать этот день и специально заболел? Последнее звучит ужасно бредово, какой человек будет сам себя так убивать?

Но ведь это очень даже в духе Грея, если задуматься. Он вечно ходит в лёгкой одежде и никогда его не было видно в чём-то тёплом. Но и слишком раздетым тоже нет. Ни туда и не сюда.

В голове мелькнул его образ тогда, на перроне, когда он смахнул снег с моей макушки. О нет-нет-нет! Я смущённо замотала головой по сторонам, отгоняя мысли. Быть красным помидором сейчас вообще не вариант.

После стука в дверь никто так и не отреагировал, и что-то мне подсказывало, что так дальше и будет, то значит придётся пробовать другие пути. Я дёрнула дверную ручку. Дверь полностью открылась. Кто-то забыл закрыться за ушедшим вслед соседом.

Тишина. Тусклый свет гирлянды. И тяжёлое дыхание тела на кровати по левую сторону. Я осторожно, медленно вошла в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь. Комната показалась очень даже уютной, несмотря на её малый размер и бардак. Гирлянда светила приятным жёлтым светом и украшал собой подоконник посередине между кроватями. Удивительно, но даже небольшую часть кровати она затрагивала, тем самым светя на тёмную постель парня. Мне не удалось сдержать несильной улыбки, грустной, увидев спящего Грея.

Я быстренько подошла ближе, очень медленно проделывая все действия, пытаясь не разбудить парня. Его лоб горел, когда я дотронулась до него. Горячий. Взгляд невольно упал на тумбочку: одна пачка каких-то таблеток и градусник, пара личных вещей. Так не пойдёт.

Поставив подарочную коробку на эту самую тумбочку, оглядев комнату в поиске чайника, кружек, я принялась к работе... Глубокий вдох, выдох.

Открыть окно на недолгое проветривание и прибрать хлам на столе, где хранились больше пищевые продукты. Чайник закипел, а это значит, что можно приготовить чай от простуды. Только после его заварки немного дошло, что Грей спит и сейчас выпить напиток не сможет. Я невольно ударила себя по лбу. Что-то попало на щеку, но времени совсем не было на что-то, кроме работы по комнате. Нужно было сделать компресс.

Тёплое полотенце сжалось в моих руках, вода полилась обратно в небольшой кувшин. Я села на маленьком краю кровати Грея, касаясь полотенцем его и так мокрого от пота лба. Сейчас должно стать намного лучше. Парень немного скривился, как только я убрала компресс, чтобы поменять его на другой. Отлично реагируешь даже во сне, Фуллбастер.

Нужно следить за его состоянием. Сейчас ему становится значительно лучше. Но сухой кашель очень часто наполнял комнату вперемешку с краткими шмыгами. Ему тяжело дышать из-за насморка.

От нервов, или от нечего деланья, так как всё что нужно я уже сделала, я бродила по комнате, заглядывая абсолютно везде и на всё. Сейчас единственное, что смущало, это температура Грея. Высокая. Нужно было хоть как-то сбить. Вот же угораздило его в День Рождения так откинуться...

Будить парня совсем не вариант. Я устало уселась на стульчик возле стола с чайником, решив загуглить какие-то статьи по поводу температуры. Но дело точно показалось гиблым, когда я дошла до статьи со симптомами рака. Телефон в эту же секунду был раздражённо выключен и отброшен на вторую кровать, соседа Грея.

— О, чёрт... — голова дёрнулась в сторону тумбочки с подарочным пакетом. Там как раз были таблетки. — Я ведь покупала лекарства от температуры... Дура.

Но со спящим больным особо ничего не поделаешь, кроме компрессов. Я глубоко вздохнула, поглядев на окно. Пора закрывать его уже наконец-то. А время на циферблате показывало шесть часов вечера. На улице уже была тьма и через два часа выключат свет и в общаге.

Закрыв окно, что было как раз возле кровати парня, взгляд вновь упал на него. Уставший, спящий и домашний. Странное сочетание. Я никогда не видела его таким. Да если бы не я сама, то и больным бы он тут сейчас не лежал. Я укоризненно усмехнулась, присев на край его кровати. Мысли крутились как назло только о нём и что... чувствуется что-то. Очень сильное и ужасно сомнительное. Не уверена, что можно о таком думать, когда столько всего произошло. Я сильно сжала губы.

А этот чертыш открыл глаза, тихо простонав от вероятной боли, ухватившись несильно за голову.

Да ладно!

Думала, что даже завтра вряд ли нормально очухается. А ты гляди! Не убиваемый придурок.

— Эй, Грей, ты как?

— Чего? — его глаза окончательно открылись. Увидеть перед собой меня было точно неожиданностью. Я расплылась в улыбке.

— Вот таблетки, а вот вода, выпей и потом чай можешь попробовать тоже... Но, думаю, он уже остыл, поэтому толку мало. Это от температуры, а это для иммунитета...

— Люси.

— Потом, я сейчас.

Я резко соскочила с кровати, пытаясь ускакать в ванную комнату как можно быстрее, чтобы избежать всех вопросов о том, что я здесь делаю. Без понятия! Самой бы найти ответ. Но Грей, вроде, и не спешил расспрашивать, достаточно спокойно реагируя на всё подряд. А это значит, он окончательно отдался чарам болезни и в соседней комнате далеко не просто Грей, а его отдалённая версия. Стоит ли надеяться на обычный диалог? Смогу я его нормально поздравить? О, господи, почему я такая ужасная и проблемная.

Я уныло захныкала, включив кран, чтобы помыть руки. Главное быть такой же глупой блондинкой, как обычно, будто ничего и не подозреваю о нашей связи и всё просто замечательно! Да! Именно так и буду делать.

Наконец выйдя из ванны, первым что было обнаруженным, так это стоящий Грей возле чайника, а не спокойно лежащий на своей кроватке. Я удивлённо открыла рот в вопросе, но он успел ответить быстрее:

— Холодный. Новый сделал, — Грей усмехнулся, взглянув на меня. Взяв крепко кружку в руку, он поплёлся обратно к своей кровати. — Ты как вообще здесь оказалась?

Я нервно засмеялась, топчась на месте. Лучше переводить тему, лучше переводить тему...

— Сначала собиралась просто поздравить, но потом мне сказали, что ты заболел и в общем-то...

Быстренько подойдя ближе к тумбочке, да и к Грею тоже, я достала небольшую коробочку из пакета. Сев рядом с Греем и не поднимая взгляда, голос наконец-то не ни разу не дрогнул сказать обычное:

— С Днём Рождения.

Грей поперхнулся чаем, глядя на меня, как на ненормальную. Неловкая усмешка и я протянула подарок. Его рука не сразу забрала его:

— И выздоравливай скорее. Я купила тебе там таб...

— Спасибо, но, — Грей подозрительно прищурил взгляд на мне. Я забрала из его рук чашку. Волнение волной прошлось по всему телу. — Тебе отец карту что ли разблокировал?

Естественно, Грей, за этим может последовать только удар в плечо. Он засмеялся очень хриплым смехом.

— Будет тебе, придурок.

Грей не обращая внимания, глядит на коробку.

— Мне открыть сейчас или...

— Можешь сейчас, — я мгновенно улыбнулась.

— Ужасно, просто ужасно.

— Эй!

— Извини.

Со смешком, с подколами, он наконец открыл. Его глаза удивлённо моргали, а я поставила его кружку с чаем на тумбочку.

— Маркеры для кожи и кокосовые булочки?

— Булочки деда передал.

— Даже Нацу сказал не переться сегодня ко мне, а ты как вообще узнала? — его серые глаза поднялись с подарка на меня, заинтересованно, что очень редко происходило, смотря на меня.

— Ты вообще обо мне плохого какого мнения, да? — я довольно скрестила руки на груди. — Помню эту дату ещё с детства!

— М, я твою тоже помню, — странно улыбнулся Грей, открывая пачку маркеров. — Первое июля?

— Да... — я подвинулась ближе, тыкая пальцем в предметы для художеств. — Благодаря этому будет не так жалко на коже писать.

— У тебя такой же? — Грей резко поднял голову. Мы были лишь в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга. Я улыбнулась, достав из заднего кармана джинс свой маркер.

— С восемнадцати лет ими пользуюсь.

— О, вот она и причина моих вечных изрисованных рук.

— Твоя очередь. Требую отчёты за день в нарисованном виде.

— На лбу можно? — парень расплылся в довольной улыбке. Ага, не дождёшься, Фуллбастер.

— Только после десяти. О, кстати... Апчхи!

Не успела я и договорить о починке проводки в восемь часов вечера, как резко чихнула. Грей неожиданно придержал меня за плечи, зачем-то. Я шмыгнула носом:

— Заразилась?

Я не ответила, несильно качнув согласно головой. Взгляд поднялся на Грея. Он был совсем недалеко от меня, почти касаясь своим носом моего. Расслабленный, обычный Грей в домашней футболке. Его рука неожиданно коснулась моей правой щеки, что-то вытирая. Мурашки побежали табуном. Очень приятные мурашки.

— Грязное?

— От чая, пыль...

Его голос с каждым словом становился всё ниже. А сам он, вроде, ближе... Мы оба, уверена, понимали к чему это всё ведёт. Дыхание затаилось, а Грей мотнул нехотя головой, говоря:

— Лучше иди. Я болею, а ты уже чихаешь. Мало ли чего...

— Ох, да кому ты врёшь.

Моя наглая усмешка точно ввела Грея на несколько секунд в ступор. Но лишь на несколько. Ведь когда мои руки резко легли на плечи парня, а сама я оказалась вмиг ещё ближе, губы моментально коснулись его. Если что, после этого всё станет точно понятнее, у кого что в голове.

А он как ждал.

Недовольно. Со своими нотками.

Но ждал.

Его руки были ещё ближе. Он полностью захватывает моё лицо в свои ладони, отчаянно отвечая на поцелуй. Нежный, ужасно нежный и одновременно неспокойный, со вкусом малинового чая и гребаных микробов. Внутри всё перевернулось по несколько сотен раз, а пальцы, лежащие на его плечах, невольно дрожали. Грей нехотя отстраняется, лишь на небольшое расстояние, не упуская моего лица из своих рук. Как же приятно.

— Ты, идиотка, заболеешь.

— Зато ты ответил на поцелуй.

Я довольно заулыбалась. Грей неужто фыркает. Походу, его настроение в самом отличном духе только когда он болеет. Он вновь целует, прижимая к себе. Это было чертовски, самое приятное, чувство. Мысли забывались, уходили куда-то на задний план и единственное, о чём я тогда могла полноценно думать, лишь об этом странном поцелуе при свете тёплых гирлянд и горячих касаний рук парня.

хх

Новый день, новый год и старое обучение. Жизнь университета вновь начала кипеть, хоть всё ещё не с той же силой, что до этого, но многие понемногу уже возвращались в привычное русло работы. В том числе и я.

Во рту привкус сигарет, кофе, а в руках пачка печенья для одной надоедливой блондинки, что стояла возле окна с пачкой таблеток для горла и теплым кофе. Я судорожно вздохнул. Ужасно непривычно, но в тоже время так спокойно. Сегодня было уже пятнадцатое и за четыре дня жизни поменялось всё опять кардинально и непонятно в какую сторону. В душе не ебу, что происходит с моей жизнью в последнее время.

— Ты самая глупая девушка, которую можно найти на просторах универа, — с нескрываемой усмешкой, проговорил я, наконец подходя ближе к Люси и отдав пачку пряностей. Она ничуть не смутилась, забрав свою еду.

— Ты что-то путаешь, — она пару раз чихнула.

— Ужасно спутал, что тебе теперь только лазарет светит, — рука сама потянулась до её челки, аккуратно поправляя. — Ты зачем пришла сегодня?

— Так первый учебный день в этом году! Как будущий президент не может находиться здесь? — Люси уныло вздохнула, допивая своё кофе и приступая к печенькам. — А вообще, меня не это смущает.

— О чём ты?

Я нахмурился, пытаясь увидеть что-то не то. Но в блондинке всё было таким же, как и всегда. Она мотнула головой в сторону:

— Долгие взгляды Нацу и Каны очень незаметны, да?

Мы оба машинально повернули головы в их стороны. Как же я блять пожалел, что в это время моя рука покоилась на плече Хартфилии, а Нацу таращился в нашу сторону как бедный ребёнок в Диснейленде. Кана же оживлённо что-то говорила ему. Оба приближались на скоростях в нашу сторону:

— Ну... ты это, Грей, — девушка странно хихикнула, — удачи на паре. Я побежала.

— Да я тоже, так-то...

— Эй! Стойте! Чего это вообще происходит!? Я ничего не понимаю!

Один.

Два.

Три.

Как меня угораздило поцеловаться с этой блондинкой, которая бегает даже, как самая настоящая блондинка. Мы разбежались по разные стороны, вводя ещё в большее замешательство друзей.

До слёз смешно.

Никогда не говори никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> окей, это странно! Но мне нравится ьхехе
> 
> дневник песенок:  
> modern talking - brother louie


	12. Chapter 12

Наверное, это и вправду были одни из самых странных недель в моей жизни. Точно, так точно можно было описать каждый мой проходящий день после Нового года, да и Дня рождения тоже. Стоит порадоваться, что сейчас меня не терзают душевные тревоги по поводу: какой же я всё-таки урод и хочу всех заткнуть нахер, чтобы ни одного взгляда чужих глаз на мне не было. Сейчас это не чувствовалось, скорее всего, это к лучшему. Но, знаете, как принято считать: как только одни муки в твоей головушке уйдут, сказав долгожданное «чао», придут совсем другие. И это я не про проблемы. К какому-то чуду их совсем не было, не считая мелких долгов и всё ещё проходящей подготовки к открытым дверям. Кстати о них: сейчас работа кипела над ними намного сильнее, чем до Нового года. Оставалось уже мало времени до весны. Хоть на дворе и был январь месяц, но актив университета над этим делом с каждым днём всё нарастал. Так сказать, к приближению конца света. На февраль мне уже назначили активную практику с четвёртым курсом, о которой договаривалась Люси в день... хреновый тогда день был, конечно, но за помощь спасибо? К чёрту я всё это катил, но нужно было для поддержания статуса прилежного студента. Ну и морока. 

Но всё же о Люси. 

Конечно, как можно теперь думать о ком-то другом, когда единственное, чем твой мозг забит каждый день после странного поцелуя в День рождения — это Люси. Естественно. Будто ещё могли быть варианты, да? 

И на место ушедших тревожных мыслей пришли другие. Не осознающие, что сейчас вообще происходит. После нескольких лет открытой ненависти ко всем соулмейтам, отношениям и к родне, как-то странно сейчас легко касаться чьих-то светлых волос и заправлять неуклюжие пряди за ухо. Чёрт. 

Я тяжко вздохнул. Без шума, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание рядом стоящего Джерара. Мы оба стояли возле одного из входов в универ. Наверное, как чёрный-вход(или выход), сюда обычно покурить выходили, как мы сейчас. В глубокой тишине, лишь со звуками внешних голосов где-то там, мы составляли друг другу компанию грустно курящих парней, глядящих, может, в небо? Оно сегодня было чертовски серым. Наша зима в этом году особо не славилась тёплым солнышком на морозе. Ледяные покровы дорожек и переменчивые снегопады — основная жила моего прекрасно настроения. 

Рука в кармане аккуратно коснулась двух, немного согнутых, листов бумаги, проверяя на месте ли. Я слегка скосил взгляд на Джерара, что заканчивал курить свою сигарету. Заметив мои очи на себе, он невольно улыбнулся. 

— Эй, — мой голос был неожиданно хриплым. С самого утра особо ни с кем не разговаривал, первым делом поперевшись на раннюю пару. Стоять сейчас в докторском халате было довольно прохладно, но тёплый свитер дело улучшал. И, нет, я не заболею. 

— М? — Джерар забавно выпустил горький дым изо рта вперемешку с тёплым воздухом. 

— Не знаешь, где сейчас пара у журфака? 

— Знаю. 

Джерар загасил сигарету, немного скосив взгляд куда-то вниз. К ботинкам. На его лице появилась улыбка, что уж очень сильно мне была не по нраву. Я раздражённо высунул руки из докторского халата, пытаясь всем видом дать понять, что стоять, в загадки играть, мне было вообще не по приколу. Да и время поджимало. На новую работу надо было успеть к часу. Впечатление пунктуальных людей в первый день очень даже важно. Парень, наконец, вновь глянул на меня, не без улыбки: 

— У них сейчас практика на первом этаже. В филологическом крыле. Должны быть возле сто тридцать восьмого. 

— Спасибо... 

— Эрзе и Люси привет. 

В ответ от меня лишь раздался краткий цок и недовольное бурчание. Джерар тихо засмеялся, тоже заходя вместе со мной внутрь. 

— Кстати, с прошедшим, Фуллбастер. 

— С прошедшим чем именно? 

Мы переглянулись. В этот раз недовольное лицо было у Джерара, а ехидная улыбка у меня. Парень неожиданно закатил глаза. И вправду, довести этого «мистера Скрытность» очень тяжело до таких эмоций. А здесь и много сил не понадобилось, я просто родился таким: 

— С твоим рождением, отмороженный. 

— Эй, не злись. 

— Квиты! 

Совместная дорога заканчивалась. Лёгкий удар в плечо и тихий смешок. Всё же, какое же странное иногда может быть общение между людьми. 

Два принятых заявления на работу, что хранились сейчас в моём огромном кармане в компании пачки сигарет и зажигалки, были одобрены ещё вчера вечером. На телефон позвонила менеджер, а в почтовый ящик общаги закинули документы. Работа в кофейне тяжёлой быть не должна, да и опыт у меня имелся. Но, вот, что-то внутри подсказывало, это не будет обычной рутинной работой, на которую мне придётся еле-еле поднимать задницу. То есть, так и будет, но совсем с другим настроением. 

Чёртова Хартфилия. 

В жизни мой мозг не был так запутан в самом себе, как сейчас. А опыт запутанности у меня ещё какой! 

Я непроизвольно почесал затылок, понемногу приближаясь к двери аудитории. Сверху неё горела красная лампочка с надписью «не входить», а вокруг толпилось очень даже много студентов. Глаза начали выискивать знакомые лица. Но те, что попадались, хоть и были знакомы, но сейчас от них толку будет мало. Желательно сразу блондинку с не затыкающимся ртом и двумя хвостиками, пожалуйста. При последней встрече она что-то упоминала про зачёт... пора сессии сейчас в самом разгаре. И раз, нигде знакомой блондиниствой макушки нет, остаётся только один вариант. 

Глаза сразу же метнулись в сторону красной лампочки, что всё так же не разрешала войти. Хартфилия точно за этими дверями: 

— О, вот так встреча, — знакомый женский голос заставил слегка повернуть голову в бок. Эрза приветливо махала рукой. Возле неё была парочка студентов с небольшими вопросами, вечно задающимися именно ей. Староста, как никак. — Ты к Люси? 

— Разве этот отморозок хоть раз вспоминал нас? А? Нет, конечно! К кому же он ещё! 

Моя рожа точно сейчас означала: "еб вашу мать, я так счастлив вас здесь всех видеть", особенно после выразительного вздоха с моей стороны. Эрза и Нацу, что очень рьяно возмущающиеся на мой счёт, не сильно уж и угрожающе, но довольно опасно, зашагали в мою сторону. Я невольно сглотнул ком в горле. Волнующе. 

Особенно, если учесть пару фактов из прошлого. 

Друзья детства, так это называется? Даже невольно забываешь про этот промежуток в твоей жизни, когда у тебя и вправду были весёлые моменты с этими двумя... Драгнил и Скарлет мои школьные друзья, бывшие одноклассники и просто приятели, с которыми я провёл огромный период в жизни. И, если с Нацу, я хоть и до сих пор поддерживаю контакт, да и считаю своим лучшим другом, так с Эрзой такого нет... Не сказать, что при каждой встрече меня гложет эта мысль, но с таким отличным отношением ко мне с её стороны становится неловко. 

— Удивительно, что он вообще кого-то вспоминает, — Нацу продолжал недовольно корчить лицо, глядя на меня. 

Этот идиот до сих держит на меня чуть ли не вселенскую обиду, каждый раз говоря, что я самый хреновый друг, который ничего никогда не рассказывает. На моё оправдание, что ничего особо и не произошло, Драгнил истерически взревел. 

Будто не понимает, что я сам блять, ещё не до конца осознаю, что вообще происходит. 

— Если я предположу, что пришёл именно к вам, тебя это успокоит? — отлично, мой голос ещё не срывался на грозный рык. Делаю успехи. — Что тут вообще за столпотворение? Зачёт? 

— Зачёт-практика, — Эрза оглянула толпу студентов, а мы с Нацу последовали такому же примеру. — Нам выдали список предпологаемых тем, что могут попасться для интервью, ещё вчера. После чего в аудиторию пускают лишь назначенную пару студентов. Немного угнетает, если брать в учёт, как всё началось... 

— Чего опять? — я невольно усмехнулся. 

— Да я прям на самое горячее подоспел, — обиженный вид Драгнила моментально простыл. — Стинг опять учудил, прямо перед деканом журфака, высказывая, что попало! А и врать же не умеет, и на каждый вопрос Гилдартса, он как истукан, лишь кратко отвечал гадости. Люси чуть ли не плакала от смеха! 

Нацу тихо засмеялся, а Эрза тоже не сдержала улыбки: 

— Только им потом двоим попало — они самые первые пошли сдавать и, вот, до сих пор там, — Скарлет кивнула в сторону двери с красной лампочкой. Вокруг был слышен гул журналистов, что старательно репетировали и импровизировали. 

— Сколько они уже там? — я невольно сжал губы, тоже поворачиваясь в сторону двери. Одно радует, что практику она вот-вот сдаст и мы успеем на первый рабочий день. 

— А тебе зачем, а? Чего пришёл сюда? А? Даже ко мне так не ходил! 

— Головёшка, ревнуешь, что ли? — я тихо засмеялся на ещё больше недовольное лицо Нацу. — Нас на работу приняли, вот и пришёл. 

Наверно, он бы точно это расслышал и наконец успокоился, если бы не одно но. Неожиданный радостный крик раздался на весь коридор, привлекая всё внимание на выбежавших из аудитории двух студентов, что чуть ли не танцевали, давая друг другу всевозможные «пять». Все в недоумении наблюдали, пока журфак наконец догнал, что первый блин оказался далеко не комом и Люси со Стингом, судя по их реакции, сдали практику. 

— Мощь! Двойная мощь! — Нацу на радостях подпрыгнул, подлетая к ребятам. — Как сдали!? 

— Тема точно была сложной... — Эрза слегка поспешним шагом тоже последовала за Драгнилом. И я, естественно, тоже. 

— Тема нереально сложная! Встреча двух министров разных стран на нейтральной территории, для обсуждения политической... э... чё ж там было... 

— Экономики, дурень, — Люси улыбнулась, слегка хлопнув по плечу блондина. Карие глаза неожиданно метнулись в мою сторону, только заметив моё присутствие здесь. Табун мурашек среагировал моментально на моём теле. Как же непривычно. — О! Грей, что ты тут делаешь? 

— Да подожди ты с ним, — мой, такой нужный, ответ опять прервали. Образовавшаяся девушка с ядовитым цветом волос, как малина, слегка толкнула меня в сторону, не давая и слова вставить. 

— Как оценивают? Сколько на время дали? Что вообще там происходит!? Тему самим выбирать или они как можно сложнее дают? 

— Шерри, это всё рассказали ещё неделю назад, — Эрза легко коснулась плеч девушки, слегка отодвигая её от Люси. 

— Оценивают по факту, тема даётся совершенно рандомно, — спокойно ответила блондинка, показав одобрительный жест из двух пальцев. — Не волнуйся, ты справишься! 

Однокурсница ужасно смутилась, невнятно бурча какие-то слова и пятясь в сторону. 

— О, Гре... 

День точно не на моей стороне. И не на стороне Люси включительно. Люси запнулась, как только перед глазами теперь стала маячить Кана: 

— Физкульт-привет! А, Нацу, и ты здесь? Я это... Твою ж мать! Фуллбастер! И ты здесь? 

— Очень замечательно, что и ты здесь, — голос оказался очень низким и злым. Но Кану это ничуть не смутило. 

— Кислая мина снова в действии, а? Ну и гадюка ты, Фуллбастер! Я по делу и извините, если прервала. 

Кана гордо выпрямилась, расставив руки по бокам. В небольшой паузе послышался лишь мой невольный фырк, который прервался шлепком по башке от Нацу. Драгнил недовольно рыкнул: 

— Что случилось? Боишься не услышать свет своей жизни? — тихий шёпот, чтобы не отвлекать Кану от каких-то заурядных речей за филологию, раздался в сторону друга. Нацу ещё недовольнее запыхтел. 

— И это мне говорит отморозок, что неделю назад начал встр... 

— Мы не встречаемся. 

— Ага, ты кому лапшу на уши вешаешь? 

— Лапшу только ты вешать умеешь, а я тебе на полном серьёзе говорю. 

Повисло неловкое молчание между нами двумя. Нацу некоторое время просто хлопал глазами, глядя то на меня, то невольно на Люси. Моё лицо исказилось не самой приятной гримасой. Я отвернулся. 

— О, кстати, Люси, — Кана перестала расспрашивать Эрзу за иероглифы, ради которых она сюда пришла и обратила внимание на блондинку. Девушка что-то тихо обсуждала со Стингом, но моментально отвлеклась. 

— Чего? 

— Леви всё спрашивает за подготовку, — Альберона слегка улыбнулась, кивнув на другую толпу рядом. Филологи сдавали зачёт в соседней аудитории. Точнее, готовились сдавать. — Новогодние праздники уже закончились, цитирую: «Значит пора браться за голову и наконец натереть задницу Хибикки и его идиотам-друзьям». 

Смех Хартфилии и парочку студентов моментально раздался вокруг. Люси неловко почесала затылок: 

— Это верно, пора собираться, может даже сего... 

— Эй. 

Все глаза, что находились в нескольких метрах от меня, были тут же направлены в мою сторону. Наконец-то. Я весь во внимании, чёрт возьми. Люси вопросительно вскинула брови, мол, чего случилось. Я не спеша достал из докторского халата два заявления на работу. Лишь через пару секунд до блондинки наконец дошло, что вообще происходит: 

— Нас приняли? Скажи да! 

— Да. 

— Наконец-то! 

Маленькая фигура девушки резко двинулась в мою сторону, гибко обходя людей на пути. Люси требовательно забрала своё заявление на работу, увлечённо читая каждую строчку, что была написана в договоре перед ней. Ребята вокруг немного опешили от такой радости: 

— Она серьезно радуется работе? — Нацу удивлённо глянул на Люси, но блондинка совершенно ничего не слышала. 

— Представь, как ты всю жизнь просидел практически в одном доме и ничегошеньки интересного не делал, — Кана улыбнулась, ухватив девушку за плечи. — Хартфилия, приём. 

— Да? 

Светлая макушка резко поднялась. Люси оглянула опять по сторонам на ребят. Решила продолжить диалог, неожиданно, Эрза, обращаясь ко мне. 

— Кстати говоря, у тебя ведь День рождения был. Неужели не отмечал? 

— Я слёг с температурой и кашлем ещё после нового года. Как-то не до праздника было. 

— Идиот, — Драгнил укоризненно потрепал меня по волосам. 

— Эй! 

— Это же надо себе всё так отморозить, а? Кто там на врача учится? 

— Если штрафанул, то должен отплатить, — Стинг, что всё это время общался с одногруппниками рядышком, неожиданно подключился в диалог. 

— Чего? Совсем головой тронулись? 

— Эвклиф дело говорит, Фуллбастер. Накрывай поляну! — Кана задорно потёрла ладошки. 

— Вы совсем не знаете меру... — Эрза вздохнула с уставшей улыбкой. — Но погулять и вправду было бы неплохо. 

Моё невнятное бурчание всех только закалило продолжать говорить про «отгулять твой День рождения нужно, Фуллбастер, а то год хреново пройдёт!». Я томно вздохнул. И так каждый год. Я уж думал, что может, в этот раз пронесёт из-за болячек и водить куда-то «отмечать» не придётся. Обычно на эту роль выпадал только Нацу и, последние два года, Кана. Заканчивалось всё попойкой с Альбероной и игрой в карты. Каждое утро, после празднования, я не мог прийти в себя по несколько дней. Пить с Альбероной — настоящее самоубийство. Вот только, как это объяснить толпе этих неугомонных, которые совсем ни о чём не подозревая, уже выбирали место, где можно будет отметить? Моя недовольная рожа стояла лишь рядом. Кто-то одёрнул меня за рукав халата. Я оглянулся в правую сторону, увидев перед собой Люси: 

— Не вздумай всё обломать, — тихо прошептала блондинка. Но что-то быстро обдумав, слегка приподняв голову к верху, добавила: — Только если есть уважительные причины. 

— Я не хочу? — я тихо шикнул, когда Нацу ударил меня в бок. 

— Отмороженный, если ты думаешь, что история на днюхе Леона повторится, то прекращай! Мы все, вроде как, ладим же уже, нет? 

— Было что-то серьёзное? — Люси заинтересовано глянула на Драгнила, что так без проблем влился в разговор. 

— Мы тогда с тобой встретились, — я усмехнулся, не глядя на девушку. Мало ли. Я ещё не совсем понимаю, как она реагирует на всё. Абсолютно на всё. Но любопытство оказалось чуть сильнее и глаза скосились на Люси. Девушка заинтересовано приблизилась: 

— Серьёзно, что ли? 

— Да! Грей тогда в хламину был, — Нацу засмеялся. — Нет, серьёзно. Он в жизни таких глупостей не делал. 

— И не скажешь, — Хартфилия задумалась. — Выглядел, как и сейчас. 

— Это комплимент или замечание? 

Вопрос Люси смутил, ведь оскорбить она никак не хотела. Но мы с Нацу вместе несильно засмеялись, как только она начала извиняться по-несколько раз в секунду. Толпа студентов всё двигалась вокруг нас и, как мне кажется, наши замечательные знакомые рядом уже что-то да решили. Я боязно развернулся в их сторону, как только Кана окликнула меня: 

— Вы в восемь сможете? — вопрос звучал больше нам с Люси, чем и Нацу вдобавок. Драгнил будто уже про всё прознал и был готов ещё с самого утра. Я подозрительно сощурил на нём взгляд, но головёшка, как ни в чём не бывая, лишь улыбнулся. 

— О, у нас же работа! — весело хлопнула в ладоши Люси. — Во сколь... 

— Ровно в восемь конец смены, так что... — я задумчиво потёр подбородок, быстрее отвечая на вопрос. 

— Значит подойдём к вам, когда будем идти, — Стинг показал жестом «класс», протягивая руку с вытянутым большим пальцем. — На проспекте кафе? Это ведь та сеть «Магнолия»? 

— Оно, — согласно кивнула Эрза. — Чтобы оба были, запомнили? 

— Хорошо, — я невольно нахмурился, когда Скарлет весело похлопала по моим плечам, обходя. 

Нацу тоже что-то сказал напоследок, а Кана сразу же убежала сдавать зачёты. Лишь один Стинг о чём-то проговорил с Люси пару минут, пока я ждал её. Девушка попрощалась с напарником, виновато глядя на меня, как только мы вместе зашагали по коридору к выходу. Находу я снимал халат: 

— Ты уже там работал? 

— Ага. 

— О, может поэтому наши заявки так быстро рассмотрели? — Люси задумчиво достала телефон из сумки. — Ничего не умею. Даже стыдно как-то. 

— Сегодня первый день. Это что-то вроде стажировки. Поэтому, их задача обучить тебя основам, а там по ходу, — растянув край воротника, давая горлу больше воздуха, я довольно запихнул халат в сумку. — А вообще, тебе карту так и не разблокировали? 

— Разблокировали, — Люси кивнула, очень быстро печатая. Даже под ноги не смотрит. — Но денег мне никто скидывать не будет, а все оставшиеся ушли, ээ... 

— Ну, удивляй, — я усмехнулся, глядя, как ещё чуть-чуть и блондинка с кем-то, да столкнётся. — На дорогу гляди. 

— На твои лекарства, — Люси глупо улыбнулась, наконец отведя взгляд от экрана. Но поздновато. 

Пришлось одним движением притянуть её к себе за плечи, чтобы никто не наткнулся друг на друга и в случае чего не завязалась перепалка. Мало ли. Девушка заинтересованно поглядела на парнишку, что облегчённо вздохнул, когда на дороге больше не было назойливых мадам. 

— Что ты пишешь, что так не может подождать? — я недовольно поглядел на её телефон. Хартфилия свободно пожала плечами. 

— Это всё обязанности студенческой жизни. Сообщение в группу по подготовке. Тебе оно тоже адресовано, ага? 

— Пошли уже, а-то и стажировку не получишь. 

— Чего? Так бывает? 

— Да. А ещё блондинкам на десять процентов меньше платят. 

— Ха-ха, — не услышать здесь сарказма мог разве что только Нацу. Я несильно улыбнулся. 

В гулком коридоре до моих больных ушей, с гребаными слуховыми аппаратами, всё же дошёл звук женской ухмылки. 

хх 

— Любая ошибка будет стоить вам жизни! Холодное кофе, Фуллбастер, мы тоже не продаём. Только айс. Летом. Как видишь, сейчас за окном зима. 

Полноватая женщина слегка кивнула назад, показывая указательным пальцем на окно в кофейне, за которым была одна из центральных улиц города вся в снегу и новогодних украшениях. Хоть слова и звучали грубо, на её лице была широкая улыбка и звуки усмешки, доносящиеся до меня как гул в ушах. Неужто слуховые аппараты забарахлили... Я качнул головой, когда тяжёлая рука менеджера похлопала меня по плечу. Миссис Блэквуд, менеджер кофейни в которую мы, собственно, пришли работать. А кто-то, конечно же я, уже по второму кругу пойдёт. Кто бы мог подумать, что моя «бывшая» наставница будет работать именно здесь. 

— Это было всего один раз. Такого больше не повторится, честно, миссис Блэквуд... 

— Да-да, лапша на уши тоже хороший инструмент. Где твоя подруга? Милая девушка! 

— Я-я тут! Извините. 

Люси неожиданно выбежала из комнаты персонала, натягивая на себя длинный фартук коричневого цвета с эмблемой кофейни. Девушка старательно пыталась завязать его сзади, но выходило ужасно. Миссис Блэквуд опять тихо засмеялась, расставив руки по бокам: 

— Вовремя, Хартфилия. Но нужно быть быстрее. Посетители ждать не будут! 

— Да!— Тише, она утрирует, — я усмехнулся, наблюдая за нервами блондинки. Редко такое встретишь на её лице. — Откуда паника, мисс? 

— Это обычное волнение перед чем-то новым. Обычное, да? Боже, да мне даже на конференциях с отцом так страшно не было, как здесь, — Люси недовольно захныкала, почти психуя, когда завязать фартук так и не удалось. Я спокойно вздохнул, удержав девушку за плечи на одном месте и неспеша завязал верёвочки сзади на бантик. 

— Это первый день. Тебя научат основам и по делу ты всё поймёшь. От обычной бытовой жизни это ничем не отличается, понимаешь? 

— Грей, но у меня не было обычной бытовой жизни! 

— Чт... 

Я задумчиво глядел на бантик, переваривая, что сказала девушка. 

Не было обычной бытовой... Ах да. 

Я тихо засмеялся: 

— Это не смешно, — тихий голос звучал тихо и обижено. Но улыбка с моего лица всё не могла уйти. 

— Это смешно, когда ты живёшь в двухкомнатной квартире, а потом в общаге. 

— Ты делаешь из меня тираншу с деньгами. 

И вправду. Месяц назад я точно так делал. Рука неловко коснулась макушки Люси, поворачивая её лицом к менеджеру. Миссис Блэквуд несильно похлопала ладошками, призывая готовиться к работе: 

— Пройдёмся по основам, Люси. Если с Фуллбастером я работала половину его первого курса, то с тобой нам предстоит познакомиться получше. Но я уже уверена, что отлинивать ты не будешь, как некоторые. А, Фуллбастер? 

— Я вообще-то сессию всю покрыл, чтоб вы понимали. 

— Нонсенс! Если ещё покроешь сегодняшний день, бесплатный ужин вам гарантируем. Теперь к теории... 

Сеть кафешек с красивой эмблемой кофе с зелёным лепестком была популярна по всему городу. В основном, благодаря пиар-компании университета Мёбиуса, что сотрудничал с сетью заведений и представлял спонсорство и молодую рабочую силу. Если вкратце: устроиться на работу в кофейню студенту Мёбиуса будет намного легче, чем любым другим. В прошлом году... А нет, уже в позапрошлом, я успел поработать около полугода в одной из них, в другой части города, но всё с тем же менеджером. Сама судьба пытается проконтролировать абсолютно всё в моей жизни. Не дай идиот собьётся спусти, а. 

Миссис Блэквуд была моим менеджером в прошлый раз. Ей около сорока лет. Невысокая, пышная, с хорошей силой, если так задуматься, и с довольно приятным смехом. Работа с ней и не была такой уж морокой, и за оплошности не ругает, лишь может прикалываться над тобой до конца твоих дней на этой работе. Она научила меня всем основным напиткам, что чаще всего покупают. Это удобно, знать большинство против меньшинства. По ходу работы я научился делать и менее популярные. А сейчас мне остаётся лишь всё вспомнить. Делов то. Но что-то внутри волнительно постукивало, когда на глаза попадались растерянные карие глаза, что пытаются внимательно за всем углядеть. Ненаглядная. 

— Сегодня напитки не на тебе, Люси. Да и завтра тоже, — миссис Блэквуд тепло улыбнулась девушке, поправляя прядь своих каштановых коротких волос за ухо. — Официанты неотъемлемая частичка нашего механизма. Твоя задача быть миловидной девушкой, что налету запоминает сказанный ей только что заказ! 

— Да, налету... — Люси вдумчиво кивнула. 

— Хватит нервничать, — неожиданно подал голос я. Хартфилия гулко вздохнула, даже не оборачиваясь. Я стоял уже за прилавком рядом со своим партнёром. Или главным баристой. Ещё не осведомлён. 

— Грей прав, Люси, — миссис Блэквуд погладила по плечу блондинку. — Твоя задача влиться в работу, а не напряжённо пыхтеть. 

— Да-да, я всё поняла. Постараюсь не совершать ошибок! 

Наконец-то эта аура страха начала уходить от неё. Люси облегчённо выдохнула, оборачиваясь на меня. Её рот открылся в вопросе, но резко закрылся. Девушка недовольно нахмурилась, видно позабыв на секунду, что держит небольшую обиду. 

Ну-ну, насколько хватит тебя на молчание без вопросов, болтливая-химе? 

Я улыбнулся, начиная вытирать стаканы. 

Работа пойдёт чертовски весело, как бы странно это не было с моих уст. 

Ага. До поры до времени. 

Как же я ошибался, думая, что это будет обыденно: протри стакан, сделай кофе, отдай клиенту или официанту. Всё просто. Конечно просто. Пока дело не доходит до час-пика, где приходиться работать в несколько раз быстрее и слаженней. Для человека, который в свободное время только и делает, что спит, это невыносимая боль. Моральная. Ненавижу работать. Хотя процесс шёл не так гадко, как представлялось в голове. 

Примерно к трём часам дня людей становилось больше. В основном из-за подростков, у которых была школа совсем рядом с этой кофейней. Толпа детей забегала в помещение каждые десять минут и заказы были примерно одинаковые: какао, шоколадный молочный коктейль, и некоторые индивиды брали "экспрессе". Это больше относится к старшим классам. Шум в кофейне стоял очень сильный. Духота тем более. Мой напарник-бариста пару раз обмолвился словечком о том, что эти дети невыносимые, когда приходят сюда что-то праздновать: 

— Как-то и сами были такими идиотами, — он тихо усмехнулся, делая очередное какао с зефирками. Мне досталось латте. — Но как же бесят иногда. Особенно, если заорут на всё помещение. 

— Здесь я полностью солидарен, — я невзначай кивнул, протягивая стакан кофе покупательнице. — Прошу. 

— О, спасибо! Можно без сдачи, — девушка быстро сунула мне купюру в ту руку, где только что был её стакан кофе и сразу же скрылась за толпой очереди, выходя из кофейни. 

— Первые чаевые, Фуллбастер! — весело бросил бариста, тоже отдавая заказ. 

— Похоже на то. 

В общих чертах, всё происходило обычно. С моей точки зрения. Но как только взгляд падал на Люси, что как пуля, успевает делать абсолютно всё с лучшими показателями по оцениваю миссис Блэквуд, начинало немного казаться, что кое-кто очень сильно увлёкся. 

Внутри что-то неприятно тянуло. Вязкое чувство чего-то неправильного, которое значительно заметно, как только я хоть как-то контактировал с болтливой-химе. Слизко. Мерзко. Неприятно. Тошно. Почему, чёрт возьми. Утро же вроде было неплохим. 

Поначалу казалось, что вся эта буря эмоций была направлена на блондинку. 

— Всё в порядке? — карие глаза волнительно подымаются к верху из-за того, что я выше. Нога Люси уже была в воздухе, чтобы сделать шаг ко мне. Я нервно выдохнул. Взгляд немного размытый. 

Внутреннее ощущение испарилось. — Выглядишь неважно. 

— Тебе кажется, — но голос сухой. Это ведь не было грубо? Нет, это вряд ли. Ничего подобного. — Тебя за столиком ждут. 

Люси развернулась не сразу, какое-то время глядя или на меня, или на что-то рядом со мной. Глаза немного бегали из стороны в сторону. Резкая улыбка меня совсем сбила с толку: 

— Точно. 

Дыхание перекрыло. Что, чёрт возьми, со мной происходит? Всё же... вроде неплохо начиналось. Точно не плохо. Что за чертовщина? Какое же неприятное чувство, что охота блевануть. Я нервно потянул воротник бежевого свитшота, что был выдан как рабочая форма. Мне это не нравится. 

— Двойной шоколад, Фуллбастер, — резкий голос баристы немного вернул к жизни. Мурашки пробежались по телу. Я невзначай кивнул, намереваясь приготовить напиток. 

Внутри играл ансамбль эмоций, который я всё никак не мог понять. Перепады настроения всегда на меня плохо влияли, как резкий скачок температуры там... так и тут, в принципе, похоже. Я редко хоть на что-то реагирую, а если начну, то чёрт его, даже и тот ногу сломает в этих мозгах, что вырабатывает такие реакции. Непонятно было мне лишь одно. Если раньше я всегда умел объяснять, что со мной происходит, то сейчас ситуация была совершенно другой. Я, как раз-таки, нихера не понимал.  
Голова болела. Тело болезненно ныло. В горле подступала тошнота. 

Так быть не должно. 

К счастью, посетителей понемногу становилось меньше. Большой поток людей сходил на нет, дальнейший рейс — вечер. Но не в мою смену. Я глубоко вздохнул, в какой раз за час вытирая стакан глядя в пол. 

— Как работа? Не устал? — миссис Блэквуд отобрала стакан из моих рук, поставив его на нужное место. — Дыру проделаешь. 

— Всё в порядке. 

— Ужасно идеальный помощник, миссис Блэквуд, — напарник-бариста весело подмигнул, тоже протирая посуду. — Неужели вы специально мне такого нашли? Молитвы не зря были? 

— Зря не зря, но Фуллбастер сам к нам вернулся, — женщина хмыкнула, оборачиваясь назад. — И замечательную официантку привёл. Кто бы мог подумать? 

— Вы ужасного обо мне мнения. 

— Ай, вот всё ты думаешь, что я... 

Договорить менеджер не успела. По просту мой резкий скачок в сторону за падающим стаканом из рук баристы её очень удивил. Я сильно пригнулся, успев ухватить стеклянную вещь прямо перед ударом о кафель. И не только я. Глаза слегка сощурились в непонимании, завидев знакомые крашенные ноготочки. Я несмело глянул на Люси, что одновременно со мной среагировала на падающий стакан. Блондинка выглядела удивлённой. 

Рука невольно хотела сразу же отпрянуть, чтобы не продолжать неловкости. Но Люси всегда была быстрее в таких делах. Девушка сразу же прижала стакан к моей груди, отдавая и резко встав. Миссис Блэквуд что-то проговорила баристе, что уже произнёс несколько слов с извинениями. Менеджер махнула на него рукой: 

— У вас перерыв на полчаса. Желающие на обед есть? 

— Оо! — Люси весело хлопнула в ладоши, пока я отдавал стакан. — Всё, что угодно? 

— Только сегодня, — миссис Блэквуд усмехнулась. — Выбирайте. 

— Даже булочку с миндалём? 

— Самую дорогую! — женщина хохотнула. — По рукам! А ты, Грей? 

— Кофе. Я не голоден. 

— У тебя на лице написано, что голоден, — Люси повернула голову в мою сторону, немного улыбаясь. 

— Просто кофе. 

— Идите в комнату для персонала, скоро принесу. 

— Хорошо. 

В голос ответили мы с Люси, невзначай переглянувшись. Не задерживая другую смену, быстро уходя в узкий коридор, в котором была парочка дверей, в том числе в туалет и комнату для работников, руки невольно легли на плечи девушки. Её телефон в это мгновение зазвонил. Но внимание обращено было всё же на меня. Мой голос несильно громко подал: 

— Я в уборную. Скоро буду. 

— А, да, — краткий кивок и дальнейшее «алло» я уже услышал, когда закрывал дверь туалета. 

Глубокий, порывистый, нервный, ужасный вдох. И медленный выдох. Мало воздуха и тошнит. В ушах невероятно звенит, но заметил я это, почему-то, только сейчас, оставшись один на один с собой и отражением в зеркале. Я и вправду бледный. Живого места и так нет, а сейчас и подавно. Я часто задышал. 

Такое чувство приходит только в самые напряжённые моменты. Когда я ничего не понимаю и мне кажется, что сейчас я вот-вот откинусь. Происходит это обычно в более стрессовые ситуации, как, например, тогда в морге или ещё где... Но даже если это и было, то не таким сильным, как сейчас. 

И я не понимаю. Не понимаю, почему это сейчас происходит. От какой проблемы? Её ведь нет? Проблем? 

Уши сейчас отвалятся. Чуть ли не вырывая аппараты из отверстий, я нахрен выключил их. Полностью. 

Ничего не слышно. 

Кромешная тишина. 

Лишь холодная струйка беззвучной воды, обволакивающая мои руки и понурое отражение в зеркале. Ходячий труп. Тошно. Тошно. Тошно.  
Закрывать глаза нельзя. Иначе мне станет только хуже. 

Мысль о том, что сегодня вечером я не буду лежать в тёплой кровати, когда закончится работа, заставляла чувствовать себя ещё хуже. Я несколько раз попытался ровно дышать, совершенно ничего не слыша вокруг и чувствуя лишь холод. Теперь и на лице. Я быстро умылся, выключая кран и поворачивая спиральки на слуховых аппаратах обратно, чтобы слух вернулся. Гулко. Даже в одиноком туалете. 

Как только я вошёл в комнату персонала, слух остаточно привык к окружающему миру, хоть организм совсем нет. Первое, что донеслось до ушей, как только я полностью оказался в комнате, конечно же, голос Люси. Но не ко мне. 

— Ещё раз, что ты мямлишь в трубку, а? Звонила Анна, а дальше? 

Комната была просторной. Или мне это так казалось, потому что живу в мелкой конуре в общаге? Большое окно, возле которого стоял стол с диванчиками под него и одной стулкой. За ним как раз сидела Люси, с остывающим кофе и тёплой булочкой. Но еда не была тронута. Блондинка вглядывалась в снежный город, слушая Стинга. Понятно это было по гулкому голосу, который вряд ли с кем-то можно спутать. Я сел недалеко от девушки: 

— Требуют подробный план... — как в тумане вдруг выдала Хартфилия, переводя взгляд с окна на булочку. — Ладно, давай. На тебя всё свободное время тратить не очень хочется. Да-да, в восемь. Отстань уже. 

Резко убрав телефон от уха, гневно нажав на кнопку сброса, Люси фыркнула: 

— Чего? 

— Всё как обычно, — отмахнулась блондинка, скосив взгляд на меня. — Что с тобой? 

— М? — я сёрбнул горячий напиток, обжигая горло. Лицо невольно нахмурилось. 

— Ты очень бледный, Грей. 

Неожиданно, что её рука коснулась моей правой стороны лица, слегка прогладив щёку большим пальцем. Внутри точно что-то ёкнуло, как только Люси приблизилась ещё ближе: 

— Всё точно нормально? Может, не пойдёшь сегодня? Выглядишь неважно. 

Нормально. Нормально. В голове не укладывается. Ничего не понимаю. 

Почему ты так трепетно ко мне относишься, когда я делаю совсем всё напротив? 

Чёртова болтливая-химе. 

Меня тошнит от... 

— Нормально, доживу, — не знаю, как, но усмешку выдать удалось. Рука плавно соскользнула с моей щеки. Место, что было быстро нагрето чужой рукой, стало прохлаждаться. Губы сомкнулись. 

— Давай круассан напополам. Иначе точно откинешься, — Люси тоже усмехнулась, возвращаясь обратно на своё место и разломив булку на кусочки. — Самый дорогой, кстати. 

— Хвастаешься? 

— Я даже не заплатила за него! 

— Поэтому и хвастаешься. 

— Всё-то у тебя к чему-то хреновому сводится. Я ведь не настолько предвзята принципам богатой девочки! — девушка начала злостно пыхтеть, поедая свою дольку миндального круассана. На моём лице понемногу начала появляться улыбка, что ещё больше не нравилось Люси. 

— Ты, не задумываясь, выбрала лучший круассан во всём кафе. Ты точно подвластна стереотипам богачки, химе. 

— Ах ты! — рука блондинки яростно вытянулась вперёд, указательным пальцем утыкаясь в моё плечо. Я весело откусил лакомство, запивая кофе. — Не смей меня называть химе. 

— О, наша принцесса вдруг перешла на указы? Как пожелаете. 

— Грей! 

— Приказной тон тоже здесь? 

Женские хныки смешались с негромким стуком головы о стол. Люси издала невнятные звуки, явно обозначающие, что ей чертовски неловко. Улыбка на моём лице стала ещё шире. Пальцы поправили пару прядей ей за ухо. Люси медленно повернула голову в сторону, так, чтобы видеть меня: 

— Мстишь? 

— Немного. 

Внутри живота было неприятное потягивание, от которого немного тошнило. Но касаться светлых прядей было приятно. Приятно. 

хх 

Наручные часы запищали. Я сразу же бросил на них взгляд, выключая таймер и одновременно оценивая, который час. А время было уже как раз восемь, конец смены и приближение чего-то стрёмного. Может, нехватка общения с обществом меня подвергла нервничать сегодня весь день? 

Я невольно фыркнул самому себе, понимая, что дело, блять, далеко не в этом. С часов, взгляд переместился на Люси. В мозгах пикает какая-то извилина, с посылом на то, что проблема хуевого состояния как раз от кареглазой блондиночки. Но, вот, почему? Ладони потели, а ответ на горизонте не назревал. Миссис Блэквуд пару раз меня окликнула, разговаривая попутно с Люси, что уже успела переодеться в обычную одежду. Девушка ловко застёгивала пуговицы плаща: 

— Вы отлично поработали, поэтому брать на работу можно без толики сомнений. Так ведь, Фуллбастер? 

— Да-да. 

— Приглядывай за ним, Люси. Он любит увиливать. 

— Не думаю, — девушка мягко засмеялась, даже не глянув в мою сторону. От ответа опешили мы, с миссис Блэквуд, оба. — В смысле... Грей, конечно, может и лучше, но он выполняет свою работу в полном достатке. Разве нет? 

— Спасибо уж... 

Неловкость пробралась и до моего организма. В горле застрял ком. Менеджер засмеялась: 

— Ладно, ребята, уходите уже. Я так понимаю, возящиеся за окном идиоты, это ваши друзья. 

— А? Чего это они? 

— М? — я вопросительно глянул на Хартфилию. Девушка замотала головой. 

— Договаривались просто уже в парке, а они тут... 

— Так идиоты же. 

— Да, ой, то есть, — Люси улыбчиво замялась. — Ты точно хочешь пойти? Всё ещё выглядишь гнусно. 

— Гнусно? Ты где такие слова находишь, химе? 

— Да что опять не так!? 

Я засмеялся, слушая неразборчивые ругательства Люси. Девушка что-то бросила, выходя на улицу. Наверное, это и вправду было лишним. Или? 

Сегодняшний вечер дорогие господа студенты решили провести в парке. Последний день зимней ярмарки проходил именно сегодня. Как же удобно, чёрт возьми, выпало. Предложила эту идею, вроде как, Кана. Да и я не удивлён. Сегодня глинтвейн стоит дешевле, чем обычно... А как известно, эту девушку ничто не остановит на пути к алкоголю. Даже карты тут не преграда. 

Я накинул свою куртку, переодев обратно светлую толстовку на тёплый свитер. Как только моё тело оказалось на улице, будто половина камня, что была на плечах, немного отвалилась. Я вдохнул холодного, морозного воздуха, наслаждаясь этим моментом. До победного крика: 

— Фуллбастер, с прошедшим! 

— Не болей! 

— Можешь запивать горе самым лучшим пойлом! 

— Это что за поздравление такое? 

Перед глазами предстала занимательная картинка: Стинг стоял с хлопушкой в руках, уже активированной и попутно спорит с Люси за качество поздравления. Гажил и Леви что-то продолжали говорить о хороших пожеланиях и неясном алкоголе. Я усмехнулся, спускаясь по ступенькам к ним: 

— Спасибо. 

— Держи. В знак примирения! — Гажил протянул бордовый пакет, широко улыбаясь. Но улыбка была похожа больше на оскал, если не знать этого парня. Леви шикнула. 

— В знак дня рождения, Гажил. Для примирения можешь просто пожать руку. 

— А? Какого примирения? — Люси заинтересованно подошла ближе, заглядывая в пакет. Я аккуратно его забрал. — Офигеть! 

— Что? 

— Так глянь! 

Коньяк. В дорогой упаковке. Коробке. Ебаный коньяк в дорогой упаковке и дешманском пакете. 

— С ума сошли, что ли? — я резко поднял голову на ребят, что точили улыбки до ушей. — Вы чего лыбитесь? 

— Говорим же, Фуллбастер: не хворай, запивай и в знак примирения! Мы ведь повздорили на днюхе Леона, запамятовал? 

— Нет конечно, но, блять, это... — глаза вновь опустились на коньяк. — Вы чью почку продавали? 

— Мою, чью ещё? — Стинг отмахнулся, корча мину. — Скинулись мы, Фуллбастер! Всей компашкой! Так что не ной, подарков больше не будет. 

— Леви, зачем вы так? — Люси, как маленькая тучка, почти рыдая, повисла на хрупкой девушке. — Почему мне не сказали? 

— Ты ведь уже дарила, Люси, — МакГарден похлопала блондинку по спине. 

— Небось, что-то ещё дороже, а, капитанша? 

— Откуда такие ужасные клички? 

— Ладно, пошлите уже. А то от Эрзы получим. И от Альбероны. Она там весь глинтвейн скупила уже, скорее всего... 

Все в один голос согласились с Леви, уплётывая в сторону городского парка. Мороз приятно щекотал лицо, а настроение всё же немного сменялось на позитивное, только стоило вспомнить о подарке и, вроде как, наладившихся отношениях с Гажилом. 

— Да! Пьяным ты тогда был, жуть! Как обычно срался со всеми подряд! 

Гажил гоготал на всю улицу, привлекая к себе лишнее внимание. И не прохожих, а Люси. Девушка, что всё это время шла в сторонке со Стингом, обсуждая опять дела универа, заинтересованно глянула в нашу сторону. Вот она. Может, что-то в моём поле зрения и поменялось, глядя на Люси, но только не эта жуткая заинтересованность абсолютно во всём. Поток вопросов полился как водопад, чего и стоило ожидать: 

— А что было в тот день? 

— Э? Ты про днюху Леона? Так они с Фуллбастером как обычно подрались, я их разнимал, отморозок вылил на меня коньяк и разосрался со всеми подряд. 

— О, — Люси будто ничего нового не услышала, делая для себя какие-то выводы. Я невольно скривился. 

— Ты чего надумала уже? 

— Мы же тогда в первый раз встретились? — вопрос последовал сразу же за моим. Я цокнул. Всё эта девушка понимает, нихрена не скрыть. 

— Именно. 

— Да ну!? — Гажил опять заржал. 

— И вправду, «да ну», — Люси удивленно улыбнулась. — На пьяного ты похож не был. 

— А ты была. 

— Тоже мне! Ты как заболеть вообще умудрился? — Гажил быстро успел перевести тему разговора, пока Люси опять не успела «обидеться». Хотя недовольная мина на лице заметно осталась. Мой палец уткнулся в её щеку, призывая не дуться. Девушка быстро увернулась. 

— А, ну... — я задумчиво глянул вперёд. Мы уже вошли в парк. — В новый год побегал без куртки на улице. А потом... добил себя на балконе вместе с Нацу и Альбероной, когда вышли пьяные покурить. 

Гажил и Стинг вновь заразились хохотом. Люси лишь скорчила странную рожицу, делая для себя выводы, а Леви удивлённо улыбнулась.  
Вокруг становилось всё шумнее, когда мы начали приближаться к центру парка, где в основной своей массе проходила ярмарка. Музыка, запах горячего шоколада, глинтвейна, смех людей и столько развлечений. Глаза блондинки бегали абсолютно по всей местности, разглядывая всё, что только можно было: 

— Никогда не была на ярмарке, — тихий шёпот был адресован будто самой себе. Ведь кроме меня её никто больше не услышал. 

— Может, оно и хорошо. Здесь всегда шумно, — мой голос слегка отвлёк от мыслей блондинку. Люси взглянула на меня. 

— Какой же ты нелюдимый. 

Лёгкая, такая добрая улыбка. Я улыбнулся в ответ. 

— У тебя тоже есть задатки. 

— Э-гэй! Пришли, наконец! Я уже всё купила! 

Громкий голос Альбероны привлёк абсолютно всех, кто до этого её совсем не замечал. Толпа студентов забаррикадировала парочку столиков по центру, вокруг ярмарочных прилавков: 

— Она и вправду скупила весь глинтвейн. 

— Были сомнения? 

Компания образовалась большой. И практически со всеми, на удивление, я неплохо общался: Джерар сидел за одним из столиков вместе с Эрзой и Нацу, Кана стояла рядом с ними, всё призывая подойти, даже почему-то Джувия здесь что-то забыла. Удивительно, если это Нацу смог всех позвать. Драгнил был не тише Альбероны, рассказывая уже что-то подходящим ребятам. Я невольно глянул на Люси, что всё стояла на месте рядом со мной. Девушка насупилась от холода: 

— Сомнений не было, — вдруг подала голос блондинка, оборачиваясь на меня. — Пойдём? 

— Выглядишь гнусно. 

— У всего есть терпение, Грей, и в один прекрасный момент я буду зла, как никогда, — блондинка встала в забавную боевую позу, показывая кулак. 

— Химе, будь проще. 

— Да чтоб тебя! — Люси ловко ухватила меня. Я неожиданно пригнулся, так как девушка была намного ниже, а притянула она меня почти вплотную за голову. — Я обязательно придумаю тебе самое ужасное прозвище. 

— Отморозок? — я расплылся в улыбке. 

— Что? Нет! — блондинка качнула головой. 

— Эй, вы там долго стоять собрались, недопарочка? 

Голова повернулась в сторону оклика Нацу. Головёшка довольно улыбался, подзывая рукой. А моя челюсть сжалась. Злостно. Недовольно. 

Да, блять, не нравится мне это. 

От одной мысли, что я с кем-то чувствую себя лучше меня тошнит. 

Меня воротит. 

Я не понимаю, почему я должен чувствовать это чувство к Люси, которую я так хотел ненавидеть. 

Тошнит. Вновь. Сильно. И противно. 

Женские руки резко отпрянули от моего лица. Я сразу же перевёл взгляд на Люси. Да и лучше бы этого не делал.  
Лицо девушки совсем не показалось глупым. Наоборот. Она будто всё поняла. Сразу же среагировала, как только мои эмоции были хоть каким-то намёком на то, что я чувствую. Глаза Люси невольно метнулись в сторону, она отошла от меня полностью. 

Тошно. Тошно. Почему именно сейчас, блять. 

— В картишки? — Кана улыбчиво перебрала свою старую колоду, пройдясь взглядом по всей компании. 

— С тобой только в гробу, — Джерар засмеялся, отпивая свой глинтвейн. 

Мы наконец подошли ближе. Хартфилия села рядом с соседкой по комнате, как ни в чём не бывая(а что было?) улыбаясь. Кана демонстративно хмыкнула, закинув руку на плечи подруги: 

— Хартфилия, между прочем, меня уже пару раз обыграла. 

— Что? Шутишь! — Нацу весело вскочил. 

— Черлидерша демон! 

— Да кто такие клички тебя научил придумывать? 

— Да ладно, — блондинка весело засмеялась, принимая кружку глинтвейна от Джувии, что села рядом с ней. — Было весело. О, а мы знакомы? 

— Джувия, меня зовут Джувия, — Локсар приблизилась вплотную к блондинке, что-то разглядывая в ней. — У тебя красивые глаза, Люси! 

— С-спасибо! 

Опять волна смеха накатила на студентов, продолжая вечер уже более в тёплой обстановке с кружкой глинтвейна(и далеко не одной порцией) и забавными шутками. Активнее всех был, естественно, Нацу. Парень успевал говорить абсолютно на все фронта, вставляя фразочки и в диалог девушек, и парней. Так уж вышло, что разбились мы именно на два лагеря, хоть и сидели почти вплотную. 

Особое внимание уделялось Джерару. Редко кто-то в компании второкурсников находится постарше. Он единственный из всех был на третьем курсе, но разговоры с ним были одни из самых занимательных. Несмотря на то, что кажется он ещё тем мутным типом. 

Разговоры про мой День рождения закончились лишь спустя час, как вдруг Стинг вновь завёл шарманку за универ: 

— Эти преподаватели будто места живого на нас оставить не хотят. Готовьтесь к новой волне заданий, — блондин отхлебнул уже третью кружку глинтвейна. — Особенно ты, Фуллбастер. Твоя практика с четверокурсниками начнётся вот-вот. 

— О? — Джерар заинтересовано глянул в мою сторону. — Тебя взяли на практику? 

— Что-то вроде для демонстрации знаний, когда будут открытые двери... — я задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Показуха, в общем. 

— Отличный ход сунуть туда одарённого второкурсника, — Драгнил недовольно поёрзал на стуле. — Вот чего им картину вживую не нарисовать? Всяко лучше, чем в мёртвых кишках копаться. 

— Наши творения будут стоять в центре всего универа, Саламандр! Мы всем уломаем нос! — Гажил ехидно засмеялся, давая пять Нацу. 

— Эх, завидую вам, — Стинг уныло спустился вниз на стуле, почти лежа на нём. — Вот же свезло мне в помощники попасть. Ещё за баллотировку договариваться! Анна после Нового года вообще озверела на Люси! 

— Чего это вдруг? — Фернандс задумчиво оглянулся на упомянутую. 

— Люси! — Стинг окликнул девушку. 

Покрасневшая блондинка вырвалась из цепких хватки объятий Локсар и поспешно оглянулась. 

— Что случилось? 

— Есть догадки, почему с Анной не контакт? — задал вопрос Нацу, улыбчиво глянув и в мою сторону. Я закатил глаза. 

— Да я ей на Рождество не дала забрать бизнес отца, из-за этого ещё больше хлопот вышло, — девушка отмахнулась с нервным смехом и почёсыванием затылка. — Она моя тётка. 

— И ты сказала это только сейчас? Сейчас!? — Стинг взревел, рукоплеская. 

— Мне тебе всё своё семейное дерево рассказывать, а? 

— А вы слышали про гадалку? Приезжая. Говорят, лучшее время для гадания как раз вечером. 

Кана загадочно улыбнулась, косясь на девушек. 

— Гадалка!? — но отреагировал на это Нацу, а не девушки. Все вновь засмеялись. 

— Драгнил, тебе она не светит. 

— Люси, пойдёшь? — Эрза настойчиво положила руки на плечи блондинки. Её лицо надо было видеть: эта боль и невозможность отказать читалась в глазах, как книга. 

— М-может всё-таки Нацу? Он хочет, да? 

— Это будет стратегический обмен, — Драгнил согласно кивнул. 

— Да угомонись ты, Саламандр, — Гажил с ухмылкой потянул его обратно на стул. — Глинтвейн допивай. 

— Если забыл, нам ещё сегодня идти, — Кана как-то многозначаще глянула на Нацу, но после резко ухватила Люси за руку. 

— Пошлите, Люси-сан, тебе точно это понравится! По пути как раз продают вкусное лакомство... 

Девушек было не слышно, они постепенно уходили вглубь толпы, весело хохоча. Даже интересно, ради кого весь этот «праздник» устраивался. Хотя, всяко лучше, чем сидеть на холодном полу в общаге в компании с Драгнилом и Альбероной. Просто теперь я сижу на холодном стуле в парке. 

— Ну и ладно, — Нацу хмыкнул, наконец усевшись обратно, расставив руки по бокам. — Значит, сама судьба решила мне предоставить пытку над тобой, Фуллбастер. 

— Хоть один вопрос про Люси, и ты окажешься в бочке с глинтвейном. 

— Мало убедительных отговорочек, ничего не проканает, Грей. Я хочу знать всё до ебаных мелочей! — Драгнил ударил стаканчиком по столу, но алкоголь вылился на руку, слегка обжигая. У Нацу вообще ноль реакции. Просто кипяток рубанул по руке, совсем насрать идиоту. 

— Аа? А чего ему рассказывать-то? Или идиотом без родственной души уже совсем заняться нечем? — Гажил заржал, получая пинки от Драгнила. 

— Сам такой же, придурок. 

— Ага, стоить заметить, от соулмейтов одни проблемы, — Стинг задумчиво отпил напиток. — Прикинь, не уметь врать вообще по любому поводу, когда твоя родственная душа в радиусе пятиста метрах? Жуть же, да? 

— Мне с этим повезло, — Фернандс улыбнулся, подперев щёку. — Всё очень спокойно и приятно. Вы просто всё усложняете. 

— Я о том же! — Нацу хлопнул в ладошки. — Ну, Фуллбастер? 

— Тебе в подробностях описать каждый мой день, как я ненавижу себя или те дни, когда я ненавидел Люси? Чё ты пристал? 

— Бу-бу-бу, — Нацу отмахнулся. — Не в этом дело. 

— Ненавидел? Что вообще происходит? — Стинг заинтересованно наклонил голову в бок. 

Вот, как и обычно. Не подумав, на пару с Нацу ляпнули то, что обычно привыкли обсуждать только мы двое. И то, под его напором, который действует очень редко. Фернандс с улыбкой отпил глинтвейн, а Гажил молча свалил куда-то к прилавкам вместе со Стингом. Точнее, утащив его за шиворот. Остались только мы трое. Нацу нервно засмеялся: 

— Представим, что это услышал только я, — Джерар таинственно перебрал пальцы, поглядывая на меня. Я недовольно скривился, запивая тошноту алкоголем. Хоть что, лишь бы не чувствовать это противное ощущение внутри себя. Как же хуёво. 

— О, это что-то на подобие консультации? — Нацу не переставал нервничать. Я не удержался ударить его под столом, слыша в ответ неуклюжее «ой». 

— Всё в порядке. 

— Ты и так, как поганка выглядишь, а сейчас и подавно, — Драгнил продолжал, пересев ближе. Невольно захотелось вмазать ему в самую морду. Да нельзя. Друг же, блять. 

— Не встречаетесь? 

— Нет. 

— И не враждуете? 

— Э, нет? 

— Он с ней начал больше общаться, чем со мной, это вообще нормально? — Нацу тихо зашептал, через меня, Джерару. 

— Потому что у тебя мозгов меньше, делов-то. 

— Как я вообще с тобой живу! 

— Оо, головёшка, хватит бесить! — рука врезалась в его лицо, отодвигая от меня, как можно дальше. 

— Просто раскрой свою душу лучшему другу! Я так мало прошу! — Драгнил взревел, пытаясь прекратить мой напор. 

— Радует, что Люси хоть понимает, что происходит, — Джерар не переставая улыбаться, тихо вздохнул, оборачиваясь куда-то назад. Мы с Нацу перестали «драться», удивлённо уставившись на парня. Фернандс весело пожал плечами. — Она очень догадливая. Когда-то в шахматы перепало с ней поиграть. 

— Догадливая? 

Наверное, мой вопрос затерялся. Всё затерялось в тот вечер, особенно моя голова и все мысли, что находились в тот момент. Пряное вино пьянило разум, тело давно горело от градусов в крови, а ребята становились всё тише и тише на фоне гула в моих ушах. Так сильно хотелось выключить слуховые аппараты, чтобы снова ничего не слышать и спокойно наслаждаться глубокой тишиной. Это было вполне реальной мечтой, ведь уже все начинали расходиться. 

— С прошедшим ещё раз, Грей! 

— Хоть и болеешь раз в пять лет, но всё равно не болей! 

Все уходили. Джувия что-то посоветовала из настоек, но я совсем не запомнил название, а Гажил сильно ударил по спине, хохоча на весь парк. Эрза зачем-то поправила мой воротник, как старшая сестра, Джерар проговорил что-то точно про Люси. Но я не слышал. Организм отказывался понимать, что вообще сейчас происходит. Чёртово пойло. Лишь бы не вырвать. 

— Вы не в общагу? — будто впервые за несколько недель, я услышал голос Люси. Голова моментально повернулась к ней, хоть говорила она и не со мной. Только сейчас я заметил, как она придерживает, зачем-то, меня. 

— Нам с Нацу нужно сходить в одно место. Потом расскажу. Так что, встретимся уже завтра утром, — Кана усмехнулась, скосив взгляд на меня. — Фуллбастер, смотри дойди. 

— И без тебя знаю. 

— Но шатаешься как шалтай-болтай! 

— Спокойной ночи, — Нацу махнул на прощание. 

А после этого ушли и мы. Одни. Или это называется вдвоём? Под ногами слышался только хруст снега. Люси шла немного сзади. Даже желания не было глянуть в её сторону. 

Голова была забита совершенно ничем. В ней было всё и думать было невозможно. Тело двигалось само по себе, пытаясь добраться до тёплой кровати и, наконец, уснуть. А может и проблеваться, хер его. 

Лишь бы она ничего не говорила. 

Пожалуйста, продолжай так и идти. 

Прошу тебя, оставайся там. Позади. 

Тогда я не сделаю этого. Не станет только хуже. 

Мне просто нужно пережить этот день и наконец закончить его. 

Просто не делай ничего. 

— Ты сейчас упадёшь. 

Такая горячая рука. Она касается моей, напротив холодной, разворачивает к себе. Карие глаза вглядываются в моё лицо. Как обычно, ища ответы на все вопросы, что только могут быть в её голове. 

— Какая разница? 

— Можешь нос сломать. Или ног... 

— Я не об этом. 

Грубо. Резко. Отрезал, как самый мразотный человек на свете. Тошно. 

Люси явно опешила, приоткрыв рот в немом ответе. Блондинка задумалась: 

— В чём? 

— В подробностях? — ужасный, хуевый и противный. Какой же я блять противный. 

— Если хочется, — прекрасный, тихий и спокойный. Как же тошнит от него. 

Я глубоко вздохнул. Начал: 

— Меня... тошнит, от твоего голоса. От твоего лица. От твоих решений. От твоего имени, Люси. Меня тошнит от твоей радости. И от твоей боли тоже. Тошнит от того, как ты стараешься не пойми, ради чего. Меня тошнит, блять, от всего что есть в тебе, Люси. Меня тошнит. 

Меня тошнит от себя. 

Мне хочется разорвать каждую извилину своего мозга, чтобы перестать думать хотя бы о тебе хоть в каком-либо ключе. 

Я устал думать про тебя. 

Я устал понимать, что я больше не ненавижу тебя. 

Но, я так не хочу прекращать это всё. 

Я, наверное, запутался. 

Особенно видя твоё спокойное лицо перед собой, когда ты лишь опускаешь взгляд к своим ботинкам, неловко мня пальцы и странно поглядывая по сторонам. Я затаил дыхание. 

Карие глаза, прожигающие всё вокруг от своей заинтересованности, вновь возвращают взор на меня. Усталая улыбка озаряет её лицо: 

— Точно? 

Вздрагиваю. Как маленький ребёнок, что увидел что-то невероятное перед собой. А так оно и было. 

Невероятное. 

Мой вздох был слишком нервным. Его нельзя было не услышать. 

Мгновенно, как можно крепче, я обнял её. 

— Нет. Я... нет. 

Я не видел её лица. Я не услышал совершенно ничего, кроме её движений. Она точно улыбнулась, так приятно обнимая в ответ. 

Мне нужно как можно больше. 

Как можно больше её. 

Пожалуйста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я снова в зоне работы. Глава, на удивление, вышла самой большой из всех написанных!(вообще такого не планировала)  
> Очень рада, что смогла написать её до Нового года, поэтому всех с прекрасным наступающим!~  
> Мне чертовски нравится концовка главы. Люси кажется такой чуткой, по отношению к Грею  
> Готовимся к лайтовым зарисовочкам, а после них уже и на финал еее
> 
> дневник песенок:  
> gorillaz - rhinestone eyes //slowed + reverb  
> sick of you - DNMO feat. Sub Urban(эта песня стала фундаментом всего фанфика, практически)


	13. Chapter 13

Волосы наконец-то были сухими, а руки не дрожали от холода. Но только полчаса назад я провалился под груду снега вместе с уснувшей на ходу блондинкой: 

— Грей, прости меня пожалуйста! — Люси несколько раз очень громко чихнула, сидя в сугробе и пытаясь встать. 

Сегодняшняя смена в кофейне оказалась уж чертовски нагруженной. Даже невзирая на снегопад, что не прекращался с прошлого дня, народ забегал каждые десять минут чуть ли не толпой в десять человек. Если мне, может, было более, чем нормально и разбираться в завале заказов я мог, то для Люси это был самый настоящий ад. Но показывать это девушка не хотела, всеми силами стараясь делать всё так же идеально, как и до этого. В общем-то, выводы можно делать простые. 

— Пора увольняться, на тебе живого места нет, — у меня получилось встать из сугроба, помогая это же проделать девушке. 

— Всё в порядке, не каждый же день такие смены будут, — блондинка замахала рукой, опять чихнув. — Правда ведь? 

— Смотря, что для тебя «такая смена». 

— Я просто не создана для этого, — откровенно призналась Люси, наконец ровно встав и отряхивая себя от снега. Мы снова продолжили движение в сторону общаги. — Намного легче что-то организовывать, чем... Чем быть официанткой. 

— Надменно, — я лукаво улыбнулся. Девушка тоже не сдержала улыбки, слегка тыкнув локтем в мой бок. 

— Официанты тоже очень важны. Но я в их рядах ужасна. 

— Я тоже не лучший бариста, но как-то же справляюсь, — мой хмык заставил Люси, почему-то, ещё шире улыбнуться. 

— Нет, Грей, как раз ты лучше во всём. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это звучит ужасно? 

— Что? Почему!? Ты умеешь делать абсолютно каждый напиток, помогал вытирать мне столы, убирать посуду, мыть посуду! А ещё сейчас шёл повторял что-то на латинском и это ты не лучше во всём? — Люси откровенно говоря возмутилась моему ответу, а меня заставила неловко ускориться. — Эй! Не увиливай! 

— Скорее, иначе оба опять сляжем, — полностью игнорируя её потрясные замечания моего мастерства, вставил я. — И, значит, ты слышала, как я тут болтал сам с собой? Как ты поняла, что это латинский? 

— Ни один язык мира не звучит так же мёртво с твоих уст, как мёртвый латинский. 

— Смешно. Нет, правда смешно. 

Звонкий совместный хохот уносился с ветром и снегом куда-то далеко. Может, даже и вовсе растворялся и услышать уже это было невозможно. Но всё же о приятно сухих волосах, одежде и тёплых носках вместе с купленным заварным бульоном под котацу... Меня пригласили в гости. Или это я напросился, прознав, что у Каны с Люси есть очень приятная вещь: японский столик с подогревом, что так часто обеспечивает в зиму теплоту и уют. Я блаженно кушал суп, поглядывая иногда на телевизор. 

Комната в общаге, да я бы даже сказал квартира, у девушек была отменной. Зал с кухней, где был небольшой диванчик, рядом с которым и находилась котацу, и напротив телевизор не сильно больших размеров. По бокам две двери, что вели в комнаты Люси и Каны, а где-то при входе дверь и в ванну. Опять же, неплохо устроились.   
Вместе со мной за котацу сидела Кана, делая большие глотки заваренного чая и скучающе перебирая колоду игральных карт. 

— Так странно, что вся общага шумит, — выходя из своей спальни, проговорила Люси, переодевшись только что в домашнюю одежду. — Сегодня какая-то вечеринка? Ничего в универе не слышала об этом. 

— А? — Кана, как из транса, резко дёрнулась, глянув на соседку. — О-о... нет! Потом расскажу. Как Драгнил придёт. 

— Чего это вдруг ему приходить? — Люси шмыгнула носом, тоже сев вместе с нами. — Как же спать хочется. 

— Спать сегодня нельзя, — Кана цокнула. 

— У вас опять какой-то новый бред намечен? — я вздохнул, подув на горячий бульон. Альберона невзначай хмыкнула. 

— Говорю же: Драгнил вернётся — расскажу. 

— М? А где он? 

— Я тут! Я туточки! 

Входная дверь резко отворилась, а вместе с её открытием быстро вбежал Нацу со странным синим комком шерсти в руках. Все непонимающе уставились на парня и только до меня, спустя пару секунд, дошло, что в руках у него был кот, что был подарен на Новый год: 

— Что это за прелесть! — Люси не удержалась, вскочив к другу. Драгнил довольно улыбнулся, протягивая своего кота. 

— Это Хеппи! Очень хотелось показать его в живую! 

— Ты как его в снегопад такой дотащил? — Кана усмехнулась, а я не удержал согласного кивка. 

— Он же ещё котёнок, — Люси нежно погладила животное за ушком. Нацу завертел головой. 

— Всё пучком, я его ещё утром принёс, а тогда погода была более-менее нормальной, — Нацу полностью отдал кота на попечение Люси, а сам положил свои вещи на стуле возле входа. — Вы, кстати, готовы? 

— К чему? — я недовольно шмыгнул. 

Что-то внутри подсказывало, что вся общага о чём-то знает, включая этих двух полудурков, но только я и Люси каким-то образом упустили этот момент. 

Когда мы шли по коридорам на четвёртый этаж, в квартирку девушек, казалось, что народ собрался на новогоднюю вечеринку. Ибо количество людей было идентично равным тому, что было в Новогоднюю ночь. Все толпились в коридорах и весело общались между собой, перекидываясь фразочками. Вахтёрша, в своей каморке, так вообще включила на первом этаже музыку, ужасно громко, что было слышно и на второй. Но совершенно никто не жаловался. Все будто сговорились или просто не обращали внимания. Казалось, что так всё и должно быть. И я совершенно не понимаю, с чего вдруг так людно в девять часов вечера. 

Тридцать первое января, последний день месяца и чего-то уж совсем не до праздников в разгар конца сессии. Но общажные точно так не думали. 

За котацу становилось теснее, с приходом Нацу, но значительно теплее. Кана вновь заварила ягодный чай и поставила тарелку с фруктами, Люси увлеклась сюсюканьем кота, а Нацу подтянул к себе и до этого стоящий стакан со странным наполнением, что привлёк моё внимание и до его прихода. Но спрашивать вообще не хотелось, какого хера этот идиот залил капсулы минеральный водой. Мало ли. 

Ещё спустя время, когда все более-менее разговорились, Кана вдруг начала рассказывать события сегодняшней ночи: 

— Сегодня в общаге табу на сон. 

— Это что ещё за бред? — Люси шмыгнула носом, попивая чай. Хеппи умостился рядом с Нацу, тихо посапывая. 

— Ходят слухи... 

— О, сейчас точно будет история про чью-то смерть, — я неожиданно расплылся в улыбке, за что получил пинок с двух сторон от Нацу и Каны. 

— Ну даже если и так, это не страшно! 

— В смысле!? — Люси поперхнулась чаем. — Кто-то умер? 

— Ещё года два назад, — Нацу задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Это что-то на подобие университетской страшилки. Или общажной. Два года назад, если память мне не врёт, умерла девушка ровно в этот день. 

— Это уже не может быть ровно, потому что прошлый год был високосным, — Люси пожала слегка плечами, но лицо было немного испуганным. Кана фыркнула. 

— Ровно не ровно, но была студентка с курса журналистики, так-то, умершая во сне. Она была лунатиком. И тридцать первого января, два года назад, во сне она свалилась с крыши со странным криком. 

— А через год пацан из юрфака свалился с балкона, тоже уснув, и тоже в этот день! Но он не умер. Просто сломал ногу, — Нацу неловко засмеялся, помешав стакан со своими капсулами, что уже вздулись от минеральной воды. Я скривился. — Чего, отмороженный, вдруг стрёмно стало? 

— Нет, меня просто тошнит от странного говна в твоей кружке. 

— Что это вообще? — голос Люси был ужасно недовольным и тихим от усталости. Кана это прекрасно замечала, но делала вид совсем другой. 

— А! Точно! Фуллбастер, как ты это объяснишь, а? 

— Что? 

— Четыре часа назад залил капсулы, как для таблеток, но пустые, водой. И вот! На тебе! Ни одна из них не переработалась! И мы это в желудок суём! 

Кана с Люси захохотали, вызывая ещё бурную возмущённую реакцию Драгнила: 

— Тебе кто этот бред сказал сделать? — я вздохнул, притягивая к себе стакан. — Потому что мозг у вас, явно, один на двоих. 

— Да что не так-то!? 

— У тебя в желудке тоже минеральная вода, да? 

— В смысле? — Драгнил заткнулся, обдумывая всё происходящее с очень умным видом. И лишь через минуту, под звуки тихих смешков девушек, до него дошло. — Я забыл! 

— Ничего нового, Нацу, переходим к следующим новостям, — Кана демонстративно похлопала, скосив взгляд на Люси. 

— Не смотри на меня. Я собираюсь спать, — Люси нахмурилась. 

— Пару партий в карты и расходимся с миром по кроватям! Фуллбастер в деле. 

— Так это был разводняк на игру, а не добрая гостеприимность? — я зацокал, доедая свой бульон. Нацу тихо засмеялся. 

— Да, а что такого? Со мной пол общаги не хочет играть. А вас я даже не заставляю на что-то! 

— Какая честь, — Драгнил ещё пуще начал смеяться. 

— О, ну пожалуйста, Люси, — Альберона со вздохом вновь глянула на девушку. 

— Она устала. 

Я не удержался не вставить свои пару копеек. Видеть измученную блондинку редкость, если честно, поэтому не хотелось заставлять её сидеть здесь до изнеможения. Но девушка спокойно мотнула головой: 

— Немного и я валю спать. Завтра мой единственный выходной, и я хочу провести его лёжа. 

— Договор! Давненько такого сборища не было, может фото? У меня как раз был где-то фотик мгновенной печати. 

— Я принесу, ты пока карты раздай, — Люси потихоньку начала вылезать из котацу. Рвётся в бой больше всех, когда сама мертвее нужного. Я не сдержал ухмылки. 

— На верхней полке над кроватью. 

— Поняла. 

Звук телевизора на минимальную громкость, шум из коридора, тёплая котацу, шорохи кота Нацу и несильный спор на то, кто будет покупать пачку сигарет, если вдруг проиграем. Хоть «официальных» условий для игры не было, но Кане всё же удалось уломать меня на одно из. Да и покупать друг другу сигареты не так уж и тяжело. Часто случилось, что мы за неделю могли одолжить больше, чем сами выкурим это. Когда Люси принесла фотоаппарат Каны, девушка несколько минут сначала проверяла целостность картриджей, а потом просто щёлкала всё подряд. 

Карты были разложены, чай вновь разлит в большие кружки, а на телевизоре начался какой-то старый атмосферный фильм, а вместе с ним началась и игра: 

— Будем два на два, — Альберона сделала большой глоток чая, рассматривая свои карты. — Я с Драгнилом. 

— Быстро поиграем, — Нацу зевнул, подвигаясь ближе к девушке. Люси же и так сидела недалеко от меня. — Как смена в кафе, кстати? 

— Неплохо, если не брать в учёт то, что сегодня было много людей. 

— И ещё день в универе до него, — Люси согласно кивнула, начиная игру. — У тебя идеи на украшения уже есть? 

— Конечно есть, они каждый раз одно и тоже требуют, — Нацу недовольно сощурился, делая ход. — Ещё с прошлых годов остались старые эскизы на трафареты. Немного своих деталей и будет ещё круче! Гажил в основном разбирает их, он лучше всех шарит. 

— Вы о чём вообще? — Кана неясно сощурилась, глядя на карты и бросая одну из них. — Об открытых дверях? 

— Только туда готовятся все, как на марс, — в этот раз ход сделал я. Альберона слышно усмехнулась. 

— Ходят слухи, что после ваших выкрутасов на агитации, у Хибикки серьёзные проблемы. Да и у всей его группы. 

— Какая разница, если у него до сих пор большая часть поддержки от преподавателей? — Люси устало вздохнула. Её измученное лицо выглядело невероятно грустным, стоило только напомнить ей о проблемах. — Сегодня всё утро мне пришлось выслушивать лекции Анны о том, как я ужасно всё распланировала и моей группе урежут бюджет. И это при том, что это отец поровну всем денег вложил! 

— Она что-то на подобие его любовницы? — Кана задумчиво улыбнулась. 

— Нет. Она что-то наподобие занозы в мизинце с гноем. 

— Мудро. А серьёзно? 

Блондинка пожала плечами. Карие глаза забегали по комнате, ища, куда бы глядеть, лишь бы не в глаза собеседников. Это отличительная черта Люси наблюдалась в интересные моменты, когда ей не хотелось говорить. Всё никак не могу понять, почему я вообще начал разбираться в этом... 

— Она... странная у меня родословная, но тётя моей матери. Все думают, что сестра. Но тётя. Хоть старше её на лет десять, от силы... 

— Лучше давайте о другом, — Нацу завертел головой. — А-то такие разговоры ещё больше в сон клонят! Эй, отмороженный, а у тебя чего нового на меде? 

— Нового... — взгляд устремился на туз, среди моих карт. Я невольно поджал губы, вспоминая, что вообще могло происходить в университете последние две недели. — Да хрен его, я вообще кроме сессии ничего не вижу. 

— Сразу видно отшельника общества. 

— Я лишь улучшаю себе жизнь. 

— Мы проиграли, — Люси бросила карту, виновато мне улыбнувшись. — Извини. 

— Впереди ещё две партии, рано извиняться, — я усмехнулся. — Какое там мини наказание? 

— Да никакое, можете просто какой-то бред из детства рассказать, — Кана пожала плечами. — Драгнил, есть пожелания? 

— Про Грея всё знаю, — парень улыбнулся. — А вот для Люси... хм. О, точно! Мне казалось, что девушек из богатых семей чуть ли не насильно выдают за кого-то замуж по контракту. А ты и в универе свободно учишься, и в общаге живёшь... 

— Да она сбежала, — чуть ли не в голос проговорили мы с Каной. Люси неловко засмеялась, инстинктивно почесав затылок. 

— Папа и вправду пару лет назад подумывал выдать меня за одного... о, даже не помню, как его зовут, — Люси задумчиво наклонила голову вбок, подперев подбородок. — Но я просто сказала, что у меня есть соулмейт и если меня выдать насильно замуж — то умру. 

— Гений мысли — Люси Хартфилия! 

— Ну ты даешь! 

Восхищенный хохот полился по всей комнате с обсуждениями о деталях. Кана и Нацу не на шутку оживились, услышав такой интересный факт о блондинке. А я, почему-то, даже не удивился. Эти поступки стали быть очень типичными для Люси, что по-другому попросту быть не могло. Всё, что казалось до этого о ней, было катастрофически ошибочным, стоило лишь начать узнавать её с каждым днём всё больше и больше. 

И когда игра продолжалась, и когда мы всё чаще погрязали в разговорах о совершенно ни о чём. Тепло и уютно. В последнее время эти слова были самыми частыми в моих мыслях. И это так... нравится мне. Ещё никогда прежде я не был так спокоен на протяжении нескольких недель. 

После того случая в парке жизнь становилась, в компании Люси, такой обыденной, что казалось, ничего странного в этом и не было. 

Не было странным каждый вечер писать на руках какую-нибудь пургу, потому что её это точно обрадует. И совсем не странно было начать играть посреди пары в крестики-нолики благодаря всё тем же надписям на руках. А потом встречаться в коридоре и спорить, кто выиграл. 

А ещё не было странным просто сидеть в тишине и каждый занимался своими делами. 

Порой мне казалось, что так было всегда. Но стоило увидеть свой сломанный слуховой аппарат на тумбочке возле кровати, или недавно полученные шрамы, то всё это перечисленное казалось... каким-то сном безумца. 

Но эти сны, даже если и не были бы реальны, невероятно грели душу. 

— Фуллбастер вообще собирался на искусства вместе со мной поступать! Мы в школе вечно говорили об этом. Да, Грей? Эй, не выключай слуховой аппарат! Ты и без слуха меня слышишь! 

— О нет, что-то забарахлило, отвали пожалуйста. 

— Грей! 

Время всё переваливало за час ночи. Люси усердно чистила себе мандаринку, посмеиваясь со всего подряд, а Кана раздавала карты уже на третью партию. В прошлой мы с Люси опять проиграли, продолжать было совершенно бессмысленно с точки зрения выигрыша, но... Уходить совсем не хотелось в холодную и тёмную комнату со стрёмным соседом. 

Разговоры каждый раз заходили о совсем другом. Мысли скакали из разных концов воспоминаний и выдавали каждый раз что-то новое, что все дружно подбирали и обсуждали так же активно, как только что обговоренную тему с сессией: 

— Вчера раза три заходила одна девочка с первого курса, — Люси кинула дольку мандаринки в рот, поглядев на Кану. — О тебе каждый раз спрашивала. 

— Наверное, кто-то опять рассказал, что я гадаю по картам, — Альберона кисло улыбнулась, начиная новую игру. — Все любители узнать чего-то необычного. 

— Будто это всё правда, — зная, что Кану эта мысль не особо порадует, я заранее был готов получить ответочку. Но девушка лишь закатила глаза. 

— Вы с Люси единственные, кого это дело вообще не интересует! 

— Ты меня ещё натальную карту заставь сделать, — Люси хихикнула. — Хоть мне и нравится тема астрологии, да и вообще астрономия, с психическим фактором оно очень сомнительно. 

— Гадания — это не звёзды. 

— Оно всё взаимосвязанно! 

— Тебе кто такой бред сказал, а? 

— А кто ты тогда у нас? Барон Пятница из могилы? 

— Барон кто? — Нацу непонимающе, но с улыбкой, обернулся на меня. 

— Без малейшего понятия. 

Девушки не на шутку увлеклись спором, продолжая вбрасывать сомнительные факты о гадании, которые известны только им двоим. Всё было более мирно и игра в карты даже продолжалась, до того момента, пока всё не переросло в «детскую забаву». Кот от неожиданно грохота вскочил на плечо Драгнила, а я и сам невольно привстал, испугавшись такого звука. 

Кана повалилась на Люси с криком, но вперемешку со смехом, пытаясь защекотать блондинку. Девушка громко засмеялась: 

— Обычно люди почти плачут, когда их щекочут, — Альберона еле сдерживала смех, почти лежа на Люси. 

— У меня просто футболка под кофтой, — через смех ответила Хартфилия. 

— Вы Хеппи испугали, у него сердце стучит прям над моим ухом, — Нацу тыкнул легонько в кота. 

— В сон клонит до ужаса, — я устало зевнул. — Давайте расходиться уже. 

Но будто сама судьба ответила: «хренушки», когда в дверь интенсивно постучали. Оживился на звук Нацу, пойдя вместе с котом на плече открывать. Потом уже и Кана, наконец-то вставшая с Люси. Блондинка же вставать особо не спешила, оставшись наполовину в котацу, наполовину лёжа на полу. Мои брови поднялись, с вопросом глядя на Люси: 

— Иди спать уже. 

— А вдруг я тоже свалюсь с крыши во сне, — девушка улыбнулась. — Я в детстве любила лунатить. 

— Ну, — я хмыкнул, поглядев на открытую дверь, за которой оказались Гажил с Леви, — сейчас у тебя далеко не детство. 

— Как думаешь: если просто сбежать куда-то без денег, это неплохая идея? — Люси начала медленно подниматься. Девушка была почти рядом со мной, по левую сторону. — Так всё надоело. 

— Это от усталости. Потом всё равно будешь жалеть, — улыбка на моём лице немного удивила карие глаза Люси. — Что? 

— Я думала, ты первый на очереди отсюда, — она тоже улыбнулась, оборачиваясь на пришедших. — Как не послушаешь, тебя всё раздражает. Или бесит. Зависит от ситуации, да? 

— Да, но, — я запнулся. Но она ждала. Такое чувство, что она всегда будет ждать. — В последнее время всё бесит не так, как раньше. И мне это нравится. 

Люси некоторое время молчит. Лишь смотрит, как обычно, прожигая всё своими карими глазами. Только в этот раз прожигает прямо меня. Мучительная минута длилась час, пока она широко не улыбнулась, что щёки точно слегка покраснели: 

— Я рада. 

За окном послышались бахи. Скорее всего, это был салют. Чей-то салют в два часа ночи. Кот Нацу звонко замяукал, драпанув в коридор. Головёшка побежал за ним. А пришедшие Гажил с Леви, конечно же в компании с Каной, побежали к окну как малые дети: 

— Это Фернандс захреначил Эрзе! — хохотнул Гажил. 

— Ч-чего?? — Леви покраснела от такой новости. 

— Пошли глянем, — Кана потянула за собой Люси. 

Блондинка хоть и встала, хоть и дошла, но её вид был совершенно уставшим. Кана потушила в комнате свет, чтобы лучше увидеть яркие огни в небе: 

— Они встречаются так долго? 

— Пять лет сегодня, — Кана согласно кивнула. 

— Ого, вот так подарок, — Леви засмеялась, оглядываясь на Хартфилию. — Люси, ты как? 

— Улётно, — девушка слабо усмехнулась, оперевшись о стену и тоже заглядывая в окно. 

Естественно, так улётно, что сейчас завалится посередине комнаты и никто не поймёт, что за улётно. Я томно вздохнул, нехотя встав. Разговоры приятелей было не слышно, даже сути не мог уловить, о чём идёт речь. Рука коснулась плеча девушки, на которое падали золотые локоны: 

— Кана, — я позвал соседку. Альберона кратко обернулась. — Какая у неё комната? 

— Первая дверь от входной, — девушка усмехнулась, сразу же отворачиваясь. 

Первая, так первая. 

Аккуратно, чтобы на всякий случай никак не спугнуть, я взял Люси на руки. Она была настолько сонной, что даже ничего и не поняла, скорее всего. 

Стоило только пройти в её комнату, где единственный источник света исходил от стола с небольшой горящей лампочкой, девушка всё же приоткрыла глаза. Но до сих пор молчала, не подавая и звука. 

Звуки издавал лишь я, когда подходил к её кровати. Здесь было уютно: небольшая комната с идеальным порядком. Можно было разглядывать любую деталь, наверное, долго. Люси самый настоящий собиратель всего, судя по наполнению на её полках и рабочем столе. 

Руки медленно опускали её на кровать, стараясь никак не задеть, чтобы ей было удобнее. Но её глаза всё так же были приоткрыты. Я невольно сжал губы, даже как-то виновато. 

— Говорил же: иди спать. 

— Ну, я и пришла, — сонная улыбка и наконец закрытые глаза. Она улыбается. Да и я, теперь тоже. 

Даже не задумываясь на секунду. Вообще не думая, что можно сделать по-другому или не делать вообще, я сел рядом. Медленно и аккуратно. Люси мгновенно утыкается мне куда-то в бок, в этот раз точно начиная засыпать. 

Я не знаю, как долго я мог соображать, думать о чём-то или смотреть на засыпающую девушку. Без понятия, когда, да и почему, наши руки были сомкнуты. Вдыхать было страшно. Боюсь испортить всё любым шорохом. 

Левая рука перехватывает руку Люси, а правая аккуратно поддерживает её голову. Пальцы переплетены. А я и сам начал невольно проваливаться в сон. Хоть и было такое чувство, что это уже сон. 

Слишком хорошо. 

Чертовски хорошо. 

Пусть будет так, пока не наступит утро. Так же хорошо, что дыхание перехватывает от неистового чувства нежности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По сравнению с прошлой главой, эта кажется ужасно маленькой, наверное ахах  
> Но так и было задумано! Этот фанфик эксперимент для меня и я тщательно стараюсь продумать так, чтобы всё сложилось в один паззл. Мне важна любая глава, даже такие ламповые и мало о чём, как эта.  
> Хотелось чего-то спокойного хотя бы один раз и, пожалуй, эти разговоры ни о чём и совершенно обо всём нужны были для небольшого раскрытия персонажей. Особенно конец главы. Грею не хватает, как ему кажется, внимания Люси всё больше и больше. И он начинает понимать, какого это, чувствовать что-то приятное.  
> В общем и целом, глава написана по мотивам серий гинтамы(нежданчик) и те кто поняли это, мне будет приятно это осознавать!! А если нет, и когда-то в будущем вам перепадёт просмотр этого прекрасного аниме и вы вдруг вспомните этот трешак, написанный мной, тоже на душе будет немного радостно(хоть этого я никогда и не узнаю х))  
> Спасибо за ожидание и ваше чтение! Это очень мотивирует писать дальше!
> 
> Дневник песенок:  
> Just the Two of Us - Grover Washington, Jr. /очень рекомендуется для ваших ушей/

**Author's Note:**

> История основана на моём драббле, конечно же по грейлю, "Надписи на руках", который можно прочитать пока что, только на моём профиле фикбука. История кардинально поменялась по сюжету и задумке, так что, от драббла осталось только часть названия и идея соулмейтов.   
> Грей и Люси соулмейты, связанные надписями на их телах. Любая фраза, картинка, каракуля написанная на одном из них, появится у другого. Я хочу сделать большой уклон в развитие персонажей и их отношений, рассказав их историю о прошлом, и конечно же настоящем. Возможно, первые три главы окажутся слишком вводными, но так тому и быть!  
> Надеюсь, эту идею мне не придётся откладывать на дальнюю полку незаконченных работ.


End file.
